Cuentos (18)
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: Las historias que son contadas aquí son One-Shorts en los que se relatarán historias eróticas acerca de los personajes. Se manejarán los 3 tipos de parejas, hetero, homo y mixtas. Se elegiran las parejas según las votaciones de los lectores, además, ustedes lectores pueden enviar a sus Oc's o a personajes externos al mundo de FNAF (explicación en capítulo 17).
1. Foxy x Bonnie

**Hola chicos/as aquí FlakyVickyHTF con una nueva historia de FNAF. Desde hace tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero me daba pena, ahora me vale verga todo y haré esto. Ok, empecemos.**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Foxy x Bonnie (Me encanta esta pareja :9)

**NAV/FOXY.**

Era un día cualquiera, todos estábamos trabajando como siempre. Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban como siempre dando su show para los niños que disfrutaban verlos tocar. Y yo contaba mis historias a los niños interesados, creo que Freddy me tenía envidia por ser el favorito, aunque a mi no me agrada tanto ser el favorito, tener que soportar el acoso que la mayoría de las chicas tienen hacía mi es horrible, además, yo solo estoy interesado en alguien.

Voltee a ver el concierto de los chicos, siempre disfrute de la música clásica que ellos tocaban y me alegraba ver que los niños también disfrutaban de esas viejas canciones. Yo contaba una de mis historias, una especial para los niños y las niñas donde relataba como es que yo me aventuraba en las mas profundas aguas del Triangulo de las Bermudas para salvar a una sirena. Disfruto de mi trabajo hasta que... -Oh capitán Foxy, que cola tan suave tiene- dice una chica que acariciaba mi cola de zorro -Em, si gracias- le dije y continuo con la historia.

Al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar mas chicas y comenzaban a acariciar mi cola. Lo admito, disfrutaba que la acariciaran, me llegaban a hacer cosquillas pero eso puede llegar al punto de fastidiarte, en verdad es acoso sexual.

-Em, oigan, no es por molestar, pero... ¡Dejarían de acariciar mi cola!- les dije fastidiado, ellas me miraron con temor y la soltaron -Gracias- les dije y luego continuo con la historia.

Después de un rato, finalmente podía vagar por la pizzeria para jugar con los niños a los piratas o a la búsqueda del tesoro y como era de esperarse, otra vez iniciaron el acoso ya sea tocando mi cola o los abrazos de mas de 1 minutos y el que me robaran un beso. Me hartaba eso, siempre era lo mismo, acoso acoso acoso, nunca me podían dejar en paz.

Finalmente llego la hora de cerrar. Chica, Bonnie, yo, Freddy y su hermano Golden vivimos en la pizzeria teniendo nuestros dormitorios detrás del escenario principal y yo como siempre, tomaba una ducha antes de irme a descansar con los demás.

Había olvidado cerrar la puerta, salí de bañarme y estuve a punto de tomar una toalla hasta que Bonnie abrió la puerta. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos hasta que ambos nos sonrojamos -Y-yo...- dice Bonnie desviando la vista. Yo lo seguía viendo hasta que empiezo a analizar la situación. Estoy desnudo frente a Bonnie, el chico que me gusta... ¿y no estoy haciendo algo?

-¡Bonnie cierra la puerta!- frita Chica la cual estaba pasando cerca del baño y me alcanzo a ver.

-¡Mierda!- dije y eche a Bonnie del baño.

Yo me puse rápidamente una toalla y salí directo a mi cuarto, estaba super sonrojado. Sin mirar a Bonnie, entre a mi cuarto y ahí me seque, me vestí rápidamente con mi pijama y salí de mi cuarto.

-¡Vengan a cenar!- dice Freddy desde el comedor. Chica ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevan al escenario, yo la seguí. Ambos llegamos al comedor donde Freddy se coloco junto con Goldy.

Yo me senté a lado de Chica, al poco rato, llego Bonnie. Me sentía muy incomodo y se notaba que el también. Acabamos de cenar Freddy y Golden se notaban muy animados -Hey chicos ¿Que tal si jugamos a la botella?- dice Freddy.

-¡Si!- dicen Golden y Chica al mismo tiempo.

-Si, ¿por que no?- dice Bonnie.

-Ok, vamos a jugar- dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, realmente rogaba de que Freddy no me pusiera a hacer algo vergonzoso como la ultima vez que me puso a bailar con solo un tutu.

Nos pusimos en circulo, Freddy fue el primero en girar la botella seleccionando a Chica como la retadora.

-¡Bien!- dice ella tomando la botella -¿ahora quien sera mi victima?- dice con malicia en su voz. Ella gira la botella y Bonnie fue el seleccionado.

-Oh no- dice el.

-Muy bien Bonnie, ahora deberás hacer lo que te diga- dice riendo en un tono amenazante -Te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Foxy- dice ella.

-¡¿Que?!- decimos Bonnie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ese es mi reto, ahora haslo- dice Chica.

Ambos nos pusimos nerviosos, pero así fue, el me dio un beso rápido en los labios -Te juro que me las vas a pagar Chica- dice Bonnie girando la botella. Freddy fue el seleccionado.

-Muy bien Freddy, te reto a... ponerte el traje de oso que esta en tu cuarto y luego a bailar ballet- dice Bonnie. Freddy hace un puchero y luego se va a su cuarto por el traje de oso que tenía. Al poco rato regreso con el traje puesto y en el escenario se puso a bailar como era el reto.

Todos nos empezamos a reír, era el momento mas glorioso de mi vida, Freddy Fazbear ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo.

-Muy bien, todos ya se divirtieron, ahora es mi turno- dice Freddy tomando la botella y girándola. Maldito destino, me selecciono a mi.

-Je je je, hora de mi venganza- dice Freddy mirando a Bonnie, yo me puse nervioso, Freddy era de esos a los que se vengan dies veces peor de lo que tu has hecho -Foxy, te reto a follarte a Bonnie- dice el.

-¡¿Que?!- decimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yay, siempre quise ver yaoi en vivo!- dice Chica dando brinquitos y sacando su teléfono.

-¡¿Nos vas grabar?!- le digo mas sonrojado que nunca.

-Dah, obvio que si- dice ella.

-No sean nenas y vayan al Pirate Cove a follarse- dice Freddy.

-¡No mames Freddy, esto ya es pasarse!- dice Bonnie.

-Me vale- dice Freddy tomando nuestros brazos y arrastrándonos al Pirate Cove.

-Ahora háganlo- dice Freddy.

Yo y Bonnie estábamos en la Pirate Cove, note el teléfono de Chica ahí grabando. Ambos nos miramos -¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto?- dice Bonnie nervioso. Yo me sonroje y decidí hacer la iniciativa. Lo tome desprevenido para darle un beso francés, note que estaba temblando un poco pero luego empezó a corresponder al beso. Empezamos a jugar con nuestras leguas para después separarnos por falta de aire siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva.

-F-foxy, y-yo...- dice el pero yo lo cayo con otro beso.

-Solo es un reto- dije en tono triste, Bonnie me miro y luego me volvió a besar.

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por mi?- dice el también triste.

-Y-yo... yo te amo, siempre quise tenerte entre mis brazos, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras- le dije.

-Yo también te amo Foxy, y me alegra hacer esto contigo- dice el y luego me vuelve a besar. Yo me sentí feliz y correspondí al beso.

Mientras el y yo nos besábamos, Bonnie empezó a bajar sus manos a mi cintura y luego a mi entrepierna. Yo empece a bajar también llegando a su entrepierna y notando una pequeña erección. Eso me éxito, empece a sobar su miembro y luego le empece a quitar el pantalón. El prosiguió a quitarme la camisa que tenía, el paso de mis labios y mi cuello dando besos y lamidas, y luego siguió a uno de mis pezones, yo gemí un poco -Agh, Bo-bonnie, eso se siente bien- dije para lo que el me voltea a ver -Y eso que apenas estamos empezando- dice el para darme un beso en los labios y luego bajar a mi pantalón.

A este punto ya se notaba muy bien un erección mía, Bonnie empezó a quitarme el pantalón y luego el bóxer, yo me sonroje por la situación pero se sentía bien. Bonnie empezó a masturbarme y luego empezó la chupar mi pene. Yo empece a gemir, era mi primera vez y lo estaba disfrutando.

Bonnie para de lamer mi pene y luego me voltea a ver -No se vale de que tu seas el único que esta disfrutando- dice el con una sonrisa seductora. Yo sonreí y luego lo levante dándole un beso. Yo baje mis manos hasta su entrepierna quitándole el pantalón y su bóxer, su erección era grande, yo empece a masturbarlo y el empezaba a gemir mientras nos besábamos.

-¿Esto era lo que querías?- le dije en una voz seductora.

-Si, pero quiero tenerte dentro de mi- dice el dándome otro beso.

El se pone en cuatro levantando su trasero. Yo empece a lamer su ano y luego empece a meter uno de mis dedos lentamente para no lastimarlo. El gime un poco -¿Estas bien?- le dije. El me volteo a ver -Si, tu continua- dice Bonnie. Yo empece a sacar y meter ese dedo, Bonnie empezó a gemir un poco, después empece a meter un segundo dedo estimulando y acostumbrando a su ano.

-¿Listo?- le pregunte sacando mis dedos. El me voltea a ver -Si, haslo- dice el. Yo sonreí y luego empece a penetrar lentamente el ano de Bonnie. El empezó a ahogar gritos de dolor. Una vez consigo meter todo mi pene, lo volteo a ver -¿Estas bien?- le pregunte. El saco unas cuantas lagrimas -Si, puedes empezar- me dijo el para lo que yo empece a penetrarlo una y otra vez lentamente. El seguía ahogando algunos gritos y poco a poco, esos gritos se empezaron a convertir en gemidos.

-Haslo mas rápido- dice Bonnie. Yo hice lo que el me dijo empezando a dar fuertes embestidas. El gemía y eso me exítaba cada vez mas, yo empece a ser mas rápido y fuerte mientras el gemía como nunca. Yo empece a masturbarlo y eso parecía gustarle mas.

-Me vengo- le dije.

-Haslo dentro- me dice el con la respiración acelerada. Finalmente empece a ir mas rápido para luego venirme en su interior, el da un fuerte grito de placer y luego se viene en mi mano.

Yo empece a sacar mi pene lentamente y luego me acosté a lado de Bonnie. Estábamos exhaustos, pero felices.

Poco después salimos vestidos y sonrojados y notamos a Chica sentada en una silla con un pañuelo lleno de sangre cubriendo su nariz. Freddy estaba a su lado y Golden se había ido al baño.

-¿Que le paso?- dice Bonnie mirando a Chica.

-Derrame nasal- dice ella con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Y Golden?- dije yo.

-En el baño- dice Freddy con una sonrisa.

-Ok, continuemos el juego- dice Bonnie regresando a su asiento, Chica se adelanta y se sienta rápidamente. Bonnie se deja caer en el suelo y luego da un grito ahogado. Todos lo volteamos a ver, el se sonroja.

-Tranquilo Bonnie, es normal que te duela el ano después de ser penetrado- dice Chica sonriendo inocentemente.

Bonnie solo infla los cachetes mirando a Chica -Maldita pervertida- dice Bonnie.

-Y lo tengo todo grabado- dice alzando su celular con la miniatura del vídeo. Ambos nos sonrojamos.

-Ok, como sea. Foxy es tu turno- dice Freddy dándome la botella.

Después de aquella noche, Bonnie y yo acabamos siendo novios, preferimos contarles a los demás y ellos lo aceptaron. Me alegra de que ahora pueda estar con mi conejito ^w^

* * *

**Y ese fue el cuento del día, ahora díganme que pareja quieren y sera la próxima historia (la parejas ya participadas no podrán repetirse). Y después de 5 capítulos, se elegirá a un Oc para emparejarse con unos de los personajes. También cuentan los guardias nocturnos, Purple Guy y Phone Guy.**

**Oki, hasta la próxima, y ni intenten con Foxy, el es mio ¬¬**

**Bye ^w^**


	2. Phone Guy x Purple Guy

**Holi, yo aquí de regreso inspirada para un cuento de FNAF (+18). Ok, por mayoría de votos, e elegido la pareja siguiente aventurandome un poco en el pasado :3**

**REVIEWS:**

**rdcami97: Por que no te gusta el yaoi?! Bueno, son tus gustos y los respeto. Creo que te vas a tener que esperar por un Freddy x Chica, por ahora mas yaoi gracias a las votaciones.**

**trick death: Que bien que te haya gustado Trick, ya veré para que capitulo ocupo tus Ocs. Ahora vamos con mas yaoi. Gracias por votar.**

**Elly1234: Otro voto para el yaoi. Gracias por votar -Inserte corazón gay-**

**el anonimo: Ve a la sala de espera con rdcami97 para ver el Purple Guy x Chica.**

**Ok, esos han sido los reviews del día, gracias por votar :3**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Phone Guy (Scott) x Purple Guy (Vicent).

**NAV/SCOTT. (Esto se basara en el local del segundo juego)**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un lugar mágico donde niños y adultos se divertirán por igual y donde la fantasía cobra vida. Puras falsedades, este lugar no es mas que un infierno para los que trabajamos con los animatronicos. Creo que la mayoría de nosotros se arrepintió de elegir este lugar como nuestro trabajo y me incluyo. Para empezar, soy el guardia vespertino y nocturno, como guardia, debo cuidar a los animatronicos los cuales no dejan de verme como su presa. Creo que lo único bueno de esto, es que puedo comer pizza gratis en mi descanso.

Estaba bagando un rato por el local, todo normal, niños jugando, los padres despreocupados y los animatronicos acosándome. De un momento a otro, TFreddy (Toy Freddy) se me quedo viendo fijamente mientras les cantaba a los niños, esto me distrajo chocando con un hombre.

-¡Disculpe, no fue mi intención!- dije totalmente nervioso. El hombre me volteo a ver enfadado -Ten mas cuidado, yo podría ser mejor guardia que tu- dice el hombre para luego alejarse furioso con su familia. Yo baje la cabeza, tenía razón, debía ser mas atento si era un guardia.

-No le hagas caso chico- escuche una voz detrás de mi. Yo me voltee y note a un hombre con un peculiar cabello morado al igual que sus ojos, llevaba puesto una camisa morada con unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Pero tiene razón, soy un guardia, si quiero hacer bien mi trabajo debo estar atento- dije nervioso.

-Nah, claro que no, tu solo debes procurar que no le pase nada a los animatronicos, los niños ya son problema de sus padres- dice el hombre.

-Creo que tienes razón... ¿Como te llamas?- le dije pensativo.

-Me llamo Vicent, ¿Y tu?- dice Vicent animado.

-M-me llamo Scott- dije nervioso.

-Je, te ves adorable Scott, tal vez podamos ser amigos- dice Vicent con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso me agradaría, no soy muy sociable, es por eso que me pongo nervioso- dije un poco sonrojado.

-Pues gusto en conocerte Scott- dice extendiéndome su mano. Yo la tome nervioso -T-también es un g-gusto Vicent- dije feliz.

-Te veo después que tengo un compromiso en otro lugar. Adiós- dice Vicent mirando su reloj y luego alejándose del lugar.

Todo mi turno estaba pensando en Vicent, finalmente tenía un amigo y no quería arruinarlo, haré lo que sea por mantener esa amistad. Finalmente cayo la noche, yo me dirigí al cuarto de seguridad, sinceramente no quería toparme otra vez de frente con esos animatronicos, ellos si que me aterran, desde que casi acabo siendo aplastado por el traje de Spring Bonnie, prefiero no saber que se siente estar atrapado en esos trajes.

Encendí una de las cámaras, todo normal, ninguno estaba fuera de su lugar. Baje la cámara y encendí la luz del pasillo, vi una sombra que rápidamente se había ocultado en un salón de fiestas, tome la cámara y revise el salón, no había nada ni nadie. Volví a encender la luz del pasillo, nada. Me dirigí a uno de los ductos de ventilación, nada. Fue al otro, nada. Me dí la vuelta calmado hasta que...

-Aaaaaaaaaaa- grita Vicent dándome un susto de muerte.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- yo grite y caí al suelo. Vicent se empezó a reír, yo me moleste -¡Vicent, me asustaste!- le dije gritando.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, perdón, ja ja ja ja, no me pude resistir- dice el limpiándose una lagrima de felicidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí y como es que entraste?- le dije mas relajado. El me ayuda a levantarme -Solo quería verte Scott, además, no revisan mucho el baño- dice Vicent con una cara indiferente.

Una canción se empezó a escuchar -¿Que es eso?- dice Vicent. Yo estaba en shock.

-¡La caja de música!- grite para ir a las cámaras, era demasiado tarde, Puppet ya había salido.

-¿Caja de música? La de Prize Corner ¿no?- dice Vicent confuso.

-Si. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que Puppet llegue- le dije tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo por un conducto de ventilación. Llegamos al final del conducto donde alcance a ver a TChica entrando al cuarto.

-Diablos- dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice Vicent en un susurro.

-TChica esta en la habitación, no podemos salir- dije con preocupación.

-¿TChica? Pero la vi en Show Stage- dice Vicent. Yo no respondí, solo espere a que TChica se fuera del cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que TChica se fuera, yo aproveche la oportunidad y salí junto con Vicent. A escondidas, tratamos de ir a los baños pues los animatronicos nunca entraban ahí.

Pasamos sin problemas, estábamos en los baños. Yo empece a sentir la respiración pesada, era por el pánico que estaba teniendo en el momento, Vicent se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. El se acerca y me abraza y acariciando mi cabeza.

-Tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes- me dijo el calmándome.

-Gracias- le dije ruborizado.

-Oye Scott, tengo una propuesta para ti- dice Vicent animado, el se separa del abrazo y me sonríe.

-¿Que cosa?- le dije dudoso.

-Tengo un trabajo un tanto particular, me piden muchas cosas, pero esta vez me va a ser complicado realizarlo solo, necesito ayuda- me dice el un poco nervioso.

-Claro, te ayudo- le dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-Ok, pero antes deja te explico lo que debemos hacer- me dijo aun mas nervioso.

-Ok- le dije un poco mas nervioso.

-Me mandaron a asesinar a unos niños, pero no puedo hacerlo durante el día por la cantidad de personas que hay, y ahora me doy cuenta que se me complicara mas por la noche por esos animatronicos, necesito que me ayudes a re-programarlos o que se distraigan como para poder realizar mi trabajo- dice Vicent mas nervioso que nunca. ¡Matar niños! en verdad tenía como amigo a un asesino y ni me había dado cuenta.

-Claro, yo te ayudo con esto- le dije, estoy bien pendejo, como pude aceptar su propuesta de asesinar niños.

-¿En verdad?- dice alegre.

-Si- le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias Scott- me dice dándome un gran abrazo. Yo me sonrojo pero le correspondo al abrazo. El me suelta, se notaba que en verdad estaba muy feliz, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, eso me alegro, creo que podemos ser amigos hasta que a alguno lo maten o atrapen.

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS...**

Era hora, Vicent y yo íbamos a llevar a cabo nuestro bien planeado plan. Según nosotros, no debe tener ninguna falla, conocíamos a nuestros objetivos, ya habíamos re-programado a las versiones Toy de los animatronicos, teníamos un escondite y un cuarto donde efectuar el asesinato, todo saldría bien si todos los pasos son hechos correctamente.

Yo tome un viejo traje de Freddy, uno amarillo que servia de repuesto. Me dirigí al Show Stage y atraje a 3 de los 5 objetivos. Después me dirigí al Game Area donde atraje a los 2 últimos. Los lleve a un cuarto secreto donde estaba el traje amarillo. A los pocos segundos de mi llegada con los niños, Vicent apareció, debo admitir que esto me emocionaba. Los niños estaban temblando de miedo mientras veían a sus asesinos.

No duraron mucho, solo 2 opusieron resistencia, pero no sirvió de nada. Paso uno terminado, ahora debíamos ocultar los cuerpos y quitar las manchas de sangre.

Nos tardamos unas horas tratando de ocultar los cuerpos y quitar las manchas. Hora de cerrar la pizzeria, nos quedamos encerrados.

-Mierda, esos muñecos nos van a matar si nos encuentran- dice Vicent nervioso.

-Vamos a los baños, recuerda que ellos nunca entran ahí- le dije esperanzado.

Salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos del cuarto secreto y corrimos a los baños. Que suerte, las cámaras no estaban activas en ese momento y los animatronicos apenas iban a salir de sus escondites.

-¿En cual baño nos metimos?- me dice Vicent mirando con extrañes el baño.

-Creo que es de las mujeres- le dije mirando el baño.

-Entonces así son- dice Vicent analizando cada parte del baño.

El gusto nos duro poco cuando escuchamos pasos pesados venir al baño. Freddy estaba a punto de entrar, ambos entramos en pánico y entramos a uno de los baños individuales subiendo los pies al inodoro y esperando que Freddy se fuera.

Vicent y yo sin darnos cuenta, nos estábamos abrazando por el miedo de que Freddy nos encontrara. Yo fue el primero en darme cuenta para sonrojarme, creo que después de un tiempo, estoy empezando a sentir algo por Vicent.

-Ya se fue- dice Vicent en un susurro. Yo me separo de el pero me resbalo y Vicent y yo caemos al suelo. Joder que el destino me odia, el cayo sobre mi, nuestras caras a pocos centímetros de ser unidas por un beso, sus brazos acorralándome y su miembro tocando el mio.

-_Maldito destino que me odia-_ me dije en la cabeza mientras estaba muy sonrojado, Vicent estaba igual, ninguno se movía, el momento era la cosa mas intensa de mi vida pero finalmente algo paso... ***Derrame nasal de escritora ^/^*** Vicent me había besado, yo estaba en shock, era mi primer beso, ser un antisocial con pocos amigos y con una actitud muy tímida no ayudaba mucho a mis relaciones.

Poco a poco empece a corresponder al beso de Vicent, era casi tal como lo imaginaba, cálido, delicioso, suave y no quería que terminara. Vicent poco a poco empezó a meter su lengua en mi boca para explorar cada centímetro de esta, nuestras lenguas se cruzaron y empezamos a jugar con ellas. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, ambos nos miramos, estábamos muy sonrojados.

-Ah... ¿q-que haces?- le dije al sentir su mano sobre mi miembro. El me sonríe y me besa nuevamente mientras desabotonaba mi camisa, yo empece a hacer lo mismo que el, le desabotonaba la camisa notando varias cicatrices sombre su pecho.

-¿Que te paso?- le dije preocupado.

-Recuerditos de mis misiones- me dice para luego darme otro beso en la boca -Y ahora haré otro recuerdo de por vida- me dice con una cara seductora. El me empezó a besar y hacer chupones en mi cuello, yo gemía, me encantaba esa sensación, era casi como un cosquilleo.

El bajo su mano a mi entrepierna y me empezó a quitar el pantalón.

-E-espera, ¿Y s-si nos ven?- le dije nervioso.

-Nadie vendrá, pero aprovechemos este momento- dice Vicent para luego tomar mi miembro con una de sus manos y empezar a masturbarme. Yo empece a gemir, me excité rápidamente, Vicent parecía experto.

-V-vicent, e-eso se siente b-bien- le dije entre gemidos.

-Y aun falta lo mejor- me dijo en voz seductora. El empezó a masturbarme con mas rapidez para acabar viniéndome en su mano, Vicent lamió mi semen -Delicioso- dice. Yo estaba un poco cansado, el sueño era muy fuerte, pero este se fue cuando Vicent me tomo el trasero dándome vuelta.

-¿Q-que vas a ha-hacer?- le dije nervioso.

-Es mi turno para divertirme- dice colocando sus dedos llenos de mi semen en mi ano, yo gemí al sentir el contacto con sus dedos. Vicent primero froto sus dedos en mi ano y luego metió uno de ellos. Yo di un fuerte gemido, era una sensación extraña, dolía pero me gustaba. Vicent empezó a meter y sacar ese dedo varias veces, después prosiguió con meterme un segundo dedo, yo di otro gemido, el repitió el anterior proceso.

-Ya estas listo- dice el sacando los dedos de mi ano.

-¿A que te refieres?- le dije dudoso. El no respondió, solo sentí su pene tocar mi ano y luego penetrarme lentamente, yo trataba de ahogar mis gritos pero algunos se me escapaban. Finalmente, el llego hasta el fondo de mi ano, yo di un ultimo grito ahogado.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Vicent inclinándose a la altura de mi cabeza.

-D-duele- dije en un quejido.

-Te acostumbraras Scott- dice Vicent y luego empieza a moverse. Yo me empece a quejar, dolía como un infierno aunque después se empezó a sentir bien, mis quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos.

-Me encanta como gimes, suenas tan tierno- dice Vicent acercándose a mi cabeza otra vez.

-Se siente b-bien- dije con dificultad.

-¿Quieres que lo haga mas rápido y fuerte?- me pregunta Vicent en forma seductora para lo que yo solo asiento con la cabeza, Vicent no me hizo caso -Vamos, pídemelo- dice el de forma seductora.

-M-mas rápido y fuerte por f-favor- dije jadeando.

-Muy bien- dice el y empieza a embestirme fuertemente, yo empece a gemir con mas fuerza.

-M-mas, mas- dije apretando mis manos. Vicent empezó a embestirme como nunca, se sentía genial, así era como las mujeres disfrutaban del sexo, que envidia, de haber sabido tan increíble sensación, hubiera dejado de juzgar a mis amigas que solo platicaban de como lo hacían con su pareja.

-M-me vengo- dije apretando mas mis manos.

-Yo igual, ¿Adentro o afuera?- dice Vicent acelerando las embestidas.

-A-adentro- le dije con dificultad. El embestía mi ano hasta que sentí como si me partiera a la mitad desahogando todos los gritos que no quería liberar. Caí rendido al suelo, mi cuerpo temblaba un poco y no dejaba de jadear. Vicent se recostó a mi lado.

-A sido la mejor cosa que eh hecho en mi vida- le dije sonriendo para luego quedarme dormido.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Me despertaba en una cama, mire a mi alrededor y note a Vicent acostado a mi lado. Estaba aun dormido, yo sonreí y mire el reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche... ¡12 del día!

Me levante, estaba con el uniforme puesto, deje en la mesita una nota que avisaba mi ubicación.

Llegue apenas a mi turno pero había policías por todas partes. Mi jefe se acerco a mi -Scott ¿Que no te llego mi memo? El restaurante va a cerrar por unos días, vete a casa muchacho y no se te vaya avisarle a Jeremy de que solo venga hoy y que pasado mañana no venga- dice mi jefe alejándose de mi. Yo me puse nervioso y volví a casa de Vicent para avisarle lo de la policía.

-Vicent, la policía esta investigando el restaurante ¿Qué pasara si descubren los cuerpos?- dije preocupado para lo que el solo actuó con serenidad.

-Tranquilo Scott, nadie los va a encontrar, si te pones nervioso, ellos se darán cuenta mas rápido- me dice Vicent en voz tranquilizante, yo me calme y tome aire -Ok, confío en ti- le dije y luego lo abrace.

* * *

**Ok, hasta aquí el cuento del día, tarde o noche. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se les olvide votar para ver quien sera la pareja del día y próxima actualización.**

**En 3 capítulos mas se sube el especial de (animatronico x Oc) así que atentos para quien quiera entrar a la historia X3**

**Eso es todo por ahora, sayonara.**

**Visto a las 3:33 a.m.**


	3. Freddy x Chica

**Hola que hacen a parte de leer esto XD ok no, pues estoy feliz de ver que les esta gustando mis historias, aunque debo aclarar algo que creo ya había aclarado antes... ¡LAS PAREJAS QUE ESCRIBO SON DECIDIDAS POR EL PUBLICO MEDIANTE UNA VOTACIÓN! No solo aparecerán como parejas homosexuales, sera de todo tipo y esto sera mediante la votación del publico, esto debió quedar claro en el _AVISO_ por lo que me vale si les gusta o no el yuri o el yaoi. Gracias.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Fenix Lynx: Holi, y no, las historias estarán de forma diversa por lo que no solo habrá yaoi.**

**Trick Death: Que bien que les este gustando a ustedes 3. Ya veré cuando saco tu capitulo especial :3 Gracias por votar.**

**La'NaCha: Que mal que no te guste, pero bueno, gustos son gustos.**

**souldarknessandlightness: Que nombre tan mas largo, no chingues, bueno, que bien que te haya gustado.**

** 112: Claro, en algún momento llegara el yuri así que no te desesperes, los votos decidirán la próxima pareja.**

**Guest: ^w^ derrames nasales everywhere. Gracias por votar.**

**Oc Kane: Gracias por el personaje y no te preocupes, lo emparejo con una mujer, no quiero que pierda su masculinidad.**

**AlesiLeon1009: Claro que me puedes mandar Ocs, para eso es el fanfic, para que ustedes ne digan que es lo que quieren :3**

**Esos han sido los Reviews del día, wow, han sido muchos, 8 Reviews en el 2do capitulo, me siento feliz y me doy cuenta de que hay un chingo de pervertidos y me incluyo, y ahora mostrare la siguiente historia donde acaba el yaoi.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Freddy x Chica.

**NAV/FREDDY.**

Me prometí no volver a enamorarme, pero lo volví a hacer, aunque no creo que ella este enamorada de mi, creo que ella esta enamorada del zorro de Foxy, pero no lo culpo, tiene a las chicas babeando. No soy nada comparado con el, incluso Bonnie es mas popular que yo. Acepto que hay chicas que me siguen a donde voy, pero la mayoría se va por Foxy. Estoy harto de que esos 2 me ganen em el amor de muchas formas.

*Ding, dong, dang*

Hora de cerrar, me encanta la hora de cerrar, ahora podré ir a mi cuarto a descansar un rato. Baje del escenario y fui al Back Stage para dejar mi micrófono en su estuche, después salí de ahí y me fui directamente a las habitaciones ubicadas en la parte trasera del escenario, tome un baño y me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme algo mas cómodo, me eche en la cama para dormir un rato hasta que Bonnie toca mi puerta.

-Freddy, no te duermas, es noche de vídeo juegos- dice el y luego escucho como se va. Yo suspiro y salgo de mi cuarto para ir a la sala principal. Bonnie nos esperaba en el Show Stage, yo me senté junto con el, al poco rato llego mi hermano Golden, solo faltaba Chica y Foxy.

-¿Donde estarán?- dice Bonnie hasta que finalmente los 2 aparecen. Estaban juntos, reían y el colmo fue que estaban abrazados, me puse celoso al instante poniéndome rojo de ira. Cuando llegaron se sentaron, Foxy se puso a mi lado y Chica se puso a su lado.

-Vale, ya estamos todos, ¿que vamos a jugar hoy?- dice Bonnie sacando un selección de vídeo juegos.

-Un destruye amistades- dice Golden al momento.

-No, uno de terror- dice Foxy.

-Yo le voy al de terror- dice Bonnie.

-Igual- dice Chica saltando de su lugar animada.

-De acuerdo- digo tomando el juego de Silent Hill.

-¡Yay, vamos a jugar!- dice Chica tomando el juego y poniéndolo en la Play. Foxy toma el control y empieza el juego, al poco rato de empezar el juego, inicio una tormenta eléctrica y todo el local estaba a oscuras por lo que daba mas miedo.

Todos veíamos con miedo como es que Foxy caminaba por todo Silent Hill tratando de evitar los Screamers. Bonnie temblaba como gelatina mientras abrazaba a Golden, Chica también temblaba pero solo sostenía un pollo de peluche que una vez le regale, no puedo decir que no puedo estar asustado, en verdad el juego es para cagarse de miedo.

Se empezó a escuchar un poco de estática, todos pusimos atención al juego hasta que... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos pues había aparecido un maldito Screamer, Foxy soltó el control del susto, Golden y Bonnie se abrazaron con fuerza mutuamente y Chica me da un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso fue divertido- dice Foxy empezando a reír, todos lo volteamos a ver y luego empezamos a reír también.

-Si, que divertido, pero ya es media noche, hay que ir a dormir si queremos resistir mañana- dice Golden apagando el juego. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, yo entre al mio, apague las luces y me acosté en mi cama, me quede dormido al poco rato.

Me despierto tras escuchar que alguien tocaba mi puerta, la lluvia seguía y con mucha fuerza, yo me levanto e intento encender la luz, no había corriente, se había ido la luz. Suspiro y abro mi puerta para notar a Chica en pijama frete a mi.

-¿Que sucede Chica?- digo cansado.

-Tengo miedo- dice ella.

-¿Por?- le pregunto.

-Tuve una pesadilla que me asusto- dice ella sonrojándose.

-Tranquila, si quieres quédate conmigo esta noche- digo, ella me voltea a ver y me sonríe.

-Gracias Freddy- me dice y corre a mi cama saltando sobre esta y acurrucándose en las cobijas. Yo me acerco y me acuesto a lado de ella.

No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba durmiendo con la chica que me gusta. Ella se acurruca en mi espalda -¿Freddy, estas despierto?- dice ella abrazándome, yo no respondí, ella baja una de sus manos hasta mi estomago -Si supieras lo mucho que te amo- dice ella y baja mas la mano hasta mi entrepierna.

Un trueno muy fuerte nos espanta a los 2, ella por el susto aprieta sus manos tomando mi pene, yo reaccione con un gemido. Ella se espanta y se aparta de mi.

-¡¿Que haces?!- le dije totalmente sonrojado.

-Y-yo- dice ella totalmente nerviosa. Yo suspiro y rápidamente le doy un beso en la boca, ella corresponde al instante, poco a poco, Chica introduce su lengua en mi boca, ambos empezamos a jugar con estas, poco a poco fui metiendo mi mano bajo la pijama de Chica hasta llegar a su pecho, empiezo a masajear sus pechos, ella empieza a gemir un poco mientras seguíamos besándonos hasta que nos falto el aire separándonos para tomar un respiro.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto?- le dije desviando la mirada un poco.

-Hemos trabajado juntos casi toda nuestras vidas, en realidad creo que nos habíamos tardado- dice Chica animadamente. Yo sonrió y la vuelvo a besar recargándola en mi cama. Después de un momento, yo empiezo a lamer su cuello, ella empieza a gemir, quería mas de esos gemidos así que baje a uno de sus pecho y empiezo a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras masajeaba su otro pecho, ella empezó a gemir mas fuerte.

Empiezo a bajar hasta su vientre donde ella intensifico sus gemidos, yo baje sus pantalones de la pijama y luego su calzón, empiezo a lamer su vagina mientras la llegaba a masturbar cuando perdía aire. Chica estaba muy excitada pero no me parecía justo que solo ella se estuviera divirtiendo.

Yo la tomo de las caderas para darnos vuelta y hacer que ella quedara sobre mi.

-Si quieres que continué, has que yo también pueda disfrutar- le dije para lo que ella me quita mi pantalón y mi bóxer exponiendo mi erección.

-La tienes muy grande- dice Chica tomándolo con sus manos y empieza a masturbarme, yo doy un gemido y luego empiezo a lamer otra vez la vagina de Chica. Ella da un gemido y luego empieza a lamer mi pene, estábamos muy excitados hasta que ya no pude mas, la tome de la cintura y la puse de pie, yo me puse atrás de ella.

-¡Espera! Es mi primera vez- dice ella deteniéndome.

-No lo haré si tu no quieres- dije un poco triste.

-No, a lo que me refiero es que seas amable conmigo- me dice sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso de no lastimarte tanto- le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando su cintura.

-¿Tanto?- me dijo nerviosa.

-Según por lo que e visto, la primera vez para una mujer duele- le dije y la empiezo a penetrar. Ella trato de ahogar un grito hasta que la penetre por completo ella libero un pequeño grito.

-Duele- me dice temblando un poco.

-Se te pasara- le dije y me mantuve un poco mas sin moverme hasta que ella dejo de temblar -Empezare a moverme- le dije y con suavidad empiezo un movimiento leve, ella empezó a gemir.

-Ya no duele mucho- me dice con la respiración levemente acelerada.

-Te lo dije- yo empece a aumentar la velocidad y ella empezó a gemir mas. Ella se puso en 4 y yo la empezaba a penetrar mas profundo.

-F-Freddy, e-eso se siente g-genial Ahh- eso me excito mas y empece a ir mas rápido. Yo tome sus 2 piernas y la cargue ella estaba en su punto mas excitante, gemía como si no hubiera un fin, estaba completamente mojada y su vagina estaba increíble.

Yo la volteo para quedar frente a frente y nos damos un beso y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas.

-Me vengo- me dice ella con la respiración muy acelerada.

-Yo igual- le digo y nos volvemos a besar.

-Haslo fuera por favor- me dice ella muy sonrojada.

-Si, no te preocupes- le digo y empiezo a acelerar la penetración. Ella empieza a gemir hasta que finalmente, ella se viene, yo a los pocos segundos después, saco mi pene y eyaculo manchando por completo a Chica. Ella toma un poco de mi semen y lo lame.

-Mmmm... sabe a chocolate- me dice ella y luego no besamos.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

Me despierto en mi cama completamente desnudo con Chica a mi lado, me estaba abrazando, yo sonreí y y despierto.

-Chica, despierta, vamos a desayunar- le dije suavemente, ella despierta y me sonríe.

-Si mi amor- me dice ella levantándose y dejando al descubierto nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

*Click* una luz nos ciega. Foxy y Bonnie se empiezan a reír.

-Buenos días tortolos- dice Bonnie con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Que mierda hacen aquí ustedes 2?!- les digo cubriendo a Chica con las sabanas.

-Solo quisimos pasar a ver ala linda pareja- dice Foxy burlonamente.

-¿Como saben que ahora somos pareja?- dice Chica sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Es que soy adivino- dice Foxy.

-Nah, mentira. Les daré un consejo, cuando hagan el amor, traten de no gritar y gemir tan alto- dice Bonnie delatandonos. Ambos nos sonrojamos y desviamos las miradas.

-¡A desayunar!- grita Golden desde el comedor.

-Apúrense en vestirse que ya no tardamos en abrir las puertas- dice Foxy lanzando nuestra ropa a la cama.

-Esta bien, pero salgan de aquí- dice Chica enojada.

-Por supuesto que si mi pequeña Chica, no seré un mal amigo y te daré privacidad. Vayámonos Bonnie- dice Foxy tomando el cuello de la camisa de Bonnie y salen del cuarto.

Chica y yo salimos del cuarto y vamos con los demás al comedor, desayunamos en silencio y abrimos el local. A partir de entonces, Chica y yo acabamos siendo pareja y unos años después, nos casamos. Ahora me encuentro con Foxy y Bonnie esperando en la sala de espera del hospital a mi nuevo hijo.

* * *

***Derrame nasal de escritora* A que mono me quedo el capitulo. La verdad no se si estuvo bien el que pusiera la parte en la que Freddy menciona la espera de un hijo, pero YOLO, esa parte me conmovió :3**

**OK! VOTEN POR LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA! EL QUE TENGA MAS VOTACIONES SERÁ EL GANADOR!**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF y hasta la próxima chicos :3**


	4. Foxy x Chica

**Hola que hacen mis queridos lectores calenturientos que disfrutan de estas historias? Yo aquí de regreso e inspirada a escribir otra vez. Esta vez se me hizo difícil elegir pareja pues tuve que revisar todos los comentarios a ver cual era el mas votado cosa que se me dificulto pues solo habían comentarios de los Ocs que tanto quieren que ponga, como sea, se me hace difícil elegir un Oc así que haremos algo...**

**REVIEWS:**

**AlesiLeon1009: Gracias por tu Oc, ya veré cuando la pongo, pero de que la pongo, la pongo :3**

**trick death: No te pongas celoso mi querido Dante, ya veremos que hacemos contigo. Te violare mientras duermes ewe**

**Dark: Que bien que te gusto el capítulo y gracias por el Oc, lo colocare cuando pueda y si lo colocare, y gracias por la abreviación que tu nombre era muy largo e.e**

**Fenix Lynx: Foxica! Foxica! Que bien que te este gustando mi querido Fenix :3 **(TE VIOLARE MIENTRAS DUERMES)** Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Bueno, esos han sido los REVIEWS de estos días :3 y ahora diré cuantos Ocs me han dejado *Empiezo a hacer cuentas* Serían... 2... 4... ¡6 Ocs y apenas vamos a pasar al capítulo 4! Gracias por sus Ocs, les prometo que van a aparecer todos ellos aunque se me acabe la vida ;3**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Foxy x Chica.

**NAV/CHICA.**

-No se que le ven las chicas a este Foxy, solo es un zorro que finge ser pirata y entretiene a los niños con sus juegos infantiles y sus historias, que mierda le ven- me dije en mi menta mientras veía a Foxy ser acosado otra vez por las chicas, a el no parecía molestarle, el solo seguía con su show.

-Capitán Foxy ¿Puedo ser como usted?- le dijo un niño como de unos 6 años de edad.

-¡Claro que si pequeño!- dice Foxy con alegría.

-Pero no luzco igual que usted capitán- le dijo el niño un poco desanimado.

Foxy pone una pose pensativa -mmm... ¡Ya se!- dice el y se quita su capa de pirata y se la pone al niño, debajo tenía una camisa blanca de manga corta la cual le hacía resaltar su musculatura, no tenía como para exagerar, pero parecía un modelo con solo lo que tenía. Yo me sonroje un poco al verlo pero esto empeoro cuando...

-Ups- dice una niña la cual cae y derrama un vaso de refresco en la camisa blanca de Foxy.

-Lo siento señor Foxy- dice la niña levantándose.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- dice Foxy poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

-Pero su camisa blanca, se va a sentir muy incomodo si la utiliza con todo ese refresco manchándote- dice la niña con inocencia y preocupación en su voz.

-Nah, no te preocupes, solo me la debo quitar y ya mi pequeña sirena- dice Foxy ofreciendo una amistosa sonrisa, el se para y luego se quita la camisa mostrando su pecho.

-Así esta mejor- dice el y vuelve a ponerse en la altura de la niña -Ya ves pequeña sirena, no tenías que preocuparte- dice el con suavidad. Todas las chicas de atrás que veían la tierna escena les estaba dando un derrame nasal, yo las mire con indiferencia y continué con mi trabajo.

Foxy se me acerca rápidamente -Chica, rápido, ve a mi cuarto y tráeme otra camisa, no quiero que esas chicas me sigan acosando- me dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Si claro, yo voy- le digo y me retiro a los cuartos.

Cuando llegue a su cuarto me sorprendí al ver su decoración, tenía todo al estilo pirata, yo me acerco a uno de sus cajones y noto unas fotos, una era de el de niño con 2 adultos que supuse que eran sus padres, otra era de mas grande con 2 gemelos que supongo debían ser sus amigos de la infancia, y por ultimo era una de el ya adulto con nosotros en la inauguración de Fredbear Family Dinner.

Tome la foto donde estábamos todos en la inauguración, recordaba ese momento tan bello, pero note una carta que estaba abajo de la foto, la tome y vi para quien se dirigía, tenía como fecha el 9 de diciembre de 1980.

-¿Que dirá?- me dije en la mente y abro la carta.

**Mamá y papá.**

**Hola mami y papi, espero que estén muy bien. Yo la estoy pasando muy bien aquí con mis abuelos y espero que puedan venir pronto para celebrar NAVIDAD juntos. Ya no puedo esperar a que ese día llegue, voy a pedir una bicicleta y un perrito, ya hice unos amigos aquí en Hurricane, se llaman Freddy y Bonnie y son muy agradables, sueñan con ser rokeros y quieren que yo sea parte de la banda aunque pienso que una niña llamada Chica sería mejor acompañante que yo, pero no se que es lo que ustedes opinan.**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**Con amor, Foxy.**

Me le quede viendo a la carta -¿Por que no la habrá enviado?- dije en voz baja mientras dejaba la carta en su lugar y sacaba una camisa de Foxy de su cajón. Yo salí del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor donde Foxy estaba entreteniendo a los niños mientras las chicas que estaban detrás de el acariciaban su cola. Me enfade por lo que ellas estaban haciendo, pero me acerque y le entregue la camisa a Foxy.

-Aquí esta- le dije y se la entregue.

-Gracias Chica, te debo una- me dijo Foxy poniéndose de pie, yo me sonroje al ver su pecho desnudo y bien cuidado pero luego desvié la mirada.

-Entonces cubreme, estoy algo cansada y Freddy se va a enojar si me encuentra dormida en el trabajo- le dije y luego me fui a los cuartos. No entre al mio si no al de Foxy, quería saber por que no envió esa carta.

Debajo de su cama... Nada. Armario... Nada. Otro lugar... Bingo, un periódico -¿Que será esto?- me dije y empece a leer la noticia.

_**10 de diciembre de 1980.**_

**ACCIDENTE EN LA CARRETERA 10 MATA A 8 PERSONAS.**

**La carretera 10 que daba paso a Hurricane y Los Angeles, se vio cubierta de un peligroso hielo el cual cobro la vida de 8 personas. Según por lo que se pudo describir de la escena, 3 autos colisionaron a la hora de tratar de meter el freno y chocar mutuamente, se sabe que había 3 niños y 5 adultos. Los oficiales identificaron a los niños como Caroline Rojas, Michael Rojas y Frederik Jackson, de los adultos solo se pudieron identificar 3 de los 5. Sonía Rojas, Roxan the Fox y Robert the Fox...**

Me quede en silencio un momento, esos eran los padres de Foxy, tenían su apellido pues Foxy solo le añadió el "Pirate" a su apellido. Deje la hoja en la mesita de noche de Foxy y luego me deje caer sobre su cama, por ello el nunca quiso hablar de sus padres, ahora lo podía entender todo.

-Pobre Foxy- dije y cerré los ojos, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

*Ding dong dang*

Me despierto en la cama de Foxy, había olvidado donde me encontraba así que me acurruque en las cobijas para poder descansar mejor, me movía pero no podía dormir, era el vestido que traía, me resultaba incomodo y como me dio flojera tener que ir a buscar mi pijama, solo me lo quite y luego me dormí quedándome solo en ropa interior en el cuarto de Foxy.

-¿Chica?- escuche una voz, era la de Foxy.

-Foxy sal de mi cuarto- le dije y me oculte en las cobijas.

-Pero este es mi cuarto- me dijo un poco confundido.

-¡¿Que?!- le dije levantándome en el momento dejando mi cuerpo expuesto. El se me quedo viendo en shock y yo igual, ambos nos sonrojamos hasta que yo reacciono y me tapo con las cobijas. Foxy debió la mirada con un gran sonrojo.

Baje la mano para buscar mi vestido y ponérmelo pero no estaba, desapareció.

-¡¿Y mi vestido?!- dije totalmente exaltada.

-Ja, esa es mi venganza Chica- me dice Bonnie desde la puerta de su cuarto el cual estaba justo frente la de Foxy.

-¡Jodete Bonnie!- le grite.

-Préstame tu llave para ir por tu pijama- me dice Foxy.

-Em, lo tenía en el vestido- le dije sonrojada.

-Bueno... no puedes salir así, tal vez hoy te quedes a dormir conmigo y ya mañana haré que Bonnie te regrese tu vestido- me dijo el.

-Si, suena bien- le dije y me acurruque en su cama. Foxy se empezó a quitar la ropa para quedar solo en sus boxers, yo me le quede viendo con un fuerte sonrojo.

-No me mires, de por si, ya es vergonzoso tener que dormirme contigo desnuda- me dijo sonrojado para tomar su pijama.

-Espera, si nos vamos a dormir, no quiero ser la única que duerma en ropa interior- le dije ocultando mi cabeza en las cobijas.

-Si te das cuenta de lo que dices ¿Verdad?- me dijo el un poco avergonzado.

-Si, ahora deja esa pijama y vente a dormir conmigo- le dije con autoridad. El da un suspiro y luego camina hasta mi -Ok, pero solo será por esta ocasión- me dijo y se acuesta a mi lado. Yo me quede dormida casi al instante y también Foxy.

Me despierto, sentía algo raro rozando mi trasero y algo en mi pecho, mire debajo de las cobijas y note que Foxy me estaba abrazando con fuerza pegándome mucho a el, su pene estaba rozando mi trasero y me causaba una extraña sensación. Me moví un poco pero sentí el pene de Foxy un poco erecto.

-Joder, que incomodo- dije en voz baja mientras trataba de zafarme de los brazos de Foxy. Con cada movimiento que hacía, Foxy me apretaba mas fuerte y su pene se volvía mas erecto cosa que me incomodo.

-Ok, ultimo intento- me dije y luego me muevo bruscamente cosa que no funciono. Deje de intentar y trate de dormir un poco, me acurruque en los brazos de Foxy hasta que...

-Kya- di un grito casi inaudible, tantos movimientos bruscos destaparon el pene erecto de Foxy tocando mi vagina. Me puse nerviosa, no podía moverme, era evidente que era muy débil contra la fuerza de Foxy.

-Mierda, ahora que voy a hacer- dije en voy baja.

-Disfrutar- me dijo Foxy en la oreja y luego me penetra, yo ahogue un grito, pero no un gemido.

-F-Foxy, d-duele- le dije con una cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, era mi primera vez.

-Te vas a acostumbrar- me dijo el y luego empezó a moverse. Yo trataba de no gemir y tratar de liberarme de su agarre pero me resultaba imposible, el empezó a ir mas rápido y a hacerlo mas fuerte, odiaba admitirlo, pero me estaba gustando.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?- me dijo de manera seductora.

-S-si- le dije y luego gemí.

-Se nota mi linda sirena- dice Foxy y baja una de sus mano hasta mi pierna y la alza para poder penetrarme mejor, yo doy un fuerte gemido. Foxy me suelta y me pone de espadas a la cama teniendo su cara cerca de la mía, el seguía penetrándome con fuerza.

-Vamos a avanzar un poco mas- me dice el y luego me besa, empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas mientras el me follaba.

-¿Quieres mas fuerte?- me dijo el de forma seductora.

-Si- le dije y lo tome del cuello par que nos pudiéramos besar de nuevo. El empezó a ir mas rápido y a hacerlo mas fuerte, yo empece a gemir como nunca.

-¿Así esta bien? -me dijo el de manera seductora.

-Si- le dije y sigo gimiendo. El me toma de las caderas y me da vuelta poniéndome en 4, el empezaba a penetrarme muy rápido y fuerte.

-Pareces perro en celo- le dije con dificultad.

-Pues en parte soy un zorro- me dijo en el oído para luego morderlo, yo gemí y tome con fuerza las cobijas. Foxy se consigue parar mientras me cargaba, yo gemí, su miembro se sentía tan grande que parecía inhumano, me pareció sorprendente que haya podido entrar en alguien como yo.

Foxy en un movimiento rápido me consigue voltear para quedar frente a frente. Yo ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo -M-me vengo- le dije un poco sonrojada.

-Aguanta un poco mas- me dijo el para ponerme de pie y recargarme en su muro, el alzo mi pierna y la coloco sobre su hombro penetrándome mas profundo.

-¿C-cuanto te m-mide?- le dije entre gemidos.

-Como unos 30 cm- me dice el con una sonrisa.

-Es muy g-grande- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Y tu has sido la única en probarlo- me dice el de forma seductora. Yo ya no aguante mas y me vine, pero Foxy aun no paraba, en cada embestida lo hacía mas rápido y con mas fuerza.

-Me vengo- me dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hazlo dentro- le dije un poco avergonzada.

-Esta bien- me dijo y luego empezó a ir mas rápido hasta que...

-Aaaaah- grite al sentir el semen de Foxy en mi interior. Foxy me recostó en su cama mientras seguía sacando su semen en mi interior.

-Es mucho- le digo temblando un poco por el cansancio.

-Ya casi acabo- me dijo el para después de unos segundos mas, saca su pene de mi vagina, mucho de su semen empezó a salir de mi interior para dejar un charco en el suelo. Me quede dormida después de eso.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en la cama de Foxy, el estaba ahí abrazándome, yo sonreí y luego lo bese, el se despertó y me sonrió.

-Hola mi bella sirena- me dijo con un tono suave.

-Hola mi valiente pirata- le dije y me acurruco en su pecho.

-¿Como estas?- me pregunto acariciando mi cabello desordenado.

-Bien, el sexo fue de lo mejor que haya hecho- le dije muy feliz.

-Que bien que te gusto porque tenía miedo de lastimarte mucho- me dijo y me beso la cabeza.

-Hay que repetirlo- le dije abrazándolo.

-Tu di cuando y mi barco estará listo para recibirte- me dijo Foxy cosa que me sonrojo un poco.

-¿Que tal hoy en la noche?- le dije de manera seductora.

-Me parece bien- me dice Foxy para luego darnos un beso.

* * *

**Oh cuanto me inspiro en escribir estas historias, son mi pasión y vicio, siempre quise escribir esta historia pero bueno, yo siempre inicio con el yaoi.**

**Gracias a todos por leer el fanfic y esperen la siguiente historia algún día de estos que espero que sea pronto porque sera ¡EL ESPECIAL ANIMATRONICO X OC X3! Y ya que les dije que iba a tomar una decisión con todo esto, usare al primer, o mejor dicho, los primeros Ocs que se me fueron enviados por trick death. Linda, felicidades, tus Ocs serán los primeros en aparecer, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que quede la historia ;3**

**Espero que vayan a disfrutar el ESPECIAL ANIMATRONICO X OC y recuerden que cada 5 capítulos será el especial así que sigan votando por la pareja del día.**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF y los violare por la noche. Adiós.**


	5. ESPECIAL animatronico x Oc, parte 1

**Hola mis queridos y violables lectores, yo aquí de regreso con ¡EL ESPECIAL ANIMATRONICO X OC! OMG que me dio ganas de hacer el capítulo ahora mismo X3 y con mis 3 invitados Oc principales -Trick Death, Treat Death y Dante Gerfolk- ¡QUE EMPIECE EL ESPECIAL 1!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Dark: Que bien que te gusten mis pervertidas historias :3 Ya verás cuando ocupo tu Oc.**

**Fenix Lynx: XD en verdad creí que si habías leído aunque sea uno, pero bueno. Tranquilo, no te violare, ya tengo a quien violar por la noche (^v^)**

**DanDead: Oh basta, me sonrojas ^w^ ya pensare cual será la siguiente pareja pero de todas formas no olvides en votar por tu favorita.**

**trick death: Felicidades Trick, espero que tu y los otros 2 hombres violables disfruten del fanfic, por cierto Dante, te violare mientras duermes otra vez ¬¬**

**Y ESOS HAN SIDO LOS REVIEWS DE ESTOS DÍAS, espero que disfruten del especial Animatronico x Oc.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Ocs que serán ocupados son del respectivo sueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

Oc's descripción física:

Trick Death: Es una chica pálida de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos son negros con unos pequeños anillos blancos, tiene ojeras. Ella suele ser tímida y sería pero es amable y bondadosa aunque no la detiene a saber usar una cierra eléctrica.

Treat Death: Gemelo de Trick, pálido, cabello negro un poco largo y desordenado, de ojos blancos con anillos negros, tiene ojeras. El es serio, no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos y es fumador de cigarros dulces.

Dante Gerfolk: Amigo casi hermano de los gemelos, es un año mayor que los gemelos, es un chico de cabello azul, ojos violetas, pálido y con ojeras. Es alguien cínico y con ciertos pensamientos fuera de lugar.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: ESPECIAL, Animatronico x Oc 1.

*AVISO: Los animatronicos estarán humanizados por lo que imagínenlos en humano.

La vida es extraña y suele traer ciertos destinos fuera de lo ordinario, estos pueden ser crueles o hermosos, pero este es un caso peculiar donde la desgracia puede traer sus pros y sus contras, pero vamos desde el inicio y a resumirlo.

Dante, Trick y Treat desde niños se conocen y eran amigos cercanos gracias a sus padres. Dante era un chico extraño, solía tener pensamientos malos como el propio pensamiento de querer matar, además de ser inmune al dolor por lo que no tenía muchos sentimientos. Trick y Treat son 2 gemelos con una habilidades especiales, tras la muerte de su madre y su padre durante una guerra, los gemelos se quedaron huérfanos hasta que una mujer los recogió y los empezó a exhibir como atracciones gracias a sus habilidades. Después de un tiempo, ello escaparon a otro país donde un jefe militar, amigo de sus padres, decide ayudarlos y los mete a un oficio como ladrones de cadáveres, ahí encontraron a su amigo Dante, el cual también había quedado huérfano, el cual vivía en un complejo departamental heredado de sus padres y una cuanta bancaria por parte de los padres de los gemelos. Ellos se quedaron a vivir ahí siguiendo con su trabajo para ganarse la vida.

Nuestra historia comienza en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y con nuestros queridos amigos planeando como entrar.

-...¿Les quedo claro?- dice Dante.

-Noquear al guardia, robar los cadáveres y salir sin ser vistos, hecho- dice Treat repasando el plan.

-Vale, entonces en marcha- dice Dante y ponen su plan en acción. Trick entra por uno de los conductos de ventilación llegando donde el guardia, el estaba muy alerta a las 2 ventilas y la puerta frente a el que habían en la habitación, Trick entra y le tapa los ojos al guardia.

-¿Quien soy?- dice ella en voz tierna.

-N-no lo se- dice el nervioso, ella lo voltea y luego le da un puñetazo en la cabeza noqueándolo, ella saca un radio -Guardia noqueado, su turno chicos- dice ella, los otros 2 entran por una ventana.

-Este lugar es para niños, ¿Seguro que hay cadáveres aquí?- dice Treat dudoso.

-Si, ven vamos a buscarlos- dice Dante entrando al Dinning Room, el voltea al escenario y nota a TFreddy y TChica ahí.

-¿Qué son esos?- dice Treat al notar a lo animatronicos.

-Animatronicos, son la mascota del lugar- dice Dante y sigue caminando, ambos alcanzan a escuchar una caja de música sonando pacíficamente. Ambos empiezan a buscar en el Dinning Room, Game Area, Prize Corner y Kid's Cove, pero nada.

-¿Estas seguro de que hay cadáveres aquí?- dice Treat desesperado.

-Ya te dije que si, aun nos faltan algunos lugares- dice Dante y se dirige al pasillo revisando el cuarto que había enfrente, entra un poco, nada solo los viejos animatronicos. Sale y se dirige al otro pasillo donde alcanza a ver a Trick hurgando entre las cosas del guardia encontrándose con su billetera.

-Bingo- dice ella y la guarda en su bolsillo. Los 2 no le hacen caso y entran al primer cuarto, no ven nada, segundo cuarto, nada, tercer cuarto, nada, cuarto cuarto.

-¿Que es eso?- dice Treat al notar un bulto en el suelo cerca de la ventilación.

-Deben ser los cadáveres- dice Dante y se dirige al bulto. El lo toca y nota que estaba duro y muy frío. Unos ojos se iluminan y voltean a ver a Dante.

-¡Wow!- dice alejándose del animatronico.

-Hola chico, un gusto en conocerte, soy TBonnie pero me temo que voy a tener que darte un castigo- dice el peliazul claro parándose y caminando hasta los 2 chicos.

-¿Castigo?- dice Treat nervioso.

-Si, todo endoesqueleto debe estar en un traje de animatronico, y ustedes no están cumpliendo esa regla- dice TBonnie, ambos chicos son tomados de los brazos por los otros 2 Toy.

-¡Oye, déjame en paz pedazo de chatarra!- dice Trick la cual había sido capturada por una chica de cabello blanco. Dante y Treat la voltean a ver con esfuerzo pues los 2 Toy les tapaban la vista.

-¡Dejen a Trick en paz!- dice Dante tomando un cuchillo y enterrándolo en la pierna del castaño, este reacciona y libera a Dante, el consigue tirarlo y correr hasta Trick, el lanza su cuchillo dando justo en la cabeza del animatronico colgado, Mangle suelta a Trick y Dante la toma en el aire.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Dante preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes- dice Trick un poco sonrojada. Treat se había quedado solo con los animatronicos, el forcejeaba por escapar pero la rubia era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Deja de moverte esqueleto, son las reglas- dice TChica enojada de que Treat no dejaba de moverse.

-No soy un animatronico, soy un humano- dice Treat tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la animatronica.

-¡Treat!- dicen los 2 chicos que estaban en la entrada del cuarto.

-¡Ayúdenme!- dice Treat desesperado. Dante toma su cuchillo e intenta clavarlo en la rubia la cual se había dado cuenta y se quita del camino junto con Treat.

-¿Eres en esqueleto de Foxy o que? les dije que no se atrevieran a romper la reglas- dice TChica frustrada. Dante consigue darle un golpe certero en la mano de TChica, ella suelta a Treat.

-Rápido- dice Dante ayudando a levantar a Treat y luego los 3 chicos se van de la pizzeria.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Dante cansado.

-Demasiado, creí que moriría de no ser por ti Dante- dice Treat indiferente.

-Si, gracias por ayudarnos- dice Trick con un sonrojo.

-Regresemos a casa antes de que el jefe nos regañe- dice Dante y los 3 se van del lugar caminando.

**EN LA PIZZERIA... NAV/TBONNIE.**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, en parte gracias a esos chicos habíamos capturado al guardia nocturno, pero por otra parte, lastimaron a Mangle, TFreddy y TChica. Foxy se estaba haciendo cargo de repararlos utilizando por desgracia sus parte del cuerpo como unos cuantos cables de su pierna o brazos. Estaba en el escenario pensando hasta que llego el pequeño BB.

-Hola Bonbon, ¿que tienes?- dice el con inocencia.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo que paso hace un rato- le dije con indiferencia.

-Ya veo, Foxy ya acabo de reparar a los demás- dice BB tomando mi mano y llevándome al Parts and Servise. Al entrar noto a mis amigos reparados y con una cara indiferente o aunque sea en TFreddy.

-Gracias- dice TFreddy y se va del lugar.

-¿Por que siempre actúa así con nosotros?- dice Chica desanimada.

-No lo se, hace lo mismo con Puppet y a veces con nosotros- dice TChica, yo me entristecí porque era cierto, ignoraba por completo al pequeño BB, le era indiferente con Puppet y los Old y se molestaba mucho con TChica y conmigo cuando los mencionamos.

-Bueno, eso no importa, por ahora deben volver a sus lugares que el lugar ya va a abrir- dice Freddy con un leve fallo en su voz.

-¿Como sabes siempre la hora que es?- dice Foxy con el fallo de voz mas notorio.

-Es un secreto- dice Freddy con una sonrisa.

-Vale capitán- dice Foxy con un puchero.

-Oye Foxy, tu voz se escucha mas dañada- dice Mangle desde el techo.

-Utilice una de las piezas para reparar la tuya- dice el mirando a Mangle.

-No tenías que hacerlo Foxy- dice Mangle apenada.

-Bueno, ¿a quien le importa que tenga esta falla? tu eres la que actúa, no yo- dice Foxy con suavidad.

-De todas formas Foxy no me gusta que te desmanteles tu solo para repararnos- dice Mangle preocupada.

-Mangle tiene razón Foxy- dije apoyando a Mangle.

-Si no lo hago yo, el dueño lo hará y puede que le haga mas daño a mis amigos de lo que ya están- dice el un poco triste, Mangle y yo no quedamos callados, no podíamos discutir ese argumento.

*DING DONG DANG* (Es que este es mi sonido a la hora de cerrar).

-Ya váyanse o los van a regañar- dice Chica corriéndonos del Parts and Servise. Nos dirigimos al Back Stage TChica y yo, Mangle se fue al Kid's.

-Finalmente llegan ustedes 2- dice TFreddy con enojo.

-¿Por que tan enojado?- le pregunte dudoso.

-¿Por que? Simplemente no confío en esos animatronicos, sobre todo en ese zorro- dice TFreddy.

-¿Por que no confías en ellos?- dice TChica curiosa.

-Solo piénselo, ellos están descompuestos, suelen desaparecer cada que nos descuidamos, conocen mejor este lugar y además, ese zorro fue el único testigo del asesinato de los niños- dice TFreddy tratando de razonar con nosotros.

-Eso es ridículo, ellos están descompuestos porque utilizamos todas sus partes sobre todo de Foxy...- trate de defenderlos pero TFreddy me interrumpe.

-Y ese es otro punto, ¿como mierda es que ese tipo sabe tanto de mecánica si solo es un jodido robot con partes de zorro?- argumenta TFreddy.

-No lo se, ¿por que no le preguntas?- dije ya un poco enojado hasta que escuchamos las puertas del local abrirse.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO... NAV/NORMAL.**

Trick, Treat y Dante estaban dormidos hasta que reciben un cubetazo de agua fría, los 3 se levantan al instante y miran a su jefe enojado.

-¿Como se les pudo ocurrir ir a esa pizzeria?- dice el enojado.

-Es que Dante dijo que había cadáveres ahí así que fuimos a buscarlos- dice Treat nervioso.

-Ya veo, pero les voy a tener que poner un castigo a los 3- dice su jefe cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Cual?- dice Dante con indiferencia.

-Trabajaran en la pizzeria, escuche que el trabajo de guardia nocturno se desocupo- dice su jefe aventando la cubeta a los 3 chicos.

**11:45...**

Los 3 salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la pizzeria, ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, Trick y Treat estaban nerviosos, pero Dante no mostraba emociones. Al llegar, los 3 se miraron un poco nerviosos.

-¿Que creen que pueda pasar esta noche?- dice Trick abrazando a Dante, el se sonroja.

-No lo se, pero si se acercan, les partiré la madre- dice Dante amenazante.

-Eso esta prohibido Dante- dice Treat con un puchero.

-Que mal- dice Dante desilusionado. Los 3 entran a la oficina y examinaron todo lo que había en el lugar, la tableta, una cajita musical que no paraba de sonar, una linterna y 2 mascaras.

-¿Para que es la cajita?- dice Treat tomando la cajita.

-Pues vi al tipo anterior apretar ese botón a cada instante- dice Trick señalando un botón a su costado.

-"Recargar" debe ser para algo importante- dice Dante observando la caja.

*Ring, ring, ring...* Los 3 miraron a todas direcciones pero el teléfono se contesto solo (Conocen lo que dice la llamada). Los 3 se quedaron petrificado por unos minutos hasta que Trick tomo la tableta y reviso el Show Stage el cual, ya se había quedado sin un animatronico.

-Diablos, ya se nos escapo uno- dice ella un poco preocupada. Dante tenía la cajita para recargarla. Treat miraba cada una de las ventilaciones hasta que en la ventilación de la derecha se topa con TBonnie.

-Hola querido- dice el tomando una de las piernas de Treat, el da un grito ahogado y cae al suelo.

-¡Treat!- dicen los otros 2 chicos los cuales acuden al rescate.

-Lamento decir adiós- dice TBonnie y se lleva a Treat por la ventila. Los otros 2 tratan de tomar a Treat, pero alguien los toma y los tira al suelo.

-Que mal que no recataron a su amigo- dice TChica y se va de la habitación a Parts and Servise.

-Bonbon, buen trabajo...- dice entrando y notando a los Olds únicamente. Ellos la miran extrañados -¿Que pasa sirena?- dice Foxy curioso.

-¿Donde esta Bonbon?- dice TChica un poco apenada.

-asdifbrcbhfulashbflvcsbaectyilreg- trato de hablar Bonnie pero su caja de sonido estaba dañada.

-Em, si, hablare con ellos- dice TChica un poco incomoda.

-Yo te lo traduzco- dice Freddy -Dice que lo vio con un chico entrar en los baños de hombres- dice el.

-No pienso entrar a los baños de hombres- dice TChica dudosa.

-Yo voy- dice Foxy levantándose de su asiento y caminando junto con TChica a los baños de hombres. Foxy entra a los baños pero solo nota a Treat atado a uno de los lavamanos.

-¿Que te paso?- dice Foxy caminando hasta Treat.

-Vete Foxy, esto es asunto mío- dice TBonnie saliendo de unos de los baños.

-¿Que le vas a hacer?- dice Foxy dudoso.

-No te preocupes, solo hablare con el- dice TBonnie con indiferencia.

-Ok, pero si escucho gritos, vendré de inmediato- dice Foxy y se va.

-Ahora quiero respuestas- dice TBonnie y le destapa la boca a Treat.

-¿Que quieres que te responda?- dice Treat con desesperación.

-¿Que hacían ustedes aquí?- dice TBonnie con firmeza.

-Buscar cadáveres- dice Treat indiferente.

-¿Que?- TBonnie se para en seco.

-Si, unos cadáveres- dice Treat extrañado.

-¿Como se enteraron de los cadáveres?- dice TBonnie de forma casi amenazante.

-Mi amigo Dante nos comento- dice Treat confundido.

-¿Dante? ya veo- dice TBonnie un poco desanimado.

-¿En donde están los cadáveres?- dice Treat curioso.

-¿Para que quieres saber?- dice TBonnie.

-Yo y mis amigos somos ladrones de cadáveres, para eso venimos- dice Treat indiferente.

-¿La chica es tu amiga? Porque son muy parecidos- dice TBonnie.

-Oh no, ella es mi gemela- dice Treat al entender la perspectiva del androide.

-Ya veo- dice TBonnie indiferente.

-Entonces, ¿donde están?- dice Treat insistente.

-mmm... realmente no te lo diré- dice TBonnie.

-¡Oh vamos! ya me tienes amarrado y a tu completa disposición, ¿que mas quieres?- dice Treat desesperado.

-mmm... no lo se, se me antojan muchas cosas pero no, ya son muy exageradas- dice TBonnie pensativo.

-¡¿Y donde están los otros 2? Ya me preocupe!- dice Treat.

-¿Ellos? De seguro los otros se están divirtiendo con ellos- dice TBonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Que? no les hagan daño!- dice Treat alarmado.

-No te puedo asegurar nada, los Toy no somos tan activos como los Old, no se que tienen ellos contra los guardias, pero el que mas les tiene rencor es Freddy y Foxy- dice TBonnie un poco pensativo.

-¿Pues que les hacen?- dice Treat sorprendido.

-Veamos, Freddy los noquea y una vez que despierta, suele torturarlo y luego lo mete a un traje y se le queda viendo mientras muere lentamente, Foxy por lo usual se los come vivos... No se que les pasa por la cabeza a esos animatronicos- dice TBonnie razonando un momento lo que ellos hacían.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE LOS LASTIMEN!- dice Treat forcejeando inútilmente por escapar.

-Bueno, tal vez Foxy sea mas cariñoso con tu hermana, el es todo un caballero con las damas- dice TBonnie sin hacerle caso a Treat.

-¡JODIDO CONEJO DE MIERDA, DÉJAME IR!- dice Treat mas desesperado. En eso, Foxy entra a la habitación alarmado por los gritos de Treat.

-¡¿Que le estas haciendo?!- dice Foxy tomando a TBonnie por el cuello.

-¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?!- dice Treat totalmente enojado.

-Esta bien, anda con tu amigo ese, me pidió que me asegure de que no te pase nada- dice Foxy soltando a TBonnie del cuello.

-¿Haces lo que esa chica te diga?- dice TBonnie recuperando la respiración.

-Código de pirata, hay que ser amables con las damas- dice Foxy indiferente.

-¿Entonces la mantendrás a salvo?- dice Treat mas calmado.

-Si, no dejare que le hagan daño- dice Foxy alzando su mano en señal de promesa.

-Gracias, ahora me pueden desatar que esto ya incomodo- dice Treat moviéndose un poco.

-Ok- dice Foxy acercándose a Treat y con su garfio desgarra las cuerdas.

-Gracias- dice Treat sobando sus muñecas.

-Oye perdona que haya hecho esto, necesitaba respuestas- dice TBonnie desviando la mirada.

-Si, no hay problema, hasta eso, me agrado estar contigo- dice Treat levantándose.

-Que bien, yo iré a ver como anda tu hermana- dice Foxy saliendo del baño y dejando a los 2 solos.

-No creo que el sea alguien malo- dice Treat acercándose a TBonnie.

-No lo es...- baja la cabeza -... el es muy bueno con todos nosotros, nos protege mucho- se sonroja un poco -¿Tu que piensas de el?- dice TBonnie.

-No lo se... Por su aspecto se ve alguien muy intimidante, pero por su comportamiento leal, se ve que tiene buenas intenciones- dice Treat razonando toda la situación.

-Foxy es alguien muy bueno, pero le han pasado cosas muy malas, siendo de que el fue testigo de la muerte de los 5 niños, estuvo poseído por el hombre morado varías veces y el le causo ese daño tan severo a sus amigos, el pobre no tiene la confianza de si mismo, tiene miedo de que eso vuelva a pasar- dice TBonnie triste.

-Ya veo, por eso se comporta tan sobreprotector ¿no?- dice Treat.

-Exacto, el nos suele arreglar cada que sufrimos daño, pero nos arregla con partes de su cuerpo- dice TBonnie.

-¿Por eso se escucha muy dañada su voz?- dice Treat.

-Si, prefiere desmantelarse el que los mecánicos utilicen a sus amigos- dice TBonnie y se sienta en el suelo con una mirada triste. Treat lo ve y lo abraza.

-Oye, no te sientas mal, vele el lado bueno- dice Treat de manera dulce.

-¿Que lado bueno?- dice TBonnie desconsolado.

-Tu y tus amigos están bien gracias a el, ¿no te pone feliz saber que el los protege sin importar que?- dice Treat animando a TBonnie.

-Tienes razón, eso me alegra mucho- dice TBonnie y voltea a ver a Treat con una sonrisa.

-Ahí lo tienes, ya no te pongas triste- dice Treat con una sonrisa. Los 2 se quedaron viendo unos minutos mas hasta sentirse incómodos, ellos desvían las miradas con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Oye, no eres tan malo como otros dicen- dice Treat mirando a TBonnie.

-Tu tampoco lo eres- dice TBonnie y mira a Treat con una sonrisa.

Los 2 se empezaron a acercar poco a poco solo guiados por sus instintos, su sonrojo era cada vez mas notorio por cada centímetro que se acercaban, solo había unos pocos centímetros de distancia que los separaba hasta que...

*DING,DONG, DANG*

Ambos reaccionan y se separan completamente sonrojados, desviaron las miradas y se pusieron nerviosos.

-Hey Bon, debes volver a tu puesto- dice Foxy asomándose por la entrada del baño.

-Si, claro, ya voy- dice TBonnie levantándose del suelo y luego ayudando a Treat a parar. Ambos salen del baño dirigiéndose al Show Stage donde TBonnie se quedo y Treat se va con sus amigos.

-¿Donde estabas Treat?- dice Trick con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo diré que fui salvado por la campana- dice Treat con un leve sonrojo.

**EN LA PIZZERIA... NAV/TBONNIE.**

No podía sacarme de la cabeza ese momento que estuve a punto de pasar con aquel chico... No, no puedo serlo, no puedo ser gay, ¿como es posible que me gusten los chicos?... Me perdí en mis pensamientos, TChica me estaba hablando y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Bonbon... Bonbon... ¡Bonbon!- me grito ella y yo finalmente salí de mi mente.

-¡¿Eh?!- dije distraidamente.

-Reacciona, el Show inicia en un momento- me dice TChica un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento, estaba en mis pensamientos- le dije un poco apenado.

-Pues sal de ahí que ya iniciara el Show- me dice TFreddy indiferente.

-Si jefe- le dije y tome mi guitarra.

-¿En que pensabas?- me dice TChica interesada.

Yo me sonrojo un poco al recordar ese momento -Nada, una idiotez mía- le dije desviando la mirada.

-¿De quien te enamoraste?- me dice ella, ¿Tan obvio era?

-Nadie- le dije aumentando mi sonrojo.

-Vamos Bonbon, eres muy obvio, ¿te enamoraste de la chica?- me pregunta ella con una catface.

-No, ya te dije que no es nada- le dije desviando la mirada.

-mmm... ¡Ya se! Te enamoraste del chico que llevaste al baño ¿verdad?- me dice completamente emocionada, yo me sonrojo mas -¡Ja! sabía que te habías enamorado de alguien pero no supuse que sería de un chico- me dice ella victoriosa.

-Tsk déjame en paz- le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Chicos, concéntrense, ya va a iniciar el Show, luego hablan de sus enamorios- dice TFreddy.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO... NAV/NORMAL.**

Llegaron los 3 después de aquella noche, realmente ese momento que estuvo a punto de pasar con TBonnie iba a ser la cosa mas vergonzosa además de que acabaría con su reputación de hombre.

-Treat, ¿para que te quería ese conejo?- dice Trick mirando curiosa a Treat.

-Solo me quería hacer unas preguntas- dice Treat un poco indiferente pero con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Que re pregunto?- dice Dante.

-¿Que hacíamos ahí la anterior noche? cosas por el estilo- dice Treat y desvía la mirada.

-mmm... ¿Y le dijiste?- le pregunta Trick.

-Era eso o que me matara... Además descubrí que si habían cuerpos, pero no me quiere decir nada de su ubicación- dice Treat un poco decepcionado.

-Pues tendrás que acercarte mas a el si queremos averiguar donde están esos cadáveres- dice Dante indiferente.

-¡¿Que? ¿Por que yo?!- dice Treat completamente nervioso.

-Porque eres el único que se a comunicado con esos animatronicos- dice Trick.

-Pero tu te puedes comunicar con ese zorro pirata- dice Treat.

-Nop, Foxy no hablara, es por su código de pirata además de que parece estar muy traumatizado como para hablar- dice Trick cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora vas a hacer tu trabajo de encontrar esos cadáveres- dice Dante con autoridad.

-¿Que hay de los otros animatronicos?- dice Treat.

-Ellos solo nos trataran de matar, el único que no nos ataca es Foxy y BB- dice Dante.

-¿Por que no le preguntas a BB?- dice Treat.

-El también tiene un código de pirata por lo que no hablara- dice Trick decepcionada.

-Ahora no te excuses y averigua donde están esos cadáveres, los animatronicos no te atacaran si estas con ese conejo- dice Dante con autoridad.

-Ok, pero si algo me pasa sera su culpa ¿ok?- dice Treat con enfado tras su derrota.

-Ok- dicen los 2 chicos con indiferencia.

-Muy bien, mañana voy a tener que iniciar- dice Treat y da un largo suspiro -No puedo creer que tenga que acercarme a ese conejo- se dice en la mente -Aunque no esta tan mal- se sonroja un poco -¿Que estoy pensando? ¿Como estar enamorado de un hombre que es mitad conejo y además es un androide? Ya estoy enloqueciendo- baja la cabeza -Bueno mañana voy a tener que hacer mi misión y averiguar donde están esos cadáveres- suspira -Solo espero que esto no pase mas que un gusto- se dice Treat en la mente.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ok, como ya lo dije, este es el especial de (animatronico x Oc) ya que es el primer capítulo y es uno especial para mi querida Trick, sera una tanto largo por lo que lo dividiré en 2 capítulos, el siguiente ya tendrá un poquis de SEXO .3.**

**Bueno, ya avisado esto, les pediré que a la próxima no sean tan explícitos de como sera el capítulo donde su Oc aparecerá porque la verdad me las tengo que arreglar para hacer que el capítulo quede acorde con la historia -.-**

**Ok, sin mas que decir, esperen el siguiente capítulo donde nuestros queridos Oc pondrán en marcha su plan.**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF y hasta la próxima mis queridos y calenturientos lectores X3**


	6. ESPECIAL animatronico x Oc, parte 2

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**A que bonita la introducción, me la quedare :3**

**REVIEWS:**

**Dark: Que bien que te gusto y no estoy segura si lo haré. Tal vez sufra un poquis pero no tanto .3.**

**Trick Death: Hay Treat, no sabes lo que te espera. Que bien que te este gustando linda. Miren quien habla, al que violaron brutalmente aunque no dudaría en volverlo a hacer ¬¬ Oshe si.**

**Fenix Lynx: Pues que bien que te estén gustando mis historias lemmon que a mi me fascina tu historia, ya quiero saber que pasa *Coloque a patricio diciendo "te amo"***

**Y esos han sido los REVIEWS de estos días. Ahora *Revisa las visitas del fanfic* 1249! Muchas gracias a todos los que se quedaron a ver las pervertideses que pasan por mi cabeza, LOS AMOOOOOO ^3^**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Ocs que serán ocupados son del respectivo sueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ESPECIAL, Animatronico x Oc 1.

**NOCHE 2...**

Los 3 ya iban a la pizzeria, Trick y Dante se notaban un poco nerviosos, mientras Treat estaba temblando como nunca antes, no sabía si lo que sus amigos era verdad y los demás no lo atacarían, bueno, asumiendo el hecho de que Foxy es alguien de palabra y prometió no hacerle daño, supuso que tenía un problema menos, BB era muy inofensivo y TBonnie tenía la conclusión de que le tenía mas preguntas y que se podían hacer amigos, pero de los demás no estaba seguro, para empezar tenemos a 3 animatronicos con deseos de venganza por lo que sucedió y luego tenemos a otros que quien sabe como serán sus intenciones.

-*SUSPIRO* No puedo creerlo- dijo el pensando en lo que tendría que pasar esa noche.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunta Trick notando su preocupación.

-No estoy seguro si el plan funcione- dice Treat nervioso.

-Pff, tonterías Treat, solo debes creer en mi palabra- dice Trick orgullosa.

-No es por ofender pero...- Treat se pone un poco nervioso.

-*Infla los cachetes* Eres malo conmigo- dice indignada.

-Je je, lo siento- se disculpa Treat.

-Ya niños, llegamos a la pizzeria- dice Dante callando a los 2 gemelos. Treat al ver el lugar, traga salida y luego suspiro para calmarse, los 3 entraron a la pizzeria dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la oficina.

-Conoces el plan Treat, apegate a el, se su amigo o aunque sea alguien especial- dice Trick, Treat solo asintió. Al poco rato, el teléfono suena y como la anterior vez, este se contesto. El hombre del teléfono hizo mención de las versiones Old ubicadas en el Parts and Servise (me da flojera escribir todo eso, se quedara como PS).

-No pos Nyu, ya estamos jodidos- dice Trick dándole cuerda a la caja.

-Si...- voltea a ver a Treat -...Ya vete, tienes trabajo que hacer- dice Dante tomando el monitor y revisar las cámaras.

Treat da un suspiro profundo y se dirige a la enorme puerta pero Dante lo detiene -Esta en el Party Room 1 (PR *)- dice el y luego continúa vigilando las cámaras. Treat se dirige al PR 1 donde TBonnie se encontraba con su guitarra, Treat da unos golpesitos a la pared como si fuera una puerta, esto llama la atención del androide.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Treat, TBonnie asiente sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Hola Treat, ¿que no deberías estar en la oficina?- dice TBonnie curioso.

-¿Para que me hagan bullying? No gracias, prefiero estar con un amigo- dice Treat sentándose a lado de TBonnie.

-¿Amigo?- dice TBonnie curioso.

-Pues si, asumiendo el hecho que Trick es mi hermana gemela, Dante es un frío sin sentimientos y los demás animatronicos me quieren asesinar... sip, eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un amigo- dice Treat con indiferencia.

-Bueno, Foxy y BB no te van a asesinar, tienen su código de pirata, además...- TBonnie desvía triste la mirada -Foxy no se encuentra en disposición para venir- dice el triste.

-¿Por que? ¿Esta bien?- le pregunta Treat preocupado -_¿En verdad me preocupo por un animatronico que asesina a personas? Que mal ando-_ se dice en la mente.

-Bueno, Foxy es nuestro mecánico si se puede llamar así, solo que...- el suspira y mira a Treat -... ya que ellos son nuestros repuestos y Foxy no le gustaría desmantelar a sus amigos solo para repararnos, utiliza sus parte para ello- dice TBonnie triste.

-Entonces es por ello que anda en muy mal estado sin mencionar su falla inmensa en su caja de sonido- dice Treat comprendiendo.

-Ya captaste la idea- dice TBonnie divertidamente.

-Pero, ustedes no llevan mas de 2 semanas abiertos, ¿por que esta tan desmantelado?- dice Treat.

-Es por Mangle, es una especie de juguete de armar y desarmar, ya que los niños la destrozan, no hace falta el ladronzuelo que se lleva alguna de sus parte, ya sea desde un tornillo hasta una parte de traje- dice TBonnie.

-Entonces ¿que se llevaron esta vez?- dice Treat curioso.

-Un tornillo esencial para poder mover las pierna y bueno, ya sabrás, Foxy le dio el suyo por lo que no puede caminar, encontrara una manera de arreglárselas y poder volver a caminar pero por ahora esta inmovilizado- dice TBonnie.

-Que mal por el- dice Treat mirando al suelo.

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? Te prometo que es seguro- dice TBonnie.

-¡Claro! Sería bueno ir a ver al invalido de Foxy- dice Treat divertido. Los 2 salen de PR 1 y se dirigen a PS, al llegar al pasillo notaron a Freddy parado frente al baño de mujeres.

-Hola Bonbon, ¿El es el novio que tanto me alardean?- dice el con una cara picara.

-¡No somos novios!- dicen ambos sonrojados.

*Una TChica salvaje aparece* Empuja a TBonnie -¡Quítate Bonbon!- dice ella haciendo que TBonnie resbale y caiga sobre Treat ambos entrando al baño de los hombres.

-Y luego me dicen que no- dice Freddy dirigiéndose al PR 1.

TBonnie había caído sobre Treat, Treat se queja pues el androide era pesado. Cuando TBonnie recobro el conocimiento después de unos segundos, noto su posición, tenía el rostro de Treat a unos cuantos centímetros, sus manos sostenían las de Treat teniéndolo inmóvil y sus piernas se enredaban con las de el. La cara de ambos era extraordinario, sonrojados a mas no poder, a Treat sangrando un poco la nariz por el golpe, mirándose a los ojos, solo a unos escasos centímetros sus rostros y maldiciendo a TChica por ponerlos en tal situación.

-_Violalo, violalo, violalo...- _decía Chica mentalmente husmeando la escena con Freddy y Bonnie.

Los 2 empezaron a acercar sus rostros teniéndose a nada para dar el beso, sus labios se tocaron un poco... Chica cayo quejándose.

-Auch- dice ella pues había resbalado con un charco de un liquido extraño, los 2 al notar esto se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Chica la cagaste!- dice Freddy saliendo y dándole un zape a Chica.

-dhfhdtrfherhslihwañaefhfrbpotatovejksgvf- dice Bonnie.

-¡¿Que mierda hacen aquí?!- dice Treat muy enojado.

-Queríamos saber si se encontraban bien pero nos encontramos con que casi se dan un beso. Sabía que Bonbon era un uke- dice Chica.

-¡¿Y de donde sacaste esa teoría?!- dice un sonrojado humano mitad conejo.

-Ay hermano, sabía que eras un uke- dice Trick apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Y tu de donde apareciste?- dice Treat sorprendido.

-Magia Pokemon- dice Trick y tal como apareció, desapareció en las sombras. Todos tenían una poker face hasta que Chica acabo con el silencio.

-Ok, como sea, ustedes sigan con su yaoi, Freddy, Bonnie y yo iremos a averiguar como es esa magia pokemon, tal vez la utilicemos en el futuro- dice Chica sacando a Freddy y Bonnie para ir con los guardias.

-Esto ya se hizo un momento incomodo- dice TBonnie desviando la mirada. Treat se sonroja pero se sentía nervioso, tener así de cerca a TBonnie estando completamente inmovilizado, lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Si, tratare de...- de empieza a mover para zafarse del agarre del conejo pero solo provoco una leve excitación en TBonnie.

-Espera no te muevas, deja me quito primero- dice el liberando las manos de Treat y tratando de sentarse a su lado pero olvido que sus piernas estaban enredadas por lo que solo provoco que los 2 cambiaran de posición siendo Treat el que ahora estaba arriba sentado sobre la entrepierna de TBonnie.

**NAV/TBONNIE.**

No fue intencional, olvide por completo la posición anterior, ahora el estaba sobre mi sentado sobre mi entrepierna. Mire su cara, estaba sonrojado y al parecer estaba incomodo. Recordé que estaba levemente excitado por lo que tenía una leve erección. No se porque realmente lo hice pero quería ver su reacción, moví mi cadera hacía arriba de forma brusca, reacciono como espere, dio un gemido que me excitó mas y aumento mi erección.

-¿Q-Que haces?- dijo en tono enojado pero no podía fingir, le había gustado. Yo solo tome sus caderas para que no escapara y volví a repetir ese movimiento unas cuantas veces mas, el siguió gimiendo un poco mas por lo que me excite mas.

-B-Bonbon, ya para- dice el completamente sonrojado y excitado, note su erección.

-¿mmm? Pero si noto que te anda gustando- hice nuevamente aquel movimiento -¿Por que quieres para?- el solo desvió la mirada sonrojado. Yo sonreí, si lo deje cayado es porque tengo razón y le anda gustando, de un movimiento rápido, conseguí acostar a Treat en el suelo el no hizo nada como para detenerme.

-¿Te rindes?- le pregunto acercando mi rostro a su cara.

-Y-yo- se notaba nervioso pero lo relaje dándole un profundo beso en la boca, el en un principio se noto sorprendido y tal vez asustado, pero luego empezó a corresponder. Yo tome con mi mano derecha su pantalón y se lo empece a quitar. Treat como pudo, consiguió quitarme el chaleco azul cielo que tenía y luego la camisa blanca. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno o aunque sea para Treat pues yo no lo necesito (ya se, ¿como un androide puede tener una erección? Pues magia pokemon y unas muy pervertidas ingenieras :3).

Una vez que le quite el pantalón deje al descubierto su erección, yo lo empece a masturbar y el empezó a gemir, yo sonreí.

-¿Te esta gustando?- le pregunte, el desvió la vista super sonrojado, eso me dijo todo. En poco tiempo, mi pantalón me empezó a lastimar gracias a la erección por lo que me lo quite exponiendo mi miembro, Treat lo miro asombrado.

-¿Quieres tocar?- le dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi pene, el no hizo esfuerzo como para evitarlo, incluso cuando lo tomo, sin pensarlo 2 veces, empezó a masturbarme. Yo doy un leve gemido.

-Es hora de que yo tome el control- dice Treat dándome vuelta el asunto. No hice esfuerzo hasta que...

-¡No espera, me va a doler!- le dije al notar lo que pretendía.

-A todos nos llega el momento- me dijo de manera seductora acercando su rostro al mio, el me beso el cuello y yo emití un gemido.

-Te haré mio- dice Treat y me empieza a penetrar. Yo me queje, me estaba doliendo como nunca aunque también tenía una sensación de satisfacción. Una vez que llega a mitad del camino el se queja un poco.

-Esto esta muy lento- dice al momento que con toda su fuerza, llega al fondo, yo doy un grito ahogado abriendo mis ojos como platos mientras enterré mis dedos en el suelo. Casi al instante, me sentí débil pero me gustaba esa sensación.

-Me empezare a mover- dice Treat y empieza a moverse metiendo y sacando su pene una y otra vez. Yo empece a jadear y gemir mientras un hilo de saliva salía de mi boca, Treat me beso mientras me empezaba a embestir.

-No es justo- le dije con un poco de dificultad -Yo también me quiero divertir- le dije tomándolo de los hombros y colocandolo abajo de mi. Yo empece a dar sentones rápidos mientras los 2 gemíamos, pero también quería sentir esa satisfacción de penetrarlo por lo que saque si pene de mi ano y ahora era yo el que tenía el mando de lo que sucedería.

-¡No, dolerá!- me dijo el al notar donde había colocado mi pene.

-A todos nos llega el momento- le dije picaramente, el hace un puchero pues había repetido su frase. Lo empece a penetrar poco a poco y el empezó a gemir hasta que me aburrí y lo penetre como el me lo había hecho. El da un grito ahogado y luego lo empece a embestir.

-Yo no lo hice así- se queja el.

-Te acostumbras- le dije sin detener mi acto, el siguió gimiendo.

**NAV/CHICA.**

Gracias a la magia pokemon, parecí mágicamente en la puerta del baño de los hombres escuchando los gemidos de uno de los 2 ukes que había ahí dentro. Yo me asome a ver el acto yaoi que se estaba efectuando y casi me da un derrame nasal al ver como es que Bonbon empezó a penetrar a Treat y después de un momento a otro con un movimiento rápido, Bonbon llego al fondo de Treat, el ya mencionado soltó un grito ahogado y luego Bonbon empezó a embestirlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-Que hard esta esto-_ me digo mentalmente a mi misma. Note como es que Bonbon y Treat se separaron y colocaron en una de las paredes del baño. Treat coloco su pierna en el hombro de Bonbon y este empezó a penetrarlo mas profundo desde esa posición.

*DERRAME NASAL ALERT* En el momento mi nariz casi explota en sangre, aunque conseguí evitarlo gracias al poder mágico de mi mano protector.

Note como es que Treat de un solo movimiento cambia lugares con Bonbon. Bonbon se pone en 4 y Treat lo empieza a penetrar, Bonbon gemía a mas no poder, lo hacía con ganas y placer.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- yo me asuste y volví a resbalar con el liquido extraño en el suelo cayendo frente a los 2 ukes haciendo yaoi (oshe si :9).

-Hola- fue lo único que dije teniendo otro derrame nasal evitada otra vez por la mano mágica del destino. Foxy se asomo notando a Bonbon y Treat, el se sonroja tomándome de la pierna y arrastrándome lejos del baño.

-¿No te han enseñado a no espiar a las personas en sus momentos íntimos?- me dice enojado Foxy.

-Etto...- no sabía que decir, no tenía justificación por lo que andaba haciendo, Foxy solo suspiro y empezó a caminar al pasillo.

-¡Espera!- le dije, el se detuvo y me volteo a ver -¿Como es que andas caminando si te faltaba uno de tus tornillos?- le dije al notar que su pierna aun carecía del tornillo maestro.

-Conseguí pasar la energía del otro tornillo para dar energía a este, debo admitir que me aumento mucho la velocidad- dice Foxy y continúa su camino.

**NAV/TREAT.**

Cuando vi a Chica caer justo frente a nosotros mientras lo hacíamos, fue horrible pero fue peor cuando vi a Foxy entrar al baño. Bonbon y yo nos pusimos muy nerviosos pero luego continúe nuestro acto. El empezó a gemir mientras yo lo embestía con todo lo que daba, ya no aguantaría mas, me iba a venir.

-Me vengo- le dije sonrojado.

-Yo igual, hazlo dentro- me dijo el mientras jadeaba y tenía la lengua de fuerza. Por el cansancio, recargue mi cuerpo en su espalda desnuda mientras me sostenía con las manos y seguía penetrándolo mas rápido y fuerte hasta que me vine dentro, los 2 soltamos un gemido provocando que Bonbon también se viniera manchando parte de su pecho y el suelo.

Ambos caímos rendidos al suelo, Bonbon temblaba un poco mientras seguía saliendo mi semen por su ano. Yo sonreí y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Te quiero Treat- me dijo Bonbon acurrucándose en mis brazos. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su espalda -Yo igual- le dije para luego quedarnos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

**NAV/NORMAL.**

-¡YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita Trick a todo pulmón al notar lo que su hermano gemelo había hecho con cierto androide mitad humano mitad conejo. Los 2 reaccionan despertándose super sonrojados.

-Esto es lo que me gano por confiar en ti- dice Dante indiferente.

-Yo... em...- Treat no encontraba una excusa.

-Ay que el amors, al menos lo encontraste, con un androide humano mitad conejo que parece mujer pero lo encontraste- dice Trick.

-¡Oye, ¿a quien le dices mujer?!- dice Bonbon indignado.

-A mi estúpido hermano uke- dice Trick tomando del brazo a Treat.

-Vístete- dice Dante lanzando la ropa de Treat y Bonbon.

-¿Que hora es?- dice Treat poniéndose su ropa al igual que Bonbon.

-¡Hora de aventura!- dice Trick alegremente.

-No, ya van a ser las 6, estuvieron dormidos 4 horas en el suelo frío, sucio y con líquidos desconocidos del baño- dice Dante mirando el lugar.

-Hablando de líquidos desconocidos, ¿que eso que anda en el suelo? que ya me resbale con el mas de una vez, no huele a orina y no es agua- dice Trick señalando el charco del líquido raro con el que Chica se había resbalado ya anteriormente.

-Ni idea, eso esta desde que visite por primera vez el baño- dice Bonbon dudoso.

-Pues no lo toquen- dice Trick nerviosa.

***DING DONG DANG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY***

Las campanas empezaron a escucharse y los 4 salen del baño dirigiéndose al Show Stage (SS) donde Bonbon y Treat se despiden.

-Adios Bonbon- dice Treat con un leve sonrojo.

-Adios Treat- dice Bonbon guiñándole un ojo. Los 3 chicos salen de la pizzeria en camino a su departamento.

-Awwwwwwwwww, alguien tiene a su nuevo alguien especial- dice TChica abrazando a Bonbon.

-Je, eso creo- dice Bonbon sonrojado.

-Has muerto para mi Bonbon- dice TFreddy indiferente.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice Bonbon.

-Primero te juntas con esos animatronicos destrozados, luego te pones de rebelde con mis ordenes y ahora amas a un humano- dice TFreddy enojado.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- dice Bonbon enojado, TFreddy no le hizo caso (Visto).

-¡No me dejes en visto Frederick!- dice Bonbon enojado. (Visto)

-Ni lo intentes, sabes como se pone de mamón con sus reglas- dice TChica.

-Si, tienes razón- voltea a ver a TFreddy -Puedes irte mucho a la mierda Frederick- le dice y luego toma su guitarra y tocando una sus canciones.

...

* * *

**Vicky: Que mala soy, les deje el suspenso de que paso :3**

**Galaxy: ¡Maldita! ¿Encontraron los cadáveres o que?**

**Vicky: Pues no les dire *empieza a reír como loca***

**Galaxy: *La amenaza con un cuchillo* DIME!**

**Vicky: Ya ok *Se lo susurra***

**Galaxy: ¡¿Que?!**

**Vicky: Shi, eso es lo que pasa :3**

**Pubico: ¡¿Que?!**

**Galaxy: Somos tan mala que no les diremos XD**

**Vicky: Hasta la próxima y no se les olvide votar por la próxima pareja.**

**Yo y mis Oc: Adios!**


	7. PRIMER 2x1

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Ok, para empezar este fanfic, les informo que sera un especial 2x1 y ya sabrán a que me refiero una vez que inicien su esplendida lectura.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Trick death: 1 voto para Foxy x Mangle. GRACIAS POR VOTAR LINDA.**

**lucario blanco: 1 voto para Foxy x Mangle. GRACIAS POR VOTAR LUCARIO.**

**ICherryPop: 1 voto para Freddy x Bonnie. GRACIAS POR VOTAR CHERRY.**

**Guest: 1 voto para Freddy x Bonnie. GRACIAS POR VOTAR EXTRAÑO.**

**Invasora Riu: 1 voto para Freddy x Bonnie. GRACIAS POR VOTAR y bienvenida a mi fanfic.**

**Fenix Lynx: 1 voto para Foxy x Mangle. GRACIAS POR VOTAR.**

**Ahora el momento decisivo... ¡JODER OTRO EMPATE! 3 contra 3, ni modo, no los puedo dejar esperando mas tiempo de lo que ya les deje por lo que... ¡JODER QUE LLEVO 2082 VISITAS! OMG GRACIAS!**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOMBRES CLAVE:**

**Toy Freddy: Fred**

**Toy Chica: Toy**

**Toy Bonnie: Bonbon**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: PRIMER 2x1. Freddy x Bonnie, Foxy x Mangle.

Era una tarde soleada y calurosa, era un sábado y había varios niños por toda la pizzeria, Show Stage, Prize Corner, Game Area, Kid's Cove y sobre todo en los Party Room 1,2,3 y 4.

Después de un rato, finalmente el Show de los Toy había tomado un descanso por lo que los 2 chicos y chica, se sentaron a platicar un rato mientras aclaraban sus gargantas y descansaban sus dedos.

-¿No quedaron en venir hoy?- dice Bonbon tomando un vaso de agua fría.

-Según Freddy si iban a venir, pero ya los conoces, sobre todo con esos problemas que andan teniendo con Spring, dudo que vengan- dice Fred tomando una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

-Bueno, también sabes como se pone Golden con el calor- dice Toy autoritaria.

-Si, ese Golden es muy orgulloso- dice Bonbon.

-Recuerden que están hablando de mi hermano mayor- dice Fred un poco enfadado.

-Ay, admítelo Fred, Golden es muy orgulloso, egoísta y serio- dice Toy fastidiada.

-Si, ya lo se- dice Fred rendido ante el argumento.

-Nock, nock- dice alguien entrando por la puerta detrás del escenario, era Freddy el cual iba vestido de su tan típico color café siendo una camisa delgada de color café claro, unas bermudas de color arena y unas sandalias café.

-Hermano, que bien que llegas- dice Fred abrasando a Freddy. Detrás de Freddy iban llegando Chica que iba de un vestido amarillo corto y unas sandalias naranjas.

-Hola chicos- dice Chica alegre. Detrás de ella entra Bonnie el cual iba de una camisa de tirantes lila, unos shorts morado oscuro y unas sandalias negras.

-Hola Bon- dice Bonnie abrazando a Bonbon. Finalmente, entra Foxy el cual iba con una camisa blanca de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-Hola Foxy- dice Toy mirando a Foxy de pies a cabeza.

-Hola Toy- dice Foxy amablemente.

-¿No tienes calor?- dice Bonbon al ver el atuendo de Foxy.

-No, ya sabes que mi termómetro esta dañado- dice Foxy divertidamente.

-Bueno, ¿y que vamos a hacer?- dice Fred impaciente.

-Vamos a ir a un balneario para quitarse este horrible calor- dice Chica emocionada.

-¡Genial!- dice Fred y Toy.

-Pero, no traemos trajes de baño- dice Bonbon dudoso.

-Nah, no es de preocuparse, nos hicimos el tiempo de empacar lo necesario incluyendo sus trajes- dice Bonnie.

-¿Y Golden?- dice Toy.

-Ya sabes como es de reservado- dice Freddy.

-Tienes razón, vamos por Mangle, BB, BG y Puppet- dice Bonbon. Foxy había ido por Mangle y BB, y Bonbon había ido por Puppet y BG. Una vez que ya estaba todo listo y el restaurante cerrado, todos se dirigen al balneario, una vez ahí, todos se van a los vestidores donde se cambian de ropa.

Freddy iba de un short café y negro, Fred iba de uno café claro con blanco, Bonbon iba de uno azul cielo con verde, BB iba de uno azul marino, Puppet de uno completamente negro, Foxy de uno color rojo con negro y blanco, y Bonnie iba de uno morado claro con líneas mas oscuras.

Con las Chicas, Toy iba de un biquini rosa con puntos blancos, Chica iba de un traje de baño completo de color amarillo y blanco (es que sabemos que Chica no tiene atributos como para lucir un biquini como TChica), BG iba de un traje parecido al de Chica solo que de color rosa y morado, y por ultimo, Mangle iba de un biquini color blanco con rosa oscuro.

-Listos- dijeron los hombres en la entrada de los vestidores de las chicas. Ellas salen de los vestidores, Mangle iba un poco sonrojada ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba un biquini.

-¡WOW!- dicen Fred, Foxy y Bonbon casi babeando del aspecto de Toy y Mangle.

-No es para tanto chicos- dice Mangle un poco apenada, pero es interrumpida por un curioso de los vestidores de los hombres.

-Hola preciosas- dice un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y unos shorts de color negro y azul.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ellas- dice Foxy autoritariamente.

-¿Y quien me va a obligar? ¿Tu?- dice el chico burlonamente.

-Me las vas a...- Foxy es detenido por Freddy.

-No te le rebajes Foxy, bajo advertencia no hay engaño, además, mientras estemos con ellas todo va a estar bien- dice Freddy tranquilo.

-Ok, pero las vigilamos bien, no quiero que uno de esos pervertidos y depravados las toquen- dice Foxy.

-Tranquilo, solo hay que divertirnos- dice Bonnie alegre. Foxy sede ante estos argumentos y accede.

Todos pasaron el rato jugando y divirtiéndose aunque claro que no hizo falta el tipo que intentaba seducir o a Toy o a Mangle (Mayormente Toy). En una de esas, todos empezaron con los concursos de clavados. Solo faltaba Mangle aunque...

-¿Y Mangle?- pregunta Toy mirando a todas direcciones pero sin encontrar a Mangle.

-Tal vez siga arriba- dice BG. Bonnie había sido el que fuera a ver si se encontraba ahí aunque no hubo rastro de ella.

-Iré a buscarla- dice Foxy preocupado.

-Te acompañamos- dice Freddy con Bonnie.

-Ok- dice Foxy y los 3 salen del agua a buscar por los alrededores.

**CON FREDDY Y BONNIE...**

Los 2 estaban juntos en la búsqueda aunque por su parte, no encontraron nada. No estaba Mangle por el lado norte y este.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?- dice Freddy frustrado.

-No lo se...- dice Bonnie algo nervioso.

-Volvamos con los demás, tal vez Foxy ya la encontró- dice Freddy para tomar el camino de regreso pero es detenido por Bonnie.

-No, espera- dice Bonnie, Freddy lo voltea a ver curioso y nota como es que Bonnie estaba sonrojado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?- dice Freddy acercándose a Bonnie preocupado.

-Si, es solo que...- Bonnie estaba cada vez mas nervioso y mas sonrojado.

-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras, desahógate- dice Freddy amistosamente.

**CON FOXY...**

El seguía buscando en la parte sur del parque ya muy preocupado hasta que escucha a alguien pedir ayuda.

-Ayudaaaaa- grita una chica, era Mangle, Foxy reacciono al instante y corrió al rescate de su pequeña Mangle. Cuando llego a una parte algo oculta del parque, alcanzo a ver a Mangle a punto de ser violada por el tipo de antes.

-No temas preciosa, se que te va a gustar- dice el chico sometiendo a Mangle para quitarle el biquini que cubría su pecho.

-No, déjame, ayudaaaa- gritaba ella ya con lagrimas en los ojos. Foxy corrió hasta el tipo acomodándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Aléjate de ella- dice el amenazadoramente. El chico se para con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Otra vez tu, ya te dije que no te metieras conmigo- dice el chico e intenta darle un puñetazo a Foxy pero el reacciona rápido dándole una patada justo en sus partes nobles, el chico cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella- dice Foxy autoritariamente y saca a patadas al chico de aquel lugar.

Foxy se acerca a Mangle la cual seguía llorando mientras se cubría el pecho con sus brazos y temblaba de miedo.

-Mangle, tranquila, estoy aquí y no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer algo- dice Foxy tomando el biquini de Mangle del suelo para dárselo. Mangle solo salto a los brazos de Foxy dándole un abrazo (recordemos que ella no tomo el biquini ¬.¬), Foxy se sonrojo al sentir el pecho de Mangle en contacto con su cuerpo pero trato de no hacer caso a esa sensación y se decide por darle un abrazo a Mangle para consolarla.

-Tranquila linda- dice Foxy acariciando el cabello de Mangle con suavidad.

-Tenía mucho miedo- dice Mangle ya mas calmada.

-No tengas miedo que yo te protejo- dice Foxy.

-Lo se, por eso solo tu los puedes tocar- dice Mangle, Foxy reacciono ante el argumento de Mangle.

-¿Como?- dice Foxy en shock, esperaba que fuera su mente la que estaba jugando con el.

-Que solo tu los puedes toca- dice Mangle separándose del abrazo y mirando fijamente a Foxy a los ojos y dejando expuestos sus pechos. Foxy desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, puedes mirar- dice Mangle tímidamente.

-N-No lo se- dice Foxy dudoso.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gustan?- dice Mangle un poco decepcionada.

-No es eso, es que bueno... es un lugar público y no quiero que nadie te vea así- dice Foxy. Mangle se le acerca y hace que Foxy la mira tras darle un beso.

-No te preocupes, el sur del parque esta medio abandonado, nadie viene aquí- dice Mangle pasando una de sus manos por la entrepierna de Foxy y notando de que estaba erecto su pene.

-¿Ya ves? Tu cuerpo dice que si- dice Mangle de manera seductora.

-Ok- dice Foxy nuevamente desviando la mirada. Mangle toma la mano de Foxy y la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos, Foxy volteó a ver y empezó a apretar un poco el pecho de Mangle para lo que ella gime.

-Los tienes muy suaves- dice Foxy arrodillándose y con su otra mano toma el otro pecho de Mangle para masajearlo un poco y luego empezar a lamer el pezón de este. Mangle solo empezó a gemir.

-Sabe rico- dice Foxy bajando su mano disponible a la entrepierna de Mangle y empezar a rosar su entrada con el dedo, Mangle nuevamente da un gemido.

-Estas muy mojadita, eres una pervertida- dice Foxy juguetonamente.

-No digas eso- dice Mangle avergonzada.

-Ok- dice Foxy pasa su lengua desde el pecho de Mangle hasta su vientre donde se detiene para quitarle el biquini a Mangle, el empieza a hacerle un oral a Mangle mientras ella gemía.

-Que dulce eres pequeña- dice Foxy. Mangle se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Ya no digas nada así que me da pena- dice Mangle ocultando su cara sonrojada con su cabello.

-Perdón. ¿Que quieres que haga primero?- dice Foxy poniéndose de pie y mirando a Mangle a los ojos.

-Ya hiciste mucho, es mi turno- dice Mangle colocándose de rodillas y quitándole el traje de baño a Foxy dejando al aire libre su erección. Mangle se sentía un poco nerviosa al principio pero luego tomo valor como para seguir, ella tomo el pene de Foxy y lo empezó a masturbar un poco para luego tomar aire y meterlo a la boca. Foxy se sonroja a mas no poder y empieza a emitir unos gemidos.

-¿Como quieres que lo haga?- dice Mangle deteniéndose.

-Siempre quise sentir una rusa- dice Foxy un poco penoso.

-Como usted diga capitán- dice Mangle tomando sus pechos y empezando a masturbar a Foxy con estos mientras lo lamía.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS DEMÁS...**

Todos estaban dentro de la piscina, BB y BG estaban jugando al tiburón, Puppet y Bonbon estaban salpicándose mutuamente, Toy y Chica buscaban con la vista a los 2 zorros extraviados, y Freddy y Bonnie estaban mas que buscando, estaban explorando.

-Ya se tardo mucho, ¿donde estarán?- dice Toy tratando de ubicar a Foxy y Mangle.

-No lo se, ya debieron volver- dice Chica.

-¿Tu que opinas Bonnie? ¿Donde crees que estén?- dice Toy llamando la atención de Bonnie el cual se había puesto nervioso.

-Em, no lo se, se supone que el debía buscar en la zona sur y oeste- dice Bonnie sonrojado.

-Ok, ven Chica, iremos a buscar- dice Toy y las 2 se van a las zonas mencionadas. Freddy abrazo a Bonnie por detrás rodeando su cintura mientras seguía explorando su traje de baño.

-¿Tan excitado estas?- dice Freddy mientras empezaba a masturbar a Bonnie.

-En un lugar mas privado Freddy- dice Bonnie incomodo.

-Ok, acompáñame a los vestidores- dice Freddy saliendo de la piscina y caminando a los vestidores. Bonnie sale tratando de cubrir su erección.

-Mierda- dice el mirando a todas partes tratando de que nadie lo vea.

**CON FOXY Y MANGLE...**

Mangle se había recargado en una de las paredes, Foxy se le había aproximado tomando una de las piernas de Mangle y colocándola en su hombro, Foxy coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Mangle.

-De una vez te digo que la primera vez duele, así que se cariñoso- dice Mangle nerviosa.

-Seré lo mas gentil que pueda pero aun así te va a doler- dice Foxy suavemente.

-Estoy lista- dice Mangle tomando el cuello de Foxy con todas sus fuerzas. Foxy empezó a penetrar a Mangle lentamente y con la mayor suavidad que pudiera hasta que escucho el quejido de Mangle y un liquido tibio recorrer lo que aun faltaba por meter.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Foxy nervioso.

-Si, puedes continuar- dice Mangle, Foxy prosiguió con cuidado hasta que llego al fondo donde se detuvo para hacer que Mangle se acostumbrara a la penetración. Una vez que se acostumbra, le da una indicación a Foxy para que pueda empezar a moverse, Foxy empieza lento para evitar lastimarla y que no disfrutara su primera vez.

Mangle poco a poco fue bajando el apretón en el cuello de Foxy y fue cediendo al placer. Cuando Foxy nota esto, empezó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que el penetro se convirtió en embestidas.

-OMG- dice Chica la cual apenas había llegado tras escuchar los gemidos de Mangle.

-¿Lo disfrutas?- dice Foxy seductoramente para lo que Mangle entre gemidos dice que "si". Foxy empezó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que cambia a Mangle de posición colocándola en 4.

-Mejor voy con Toy antes de que me de un derrame- dice Chica y se va de la escena. Foxy si se había dado cuenta de Chica por lo que la pregunta también había sido para ella mas se conformo con los gemidos de Mangle para continuar.

-Me vengo- dice Foxy yendo mas rápido.

-Yo igual, hazlo afuera- dice Mangle mientras jadeaba.

-Ok- dice Foxy recargando su cuerpo en la espalda de Mangle hasta que ya no pudo mas sacando su pene y liberándose al igual que Mangle. Ambos se recuestan en el suelo completamente cansados.

-Debemos regresar- dice Mangle poniéndose su biquini y Foxy su traje.

**CON FREDDY Y BONNIE...**

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los vestidores besándose y dándose caricias. Después de un momento, Freddy empieza a quitarle el traje de baño a Bonnie y Bonnie hace lo mismo hasta que ambos quedan desnudos. Bonnie fue el primero en tocar y esto provoco un gemido de Freddy, Bonnie sentó a Freddy en una banca que había y empieza a chupar su miembro, Freddy empieza a emitir un gemido con cada lamida que Bonnie daba.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión conejito- dice Freddy y recuesta a Bonnie en la banca para empezar a lamer el miembro de Bonnie mientras penetraba con su dedo la entrada de Bonnie para lo que el emitía unos leves gemidos.

-¿Ya quieres empezar la diversión?- dice Freddy de manera seductora para lo que Bonnie asiente con la cabeza. Freddy se coloca sobre Bonnie y lo empieza a penetrar poco a poco. Bonnie empieza a dar unos gritos ahogados mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando. Una vez que Freddy llega al fondo de Bonnie, el se espera unos segundos hasta que Bonnie le da la indicación de que se puede mover. Freddy hace lo que se le pide y empieza a moverse, Bonnie empezaba a dar varios gemidos con cada embestida que Freddy daba.

Freddy de un movimiento consigue colocar a Bonnie contra el muro del vestidor. No decían nada, ya bastaba con los gemidos de ambos como para saber que su placer los invadía a cada segundo y esto aumento cuando Freddy tomo el miembro de Bonnie y lo empezó a masturbar. Todo su placer llego hasta el punto en el que Freddy y no pudo aguantar mas.

-Me vengo- dice Freddy haciendo sus movimientos mas fuertes y rápidos.

-Hazlo dentro- dice Bonnie entre gemidos, Freddy empezó a moverse mas rápido hasta que se vino dentro de Bonnie, ambos dieron un grito ahogado siendo Bonnie el que también se viniera en la mano de Freddy.

Los 2 se recostaron en el suelo completamente exhaustos. Freddy miro su mano cubierta del semen de Bonnie y luego la lamió con mucho gusto y la saboreo.

-Sabe delicioso- dice Freddy cansado.

-Gracias- dice Bonnie sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

-Debemos regresar, de seguro que ya encontraron a Foxy y Mangle- dice Freddy poniéndose su traje de baño y Bonnie hace lo mismo. Los 2 salen del vestidor y notan de que Foxy y Mangle estaban regresando.

-Hasta que los 4 aparecen- dice Toy enojada.

-Perdón- dicen los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea, ya nos vamos a casa que esta oscureciendo- dice Toy y todos se dirigen a la camioneta de regreso a los respectivos hogares de cada quien o bueno, excepto Freddy y Foxy que se fueron a la casa de su respectiva pareja.

* * *

**OH! Pero que genial me quedo la historia, ahora si que los humanice mucho :3**

**Como sea, gracias por leer y bla bla bla...**

**Elijan la siguiente pareja del día, tarde, noche o madrugada, bla bla bla...**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡MUCHO! Y hasta la siguiente mis queridos lectores :D**

**FLAKYVICKYHTF fuera *les manda un abrazo psicológico* ^3^**


	8. Yuri vs Yaoi, ganador

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Antes que nada... OMG QUE YA LLEGUE A LAS 3000 VISITAS! :D**

**Después de una ardua batalla entre el yaoi o el yuri, finalmente salen los resultados contados de 17 REVIEWS suyos, debo admitir que me sorprendió el resultado y me costo mucho sacar el resultado pero bueno, sigamos con lo que venimos a ver y con los resultados...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Serena Kaiwalla: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR y lamento lo de tu sempai, el mío se enojo.**

**DanDead: Gracias por el alago de mis zukulhemtas y zabrozongas historia :3**

**Invasora Riu: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**trick death: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR LINDA ^3^**

**lucario blanco: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR LUCARIO!**

**BioHazard2015: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**Absolent Children: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**ShalyUriel: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**Princess15eevee: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**Guest: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR EXTRAÑO!**

** 112: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR SONIC!**

**desde el futuro: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR VIAJERO DEL FUTURO!**

**Chocolate: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR CHOCOLATITO!**

**Chicaxfoxi: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!  
**

**Proxi Otaku: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR!**

**Fenix Lynx: 1 voto para el yuri, GRACIAS POR VOTAR FENIX!**

**Lisa108: 1 voto para el yaoi, GRACIAS POR VOTAR LISA :3 y estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

**Uff... cuantos REVIEWS, en total, fueron 17 REVIEWS que tuve que responder, y 16 votos que tuve que contar, debo admitir que el resultado fue muy parejo pero en esta ocasión, si hubo un ganador y no otro empate como el de Freddy x Bonnie vs Foxy x Mangle... Les doy tiempo para que revisen y saquen al ganador de este épico combate entre el yaoi y el yuri, y no intenten hacer trampa, no coloque al ganador en el título como siempre... Nah, que flojera contarlos otra vez, mejor les digo el resultado: 7 votos para el yaoi - 9 votos para el yuri.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOMBRES CLAVE:**

**Toy Freddy: Fred**

**Toy Chica: Toy**

**Toy Bonnie: Bonbon**

**Ballon Boy: Billy**

**Ballon Girl: Sally**

* * *

CAPITULO 8: Toy Chica x Chica.

Era un hermoso día, 10:30 a.m para ser exactos, un día en el que todas las personas disfrutaban ir al parque, a una plaza o quedarse en casa a disfrutar de T.V. Todos menos los chicos. O si, esta historia se desarrolla en un hermoso día de escuela para los menores de edad. En una escuela privada donde nuestras protagonistas se conocerán.

Notamos como siempre a una chica rubia, notoriamente voluminosa, ojos azules, con un vestido amarillo, un mantel que dice Let's Party, unas botas de tacón naranjas y su cabello amarrado de una coleta, recorrer el pasillo completamente enojada, detrás de ella, a sus 3 mejores amigos, Fred, un chico castaño con orejas de oso, ojos azules y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Bonbon, un chico de cabello azul cielo, orejas de conejo de un tono mas claro que el cabello, ojos verdes y sus mejillas también un poco sonrojadas, y Mangle, una chica de cabello blanco, orejas y cola de zorro blanco con partes rosas, ojos amarillos y sus mejillas de un sonrojo mas notorio que el de sus compañeros.

-Toy, ya cálmate- dice Fred preocupado por el estado de la chica.

-Ese niño me las va a pagar- dice ella entrando a un pasillo con un letrero que decía "PRIMARIA". Había varios niños en los alrededores pero de entre todos, nota al chiquillo que quería matar con su hermana gemela.

-¡Billy!- grita ella alertando al niño. El mira con miedo a Toy y luego sale corriendo.

-¡No intentes escapar!- dice ella y sale corriendo detrás del niño.

-No otra vez- dice Bonbon mirando como es que su amiga perseguía al niño.

Billy era muy veloz y ágil, podía burlar a Toy para sacar ventaja, pero no podía salir de la mira de Toy. Habían pasado por todo el edificio de la PRIMARIA y SECUNDARIA, finalmente habían llegado a la zona de la preparatoria.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grita Billy ya agotado de tanto correr.

-¡Nunca!- dice Toy mientras alcanzaba a Billy.

-¡ALTO AHÍ LOS 2!- grita el director de la escuela y casi como soldados, ambos chicos se quedan estáticos.

-D-director- dice Billy nervioso.

-Otra vez ustedes, ¿ahora que le hiciste a Toy?- dice el director indiferente.

-Nada/Me pateó- dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Billy, ya te ganaste otro recado para tu padre, ve con tu hermana a su salón, luego discutiré contigo- dice el director, Billy se va enojado a su salón. El director voltea a ver a Toy con furia -Y usted señorita...- Toy baja la cabeza -... ¿no te basta con tener bajas tus calificaciones? A este paso solo te ganaras el reprobar el año. Te voy a asignar un asesor para que estudien juntos...- el director se da vuelta -... venme a buscar al terminar la escuela, ahí te presentare a tu asesor- una vez dicho esto, el director se retiro sin nada mas que decir.

-Ok- dice Toy, la campana que indicaba la siguiente clase suena y Toy se retira a su salón.

Hora mas tarde, finalmente termina la escuela, Toy se fue directo a la oficina del director, toco la puerta y luego entro al escuchar un "pase" ella se sentó en una de las sillas y luego puso un puchero infantil.

-Que bien que eres puntual Toy, solo falta tu asesora- dice el director. Unos 5 minutos después, se escuchan unos toques a la puerta del director.

-Adelante- dice el director.

-Perdone la tardanza, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con mi trabajo- dice una rubia, plana, con ojos morados, un vestido amarillo con un mantel que decía Let's Eat, unas medias naranja y unos zapatos negros.

-No te preocupes Chica, puedes pasar- dice el director. Chica entra y se sienta a lado de Toy.

-¿Y para que me solicito?- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Para que seas la asesora de Toy- dice el director sin mas.

-Oh... bueno- extiende su mano en forma de saludo -Hola soy Chica, gusto en conocerte- dice Chica amablemente.

-Si, como sea- dice Toy estrechando la mano de Chica.

-Um... ¿como te llamas?- dice Chica tímidamente.

-Toy Chica, pero dime Toy- dice Toy indiferente.

-Um... claro... Toy- dice Chica un poco incomoda por la actitud de Toy.

-Ahora que se conocen, se pueden retirar- dice el director tomando sus cosas.

-Ok- dicen las 2 también tomando sus cosas.

-Inicien ahora mismo con el estudio- dice el director y se retira.

-¿En tu casa o la mía?- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Como tu gustes- dice Toy saliendo de la oficina.

-Que sea en la tuya, no creo que quieras ver donde vivo- dice Chica y sigue a Toy.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, Chica con la cabeza baja y Toy con una mirada e impotencia que demostraba confianza. Después de unos 10 minutos de caminata, llegan a la casa de Toy, era una casa promedio de color blanca con rojo. Toy saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta, Chica se acerca a la entrada y se detiene.

-¿Que esperas? ¿Una invitación? Entra ya- dice Toy un poco exigente, esto asusto a Chica lo que la hizo obedecer y entrar.

-Mis padres no llegan hasta muy noche, así que no te preocupes de que no llegue nadie- dice Toy entrando a la sala.

-Um... esta bien, no haré ninguna pregunta de tu vida- dice Chica nerviosa y sigue a Toy a la sala. Al entrar, nota como es que Toy había botado su mochila por ahí, sentado en el sillón y puesto a jugar.

-¿Qué haces?- dice Chica acercándose.

-Juego- dice Toy.

-Pero... ¿que no vamos a estudiar?- dice Chica curiosa.

-Tu estudia- dice Toy sin importancia.

-No, el director me indico que te ayudara- dice Chica enojada.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que ese viejo te diga?- dice Toy sin interés alguno y apenas dirigiendo su mirada a Chica.

-El es mi superior y debo obedecer- dice Chica inocente.

-"_El es mi superior, debo obedecer-_ imita Toy a Chica en forma de burla.

-Ok, ya basta, no soportare el que hagas eso- dice Chica quitándole el celular a Toy.

-¡Hey!- dice Toy enojada.

-Yo seré la que mande aquí ¿entendiste?- dice Chica con autoridad. Toy solo se levanto del sillón con un aura mas oscura que la noche lo que asusto a Chica.

-¿Te atreviste a quitarme el celular?- dice Toy enojada a mas no poder.

-...Si...-dice Chica nerviosa.

-Estas muerta niña- dice Toy.

-...mami...- dice Chica casi en un chillido y sale corriendo a los cuartos de arriba con el celular en mano ocultándose en el armario de Toy.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...- _se repetía en la cabeza Chica.

-Chiiiiiicaaaaaa, ¿donde estas primor? vamos a jugar- grita Toy desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

-¿que hago?- dice Chica en un susurro casi inaudible. Ella se trata de esconder entre la ropa de Toy pero choca con una caja haciendo mucho ruido.

-Chica ¿estas en mi cuarto pilla?- dice Toy entrando a su cuarto y abriendo el armario.

-Kyaaaa- grita Chica cubriéndose con sus manos y agachándose.

-Has sido una muy mala invitada y mereces ser castigada- dice Toy enojada.

-No me lastimes- dice Chica con miedo.

-Ok, sal de mi armario, deja el celular en la cama y luego vete a la puerta de mi cuarto- dice Toy con autoridad.

-Ok- Chica camina a la cama y empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos de su vestido el celular de Toy -Oh no- dice Chica y sigue buscando en el otro bolsillo.

-¿Que pasa?- dice Toy.

-No encuentro tu celular- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Pues ponte a buscarlo o recibirás un castigo por no solo quitármelo, si no por también perderlo- dice Toy enojada. Chica se dirige al armario y busca por todo el lugar, cajas, suéteres, vestidos, abrigos, etc.

-No esta aquí- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Eres una Chica muy mala, ahora recibirás un castigo por perderlo- dice Toy tomando a Chica por el brazo y lanzándola a su cama.

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Ya veras- dice Toy acercándose a Chica.

-No me lastimes- dice Chica cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

-Tranquila, no te dolerá- dice Toy y somete a Chica contra su cama, Toy empieza a bajar su mano a la parte inferior del vestido de Chica y luego la mete bajo su falda.

-No, espera, soy virgen- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Espera ¿Qué?- dice Toy sorprendida y se quita de encima de Chica.

-Que soy virgen- dice Chica completamente enojada y sonrojada.

-Creí que ya no lo eras- dice Toy sorprendida.

-¿Que te hizo creer eso?- dice Chica con los brazos cruzados.

-Estas a punto de pasar a prepa, solo tienes amigos y como si los chicos no te hayan pedido salir con ellos, eres muy bonita- dice Toy.

-En primera, si ya pasare a prepa, dos, no socializo mucho con las mujeres, por eso me llevo mejor con los hombres, tercera, si se me han declarado pero no me interesan ninguno de ellos, y cuarta, ¿en verdad crees que soy bonita?- dice Chica tímidamente en la ultima parte.

-Claro que pienso eso, ¿por que creíste que eras fea? Ahora entiendo porque tantos pretendientes- dice Toy en un tono casi celoso.

-No se que pensar, mejor me voy a casa mañana veré si el director te da otro asesor- dice Chica y se levanta, caminando a la salida.

-No, espera, aun no te vayas- dice Toy en un tono suplicante.

-Que tengas buena tarde- dice Chica y se baja por las escaleras, toma sus cosas y sale de la casa de Toy y se dirige a la suya.

-Eres una idiota, como se te ocurrió hacerle eso- dice Toy enojada consigo misma.

**CON CHICA...**

Ella llegaba a una pizzeria, se dirige a la parte trasera y entra por una puerta que la llevaba a un pasillo con 6 cuarto, 3 de cada lado, y al fondo unas escaleras. Ella se dirige a la ultima puerta de la derecha, ella entra y azota la puerta, lanza su mochila a una esquina y se echa en la cama. Alguien empieza a tocar la puerta.

-Chica, ¿estas bien?- dice una voz de un hombre, esta era algo gruesa.

-Déjame en paz- dice Chica. La puerta se abre y por esta entra un chico rubio con orejas de conejo, se veía mayor.

-¿Que tienes?- dice el chico.

-Nada, déjame Springy- dice Chica con desanimo.

-Cuéntame que fue lo que paso- dice Springtrap sentándose a lado de Chica.

-¿Alguna vez te a intentado violar alguien de tu mismo sexo?- dice Chica sentándose.

-mmmm... creo que si- dice Springtrap tratando de recordar.

-¿Y que hiciste?- dice Chica con la cabeza baja.

-Pues obvio que se lucha si alguien te quiere violar, pero yo... solo me deje llevar... ¿por que? ¿que paso?- dice Springtrap curioso.

-Es que el director me asigno como asesora de una chica llamada Toy, pero las cosas no salieron como pensé...- dice Chica sonrojándose.

-¡¿Te intento violar?!- dice Springtrap enojado.

-Algo así... es que veras...- Chica suspira y le cuenta lo que sucedió en casa de Toy.

-Ya veo... ¿y tu sientes algo por ella?- dice Springtrap.

-No se ni que pensar sobre ella- dice Chica.

-Ya veo... tengo una idea- dice Springtrap animado.

-¿Cual?- dice Chica curiosa.

-Mañana quédate con ella durante el descanso, tal vez se puedan hacer amigas o algo mas- dice Springtrap animado.

-Es un buena idea... ¿desde cuando eres así de amable conmigo?- dice Chica burlonamente.

-Desde que me arrepiento de mis actos- dice Springtrap de misma forma.

-Osea, ¿hace unos 20 minutos?- dice Chica y empieza a reír.

-Si- el también empieza a reír.

Después de la entretenida conversación con Springtrap, Chica ayudo a los demás a guardar y levantar todo en la pizzeria. Una vez acaban, todos se reunieron para cenar.

-¿y como estuvo tu reunión con Toy?- pregunta Foxy.

-Bien... un momento, ¿como supiste que estaba con Toy?- dice Chica sorprendida.

-Mangle me lo dijo- dice Foxy.

-Ellas son amigas, perdón lo olvide- dice Chica apenada.

-Si, no te preocupes, ¿y como les fue?- dice Foxy.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar- dice Chica un poco desanimada.

-Te quiso violar ¿verdad?- dice Bonnie.

-¡Bonnie!- le gritan Freddy y Foxy enojados.

-Perdón, tenía que preguntarlo- dice Bonnie nervioso.

-Um, si como digas- dice Chica un poco incomoda.

-Ya esta la cena- dice Golden regresando de la cocina con la cena lista.

A la mañana siguiente. Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y Golden se dirigen a la escuela. Una vez ahí, Foxy y Golden se dirigen a la zona de la preparatoria, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se quedan en la zona de secundaria.

Con los Toy, ellos llegaban a esta zona, Toy se le notaba desanimada, no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Toy?- dice Bonbon en un susurro.

-Ni idea- dice Fred en un susurro.

-¡Toy!- se escucha un grito, todos, incluso la mencionada, voltean a ver de quien se trataba y notan a Chica acercándose corriendo.

-C-Chica, ¿que haces? creí que no me volvería a hablar después de lo de ayer- dice Toy desanimada y sorprendida.

-Si, me dije lo mismo... pero quiero empezar de nuevo- dice Chica con animo.

-¿En verdad?- dice Toy con ilusión.

-Si, ¿que tal si nos reunimos en el descanso?- dice Chica animada.

-Claro- dice Toy mas animada.

-Bien, hasta luego- dice Chica y se va corriendo con sus amigos.

-Adiós- dice Toy mas feliz.

-¿Que paso ayer?- dice Fred curioso.

-No quieres saber- dice Toy.

Cuando finalmente llego el descanso, Chica y Toy se reúnen en el comedor. Los demás habían decidido darles su espacio para que se conocieran mejor. Ambas conversaron por un rato conociéndose mejor la una de la otra. Chica menciona acerca de su trabajo y como es que conoció a los chicos, Toy menciona que ella antes trabajaba y que así conoció a sus amigos.

-Bueno, acerca de lo que paso ayer...- Chica había entrado a una conversación incomoda.

-Oh, si, perdona por eso, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda con lo que sucedió- dice Toy desanimada.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo supere, por eso quería iniciar de nuevo- dice Chica.

-Ya veo... y sobre lo que te dije...- dice Toy aun mas nerviosa.

-Ya déjalo así, no puedes cambiar lo que paso, pero si resolverlo- dice Chica tratando de animar a Toy.

-No creo que pueda resolver eso que te hice- dice Toy desanimada.

-... tengo una idea- dice Chica y toma la mano de Toy -Vamos a la terraza- dice Chica.

-Pero ese lugar siempre esta cerrado para que lo alumnos nunca hagan ya sabes que ahí- dice Toy.

-No te preocupes, el director confía tanto en mi que me encarga las llaves de ahí, además, es común de que los maestros me encuentren ahí arriba- dice Chica y luego jala a Toy para que la siga.

-Esta bien- dice Toy y sigue a Chica a la terraza. Una vez llegan ahí, las 2 se acercan a la orilla para ver la ciudad desde ahí.

-Wow- dice Toy al ver la ciudad y sentir la brisa del viento ahí.

-Me encanta estar aquí arriba, me hace sentir feliz- dice Chica mirando la ciudad.

-Te creo, este lugar es realmente bonito- dice Toy y voltea a ver a Chica con dulzura.

-Quiero arreglar lo que paso en mi casa- dice Toy y se acerca a Chica.

-¿como?- dice Chica y voltea a ver a Toy.

-Así- Toy se acerca a Chica y le implanta un beso en la boca. Chica se quedo sorprendida pero recuerda lo que Springtrap le había dicho sobre lo que a el le paso.

**FLASHBACK...**

Ella llegaba a una pizzeria, se dirige a la parte trasera y entra por una puerta que la llevaba a un pasillo con 6 cuarto, 3 de cada lado, y al fondo unas escaleras. Ella se dirige a la ultima puerta de la derecha, ella entra y azota la puerta, lanza su mochila a una esquina y se echa en la cama. Alguien empieza a tocar la puerta.

-Chica, ¿estas bien?- dice una voz de un hombre, esta era algo gruesa.

-Déjame en paz- dice Chica. La puerta se abre y por esta entra un chico rubio con orejas de conejo, se veía mayor.

-¿Que tienes?- dice el chico.

-Nada, déjame Springy- dice Chica con desanimo.

-Cuéntame que fue lo que paso- dice Springtrap sentándose a lado de Chica.

-¿Alguna vez te a intentado violar alguien de tu mismo sexo?- dice Chica sentándose.

-mmmm... creo que si- dice Springtrap tratando de recordar.

-¿Y que hiciste?- dice Chica con la cabeza baja.

-Pues obvio que se lucha si alguien te quiere violar, pero yo... solo me deje llevar... ¿por que? ¿que paso?- dice Springtrap curioso.

-Es que el director me asigno como asesora de una chica llamada Toy, pero las cosas no salieron como pensé...- dice Chica sonrojándose.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Ella tras recordar eso, se deja llevar por sus emociones y corresponde al beso. Toy se empieza a separar poco a poco completamente sonrojada al igual que Chica.

-¿Por que fue eso?- dice Chica.

-Te amo, pero no sabía como decirlo- dice Toy y desvía la mirada -entenderé si me rechazas- dice Toy con tristeza.

-Nunca te rechazaría a ti- dice Chica y le devuelve el beso a Toy, esta vez duran mas hasta que se les acaba el aire.

-Me alegra que no me rechaces- dice Toy mas tranquila.

-Igual yo y... y-yo quisiera intentar lo de ayer- dice Chica tímidamente.

-¿Segura?- dice Toy.

-Si- dice Chica sonrojada.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa después de clases- dice Toy seductora.

-Esta bien- dice Chica aun nerviosa.

Después de clases, Chica y Toy se van juntas a casa de Toy saliendo con la excusa de que irían a estudiar. Una vez que llegan a casa de Toy, ambas dejan sus mochilas regadas por ahí y suben al cuarto de Toy. Toy era la que mantenía el mando de la relación, Chica solo se dejaba llevar por lo que Toy le hiciera. Toy recuesta a Chica en su cama y la empieza a besar, Chica encuentra la oportunidad de meter su lengua en la boca de Toy y entre ambas empiezan a jugar con estas. Toy empieza a bajar su mano a la parte inferior del vestido de Chica y luego mete su mano debajo de la falda para hacer un toque en la entrada de Chica.

-Estas muy mojadita- dice Toy de forma juguetona.

-No digas eso, me da pena- dice Chica tratando de no gemir por la excitación.

-Esta bien- dice Toy y pasa de hacer los roses a empezar a masturbar a Chica. Ella no puede evitar empezar a gemir lo que satisface a Toy.

-¿Te gusta?- dice Toy con una sonrisa picara.

-S-si- dice Chica y sigue gimiendo un poco.

-Yo se lo que te gustara mas- dice Toy y le levanta el vestido a Chica, ella acerca su rostro a la entrada de Chica.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- dice Chica un poco nerviosa hasta que siente la lengua de Toy en su vagina, ella da un gemido. Toy le empieza a dar un oral a Chica y en los momentos en los que se daba un respiro, con sus dedos masturbaba a Chica.

-¿Te gusta esta sensación?- dice Toy picaramente al notar lo muy excitada que estaba Chica.

-Si, m-me gusta esta sensación- dice Chica con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Quieres que continúe?- dice Toy sacando algo discretamente de su cajón.

-S-si, por favor- dice Chica jadeando.

-Ok, seré amable- dice Toy lo que desconcierta a Chica. Toy empieza a penetrar a Chica con un consolador, Chica solo empieza a quejarse por el dolor que sentía en su primera vez pero aun así, le gustaba.

-¿Te agrada mi juguetito?- dice Toy y empieza a sacar y meter una y otra vez el consolador.

-Si, es muy a-agradable- dice Chica con dificultad. Toy empieza a mover mas rápido el consolador haciendo que Chica tome con fuerza las cobijas de Toy y empezara a gemir mas.

-Veo que lo disfrutas, pero yo también me quiero divertir- dice Toy parando el movimiento.

-Pero ¿que hago? nunca había hecho esto antes- dice Chica nerviosa.

-Solo relájate, has lo que yo hice y tranquila- dice Toy de manera un tanto maternal.

-Esta bien- dice Chica y recuesta a Toy bajando hasta su entrada, primero hizo un pequeño rose notando como es que Toy estaba completamente mojada.

-Vaya, si que te excitaste mucho- dice Chica y luego pasa a masturbar a Toy escuchando los gemidos de la mencionada, esto la excito.

-¿Lo hago bien?- dice Chica nerviosa de la respuesta.

-Si, pareces experta en esto- dice Toy entre gemidos.

¬¬ -El que Foxy tenga revistas PlayBoy a veces funciona- dice Chica sarcásticamente.

-¿Y tu... las ves?- dice Toy con la respiración acelerada.

Chica sonríe picaramente y se coloca frente a la entrada de Toy -De vez en cuando- dice ella y empieza con un oral a Toy. Ella empieza a gemir mientras sentía la lengua de Chica saborear todo el líquido que salía de ella.

-Veo que te gusta mucho mi lengua, ¿que tal si pasamos a la siguiente parte?- dice Chica tomando el consolador y haciendo que este penetre a Toy, ella suelta un gemido al sentir como es que la penetraban. Chica sube al rostro de Toy y la besa mientras seguía con la penetración.

-¿Quieres intentar con otro juguetito?- dice Toy jadeando, Chica solo asiente con la cabeza.

Toy se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su armario tomando una caja en la parte mas alta de este. Dentro habían varios casets, peluches y algunos libros, pero en el fondo, saca un consolador doble (no se como se llaman pero son esas cosas que tienen forma de pene de ambos extremos).

-¿Como funciona esa cosa?- dice Chica un poco nerviosa. Toy solo se le acerca y la acuesta metiendo uno de los extremos por su entrada, Chica gime ante este acto. Luego, ella se mete el otro extremo por su entrada hasta que toca con la de Chica.

-Se supone que debemos movernos así- dice Toy y se mueve para sacar un poco el consolador y luego volverlo a meter chocando con la vagina de Chica, ambas gimen.

-Y-ya entendí- dice Chica y luego se empieza a mover, Toy le sigue el juego y también se empieza a mover (ya saben de que pose hablo, la de tijerita, si no saben como es, investiguenlo). Ambas siguieron con este movimiento hasta que llegan a su punto máximo de excitación.

-Me vengo- dice Chica con un poco de dificultad.

-Yo igual- dice Toy. Ambas empiezan a moverse rápido hasta que finalmente ya no aguantan y dejan salir toda su excitación en un fuerte gemido. Ninguna de las 2 resistió la excitación cayendo rendidas en la cama la cual estaba completamente mojada. Ambas se abrazaron, Chica recargándose en el pecho de Toy y ella en la cabeza de Chica.

-Te amo- dice Chica entre jadeos.

-Yo también- dice Toy cubriéndolas con las cobijas. Ninguna lo resistió, las 2 se quedaron completamente dormidas en la cama de Toy.

Rato después, Foxy y Freddy habían ido a buscar a Chica en casa de Toy. Ambos tocaron la puerta sin recibir respuesta, Freddy en su insistencia, abre la puerta notando las mochilas regadas por toda la entrada, ambos revisan los cuartos de abajo y luego suben hasta llegar al cuarto de Toy donde Freddy abre la puerta y nota a las 2 dormidas en la cama.

-Chica, despierta, debemos ir a casa- dice Freddy destapando a las 2 chicas notándose el consolador que aun conectaba a las 2 además de una mancha de sangre. Ambas se despiertan notando a los 2 chicos en la habitación y sepa de donde diablos pero Foxy con una cámara les toma foto mientras tenía un derrame nasal.

-...- ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Toy reacciona y saca a ambos chicos de su cuarto.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- le empieza a gritar mientras les lanzaba de todo.

-¡TE VEMOS EN LA ENTRADA CHICA!- grita Freddy desde el pasillo huyendo de Toy.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya- Chica se levanta despeinada.

-¿Lo repetimos otro día?- pregunta Toy picaramente.

-Obvio que si, te veo en la escuela- dice Chica y le da un beso a Toy.

-Nos vemos- dice Toy sonrojada.

Tiempo después, ambas confesaron su relación (aunque Foxy y Freddy se dieron cuenta primero como arruina momentos ¬¬). Todos lo empezaron a tomar bien e incluso las habían felicitado por ello.

Y como su querida narradora siempre dice: "El amor es el amor, no importa de que forma y quien lo reciba, es un sentimiento único que no se puede dar siempre con las personas adecuadas. El amor siempre llegara para todos así que no pierdan la esperanza de conseguir novi " y otra cosa que dije: "Prefiero recordar cosas que ahora me duelen, a olvidar cosas que en su momento fueron felices"

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy y espero que mis 2 frases los hayan conmovido, soy muy sentimental con esto del amor, aunque suelo pervertir algunas cosas. Ahora quisiera responder algo que me preguntaron...**

**-Ya se que al escribir estas historias o cuantos, saco mi lado mas pervertido, pero créanme que yo nunca suelo ser así de pervertida, soy mas considerada la "LOLI" de mi grupo de amigos, y la mas sería pero de carácter dulce con mi familia. Espero que esto haya respondido su duda y si quieren preguntarme algo, lo responderé ya sea que lo haga libremente o no.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, para el siguiente capítulo les traeré el yaoi que a todas nos gusta.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización mis queridos Fudashis y fujoshis :3**


	9. Jeremy x Mike

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Bueno, después de la intro tan kawai, estoy aquí de regreso con Cuentos (+18) en un yaoi, uno de mis favoritos Jeremike, ya a vuelto nuestro hermoso yaoi y me esforzare por que quede muy muy bien.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Lucario Blanco: Que bien que has disfrutado del yuri, hora del yaoi.**

**DanDead: No se si seas macho pecho peludo pero como te sientas es como eres :3**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: XD mi nivel es de mas de 9000 mi querida Cupcake, y si, el yaoi es de Jeremike, y si, me pareció algo cómico hacer esa escena además de que lo base en algo real con unos amigos XD**

**Absolent Children: Si que si, el yuri triunfa una vez mas pero puede que no sea lo mismo a la próxima.**

**SweetGirl90: Vaya, gracias por el alago ^w^ y si, se pueden sugerir parejas, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Nicole Kawaii: Que bien que te guste, ya veremos de que será el próximo yuri y yaoi.**

**Trick Death: XD que bien que te gusto mi hermosa Trick, aquí tienes tu deseo hecho realidad.**

**Y esos han sido los reviews de estos días, uff... cada vez me tocan nombres mas largos o mas raros pero bueno, un nombre es un nombre, aquí vamos a empezar con el capítulo de este día :3**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike  
**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: Jeremy x Mike.

**NAV/ MIKE.**

Es interesante pensar de que el infierno puede hacerte saber cosas nuevas de ti, cosas que no sabías. Las cosas que descubres suelen ser cosas negativas, temores, fobias, verdades o recuerdos borrados. Me llamo Mike Smith y esto que descubrí de mi no fue ni malo ni bueno, solo fue algo que quisiera nunca hubiera pasado, o aunque sea, el que tuviera el suficiente valor como para evitar lo que venía.

Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, era aun muy joven, tenía como unos 20 años cuando todo paso, recuerdo cuando descubrí a Jeremy, era un año mas joven que yo y e de admitir que era alguien guapo, yo no soy de los que ocultan sus sentimientos, me gustan los hombre y estoy orgulloso de ello y no era una casualidad que me acabara enamorando de mi mejor amigo, el simplemente era adorable, alguien tímido y de buen corazón, no se porque le tuvo que pasar esto a el.

Su familia estaba pasando por una crisis económica por lo que Jeremy se puso a trabajar en la pizzeria mas famosa Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, recuerdo como paso...

**NAV/ NORMAL**

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto nervioso de que Jeremy tenga un empleo.

-Claro que si, ya soy mayor Mike, debo hacerme responsable de mi persona- dice Jeremy mas decidido que nunca.

-Lo entiendo y sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo pero no se... este lugar me pone un poco nervioso- dice Mike mirando a los animatronicos.

-Tranquilo Mike, es un lugar para niños, dudo que algo malo me pueda pasar- dice Jeremy para animar a su amigo.

-Ok, pero promete que no lo dejaras hasta que te paguen- dice Mike.

-Te lo prometo Mike- dice Jeremy.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- dice Mike y abraza el hombro de Jeremy.

-Digo lo mismo- dice Jeremy. Ambos entran a la oficina y se presentan con el dueño de la pizzeria.

-Hola Sr. soy Jeremy Fritzgerald y vine por el trabajo de guardia nocturno- dice Jeremy.

-Hola Sr. Jeremy, ¿que edad tienes?- pregunta el Sr. Fazbear.

-19 Sr.- dice Jeremy.

-Vale...- saca un contrato -...firma aquí y el trabajo es suyo- dice el Sr. Fazbear. Jeremy lee el contrato y luego firma.

-¿Cuando empiezo?- pregunta Jeremy.

-Hoy en la noche, llega poco antes de las 12- dice el Sr. Fazbear.

-Si Sr. Fazbear, lo veo en la noche- dice Jeremy y se retira junto con Mike.

-Eso fue muy fácil- dice Mike sorprendido.

-Mejor para mi- dice Jeremy.

-Bueno, bueno, ya tienes empleo, ahora vamos por una pizza que me ando muriendo de hambre, yo invito- dice Mike y se dirigen a una mesa cercana.

Horas mas tarde en la casa de Jeremy y Mike (Si, viviran juntos), Jeremy se alistaba para ir a su primer día de trabajo, Mike lo ayudaba con la corbata la cual, Jeremy no sabía ponerse.

-¿Llevas todo?- pregunta Mike.

-Si, no te preocupes Mike, todo va a salir bien- dice Jeremy tratando de calmar los nervios de su amigo.

-Lo se, es solo que aun tengo nervios de ese lugar- dice Mike.

-Oye, no te preocupes, no es una carcel y menos el infierno, voy a estar bien- dice Jeremy.

-Ok, pero no dudes en llamar si algo sucede ¿ok?- dice Mike tratando de fingir estar calmado.

-Ok- dice Jeremy y luego se va.

Jeremy llegaba a la pizzeria, esta estaba completamente vacía incluso por los propios empleados, esto lo puso nervioso pero mantuvo la calma y se decide a entrar, el lugar estaba oscuro, Jeremy de inmediato se fue a la oficina donde andaba un uniforme de color morado, una linterna, monitor, etc. El se puso el uniforme y luego se sentó en la silla giratoria de la oficina notando una carta en la mesa.

**Hay un mensaje grabado, será el que te guíe por tu estancia aquí.**

**Atte: Sr. Fazbear.**

A los pocos segundos, el teléfono empezó a sonar y el mensaje grabado inicio. Después de una interesante explicación de nuestro Phone Guy, Jeremy se había puesto nervioso y se dispuso a investigar todas las cámaras esperando de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Mala suerte, TBonnie ya se había ido al Party Room 1, Jeremy se puso nervioso olvidando por completo la caja musical hasta que se pasa por la cámara de Prize Corner y nota que la cajita ya casi no tenía cuerda por lo que empezó a apretarle al botón.

-¿En que me eh metido?- se dice Jeremy mirando las ventilas y luego el pasillo, su corazón se acelero al ver a TChica mirandolo fijamente desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero su transe fue interrumpido al escuchar movimiento en la ventila derecha, el la revisa y nota a TBonnie apunto de llegar a donde el estaba. Sin perder tiempo, Jeremy tomo la mascara de Freddy y se coloco notando como es que TBonnie entraba a la oficina y lo miraba fijamente mientras que las luces empezaban a tintinear.

-Ayuda- pensó Jeremy al borde del infarto.

**...6:00 a.m...**

Jeremy iba saliendo de la pizzeria y trato de disimular tranquilidad para no preocupar a Mike, Jeremy tenía duda de si ir al día siguiente, no quería pasar el mismo infierno la noche que seguía.

-¿Que hago?- se dice a si mismo Jeremy pero es sacado de su trance por Mike el cual llegaba a recogerlo en su auto.

-Hay tu el policía, ¿Quiere que lo lleve?- dice Mike, Jeremy sonríe y se sube al auto, quería dormir un buen rato antes de empezar otra vez su tortura.

-¿Como te fue en tu primer día?- pregunta Mike.

-Aburrido, no es como creí que sería- dice Jeremy y luego suelta un gran bostezo.

-Bueno, ponte el cinturón, vamos a casa- dice Mike.

Jeremy hace lo que se le pide y se coloca el cinturón, el estaba temblando un poco, sentía miedo de volver a la pizzeria. Mike lo voltea a ver de reojo y nota su comportamiento.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunta Mike.

-¿Eh? Nada- dice Jeremy.

-No te hagas, andas temblando- dice Mike firme.

-Nada es solo que hace frío- dice Jeremy.

-Ten...- le entrega su chamarra -...pontela, no tengo tanto frío- dice Mike, Jeremy la toma y se la pone.

-Gracias, ya me siento mas calientito- dice Jeremy y se acurruca en el asiento ocultando su rostro sonrojado en la chamarra.

-¿Que tal el trabajo? Fue aburrido o fue emocionante- dice Mike sin despegar la vista del camino.

-No se... fue emocionante... creo...- dice Jeremy nervioso, se notaba un tanto asustado.

-¿Que tienes? Te escuchas temeroso- dice Mike notando esto.

-¿Eh? Nada, es solo que los animatronicos dan miedo de noche- dice Jeremy tímidamente.

-Esta bien... oye, te notas cansado, cuando lleguemos te vas directo a dormir ¿ok?- dice Mike.

-Ok, ahorita es lo que mas quiero en el mundo- dice Jeremy y se acurruca en la chamarra de Mike para quedarse dormido. Mike lo miro y luego el camino, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Al llegar al frente se su departamento, Mike miro a Jeremy el cual estaba felizmente dormido en el asiento, Mike sintió pena el tener que despertarlo por lo que opto por llevarlo el a su departamento. Salió del auto y luego cargo a Jeremy el cual no se despertó, cerro el auto detrás de si, luego se dirigió a la entrada de la recepción y entro para empezar a subir al segundo piso, abrir su departamento y acostar a Jeremy en su cama.

-Listo- dice Mike y se va a la entrada para cerrar la puerta con seguro, una vez hecho esto, el regresa al cuarto de Jeremy y lo ve acurrucarse entre las cobijas para mantener el calor.

-¿Que me ocultas?- susurra Mike para si mismo, estaba realmente preocupado por Jeremy. El se le quedo viendo por unos minutos hasta que decide ir a preparar el desayuno.

Después de un rato, Mike ya tenía todo para preparar unos HotCakes, el hizo la mezcla y luego los empezó a cocinar, después de terminar, los coloco en un plato y sirvió 2 vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Listo, espero que le guste a Jeremy- el estuvo a punto de tomar todo para llevarlo a la cama de Jeremy cuando escucha a Jeremy gritar su nombre.

-¡Mike!- grita Jeremy, Mike reaccionó de inmediato y corrió hasta donde Jeremy notando que seguía dormido, solo que tenía una pesadilla.

-Jeremy- dice Mike y lo empieza a mover para despertarlo, Jeremy se despierta asustado, jadeando y sudando.

-M-Mike- dice Jeremy mirando a Mike y luego lo abraza para empezar a llorar -Estas bien- dice Jeremy abrazando a Mike con fuerza.

-Claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño- dice Mike acariciando la cabeza a Jeremy para consolarlo.

-¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me vuelva a dormir?- pregunta Jeremy mas calmado.

-Primero ven a desayunar conmigo- dice Mike separándose del abrazo y mirando a Jeremy con dulzura, Jeremy se seca las lagrimas y le ofrece una sonrisa a Mike.

Después del susto, ambos se sentaron a desayunar mientras veían una película en la televisión. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban muy entretenidos mirando la película, era una de terror, Jeremy se notaba muy nervioso pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría saltar un monstruo a la pantalla. Tal cual era el cometido de la película, un fantasma ataca al protagonista, esto asusta a Jeremy y abraza a Mike en un grito.

-Tranquilo, nada va a salir a matarte- dice Mike en una broma.

-Perdón, es que si me asusto eso- dice Jeremy separándose un poco sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, a mi también me asusto la primera vez que vi esta película- dice Mike también un poco sonrojado. Ambos desvían las miradas y luego continúan viendo la película hasta quedarse dormidos, después de despertar por la tarde, Jeremy se preparo para su trabajo y luego fue a comer con Mike a un restaurante y luego regresaron a su departamento para descansar un rato mas antes de que empezara la segunda noche de Jeremy.

**11:30 p.m...**

Jeremy ya estaba listo para ir a trabajar, se encontraba muy nervioso de que algún animatronico lo atrapara esta noche pero trato de fingir calma. Una vez que todo ya andaba listo, Mike llevó a Jeremy a la pizzeria llegando justo a tiempo para iniciar su segunda noche.

-Suerte- dice Mike, Jeremy solo lo miro y luego le ofreció una sonrisa para luego salir del auto y dirigirse a la entrada. Mike miraba fijamente a Jeremy para asegurarse de que entrara bien hasta que noto a un mesero que estaba saliendo del edificio. El miro como es que aquel mesero estaba nervioso y le hablaba de algo a Jeremy, luego de un momento de conversación, el mesero le ofreció su mano para despedirse y luego de ser correspondido por Jeremy, se fue. Mike en ese mismo momento se moría de celos, pero solo prefirió irse de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura.

Jeremy entro al edificio y se fue directo a la oficina, al poco rato de andar ahí, el teléfono sonó y el mismo hombre del anterior día le advirtió de los antiguos modelos de las versiones Toy, el le hablo un poco de ellos y luego colgó el teléfono.

-¿Viejas versiones?- dice Jeremy nervioso y luego enciende la tableta para cargar la cajita y buscarlos por las cámaras, el se fue directo a la cámara de Parts and Servise donde encontró a 3 de los 4 mencionados, el se puso nervioso y reviso las demás cámaras sin tener éxito al buscarlo, luego miro el pasillo pero no había nada.

-Que raro, ¿Donde estará el otro animatronico?- se pregunto Jeremy hasta que las luces empezaron a fallar y un ruido metálico se empezaba a escuchar, ese ruido ya lo había escuchado cuando las versiones Toy se andaban acercando, esto lo puso nervioso y de inmediato miro las cámaras notando que las versiones Toy seguían en sus lugares y que los 3 animatronicos viejos seguían desactivados y sin moverse.

-Que raro- se dice Jeremy y luego vuelve a tratar de encender las luces las cuales consiguieron encender pero lo que vio, le heló la sangre, el ultimo animatronico estaba frente a el, por instinto, el se puso la mascara hasta que recordó lo que el hombre del teléfono le dijo, a Foxy no lo engaña la mascara.

-Y si...- empezó a encender y apagar la luz unas 6 veces hasta que Foxy se fue, esto lo tranquilizó, pero no tardo mucho en notar que las versiones Toy ya se habían movido.

Así paso la noche hasta que se acababa y se iba junto con Mike mas nervioso que la anterior vez, sabía que mientras las noches avanzaban, los animatronicos se volvían mas agresivos, pero esto no lo detuvo, no quería romper su promesa, seguiría hasta que le pagaran.

Con el paso de las demás noches, Mike notaba el cambio de Jeremy, este se volvía mas nervioso que antes y se notaba que le aterraba ir a trabajar, sabía que algo no andaba bien y por mas que preguntaba, Jeremy no le quería decir, siempre decía que era solo porque los animatronicos lo ponían nervioso, pero Mike sabía que había algo mas que Jeremy le quería ocultar.

**6ta Noche... 11:50 p.m...**

Mike había traído por una vez mas a Jeremy hasta su trabajo, esta vez no iría a ser cobarde y preguntar por Jeremy.

-Te veo a las 6- dice Jeremy y luego abre la puerta.

-Jeremy...- el voltea a ver a Mike -...algo anda mal, ¿que te sucede?- pregunta Mike.

-Ya te lo dije, es solo que los animatronicos me ponen nervioso- dice Jeremy.

-No, hay algo mas, no solo son esas cosas, algo tienes, te da miedo venir a trabajar- dice Mike seriamente.

-No te preocupes Mike, si algo malo estuviera pasando ya me hubiera ido de este lugar- dice Jeremy tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ok...- Mike no podía dejar de pensar en que algo andaba mal -... pero si algo esta mal o algo pasa, no dudes en llamar- dice Mike.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dice Jeremy y luego se va a la pizzeria. Mike solo lo miro entrar y luego regreso a casa.

Jeremy se sentó en su silla y algo inesperado paso, recibió una llamada del tipo del teléfono -¿Eh? ¿Para que estará llamando?- se pregunto Jeremy y luego lo puso en altavoz.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces ahí? ¿No te llego el memo? El lugar esta cerrado...- Jeremy se quedo perplejo hasta que recordó que tenía que revisar las cámaras y el pasillo. Foxy estaba en el pasillo, lo alumbró un poco y luego se puso a cargar la cajita.

-...Mañana hay un ultimo cumpleaños, tendrás que ir, lleva tu uniforme- termina el tipo del teléfono y luego cuelga.

-Diablos... bueno, hasta donde se, ellos solo son agresivos por la noche, tal vez mañana no pase nada- se dice Jeremy un tanto confiado. El continúo con su labor vigilando y evitando ser capturado por los animatronicos.

**6:00 a.m...**

Jeremy descanso un poco en su asiento aliviado de que todo haya acabado, tomo sus cosas y luego se encamino a la entrada donde se encontró con el Sr. Fazbear.

-¡Eh! Jeremy, supongo que te enteraste del cumpleaños de hoy, uno de nuestros guardias faltará hoy por lo que te venía a pedir de que tomaras hoy su lugar, el cumpleaños empezara a las 10 de la mañana, no llegues tarde- dice el Sr. Fazbear.

-Si Sr. Fazbear, vendré a tiempo- dice Jeremy alegremente.

-Bien muchacho, te veo mas tarde- dice el Sr. Fazbear y luego se va a su oficina. Jeremy nervioso sale de la pizzeria notando a Mike apenas llegando al lugar, el entra al auto y suspira.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunta Mike preocupado.

-Nada, solo que tenía pensado descansar todo el día de hoy- dice Jeremy desanimado.

-¿por que no podrías?- le pregunta Mike encendiendo el auto.

-El Sr. Fazbear me pidió venir hoy en la mañana para cuidar un cumpleaños- dice Jeremy y luego bosteza.

-Que abuso, trabajas toda la noche y ahora quiere que trabajes la mañana también- dice Mike enfadado.

-No es para tanto, así hace que me duermo la tarde- dice Jeremy.

-No me trates de convencer con tus argumentos Jeremy, eso es abuso y ahora mismo iré a decirle- dice Mike quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No, tranquilo Mike, solo será una hora y ya, no va a durar mucho- dice Jeremy, Mike lo mira y luego se relaja.

-Esta bien pero luego te me vas directo a la cama a dormir- dice Mike.

-Si, no te preocupes, dormiré para recargar fuerzas- dice Jeremy. Mike aun enojado enciende una vez mas el auto y conduce hasta su departamento, con enfado entra y se sienta en el sillón maldiciendo mentalmente al Sr. Fazbear.

-Mike... ¿Estas bien?- dice Jeremy tímidamente desde la entrada del departamento.

-No, no lo estoy- dice Mike enojado.

-No es para tanto Mike, no te debes preocupar- dice Jeremy.

-¿Como no quieres que me preocupe Jeremy?- dice Mike de manera dura.

-Mike, no te debes preocupar por mi, estoy bien- dice Jeremy sentándose a lado de Mike.

-No digas que no me preocupe por ti Jeremy- dice Mike alzando mas la voz.

-Mike, no quiero que te preocupes- dice Jeremy también alzando la voz.

-¡Jeremy, ¿no entiendes que me importas mucho?! No quiero que te hagas daño- dice Mike mas enfadado que antes.

-Tu también me importa Mike, pero no por eso te prohíbo que hagas tus cosas- dice Jeremy.

-¡No me refiero a amistad!- dice Mike y empieza a llorar levemente.

-Mike... lo siento- dice Jeremy bajando la cabeza.

-No, yo me debería disculpar por hablarte así- dice Mike ya mas relajado.

-Mike- Jeremy también había empezado a llorar un poco, Mike alza la mirada para ver a Jeremy pero lo que recibió lo dejo en shock, Jeremy se había decidido a regalarle un beso en los labios. No duro mucho, solo unos segundos, luego se separaron completamente sonrojados.

-Yo tampoco me refería a amistad Mike, tu también me importas mas que como amigo- dice Jeremy concediendo una sonrisa a Mike. Mike en ese momento se sintió tan feliz que se inclino para unir y saborear esos dulces labios que amaba, Jeremy correspondió con timidez, esta vez el beso duro mas tiempo hasta que se quedaron sin aire, entonces se separaron para tomar un respiro y mirarse a los ojos.

-No sabes el tiempo que e esperado escucharte decir eso- dice Mike y vuelve a besar a Jeremy recargándolo en el asiento del sillón dejándolo recostado sobre este. Una vez en esa posición, Mike aprovecho para morder levemente el labio inferior de Jeremy y meter su mengua en esta, ambos jugaron con estas un pequeño tiempo siendo Mike el que llevaba el mando del juego.

Después de jugar un rato con sus lenguas, Mike empezó a lamer el cuello de Jeremy, lo único que Jeremy pudo hacer fue gemir de placer, Mike empezó a hacer pequeños chupetones en el cuello de Jeremy mientras desabrochaba la camisa que Jeremy llevaba puesta.

-Ah~ Mike- Jeremy en verdad disfrutaba de cada toque de Mike, luego sintió como es que su mano empezaba a bajar a la entrepierna donde empezó a sobar su miembro.

-¿Ya te excitaste tan rápido?- pregunta Mike de manera picara lo que avergonzó un poco a Jeremy.

-No me digas que tu no estas excitado- dice Jeremy de manera nerviosa.

-Me cachaste- dice Mike para mirar el rostro de Jeremy.

-No me vas a dejar a medias ¿o si?- pregunta Jeremy con un poco de pena.

-Sabes que no- dice Mike y luego baja al pantalón de Jeremy pare empezar a quitárselo y luego empezar a lamer su miembro.

-Ah~ Mike, eso se siente genial- dice Jeremy.

-¿mmm? ¿Quien va a ser el pasivo aquí?- pregunta Mike de manera picara.

-¿No importa si soy el pasivo?- pregunta Jeremy con un leve sonrojo.

-En realidad, me encantaría que seas el pasivo y yo el activo- dice Mike. Jeremy hace que Mike se recueste en el sillón y luego lo empieza a besar un poco mas para luego bajar a su entrepierna donde le quito su pantalón exponiendo su fuerte erección. Con timidez, el toma el miembro de Mike y lo masturba un poco para luego meterlo en su boca para empezar a saborearlo.

-Ah~ Se nota que te gusta ser el pasivo- dice Mike, esto hace que Jeremy se incomode un poco pero debía aceptar que lo andaba disfrutando mucho. El iba un poco lento, Mike en ese momento, con su mano hizo que Jeremy empezara a ir mas rápido con su movimiento hasta que ya no lo pudo resistir mas.

-Me vengo- dice Mike y se viene en la boca de Jeremy, el se traga el semen de Mike.

-Sabe rico, creo que ya esta lo suficientemente lubricado- dice Jeremy de manera picara.

Mike lo mira y luego le sonríe, sabía a lo que se refería Jeremy, el lo toma por la cintura y luego lo recarga sobre el sillón colocando su miembro en la entrada de Jeremy.

-¿Listo?- pregunta Mike, Jeremy lo miro nervioso y luego asiente con la cabeza. Mike le sonríe y de manera suave empieza a entrar en Jeremy, este suelta un quejido pues sentía un fuerte ardor pero a pesar de eso, lo disfrutaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Mike temeroso de lastimar a Jeremy.

-S-Si, tu continúa- dice Jeremy forzando una sonrisa. Mike continúa su camino hasta llegar al fondo, Jeremy se aferra fuertemente de Mike y luego mueve sus caderas para indicarle a Mike de que puede empezar a moverse. Mike entiende el movimiento y empieza a moverse de manera lenta y suave, Jeremy se empieza a tensar un poco por el ardor pero eso empezó a irse con el tiempo, Mike al notar como es que Jeremy ya se había acostumbrado, empezó un movimiento mas rápido y un poco mas fuerte. Jeremy empezó a gemir pues sentía el placer, sentía como es que su cuerpo se calentaba y se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de Mike.

-Ha-hazlo mas rápido- dice Jeremy sin pensarlo 2 veces, Mike sonrió y empezó un movimiento mas rápido y fuerte, Jeremy daba gemidos mas fuertes y complacientes para Mike.

Mike al sentir tanta excitación, se inclino al rostro de Jeremy y lo empezó a besar mientras daba fuertes embestidas. Jeremy apretó el beso con su mano y luego tomo con el otro brazo el hombro de Mike.

-Jeremy, me vengo- dice Mike separando su rostro un poco del de Jeremy luego besarlo otra vez.

-Hazlo dentro por favor- dice Jeremy haciendo el mismo movimiento. Mike empezó a moverse mas rápido a cada instante hasta que separo su rostro del de Jeremy y apretó la tela del sillón dando una ultima embestida y venirse dentro de Jeremy. El apretó un poco el hombro de Mike y dio un fuerte gemido viniendose encima de ambos.

Mike se separo de Jeremy y se dejo caer a lado de el, ambos empezaron a jadear del cansancio para luego quedarse dormidos mientras se abrazaban.

**10:00 a.m...**

Una alarma que había puesto Jeremy empezó a sonar despertando a los 2. Ambos se levantaron estirándose para tratar de despertar.

-Ya me debo arreglar, debo ir a trabajar- dice Jeremy con desilusión en su voz.

-Esta bien, cuando regreses la pasamos todo lo que queda ¿te parece?- dice Mike abrazando a Jeremy por la cintura.

-Si, esta bien- dice Jeremy mas animado. Jeremy se arreglo el uniforme y Mike la ropa que tenía puesta para luego llevar a Jeremy a la pizzeria.

-Te veo a las 11:30 ¿ok?- dice Jeremy antes de salir.

-Ok- dice Mike y le da un beso a Jeremy, luego este sale del auto y se dirige a la pizzeria. Mike lo ve entrar y luego enciende el auto para irse a algún restaurante a desayunar, se sentía muy feliz.

Una vez que ya se encontraba en el restaurante, tomaron su orden y lo único que necesitaba era esperar el que trajeran su orden, el empezó a tomarse un café mientras esperaba y nota como una pareja se sienta atrás de el.

-¿Ya vez? Te dije que te sentirías mejor si dejabas ese trabajo- dice la chica.

-Si, debí hacerte caso desde el principio, sentía que me moría ahí literalmente- dice el chico.

-Me pregunto si alguien habrá tomado el puesto de guardia en ese lugar- dice la chica.

-Pues si lo hizo alguien, le deseo mucha suerte, yo no pase de la 3ra noche por esos animatronicos del demonio- dice el chico. Mike casi escupe su café de lo que había mencionado.

-Si, espero que no lo atrapen- dice la chica.

-Em... disculpen- dice Mike nervioso, la pareja volteo a ver a Mike.

-¿De que lugar están hablando?- pregunta nervioso.

-De Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- dice la chica.

-No te recomiendo ir, esos animatronicos quieren muertos a todos los guardias, según me a quedado claro, hasta ahora, han muerto 3 guardias en ese lugar- dice el chico. En ese instante Mike se quedo helado, sudaba frío y en ese momento tuvo un golpe fuerte de realidad.

-Era por eso que Jeremy estuvo muy nervioso últimamente- se dice en la mente Mike y casi como por instinto, se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo del restaurante a su auto para conducir rápidamente a la pizzeria.

Una vez que llego, dejo su auto por ahí y luego corrió a la entrada y antes de abrir, empezó a escuchar gritos desde adentro y luego las puertas fueron empujadas por multitudes de personas que corrían completamente llenas de pánico, en poco tiempo, la policía llego a la escena y entraron al restaurante alejando a todos de ahí. Mike intentaba desesperadamente entrar ahí pues no sabía si Jeremy estaba adentro pues hasta ahora sabía que solo los guardias estaban adentro.

-Señor, no puede pasar- dice un policía impidiendo el paso a Mike.

-No, no lo entiende, mi novio esta ahí dentro- dice Mike.

-Lo siento señor, pero no se me tiene permitido dejar entrar a las personas- dice el policía. Al poco rato después, las ambulancias llegaron y entraron a la escena. Tardaron un poco hasta que finalmente salieron con un herido. Mike miro por instinto al herido y sintió como es que sus lagrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos.

-¡Jeremy!- grita el y corre hasta donde Jeremy.

-Señor, alejese, necesitamos estabilizarlo- dice un medico.

Después de varios minutos que para Mike eran horas, finalmente consiguieron estabilizar a Jeremy. Mike estaba devastado por el estado de Jeremy y lloraba en silencio hasta que alguien entro en la habitación, era una compañera de Jeremy.

-¿Como esta?- pregunta ella preocupada.

-Estable- dice Mike desanimado.

-Que bien que este bien- dice ella mas aliviada.

-¿Como paso?- pregunta Mike devastado.

-Estaba en Kid's Cove cuidando de los niños hasta que Mangle se le abalanzó a uno de los padres y el lo protegió... Mangle le mordió la cabeza- dice ella.

-Ya veo...- Mike miro a Jeremy -...lo siento- dice el con tristeza -...pero te prometo que seré fuerte- Mike se quedo con Jeremy por 4 años hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Jeremy ya no resistió mas y se dejo llevar por el llamado de la muerte.

**NAV/ MIKE...**

Recuerdo perfectamente todo eso... te prometo que seguiré siendo fuerte... tal y como tu lo fuiste. Mire la entrada de la nueva pizzeria y después de un suspiro, entre, era hora de iniciar mi primera noche, sabré por que lo hizo y luego me vengare de quien te hizo eso. Ese bastardo no se escapara de su destino.

* * *

**¡TERMINE! Después de un buen tiempo, me salió la inspiración para esta larga e interesante historia de Jeremike. Me deje llevar por las palabras y cree esta hermosa creación. Bueno, eso a sido todo por ahora, en verdad espero que les guste porque me esforcé en terminar esta historia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima ;3**


	10. Bonnie x Chica

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Ok, el mismo saludo, hola chicos y chicas, yo aquí de regreso con Cuentos (+18) y con buenas noticias :D y también malas :(...**

**Las buenas es que voy a ir a la preparatoria gracias a mi puntaje de 87 aciertos. La mala es que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para seguir mas seguido mis fanfics así que ya deben tener una idea de lo que sucedera, bueno, ya veremos que tal me va, por ahora sigamos con el fanfic...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Phoenix HYDRUS: Bueno, ahora sabes que así se llama la pareja. Si me gustan los creepys y una duda, si vas a continuar tu fic o me lo pasas? Ya llevo un buen tiempo esperando.**

**trick death: Si, lo se, casi lloro escribiendo la pequeña tragedia :'( pero la vida es así, además, creo que mantengo bien lo que va en la historia.**

**SweetGirl90: La vida es así, continúe lo que en ese momento sabía de la historia pero bueno, a mi también me causo gracia esa parte, ten un lindo día :3**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Que nombre tan largo -.-" Bueno como sea, para eso puse esa parte, para hacer llorar un poco, que raro, cuando leí "****ten una galleta *le da una gelleta*" estaba comiendo galletas emperador XD  
**

**yo: Ya veremos cuando toca esa pareja, por ahora tocara algo parecido.**

**Nicole Kawaii: XD que joven estas niña, que le pasa a la juventud de hoy en día? Son mas perver que yo :T**

**Y esos fueron los Reviews de estos días, que alegría ver que hay gente nueva que ande curioseando por aquí en busca de una buena historia y me alegra que me hayan elegido a mi de muchos ¡GRACIAS! X3. Bueno, ya no hago mas largo esto y mejor comenzamos ¬.¬**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica  
**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Ocs de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bonbon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

* * *

CAPITULO 10: Bonnie x Chica.

Era un lindo día en una escuela donde se daba preparatoria, secundaria y primaria, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, hora del receso para los chicos de secundaria y después seria el receso de los chicos de preparatoria.

Los mas chicos se empezaban a meter en sus salones y veían como los chicos medianos salían para disfrutar de un poco de luz del sol, todos con la excepción de una chica de segundo de secundaria, ella seguía en sus salón guardando todo lo que ella consideraba importante, una vez hecho esto, ella tomo la mochila y luego miro en todas direcciones asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, salió por una ventana del salón y se dirigió a una parte prohibida de la escuela donde dejo su mochila y luego se retiro al patio para tomar el sol.

-Espero no me hayan visto- dice Chica nerviosa mientras miraba a todas direcciones.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? Pero si es la pequeña e inofensiva Chica- dice el jefe del grupo, un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, a sus lados tenía a otros 4 chicos.

-No me lastimen- dice Chica nerviosa y mirando a los ojos del chico con miedo.

-¿Por que habríamos de lastimarte? No somos unos monstruos- dice el jefe del grupo.

-Entonces dejenme ir- dice Chica en un tartamudeo.

-¿Dejarte ir?- dice el chico que andaba justo a lado del jefe, este era mas bajo pero se le notaba fuerte, tenía cabello castaño, y ojos café oscuro.

-Nos encanta estar contigo pequeña- dice el jefe del grupo tomando a Chica del cuello de la blusa y alzándola para que ella quedara a su altura.

-¿Que harás al respecto?- dice el jefe de manera burlona, a este punto, Chica ya estaba empezando a llorar por miedo al jefe de aquel grupo.

-¡Ustedes, ya dejenla ir!- grita un chico desde el pasillo que guiaba al patio, todos los presentes voltean y notan a un chico de la misma estatura que el jefe del grupo, era Bonnie.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa conejo- dice el jefe del grupo.

-Dije que la dejaran ir- dice Bonnie con mas autoridad aunque se escuchaba que su voz temblaba un poco.

-Como digas- dice el jefe del grupo soltando a Chica, esta cae al suelo y mira a Bonnie -Pero tu pagaras su deuda- dice el jefe acercándose a Bonnie de forma amenazante. Bonnie por miedo retrocede un poco pero el jefe del grupo lo toma del cuello de su camisa y a punto de golpearlo con el puño, alguien lo detiene.

-Sueltalo ahora- dice una voz gruesa y autoritaria, el jefe voltea y nota a Foxy tomando su puño con mucha fuerza, mas de la que el tenía.

-F-Foxy... lo... lo siento- dice el jefe del grupo con miedo, Foxy de un movimiento de tuerce la muñeca y luego lo lanza al suelo.

-No los quiero ver cerca de estos chicos o ya verán- dice Foxy, el grupo de bravucones asienten y salen corriendo al patio de la escuela.

-Gracias Foxy- dice Bonnie desde el suelo.

-No te preocupes- dice Foxy ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo, Bonnie la acepta y una vez de pie, va a donde Chica y la ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Si, gracias- dice Chica con timidez.

-¿Por que te molestan esos chicos?- pregunta Foxy mirando a estos desde la ventana.

-Es porque soy mas pequeña y débil a comparación a ellos- dice Chica bajando la mirada.

-No te dejes, debiste hablar con alguien con respecto a esto- dice Bonnie preocupado.

-Lo intente pero no me quieren creer, además de que dicen que esto me hace mujer- dice Chica con pena.

-Pues en parte si, así sabes como protegerte además de que muestras mas seguridad- dice Foxy.

-Ya aprenderé de eso- dice Chica un poco mas animada.

-Ven, ¿por que no te juntas con nosotros? así ya no estas sola y te sentirás mas segura- dice Bonnie y le ofrece la mano a Chica.

-Eso me agradaría- dice Chica aceptando la mano de Bonnie. Los 3 ya listos, empiezan a caminar al patio y en una banca estaba Freddy y Golden ya preocupados por sus 2 amigos.

-Perdona la tardanza- dice Bonnie llegando junto con los otros 2.

-Fueron 5 minutos, ¿se sabe por que tardaron?- dice Freddy y mira a los 2 culpables pero nota a Chica.

-¿Chica? ¿Que haces con ellos?- pregunta Freddy sorprendido por la aparición de Chica.

-Um... es que me siento mas segura con ellos- dice Chica de manera tímida.

-Bueno, pues bienvenida a la familia Fazbear- dice Golden de manera amistosa.

-¿En verdad?- dice Chica ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Será divertido tenerte en la familia- dice Bonnie mas animado.

-No te sientas nerviosa, tomanos como tus hermanos- dice Freddy para calmar los nervios de Chica.

-Si, me siento mejor- dice Chica mucho mas animada. Los 5 se quedaron platicando por el resto del receso hasta que tocaron para dar fin a este, Chica fue a donde había escondido sus cosas y las saco para volver a clase donde noto que Bonnie iba con ella en el mismo salón, sorprendida, decide alcanzar a Bonnie antes de que este entrara al salón.

Por el lado de Bonnie, el estaba buscando a Chica con la vista hasta que la nota correr hasta donde el estaba, el detiene su caminata y espera a Chica hasta que esta llega un poco agotada.

-¿Ibas en mi clase?- pregunta Chica jadeando.

-Si, me sorprende que apenas te des cuenta- dice Bonnie de manera juguetona.

-Bueno, así nos podemos conocer mas- dice Chica animada.

-Si, eso creo- dice Bonnie y luego entran al salón juntos.

Los días pasaron, Chica se empezó a acomodar mas con sus nuevos amigos, se empezó a dar cuenta de que tenían mucho en común en especial en los gustos. El grupo de bravucones los habían dejado de molestar y Chica ya no se sentía insegura con dejar sus cosas en el salón.

Ya habían pasado de grado, Chica, Bonnie y Golden se habían quedado juntos en su nuevo salón de 3ro de secundaria, Foxy y Freddy por ser un año mayores a ellos habían pasado a la preparatoria, esto produjo inseguridad a los 3 amigos pues lamentablemente, el grupo de bravucones habían quedado en el mismo salón que ellos.

Con miedo, Chica, Bonnie y Golden se habían alejado lo mas que pudieron al otro lado del salón para evitar estar cerca de ellos. Hablaban tranquilamente de cosas de su interes hasta que por acto de reflejo, Chica miro ligeramente al grupo de bravucones para asegurarse de que no había peligro alguno pero su sorpresa fue mala al notar como es que el jefe del grupo los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa malévola que transmitía temor a Chica.

-Nos están viendo- dice Chica en voz baja.

-¿Quienes?- pregunta nervioso Golden.

-El grupito de bravucones- dice Chica con una voz temblorosa.

-No los quiero alarmar pero aquí vienen- dice Bonnie al notar como es que los bravucones se habían parado y se dirigían a ellos.

-Vale vida la verga- dice Golden al notarlos ya a pocos metros hasta que llegan.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? Una Chica indefensa, un pequeño conejo y un Winnie Pooh, y sin el lobo feroz y el oso Yogui- dice burlonamente el jefe del grupo.

-Ya vayanse- dice en voz baja Golden.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- pregunta el jefe en un tono de indignación, el tomo del cuello del uniforme de Golden y lo alzo en el aire.

-N-Nada- dice Golden asustado.

-Eso pensé- dice el jefe y deja caer a Golden -Escuchenme, si quieren sobrevivir este año, le propongo una cosa- dice el jefe y espera a que el grupo de 3 le preguntasen cuales eran las condiciones.

-¿Cual es la condición?- pregunta Chica con fastidio y nerviosismo.

-Todo lo que queda del 3er año, ustedes 3 serán mis sirvientes- dice el jefe dándoles una fuerte sorpresa a los 3 menores pues esperaban mas el que les pidieran dinero o algo por el estilo.

-¿Que nos harás si nos oponemos?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Buena pregunta conejo, si se niegan, desearan jamas haber puesto un pie en esta escuela- dice el jefe de grupo de manera autoritaria.

-Osea que nos partirías la cara- dice Bonnie.

-No, mucho peor- dice el jefe y los voltea a ver de manera intimidante -Haré que cada parte inocente de ustedes quede marcado de por vida, algo que jamas podrán olvidar- dice el jefe y luego se retira con su grupo.

-¿A que se referiría?- pregunta Golden al no entender a que se refería.

-No lo se, tal vez un evento traumático o algo por el estilo- dice Chica de forma pensativa.

-Quien sabe, por ahora tratemos de no meternos en problemas con ellos- dice Golden.

La campana suena lo cual anunciaba el comienzo de las clases teniendo el siguiente orden: Español, Geografía, Historia, Matemáticas, Receso, Tecnología, Artes y E. Física.

Durante la hora de Matemáticas, su nueva maestra les había asignado un trabajo para salir al receso, ya que Chica, Bonnie y Golden anhelaban mucho salir de esa aburrida clase y tomar el sol, se apresuraron para ser los primeros en salir. Una vez que habían terminado, se dirigieron con la maestra y le entregaron el trabajo, ella lo tomó y solo les puso 10 para indicarles que se vayan. Los 3 de mala gana se dirigieron a sus lugares pero el grupo de bravucones les llaman la atención.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunta Chica de mala gana.

-Pasanos el trabajo- dice el y Chica con enfado le entrega su cuaderno.

-Dejalo en mi asiento cuando termines- dice Chica y estaba a punto de irse hasta que el jefe del grupo le toma el brazo.

-Mejor pasen sus asientos para aca, así ya no se nos dificultara pasarnos las cosas y no tendremos que ir de un lugar al otro- dice el jefe del grupo.

-Pero no hay lugar en esta parte- dice Chica zafándose del agarre.

-No te preocupes por eso- el jefe del grupo llama la atención de un grupo de 3 amigos cerca de ellos -Vayanse a los asientos de Chica, Bonnie y Golden y pasen sus cosas aquí- dice el jefe de manera amenazante, los 3 chicos asienten con miedo y hacen lo que se les pide.

-No tenías que ser brusco con ellos- dice Chica con enojo y fastidio.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso- dice el jefe del grupo.

-Es una ventaja de estar con nosotros- dice el mejor amigo del jefe.

-Como sea- dice Chica y se va con Bonnie y Golden al patio de la escuela para situarse en un lugar con sombra.

-No lo soportare el año aquí- dice Chica enojada.

-Si hubiera una forma de salirnos de esto sin que nos afecte- dice Golden.

-Pero ¿Cual?- pregunta Bonnie.

-mmm... Tengo una idea, haremos que los expulsen- dice Chica decidida.

-¿Como lo haremos sin que nos descubran?- dice Golden.

-Buen punto...- dice Chica desanimada.

-Tengo un plan- dice Bonnie y los 3 se reúnen en un circulo -Haremos que lo descubran haciendo una de sus fechorías, haremos que alguien lo provoque frente a un maestro, un lugar publico así el se enojara y lo descubrirán- dice Bonnie para lo que Chica y Golden se ponen de acuerdo.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Chica, Bonnie y Golden se habían convertido en los sirvientes del grupo de bravucones y que mantenían su plan a flote, ya lo tenían todo preparado.

Durante la hora del receso, el grupo paso por la cooperativa **(así llamamos a las cafeterías en mis escuelas)**, un chico que llevaba consigo un envase de jugo de fruta pasa y finge no verlo derramando el liquido sobre el jefe del grupo, este respondió de manera brusca tomando al chico de la camisa para alzarlo al aire y haciendo su mano un puño.

-Estas muerto- dice el jefe del grupo pero una maestra lo detiene.

-¿Que haces?- dice la maestra de manera autoritaria.

-Nada- dice el jefe del grupo un poco nervioso.

-No le crea, el amenaza a todos nosotros- dice un chico entre el grupo de alumnos que había alrededor.

-Si- dicen todos.

-Y también su grupito de amigos- dice una chica entre los alumnos.

-Vamos a la oficina del director- dice la maestra y se lleva al grupo de bravucones, una vez que estuvieran lejos, todos los alumnos gritaron de alegría y se pusieron a celebrar pues el plan había salido perfecto.

Una vez que había acabado el receso, el maestro informo de la expulsión del grupo de bravucones a todos los de su clase y todos en el instante se pusieron felices, ya no serían molestados mas.

Días después se corrió el rumor de que 3 de los integrantes del grupo de bravucones se mudarían para para Halloween. Días después se confirmo el rumor pues se supo que 2 de los integrantes incluyendo al mejor amigo del jefe de su grupo, se habían mudad a otros lugares.

Ya habían pasado la mitad del año, era noche buena, momento en el que las personas se iban a celebrar con sus familias a casa de los tíos, abuelos, etc, o ser los anfitriones de la fiesta. Este era el caso de Chica que su mamá había decidido ser la anfitriona de este año y con ayuda de Chica y su hermana menor Toy, empezaron a decorar la casa. Una vez que Chica había terminado, aviso a su madre.

-Ya termine- dice Chica a su madre.

-Perfecto, ahora vete a duchar y arreglate- dice su madre distraída con su parte de la decoración, Chica siente con la cabeza y sube las escaleras para tomar una ducha y luego irse a su cuarto para vestirse con su vestido amarillo favorito, luego de ponérselo, fue al baño para arreglarse el cabello el cual se lo había amarrado de una media coleta.

-Listo- dice ella y sale del baño pero Toy la detiene y le entrega una carta.

-Te la envía un amigo tuyo- dice Toy y luego se va, Chica con la carta en manos se dirige a su cuarto para luego empezar a leerla, no era muy larga.

**Te veo en el almacen de la escuela para una sorpresa especial, no faltes y asegurate de ir sola, te veo ahí a las 9 de la noche.**

**Atte: Bonnie.**

-¿Bonnie? ¿Para que me querrá?- dice Chica pensativa.

-Chica, ya baja que ya llegaron nuestros invitados- dice la madre de Chica desde el piso de abajo.

-Si, ya voy- dice Chica y deja la carta en un escondite y luego baja para saludar a su familia.

**9:00 p.m...**

Chica ya había despedido a su familia y luego regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse a una ropa un poco mas cómoda poniéndose una blusa blanca y amarilla con las palabras "LET'S EAT" sobre esta, una falda amarilla, unas calcetas naranjas y unos zapatos negros, una vez lista, bajo y despidió a su madre.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunta su madre con curiosidad.

-A ver a Bonnie, me tiene un regalo- dice Chica emocionada y se va.

Al poco rato llego al almacen mencionado, ella tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Bonnie.

-Ya llegue al almacen de la escuela, ¿donde estas?- escribe ella y luego lo envía.

**CON BONNIE...**

El aun celebraba con su familia hasta que siente como su teléfono vibra, el lo toma y nota que era un mensaje de Chica.

-"Ya llegue al almacen de la escuela, ¿donde estas?"- lee el y luego se extraña saliendo de su casa para llamar al celular de Chica pero esta no respondía, el estaba por colgar cuando el teléfono deja de estar de estar colgado.

-¿Chica?- pregunta Bonnie pero solo escucha un grito de Chica y varías risas que el reconocía, casi de inmediato, el cuelga el teléfono y llama a Freddy mientras corría.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Freddy.

-No hay tiempo, ¿esta Foxy contigo?- pregunta Bonnie agitadamente.

-Sabes que si, ¿que pasa?- pregunta Freddy.

-Los veo en el almacen de la escuela, es urgente- dice Bonnie y cuelga el teléfono.

Al poco rato llega al almacen el cual estaba cerro pero se escuchaban suplicas dentro.

-Dejenme por favor- se escuchaba seguido de un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-Chica- dice Bonnie y luego ve la manera de entrar notando una ventanilla que estaba abierta, con esfuerzos, el sube y consigue entrar para ver al nuevo grupo de bravucones tratando de mantener quieta a Chica mientras le quitaban la ropa, ella hacía lo que podía para zafarse de aquel agarre pero era difícil, ya se habían desecho de la blusa y corpiño dejando su pecho expuesto.

-¡Bonnie!- grita desesperadamente Chica mientras lloraba.

-¡Dejenla en paz!- grita Bonnie corriendo hasta donde ellos brindando un buen puñetazo en la cara de uno de los nuevos bravucones del grupo, pero no fue mucho cuando el jefe del grupo agarro a Bonnie a golpes y patas. Bonnie trataba de protegerse lo mas que podía pero le era difícil pues el chico era mas grande y fuerte que el.

-No lo golpees, dejenlo en paz- suplicaba Chica.

-¡Callate!- grita el jefe del grupo y le brinda una patada en el estomago a Bonnie.

-¡Mejor tu has caso!- dice una voz gruesa, el jefe voltea pero sale volando por un puñetazo.

-¡Freddy!- dice asustado uno del viejo grupo de bravucones.

-Dejenla- dice Foxy entrando a escena y liberando a Chica de sus agresores ahuyentando a todo el grupo.

-¡Chica!- dice Bonnie y se acerca a la menciona, Chica solo lo abrazo mientras lloraba, estaba temblando por frío y miedo.

-Tranquila, esta todo bien- dice Bonnie abrazando a Chica con fuerza, Freddy solo desvió la mirada pues Chica estaba semi-desnuda, Foxy se quito el abrigo que traía y se lo puso a Chica para cubrirla del frío.

-¿Y su blusa?- pregunta Freddy.

-Aquí- dice Foxy tomando los trozos de la blusa de Chica.

-La llevare a casa, estará mas segura allí- dice Bonnie y carga a Chica para luego llevarla a su casa.

-Esos desgraciados me la pagaran- dice Freddy con enojo.

-Ya llegara el momento, por ahora regresemos antes de que todos se pongan histéricos por salirnos sin permiso- dice Foxy y luego el y Freddy se van.

**Mas tarde en la casa de Bonnie...**

El y Chica estaban en silencio en el cuarto de Bonnie, Chica se trataba de abrigar y tapar lo mas que podía con el abrigo de Foxy pero este simplemente le quedaba muy grande, Bonnie buscaba entre sus cosas alguna camisa pequeña para que Chica la pudiera usar hasta que la encuentra.

-Aquí tienes- dice Bonnie entregando la camisa a Chica, ella lo iba a tomar pero el abrigo se bajo considerablemente como para dejar ver un poco del cuerpo de Chica, esto provoco un sonrojo en Bonnie mientras miraba.

-No mires pervertido- dice Chica de mal humor.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención- dice Bonnie y desvía la mirada.

-Solo volteate y no mires mientras me cambio- dice Chica sonrojada.

-Ok- dice Bonnie y se voltea escuchando como es que el abrigo de Foxy se desliaba por el cuerpo de Chica pero escuchaba que algo se caía.

-Diablos- dice Chica y luego baja de la cama de Bonnie para tomar la camisa que se había caído a los pies de Bonnie. Ella lo iba a tomar pero tropieza con un zapato de Bonnie y cae sobre el.

-Perdón- dice Chica y se levanta.

-No te preocupes- dice Bonnie tomando la camisa y se la da a Chica sin mirarla.

-Gracias- dice Chica y la toma para luego ponérsela.

-¿Listo?- pregunta Bonnie y voltea a ver pero se sonroja a mas no poder pues Chica aun no se abrochaba la camisa.

-¡Aun no!- dice ella cubriéndose como puede su pecho.

-Perdón- dice Bonnie completamente avergonzado.

-Pareciera que lo haces a propósito- dice Chica señalando a Bonnie con su dedo.

-No lo hago a propósito, solo que pienso que ya estas lista y quería verte- dice Bonnie pero cae en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿En verdad te importo mucho?- pregunta Chica un tanto conmovida.

-S-Si- dice Bonnie aclarando su garganta y desviando su mirada.

-Bueno... creo que te trate mal y... podría hacer una excepción- dice Chica un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Excepción?- pregunta Bonnie volviendo su mirada a Chica pero se queda en shock cuando nota que Chica estaba bajando poco a poco la camisa que le había prestado, pero se detuvo dejando solo sus hombros al descubierto.

-Si en verdad me quieres, haslo tu mismo- dice Chica de manera tímida. Bonnie se acerco un poco nervioso y se paro frente a Chica.

-¿Y bien?- dice ella y lo mira pero Bonnie la tomo de la barbilla y la beso justo en la boca, ella correspondió y con su mano apretó el beso empujando la cabeza de Bonnie a ella, Bonnie empezó a quitarle la camisa a Chica para luego pasar a besar y lamer el cuello de ella. Como primeriza, Chica sentía excitación con cada toque que Bonnie le hacía por lo que dejaba salir pequeños gemidos.

-Bonnie, pareces experto- dice Chica y luego emite un gemido.

-Es que sabes como es Foxy...- le empieza a masajear sus pechos -...me explico los puntos de la mujeres- dice Bonnie y luego empieza a chupar sus pecho, Chica empezaba a gemir por la excitación.

-Conozco tu punto mas sensible- dice Bonnie con su mano disponible empieza a rozar la intimidad de Chica y esta rápidamente se empezó a excitar mas empezando a mojar su calzón y el dedo de Bonnie.

-¿Quieres que entre?- pregunta Bonnie y sigue lamiendo los pezones de Chica.

-S-Si- dice Chica jadeando, Bonnie aparta el calzón de Chica e introduce su dedo en la entrada de Chica, ella gime un poco.

-Creí que te referías a entrar con tu...- Chica se detiene pues le daba pena pronunciar aquella palabra.

-Primero hay que prepararte- dice Bonnie y baja su cabeza a la intimidad de Chica para empezar a lamer e introducir en sus oportunidades la lengua, Chica solo gemía y solo podía pensar en que Bonnie dejara de jugar y que ya acabara.

-Ya estas lista- dice Bonnie y sube hasta estar al frente de Chica -¿Nerviosa?- pregunta Bonnie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un poco pero haslo- dice Chica y se sienta en la cama para mirar el pantalón de Bonnie y nota su fuerte erección, con un poco de miedo, ella se pone a gatas para acercase al pantalón de Bonnie y quitárselo para descubrir que Bonnie realmente estaba muy excitado, ella toma el miembro de Bonnie y lo empieza a masturbar para luego empezar a lamer la cabeza y de ahí bajar por el tronco y luego subir para metérselo en la boca para empezar a saborear el miembro de Bonnie.

-Chica, lo haces genial- dice Bonnie y toma con su mano la cabeza de Chica para aumentar la velocidad de sus lamidas hasta que Chica lo detiene.

-Mejor pasemos al siguiente paso o te cansaras y ni siquiera podré disfrutarlo como se debe- dice Chica y se recuesta en la cama alzando su falda para dar paso a Bonnie. Bonnie se acerco y coloco la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Chica y presiono un poco para que este entrará lentamente para no lastimar mucho a Chica, ella se quejo del dolor y se aferro fuertemente a Bonnie.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Si, es solo que duele- dice Chica ofreciendo un sonrisa a Bonnie.

-Entonces continuare- dice Bonnie y llega al fondo de Chica, ella tembló un poco del dolor pero luego se relajo, sintió como esa zona se calentaba mas de lo usual y un liquido caliente rozaba su piel palida.

-Te puedes mover- dice Chica, Bonnie sonrió y luego empezó a embestir con delicadeza a Chica, ella tomó las cobijas de la cama y saco unas lagrimas mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, luego eso fue remplazado por gemido y un sonrojo en Chica mientras miraba a Bonnie a los ojos.

-¿Esta mejor? ¿Ya no te duele tanto?- pregunta Bonnie un poco nervioso de hacerlo mal.

-No ya no duele tanto, lo haces genial, pero...- Chica desvío la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Bonnie esperando lo peor.

-...¿Lo... harías mas... rápido?- dice Chica tapando su cara con su manos.

Bonnie la miro con ternura y se inclino quitando las manos de Chica de su cara -Claro- dice el y aumenta poco a poco su velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

-Ah~ B-Bonnie- Chica se había aferrado a la espalda de Bonnie y atrapado la cintura de este con sus piernas. Bonnie había aprovechado este movimiento de Chica para tomarla de su cintura y pararse y hacer que el cuerpo de Chica empezara a dar sentones y llegara mas profundo.

-No me sostendré por mucho tiempo- dice Chica tratando de agarrarse lo mejor que podía de Bonnie.

-Tengo una idea- dice Bonnie y baja a Chica dejando de penetrarla.

-¿Que haces?- pregunta Chica confundida pero Bonnie nuevamente la toma de la cintura, le da la vuelta y la pone en 4 sobre la cama, para este punto, Chica ya sabía lo que Bonnie tenía planeado hacer pero se mantuvo quieta, Bonnie nuevamente empezó a penetrarla con delicadeza para no lastimarla y una vez dentro empezó un movimiento lento para luego ir aumentando la velocidad hasta ir a una en la que el se asegurara de no lastimarla y complacerla.

* * *

_**-Que caballeroso ese Bonnie- piensa la autora aquí presente XD**_

_**-Continúa la historia, nadie quiere saber de tu vida- piensa el lector.**_

_**-Perdón, ya me dejo de bromas y continuamos con la historia lemmon ^w^" - continúa la historia la escritora.**_

* * *

-B-Bonnie, me... me vengo- dice Chica apretando las cobijas con fuerza.

-Solo un poco mas- dice Bonnie dando las ultimas embestidas que hicieron que Chica se viniera y Bonnie igual.

Estuvieron temblando un poco mientras sacaban todo lo que llevaban aguantando hasta que caen rendidos en la cama, Bonnie poco a poco empezó a sacar su pene del interior de Chica y ella expulso un poco mas de liquido mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Traías condón?- pregunta Chica mirando a Bonnie.

-Si- dice Bonnie sonriendo complacido.

-¿Cuando te lo pusiste? No lo llevabas cuando yo...- ella bajo un poco la mirada.

-Me lo puse cuando no te diste cuenta- dice Bonnie y abraza a Chica mas relajado.

-Supongo que... ya somos novios ¿no?- dice Chica acurrucándose entre los brazos de Bonnie.

-¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro que lo somos, no soy mediocre como para hacerlo contigo y dejarte abandonada- dice Bonnie de manera sarcástica.

-Que bueno, pero sigue siendo igual de tierno como siempre- dice Chica y luego bosteza.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Por que no te quedas a dormir?- dice Bonnie.

-Me parece bien, mi mamá sabe que estoy contigo- dice Chica y bosteza.

-¿Como sabe?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Le avisé cuando iba de salida- dice Chica y cierra los ojos acurrucada entre los brazos Bonnie.

-¿No te quieres tapar?- pregunta Bonnie y bosteza, pero nota que Chica ya se había quedado dormida.

-Descansa- dice Bonnie y al poco rato también se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente, Bonnie se levantaba al igual que Chica, ambos se miraron y sonrieron para luego darse los buenos días con un tierno beso.

-Buenos días, ¿como estas?- dice Bonnie aun acostado.

-Bien conejito, ¿y tu?- pregunta Chica algo adormilada.

-Genial, pero creo que nos deberíamos vestir- dice Bonnie.

-Si, aun debo ir a mi casa- dice Chica y cuando se iban a parar, Bonbon entra al cuarto de Bonnie algo enojado.

-¡¿Por que me dejaste...?!- se caya por el grito de Chica la cual se cubrió con su falda y la camisa que Bonnie le había prestado, Bonnie se tapaba su miembro pues no se había puesto el pantalón la noche anterior por el sueño.

-¡¿Que no puedes tocar?!- dice Bonnie enojado para lo que Bonbon solo cerro la puerta completamente sonrojado.

-¡Perdón!- grita el cerrando la puerta.

-Disculpalo, sigue peque- dice Bonnie ayudando a Chica a ponerse la camisa.

-No te preocupes, Toy es igual- dice ella ya mas calmada.

-Lo se, me agarro una vez en el baño- dice Bonnie recordando aquella vez.

-Bueno, me podrías ir a dejar a mi casa, con lo que paso ayer, no me siento segura de ir sola- dice Chica bajando un poco la mirada.

-Claro, yo te cuido- dice Bonnie y pone a Chica entre sus brazos.

Luego de que se habían preparado, salieron de la casa de Bonnie y se fueron caminando a casa de Chica, Bonnie tenía el abrigo de Foxy en el brazo para poder entregarla. A medio camino, Foxy, Golden y Freddy aparecieron preocupados por Chica la cual iba tomada de la mano de Bonnie.

-¡Chica!- grita de felicidad Freddy y la abraza.

-¿Como estas?- pregunta Golden, Freddy se separa del abrazo.

-A mi me parece que bien, por lo que veo, hoy tienes química- dice Foxy mirando alegre y pícaramente las manos unidas de Bonnie y Chica.

-¿Lo notaste?- dice Chica sonrojada.

-Claro que si, si me conoces, sabes que soy muy observador- dice Foxy y le alborota el cabello rubio de Chica.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes, vamos a casa de Chica que su madre debe estar preocupada- dice Bonnie.

-Nosotros no podemos, nos castigaron por salir muy tarde y sin permiso- dice Freddy mirando a Foxy.

-Antes que nada, a ti te regañaron, fue una situación de vida o muerte, y yo no soy tu hermano, solo tu invitado de anoche- dice Foxy aclarando las cosas.

-Bueno, estoy castigado, Golden y yo nos vamos a casa, no se Foxy tenga algo que hacer así que nos vemos después, bye- dice Freddy y luego se va junto con Goldie a su casa.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?- pregunta Foxy una vez que Freddy ya se había alejado.

-¡¿Que?!- preguntan ambos exaltados por la pregunta.

-Bueno, con lo que sucedió ayer, el estado de Chica... no se, me hizo preguntarme eso- dice Foxy para lo que Bonnie lo mira de manera asesina.

-Ok, Bonbon lo dijo en el Facebook- dice Bonnie rendido.

-Tu no lo tienes en el Face, además que ni te conectas- dice Bonnie.

-Lo se, pero me se sus contraseñas y suelo entrar a ver que hacen- dice Foxy mostrando su celular y viendo el perfil de Bonbon.

-Recuerdame cambiar mi contraseña- dice Bonnie y se va con Chica a su casa.

-¡No te funcionara, Freddy ya lo intento!- grita a lo lejos Foxy.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Chica, Bonnie la despidió con un beso en los labios y luego ella entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si y luego suspira de enamoramiento mientras sus pies y cuerpo resbalaban lentamente al suelo como el suspiro.

-Quisiera que esa noche no se acabara- dice Chica en sus adentros mientras revivía la imagen de lo sucedido en su cabeza.

-Mi novio- dice ella en un susurro cerrando los ojos y reviviendo todo lo mejor que paso con Bonnie hasta ahora.

FIN...

* * *

**Que bonita me quedo la historia, me pase toda esta semana en escribir la historia porque no e tenido tiempo, ya entre a la escuela y la verdad es que anda algo pesada, además de que mi mami ya no me quiere despertar TnT. Ok, nadie quiere saber que onda con eso, vamos con despedidas y avisos.  
**

**AVISO: ANIMATRONICO X OC PARTE2...**

**El siguiente capitulo será la segunda parte del especial y ya eh elegido al Oc afortunado que ira en este :D**

**¡FELICIDADES OC KANE! Tu Oc será el siguiente en el especial ewe.**

**¡LES PRESENTO A...! *Sonido de tambores* ¡... KANE ALEXANDER!**

**-No tenías que hacer todos esos preparativos- dice Kane apareciendo desde una cortina roja.**

**-¡NO PODRÁN SILENCIARME! Además será la única vez que te ocupare en uno de mis fics- dice la autora y empuja a Kane a un libro donde están todos los cuentos de "Cuentos (+18)".**

**Bueno, ya sin interrupciones, ahora me despido y recuerden que si quieren que sus Oc's aparezcan aquí, solo describanlo con las siguientes características:**

**\- NOMBRE - SEXO - PERSONALIDAD - APARIENCIA - ROPA Y ACCESORIOS - HISTORIA (si se puede, que sea en mensaje privado) - PAREJA (Animatonico o persona del juego) - (ya que algunos me suelen mandar al personaje *animatronico* pero de su sexo contrario) SEXO DEL ANIMATRONICO -**

**Eso es todo ¡SAYONARA!**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima que espero sea pronto. (OMG casi 6000 palabras!)  
**


	11. ESPECIAL animatronico x Oc 2

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**¡HEY! Hola mis queridos lectores, estoy nuevamente de regreso con el especial animatronico x Oc parte II. Como ya sabrán, las reglas de estos especiales son simples, estos capítulos especiales consisten en seleccionar un personaje que ustedes me envíen y emparejarlo con algún personaje de FNaF. Por lo usual, estos especiales tendrán un poco que ver con la historia pero sigue siendo diferente.**

**Bueno, ya explicado esto, espero que disfruten el ESPECIAL de hoy .3.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake: Que bien que te gusten mis historias. Aunque no me la creas, la situación de Bonnie y Chica la base en un caso que paso con unos amigos mios. Algún día lo contare. ¡Oh! Y gracias por el panquesito ^3^**

**Serena Kaiwalla: Gracias por tu Oc, lo ocupare cuando sea su turno de participar, GRACIAS ;3**

**Nicole Kawaii: Veremos cuando es el turno de esa pareja n.n**

**Bueno, esos han sido los REVIEWS de estos días, gracias por comentar, eso hace que me anime ha hacer mis cuentitos, pero bueno, continuemos con el fanfic.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2  
**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, Kane Alexander le pertenece a "Kane Oc", lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bonbon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

* * *

**Oc's descripción:**

Nombre: Kane Alexander.  
Sexo: Hombre.  
Edad: 19 años.  
Personalidad: Divertido, enojón en ocasiones.  
Apariencia: Cabellera roja y ojos rojos.  
Historia: Vida normal, le gusta fastidiar a los animatronicos.

* * *

CAPITULO 11: ESPECIAL, Animatronico x Oc 2.

_"Hey hola, estoy seguro que esta será la ultima vez que alguien sabrá algo de mi, oh! Que despistado soy, me llamó Kane Alexander y de seguro el que este leyendo esto es uno de esos policías que están investigando mi repentina desaparición. Bueno, que tal si comenzamos desde el principio? Tal vez me tomes de a loco pero esto es la pura verdad. Bien? Demos inicio a mi historia..._

**25 de Noviembre de 1987, 10:30 a.m.  
**

Cerca de una escuela universitaria, se alcanzaban a ver varios chicos en una volita, todos gritaban sincronizadamente "Pelea, pelea..." y así sin parar. En medio del circulo había 2 chicos, uno llevaba uniforme proveniente de la escuela, era alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes; el otro chico iba con ropa casual, este era pelirrojo de ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz bien marcada en su boca.

-¡Vamos chico rudo! ¿O a caso tienes miedo?- reto el chico castaño al pelirrojo.

-Como gustes, pero cuando salgas llorando con tu madre sabrás lo que es mejor para ti- responde el chico pelirrojo para saltar a uno de los lados del chico y luego al otro lado para aplicarle una patada en el estomago al chico, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Este se arrodilla abrazando su estomago mientras tocía. El publico se volvió loco burlándose del chico uniformado.

-Yo te lo advertí- dice el pelirrojo y se abre paso entre la multitud para salir de ahí. Este de manera muy sería se acerco a un árbol donde 2 chicos, una niña de no mas de 12 años y un chico muy parecido al pelirrojo con cicatriz.

-Kane, mira- dice la niña a Kane el cual se puso nervioso al ver al otro chico.

-H-Hola Roy- dice Kane nervoso, el chico pelirrojo con la cicatriz en la boca lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme y de manera amenazante lo acerco a él.

-Es la ultima vez que te protejo- dice Roy para luego soltar a Kane.

-Esta bien- dice Kane acomodándose el cuello de su uniforme.

Roy suspiro con fastidio y se dirigió a un auto que estaba justo a lado del árbol.

-¿Ahora por que te querían golpear?- pregunta la niña con enojo.

-Le debía dinero- dice Kane.

-¿Otra vez?- dice la niña.

-Si... debía comprar algo muy urgentemente- dice Kane y luego sube al auto junto con la niña.

-Kane, no puedes seguir así, ya te dije que te consigas un empleo- dice Roy encendiendo el auto.

-Sabes que no duro ni un segundo en ellos, son muy fastidiosos los jefes- dice Kane con un puchero.

-Hay varias opciones, y cuando termines la universidad verás que tendrás mas oportunidades- dice Roy mirando seriamente a Kane.

-Lo se, pero ahora ¿en donde puedo trabajar?- cuestiona Kane a Roy.

-Pues...- Roy miraba el camino tratando de pensar pero la niña la cual miraba por la ventana da un grito de emoción lo cual asusta a Roy haciendo que una llanta del auto se pinche con un pedazo de madera lo que le obliga a estacionarse.

-¡¿Por que diablos gritas así Annie?!- grita Roy enfadado con Annie (Se pronuncia Ani).

-¿Como no gritar? Estamos justo a lado de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y yo siempre he querido ir ahí, ¿Podemos entrar?- pregunta Annie emocionada.

-Bueno... no se...- Roy se cuestionaba.

-Anda Roy, la llanta esta pinchada, la grúa se tardará, tenemos hambre...- sugiere Kane a Roy.

-Esta bien, vayan entrando ustedes mientras yo llamo a la grúa- dice Roy saliendo del auto junto con los otros 2.

-¡Si!- grita emocionada Annie y sale del auto junto con Kane. Ambos fueron a la entrada donde una chica castaña las atendió.

-Hola, buenos días. ¿Cuantos son?- pregunta la señorita amablemente.

-Somos 3- dice Kane.

-Bien, siganme- dice la señorita y lleva a los 2 a una mesa vacía y luego les entrega 3 cartas con las sugerencias.

-En un momento los atiene Toy- dice la chica y regresa a la entrada.

-¿Que vas a querer tu?- pregunta Kane a Annie.

-No se, hay tantas opciones que no me decido por una- dice Annie mirando todo lo que había en la carta.

-¿Te parece una pizza de peperoni?- sugiere Kane.

-Si, esta bien- dice Annie.

-¿Y de tomar?- pregunta Kane.

-No se...- Annie miró las bebidas minuciosamente.

-Hola, buenos días, puedo tomar su orden- pregunta una chica de cabellera rubia larga, con una blusa muy escotada amarilla, un babero que decía _"LET'S PLAY"_, un short de color rosa que le quedaba muy pegado, y unas botas de tacón naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Kane la volteo a ver y se quedo atontado mirando la linda figura de la chica.

-Si, queremos una pizza grande de peperoni... ¡Oh! Y con extra queso; yo quiero una malteada de chocolate- dice Annie animadamente.

-Entendido, y usted ¿quiere algo de tomar?- dice TChica mirando su libreta.

-Hermano- dice Annie al notar que no respondía y luego le da una patada para que reaccione.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Oh! Si, si, em... ¿me podría traer una Coca-Cola?- dice Kane reaccionando con un fuerte sonrojo por tal acto tan inmaduro.

-Esta bien, me llevare las cartas- dice TChica pero Annie solo le entrego 2 de las 3.

-Nos quedaremos con una, mi hermano mayor aun no llega- dice Annie amablemente.

-Esta bien- dice TChica y se va a la cocina. Una vez que estuvo lejos, Annie miro a Kane con picardía.

-¿Que?- dice Kane al notar la mirada de su hermana menor. Annie al notar que no entendía su mirada se rió con fuerza burlándose de Kane.

-Debiste verte, tienes suerte de que Roy no lo viera- dice Annie apenas respirando.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Kane con un sonrojo.

-Me refiero a como te le quedaste viendo a TChica, te viste tan estúpido con tu mirada atontada- dice Annie entre risas.

-Ay ya perdoneme la vida, es la primera vez que veo a una chica linda- dice Kane avergonzado.

-¿De veras? No te la creo, debiste ver aunque sea una en tus escuelas- dice Annie de manera sarcástica.

-Nop, además, en las escuelas en las que he ido solo hay hombres, no creas que en los internados hay mujeres- dice Kane.

-Bueno, al menos ya saliste de ellos- dice Annie.

-Y conocí a una chica- dice Kane y mira en dirección a otra mesa donde se encontraba TChica.

A los pocos segundos, llego Roy obstruyendo la vista de Kane.

-Perdonen la tardanza, me quede mirando algo- dice Roy calmadamente.

-¿Que fue tan importante?- pregunta Annie.

Roy saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cartel con el logo de la pizzeria y se la entrega a Kane -Esto- dice él.

-Se solicita guardia nocturno... pero tu ya tienes empleo- dice Kane mirando con extrañes a Roy.

-No es para mi- dice Roy hojeando la carta.

-¿Entonces?- dice Kane sin comprender la situación.

-Hay dios, dame paciencia- dice Roy enfadado.

-Es para ti idiota- dice Annie igual de enfadada que Roy.

-¿Para mi?- dice Kane y vuelve a mirar el cartel para asegurarse de que iba el empleo.

-Si Kane, es para ti, y no me importa tu opinión, entraras porque yo lo digo- dice Roy.

-Esta bien, vamos a ir a la oficina para solicitar el empleo- dice Kane enojado por como lo trataban sus hermanos.

Roy y Kane se levantaron y le pidieron a Annie que no se levantara para nada y que esperara a la pizza. Los 2 se dirigieron con una empleada que les indico el camino a la oficina, una vez ahí, los 2 se dispusieron a entrar a donde se encontraba el dueño de la pizzeria.

-Hola, buenos días señor, venimos para solicitar el empleo de guardia nocturno- dice Roy de la manera mas cortes.

-¿Ambos?- pregunta el Sr. Fazbear mirando de reojo a los 2 hermanos.

-¡Oh no! Solo mi hermano Kane- dice Roy aclarando las cosas.

-¿Que edad tiene?- pregunta el Sr. Fazbear.

-Tengo 19 años- dice Kane.

-¿De veras? Tienes cara de 15- dice el Sr. Fazbear lo que provoca una leve burla de Roy.

-No, tengo 19- dice Kane indignado con el comentario del Sr. Fazbear.

-Mis disculpas, no quise ofenderte- el Sr. Fazbear saco un papel de uno de sus cajones y lo puso en su mesa junto con una pluma -Firma aquí y el trabajo es tuyo- dice el Sr. Fazbear para lo que Kane tomo el contrato y la pluma y luego se iba a disponer a firmar.

-¿No lo vas a leer?- pregunta Sr. Fazbear.

-¿Eh?- Kane miro el contrato y le dio una rápida leída y luego lo firmo.

-Bueno, te veo en la noche joven- dice el Sr. Fazbear tomando el contrato y la pluma para luego guardarla.

Los 2 hermanos se despiden y luego salen de la oficina en camino a su mesa.

-¿Al menos leíste el contrato?- pregunta Roy.

-¡Claro que lo leí!... bueno, solo lo importante- dice Kane desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, ese ya es problema tuyo- dice Roy y ambos llegan a su mesa.

-¿Él será el nuevo? El Sr. Fazbear debe estar jugando, no va a durar ni una noche- dice una voz gruesa y entrecortada desde una habitación.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, tenle paciencia- dice la voz de una chica.

-Sabes como son todos Chica, él de seguro gritara como niña y correrá para ocultarse aquí- dice la voz gruesa.

-No seas aguafiestas Foxy, no se ve tan cobarde como el anterior- dice Chica enojada.

-Chicos, chicos, dejen de criticarlo, ya veremos que pasa, por ahora no gasten energías- dice Freddy el cual estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Esta bien, pero si lo capturan a la primera, me lo como- dice Foxy sentándose en una esquina y apagándose.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 11:50 p.m.**

Roy y Kane llegaban a la pizzeria justo a tiempo para empezar la primera noche de trabajo.

-Oye, ¿estas seguro de que debo trabajar por la noche? Sabes que entro a la universidad a las 7- dice Kane.

-Estoy seguro, mira, este lugar es famoso entre los niños, además de que me queda claro de que se vacían las cajas registradoras antes de cerrar. Dudo que alguien entre así que podrás dormirte sin preocuparte de que alguien llegue a entrar- dice Roy.

-Vale, comprendo la indirecta de "No seas un bebé y entra a trabajar"- dice Kane un poco enfadado.

-Como sea, dudo que te pase algo, te vengo a recoger a las 6 para luego comer y llevarte a la escuela- dice Roy y se va a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera!- Kane miro el auto alejarse sin detenerse -Ni siquiera traje mi mochila- dice el decepcionado pero luego mira la pizzeria y se dispone a entrar.

Una vez adentro, noto que el único por el momento en la pizzeria era el Sr. Fazbear el cual miraba a los animatronicos con cierta tristeza. Kane se acerca pero se pone nervioso al notar a TChica en el escenario junto con sus otros 2 compañeros.

-¿mmm...? ¡Oh! Ya llegaste Kane, que bien- el Sr. Fazbear se acerco a Kane y le entrego las llaves del establecimiento -Ve a la oficina, ahí hay una guía de como debes trabajar, buena suerte- dice el Sr. Fazbear y luego se va del lugar.

-¡Cierra la puerta por favor!- grita el Sr. Fazbear desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Que fue eso?- dice Kane y cierra la puerta, luego miro a los animatronicos y después se fue a la oficina donde encontró una guía resumida de su trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-Veamos... Hola nuevo compañero... bla bla bla... ¿eh?- Kane miro la primera de algunas advertencias de la guía -¿Cuidado con los animatronicos?- dice el y empieza a leer la advertencia.

-Los animatronicos aun no están en su totalidad asegurados, suelen bagar por las noches en busca de personas, pero lo oscuro que es por ahora el lugar puede hacer que te confundan por un endoesqueleto sin su traje por lo que trataran de meterte en uno- lee Kane el cual se sorprende por el dato.

-¿A donde he llegado a parar?- se pregunta Kane y empieza a leer mas acerca del lugar acabando la guía a la una de la mañana.

-Vale Kane, no entres en pánico, solo es... un trabajo mas- se anima Kane y se dispone a revisar las cámaras examinando los cuartos. Primero vio a los 3 principales Toy. TFreddy, un chico alto de cabello castaño claro, de este sobresalían un par de orejas de oso, ojos azules, mejillas notoriamente ruborizadas, una camisa blanca con un chaleco elegante café claro y unos pantalones y zapatos negros; TBonnie, un chico mas bajo que TFreddy, cabello un tanto largo que le hacía parecer mujer, este era de color azul con un copete celeste, de su cabello sobresalían un par de orejas de conejo azul mas oscuro que el cabello, ojos color verde y mejillas mas ruborizadas que las de sus compañeros, su traje era igual que el de TFreddy con la única diferencia de que el chaleco era de color azul; y por ultimo TChica.

Después de ver a los 3 principales, cambio las cámaras y noto a un niño no tan alto de cabello castaño, ojos azules y una vestimenta de una camisa con rayas rojas y azules, un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos y un gorro con el mismo patrón que la camisa. De ahí paso a un cuarto mas pequeño donde se escuchaba una melodía muy bonita, luego fue a otro cuarto donde había una chica tirada en el suelo, era Mangle, ella tenía un cabello corto de color blanco con algunos rayitos rosas, del cabello salían orejas de zorro blancas, su único ojo era amarillo y sus labios tenían lápiz labial rojo, como sus compañeros, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su cuerpo era muy delgado y estaba roto haciéndole falta varías partes de este, su vestuario estaba un tanto roto, este consistía en una capa morada, una blusa un poco escotada de color blanco, una falda maltratada de color rosa, unas mayas blancas y unas botas moradas, en sus manos tenía unos guantes que le cubrían desde las manos hasta los codos.

Después de ver a los animatronicos principales, se tranquilizo y miro las demás cámaras encontrando a los viejos animatronicos encerrados en Parts and Servise, noto a Bonnie el cual era un chico alto y completamente destrozado pues le hacía falta el rostro y un brazo, su atuendo estaba completamente roto dejando varias partes de su cuerpo al descubierto, su cabello era morado y largo y de ahí sobresalían orejas de conejo. A lado de él estaba una chica de baja estatura con una cabellera rubia corta, un vestido amarillo roto y maltratado, no tenía manos y su boca estaba rota. Frente a ella estaba un chico acostado, era el menos maltratado de los 3, el tenía cabello castaño oscuro con orejas de oso que sobresalían, una camisa café un poco mas claro que su cabello, un chaleco negro elegante y un moño que adornaba su cuello.

Kane se relajo un poco y bajo las cámaras soltando una fuerte bocanada de aire para relajarse, pero le duro poco cuando recordó que debía recargar la caja de música. Velozmente tomó las cámaras y fue directo a Prize Corner para recargar la caja pero un sonido de pasos le llama la atención y fue por instinto al Show Stage notando que se había ido cierto conejo azul. Con sumo pánico, el lo busco en todas las cámaras hasta que lo encuentra en Party Room 1 sosteniendo su bajo y mirando la cámara fijamente. Kane se le quedo viendo unos minutos hasta que las cámaras se desconectaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a conectarse notándose de que TBonnie seguía ahí. Kane al notar que no hacía nada, decidió ir a Prize Corner para recargar la caja. Pasó un momento ahí hasta que la recargo completa, luego miro el Show Stage y noto que TChica ya no estaba ahí. Con un pequeño miedo, él empezó a buscarla con las cámaras hasta que noto su figura bien hecha en el pasillo de los baños, por instinto a saber si se trataba de ella encendió las luces y noto una mirada muy escalofriante de TChica.

-¿Esa es la chica de la que me enamore?- se pregunta a si mismo Kane en voz alta.

-A ella le gusta asustar al guardia- escucha una voz joven detrás de Kane, este tiene un escalofrío y mira lentamente sus espaldas notando que TBonnie se había colado a la habitación. Dándole casi un infarto, Kane da un grito de niña y sale corriendo de la oficina entrando a Parts and Servise.

-Aquí estaré a salvo- se dice a si mismo Kane mientras jadeaba.

-¡Ja! Me debes una soda- dice una voz gruesa detrás de Kane el cual tiene un escalofrío y voltea a ver notando 2 figuras detrás de él, una muy alta, mas que él, y una muy baja pero casi del mismo tamaño que Kane. Este vuelve a gritar y sale de Parts and Servise corriendo hasta que llega a Game Area donde choca con alguien.

-¡¿Que diablos haces aquí afuera?!- dice una voz firme pero joven, Kane alza la mirada y nota a TFreddy.

-¡Mierda un osito cariñosito asesino!- grito Kane y sale corriendo.

-¡Oye!...- TFreddy lo iba a detener pero Kane había sido mas rápido -¿Me dijo osito cariñosito?- se dice TFreddy enfadado.

Kane miraba atrás mientras corría devuelta a la oficina, esperaba de que TFreddy no lo haya seguido por decirle osito cariñosito, mas estos pensamientos son interrumpidos tras chocar con alguien.

-¡Auch!- dice una voz femenina muy fina, Kane se alza quedando de rodillas frente con quien había chocado.

-Perdón- dice Kane y mira con quien había chocado resultando ser TChica, ambos se miran un momento hasta que Kane entra a un modo nervioso empezando a tener un tic en sus manos provocando que estas apachurren algo suave. Ambos miran que era lo que Kane apretaba y notan que era el busto de TChica. Ninguno dijo nada, TChica solo se sonrojo a mas no poder y Kane empezó a tener un derrame nasal.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- grita TChica empujando a Kane y cubriendo su busto con sus manos.

-Lo-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo- dice Kane tratando de resolver las cosas con TChica.

-¡Eres un pervertido, fue como si intentases violarme!- grita TChica.

-No intentaba hacer tal cosa, acepto ser un pervertido pero nunca violaría a alguien- dice Kane pero TChica solo se pone de pie y sale corriendo de ahí indignada.

-¡Espera!- trata de detener Kane pero no puede, después de lo ocurrido, Kane se pone a pensar.

-¿En verdad lo habré hecho con intención?- se pregunta en su mente, pero luego se contra dice -Claro que no, yo no soy así, solo fue un accidente- se dice Kane y se pone de pie con el objetivo de ir con TChica y disculparse con ella.

-Vaya que drama- dice una voz un tanto infantil y rasposa.

-¿Eh?- dice Kane y mira a su alrededor.

-Aquí arriba- dice la voz, Kane mira arriba y nota a mangle colgada del techo de cabeza.

-¿Hola?- dice Kane un tanto nervioso.

-Hola, soy TFoxy pero prefiero que me digan Mangle- se presenta Mangle alegremente., Kane se aleja un poco para poder mirar mejor a Mangle pero al hacer esto, nota que ella estaba desfilando su ropa interior como si nada, esto le causa un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunta ella al notar el sonrojo en Kane.

-Tu... ropa...- dice Kane señalando que esta no le cubría lo que debía.

-¿Eh?- Mangle mira su cuerpo y nota a lo que se refería Kane por lo que se deja caer al suelo de pie.

-Lo siento, siempre ando así, ya que a nadie parece causarle problemas, no me importa- dice Mangle como si nada.

-De cualquier forma no es apropiado mostrar tu ropa interior a cualquiera- dice Kane enfadado.

-Pareces mi hermano- dice Mangle con un puchero.

-De todas formas, ¿que haces aquí¡?- pregunta Kane curioso.

-Pues venía a matarte pero ahora necesitamos al doctor del amorx- dice Mangle haciendo un corazón con sus 2 manos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunta Kane.

-¿No lo sentiste? Toy y tu tuvieron chispa en su mirar, pero luego tu mano arruinó todo- dice Mangle reviviendo ese momento en su cabeza.

-¿Lo... lo viste todo?- dice Kane nervioso.

-Cada detalle, vi como le dijiste a Fred osito cariñosito, como corriste y chocaste con Toy, luego tu mano apretó sus pechos esponjosos y luego como lo arruinaste todo- dice Mangle.

-¿Tan mal estuve? Necesito ayuda- dice Kane analizando toda la situación.

-Yo se con quien hablar- dice Mangle y le hace una señal a Kane para que la siga. Ambos caminaron hasta el Game Area donde estaba TFreddy y TBonnie hablando.

-¡Bon!- grita Mangle para llamar su atención lo cual funciona, TFreddy y TBonnie voltean y notan a Mangle siendo seguida por el guardia.

-¡¿Tu?!- dice furioso TFreddy y luego taclea a Kane.

-¡Fred sueltalo ahora mismo!- dice Mangle separando a TFreddy de Kane ya que este lo estaba ahorcando.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!- dice Kane enojado con TFreddy.

-¡¿Por que me dijiste osito cariñosito?!- dice TFreddy igual de enojado.

-¡Ok, ya basta!- grita TBonnie separando a los 2 chicos, TFreddy solo suspiro con enojo en su mirar y luego se retiro del lugar. Kane y los 2 Toy solo miraron como es que este se iba al Show Stage completamente furioso.

-¿Que le pasa?- dice Kane ya mas tranquilo.

-Dejalo, es igual con los Withered- dice TBonnie.

-¿Withered?- pregunta Kane.

-Nuestras viejas versiones- dice Mangle explicando.

-¿Las que están en Parts and Servise?- pregunta Kane observando el lugar donde estaban las versiones Withered pero nota que la puerta estaba abierta y solo se notaba un oscuro vacío.

-Si, son ellos, ¿los conoces?- pregunta Mangle.

-No... oigan, ¿la puerta de ese lugar debe estar abierta?- dice Kane nervioso.

-Solo cuando ellos salen- dice TBonnie

-¿Cuando salen quienes?- pregunta una voz muy infantil, mas que la de Mangle.

-Hola Chica, te queremos presentar a...- Mangle es interrumpida por Chica.

-Kane Alexander ¿no?- dice ella.

-Em... si- dice Kane sin dejar de ver a el aspecto de Chica.

-¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- cuestiona Chica la cual hablaba sin la necesidad de mover la boca.

-No pequeña, el solo esta sorprendido de ver tu aspecto- dice un voz gruesa detrás de Kane, este voltea y nota a un chico alto, mas que él, de tes palida, su cabellera era rojiza y muy alborotada, de este sobresalían 2 orejas de zorro color rojo opaco, una de ellas era solo metal, tenía un parche pirata y de su boca sobresalían 2 colmillos, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica negra, una camisa blanca con un cinturón que iba desde su hombro hasta su cintura, este tenía varias bolsitas donde se podían guardar cosas pequeñas, su pantalón era café y estaba rasgado, tenía un par de botas negras, su única mano carecía de algún tipo de vestimenta notándose el endoesqueleto.

-¿Que hace este guardia fuera de su puesto?- dice Foxy agachándose para estar a la altura de Kane.

-Tiene problemas amorosos- dice Mangle.

-Gracias por la ayuda Mangle- dice Kane mirando a Mangle.

-De nada Mr. K- dice Mangle animadamente.

-¿Mr. K?- dice Kane confundido.

-A todos nos pone apodos, por ejemplo, Foxy es Capixy, yo soy Chien, Freddy es FF, Bonnie es Bugs, y ya te sabrás el resto- dice Chica.

Kane suelta una pequeña risita -¿Capixy? Así le dice a Foxy ¿enserio?- Kane no resiste las ganas y se hecha a reír, pero las ganas de reír se le van cuando Foxy lo toma por el cuello de su camisa y lo alza para estar un poco mas alto que él.

-Te vuelves a burlar de mi y te juro que cumplo mi promesa de comerte- amenaza Foxy.

-Ok- dice Kane con la voz temblorosa, Foxy lo suelta y ve como es que Kane cae de rodillas.

-Como sea, Capixy, debemos ayudar a Mr. K con su amor prohibido- dice Mangle.

-¿Quien es la desa... digo, la afortunada?- pregunta Foxy.

-Esta Toy- dice Mangle.

-¡¿Toy?! Pero sabes como es ella, le molestan los humanos- dice TBonnie.

-Ellos 2 hicieron chispa pero las manos de Mr. K lo arruinaron todo- dice Mangle.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Chica.

-Bueno, primero choco con ella y se miraron a los ojos...- Mangle no había terminado pues Kane le tapa la boca en un intento de callarla.

-Deja que termine- dice Foxy y separa a Kane de Mangle.

-Ejem... como iba diciendo, ellos 2 se miraron a los ojos e hicieron chispa al momento, pero las manos de Mr. K empezaron a apretar los pechos de Toy y ella se fue furiosa- termina Mangle de explicar.

-Vaya la situación esta difícil pero no imposible- dice Foxy y suelta a Kane.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunta Chica.

-Este es el plan, Bon y Chica irán a buscar a TChica, mientras Mangle me ayuda a arreglar todo en Party Room 4, ¿quedo claro?- pregunta Foxy.

-¿Yo que hago?- pregunta Kane.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos en Party Room 4, por ahora todos en fuga- dice Foxy y TBonnie y Chica van a buscar a TChica mientras Foxy, Mangle y Kane van a Party Room 4.

Una vez que Foxy, Mangle y Kane llegan, Foxy le da la indicación a Mangle de que entre a Party Room 4 por lo que ella hace caso y entra para empezar a hacer algunas cosas, Foxy una vez que la nota dentro, cierra la puerta del cuarto.

-Ok Kane, mientras Mangle y yo no encargamos de poner un ambiente cómodo, tu ensaya alguna disculpa por lo sucedido, ¿Ok?- cuestiona Foxy a Kane el cual solo asiente con la cabeza. Foxy abre la puerta del Party Room 4 y entra empezando a escucharse metal cayendo al suelo por unos minutos. Kane mientras se preguntaba que estaban haciendo Foxy y Mangle, el se puso a pensar en una disculpa hasta que mando todo al demonio y prefirió que todo saliera como debía salir.

A los pocos minutos, Foxy y Mangle salieron de Party Room 4, Foxy sostenía consigo la cámara.

-Entra ahí y espera a TChica- dice Foxy, Kane hace caso a la indicación y entra a la habitación notando que las mesas estaban acomodadas en las paredes y 2 sillas estaban en el medio de la habitación una frente a la otra. Kane toma asiento en una de las sillas y espera a que TChica llegue la cual llega a los pocos minutos.

-Hola TChica- dice Kane de manera tímida.

-Hola Kane- dice TChica y cierra la puerta detrás de ella y luego toma asiento frente a Kane.

-Con respecto a lo que paso hace un rato, yo... lo siento- se disculpa Kane.

-No te preocupes por eso, no lo hiciste con intención, solo hay que olvidarlo ¿Ok?- dice TChica calmando los nervios de Kane.

-Me parece bien, me alegra que ya lo hayamos podido resolver- dice Kane mas alegre.

-Mangle ayudo un poco- dice TChica.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiona Kane.

-Me explico todo lo que sucedió después de que me fui y bueno, creo que nunca me sentí tan cómoda con un humano- dice TChica.

-Digo lo mismo, me gustaste desde el primer momento...- Kane para en seco al entender que se le declaro a TChica inconscientemente -N-No quería decir eso, quiero decir que me agradaste cuando te vi- dice Kane con un fuerte sonrojo.

-No lo puedes ocultar, se de tus sentimientos y me pareces alguien agradable, pero por ahora salgamos de aquí, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo en un lugar- dice TChica de manera amistosa, ambos se levantan y caminan hasta la puerta pero esta tenía la llave puesta.

-¿Cerrada? Debí suponerlo- dice TChica y luego camina a la ventila.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunta Kane.

-Salir por aquí- dice TChica y se pone de rodillas y entra por la ventila, Kane corre a la ventila y luego se agacha para poder salir pero nota que TChica no se había movido aun por lo que ve su trasero.

-¿P-Por que no avanzas?- pregunta Kane desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Perdón, estaba esperandote- dice ella y empieza a avanzar, Kane la sigue con la mirada perdida en el movimiento de la cintura de TChica, pero no nota que ella se detiene.

-Que maldito eres Foxy- dice TChica al notar que su única salida estaba bloqueada, mas ella reacciona al sentir que Kane choca con su intimidad provocando un gemido.

-Perdón, me distraje- dice Kane separándose completamente sonrojado.

-Como sea, Foxy nos dejo encerrados- dice TChica enfadada.

-Pues ni modo, regresemos- dice Kane.

-Buena idea- dice TChica y empieza a retroceder pero pega su intimidad a la cara de Kane el cual se empieza a alejar mas sonrojado de lo que se puede.

Una vez afuera, Kane se trata de cubrir la nariz cubierta de sangre.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta TChica al nota que Kane estaba poniéndose super rojo.

-Tu... blusa- dice Kane señalando la blusa de TChica la cual se había desgarrado por la mitad dejando ver buena parte del cuerpo de TChica, esta ultima suelta un grito ahogado y se cubre con sus manos.

-¿Pero como...?- TChica voltea a ver la ventila y nota un tornillo salido el cual tenía un pedazo de la blusa de TChica y a lado había una carta.

**_Espero que mi pequeño amiguito te haya ayudado a provocar a Kane y haya desgarrado tu ropa._**

**_Atte: Foxy._**

TChica completamente enfadada y avergonzada mira a Kane el cual se cubría la cara con ambas manos pero nota un bulto en su pantalón siendo la erección que ahora tenía.

-¡Foxyyyyyyyy!- grita TChica enfadada al cielo.

-Matare a ese zorro cuando salga de aquí- se dice a si misma TChica pero luego voltea a ver a Kane el cual ahora estaba en una de las sillas encorvado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta TChica acercándose a Kane.

-Mas o menos, ahora tengo una calentura y no puedo salir de aquí, fuera de eso, estoy bien- dice Kane alzando la mirada.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?- pregunta TChica.

-No, estoy bien- dice Kane y luego suelta un suspiro. TChica lo mira con cierta tristeza y luego se pone de rodillas frente a él para empezar a desabrochar su pantalón.

-¡¿Que haces?!- dice Kane sorprendido y apenado.

-T-Todo esto es por mi, así que pienso terminar lo que empecé- dice TChica sacando del pantalón el miembro de Kane, ella lo observa por un momento dudando si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al ofrecer sus servicios a Kane pero luego dejo de dudarlo y tomo el miembro de Kane con su mano derecha y lo empezó a frotar un momento para luego con su lengua recorrer el tronco de este y de ahí sube a la cabeza, con su lengua primero lame toda la punta dando círculos un par de veces.

-Tienes un lengua muy suave- dice Kane disfrutando las lamidas de TChica.

-¿De veras? B-Bueno, espero que disfrutes esto- dice TChica y luego se mete la punta a la boca y de ahí bajo al final del miembro de Kane, TChica espero un momento y luego empezó a sacar y meter este repetitivamente sintiendo como este crecía en su boca hasta el punto de llegar a su garganta. Kane coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de TChica y luego empezó a empujarla hacía él apresurando el movimiento de TChica, mas esta se separa por falta de aire.

-Lo haces bien- dice Kane.

-Si, pero ya viene la mejor parte- dice TChica la cual se pone de pie y se quita su short rosa dejando a la vista su intimidad, Kane al ya saber a que venía todo, acerca la otra silla para poder recostarse un poco, TChica se pone sobre Kane y luego empieza a meter el pene de Kane en su intimidad mas ella se detiene apenas iniciando pues le empieza a doler.

-Duele... mucho...- dice TChica para lo que Kane reacciona quitándola de encima.

-¿A caso es tu primera vez?- pregunta Kane.

-Si, ¿algún problema?- pregunta TChica con un puchero.

-No, solo que hay que prepararte para hacerlo- dice Kane.

-¿A que te refieres?- dice TChica dudosa.

-Solo dejame esto a mi- dice Kane y sienta a TChica en una de la sillas y luego él se arrodilla para luego empezar a rosar con su dedo indice la vagina de TChica la cual estaba empezando a humedecerse al primer toque lo que provoca un leve gemido en TChica. Kane a gusto con el primer gemido de TChica, para a meter de manera suave su dedo dentro de TChica la cual suelta otro gemido mas fuerte mas ella se cubre la boca para evitar otro. Kane empezó a ver como es que TChica ya se empezaba a excitar mucho por lo que paso la dar algunas lamidas en la intimidad de TChica lo que hizo que ella emitiera otro gemido ahogado.

-Ya estas lista- dice Kane y se pone de pie notando que TChica tenía su mano cubriendo su boca.

-No hagas eso- Kane quito la mano de TChica de su boca -No puedes evitar esos gemidos- dice Kane y luego besa a TChica la cual corresponde torpemente al beso.

-¿También es tu primer beso?- pregunta Kane.

-¿Tan mal lo hice?- pregunta TChica.

-No, es solo que se nota tu nerviosismo- dice Kane notando lo nerviosa que estaba TChica.

-Perdón, creo que tengo miedo de que mi primera vez no se tan especial como todos dicen- dice TChica.

-Tranquila, lo será- dice Kane lo cual relaja a TChica. Kane coloca su miembro el la intimidad de TChica y luego hace presión para que este entre de manera amable en TChica, esta no puede evitar dar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Por que sigue doliendo?- cuestiona TChica.

-Es normal de la primera vez, ya veras que se te pasara- dice Kane y continúa con su camino hasta que llega al punto de TChica donde para un momento.

-¿Por que paras?- pregunta TChica.

-Solo espero a que te acostumbre para que mis movimientos ya no duelan- dice Kane.

-Esta bien, ya no duele, puedes moverte- dice TChica.

-¿Segura? No quiero lastimarte- dice Kane.

-Segura, puedes moverte- dice TChica y Kane hace caso a las indicaciones y empieza un movimiento suave y gentil, TChica se aferra a la espalda de Kane y trata de evitar emitir gemidos mas se le hace difícil pues era la primera vez que sentía un placer semejante a ese.

Kane al notar que TChica ya no estaba nerviosa y había sucumbido al placer, aumento su movimiento provocando mas gemidos por parte de TChica.

En un momento de placer, Kane tomó a TChica por la cintura y la cargo para cambiar de papeles y ser TChica la que siguiera con el acto, Kane se sentó en una de las sillas y acerco la otra para poder recostarse un poco, TChica al entender las intenciones de Kane, empezó a dar sentones para complacer a Kane el cual se notaba muy feliz.

Así continuaron un momento mas hasta que Kane cambió la posición recargando a TChica en una de las paredes, luego coloco la pierna derecha de TChica en su hombro y continúo con su movimiento hasta que Kane ya no pudo soportar mas su placer y eyacula dentro de TChica, esta ultima se estremece por el acto de Kane.

Ambos completamente agotados se quedan un momento mas en aquella posición jadeando, finalmente Kane se separa de TChica y esta se deja caer lentamente al suelo arrodillándose expulsando semen de su intimidad.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Kane sentándose a lado de TChica la cual voltea con una sonrisa mas después ella le da una bofetada a Kane.

-Idiota, ¿por que eyaculaste dentro?- dice ella completamente furiosa.

-P-Pero tu no eres fértil... ¿o si?- dice Kane nervioso.

-Ni siquiera lo se- dice TChica enojada.

-¿Pero lo disfrutaste?- pregunta Kane.

-Bu-bueno, si pero...- TChica desvía la mirada.

-¿Pero?- Kane miro a TChica la cual lo voltea a ver.

-¿Que pasa si soy fértil? Tendrás que cuidar a tu hijo- dice TChica.

-¿Como voy a hacer eso?- cuestiona Kane a TChica.

-No lo se... mejor le preguntamos a Puppet- dice TChica para lo que Kane se pone de acuerdo.

**6:00 a.m. *DING DONG DANG YAAAAAAAAAY***

A los pocos minutos la alarma de las 6 había sonado, Foxy caminaba a Party Room 4 para abrir la puerta esperando encontrar un escena llena de lujuria, él abre la puerta y nota a Kane y TChica acostados en una de las mesas dormidos, él mira el escenario notando la mancha de semen en una de las paredes y vario liquido transparente en el suelo por donde él había puesto las sillas, estas estaban desacomodadas, miro la ventila y noto un pedazo de la blusa de TChica.

-Mi plan funciono a la perfección- dice él y luego va donde estaba la dulce pareja durmiendo, él los mueve para despertarlos.

-Oigan, es hora de despertar, ya es de día- dice Foxy, ambos jóvenes se despiertan y miran a Foxy a su lado.

-Foxy... estas muerto- dice TChica y luego se le abalanza a Foxy ahorcándolo, Kane reacciona separando a ambos animatronicos.

-Tranquila Toy- dice Kane.

-Ponte el pantalón- dice Foxy un poco ronco.

-¿Eh?- Kane mira y nota que solo tenía su boxer, esto le provoco un sonrojo y luego se puso el pantalón.

-Foxy...- TChica se notaba nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Foxy.

-¿Nosotros somos fértiles?- pregunta TChica lo que provoco una cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo en Foxy.

-Em... ¿por que preguntas?- dice Foxy.

-Solo quiero saberlo- dice TChica.

-Bueno... creo que los Toy si lo son...- dice Foxy, luego toma a Kane por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampa en la pared -Estas muerto Kane- dice Foxy amenazando a Kane con su garfio.

-T-Tomare la responsabilidad, lo juro- dice Kane nervioso.

-Bien, pues hora de que te hagas responsable- dice Foxy y arrastra a Kane a la oficina.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes un cuaderno y un lápiz, escribe tus ultimas palabras antes de que inicies con tu responsabilidad- dice Foxy.

-Espera, ¿a que te refieres?- dice Kane nervioso.

-Sabes a que me refiero nuevo- dice Foxy muy seriamente. Kane traga saliva y luego mira el cuaderno y el lápiz para empezar a escribir.

_"Hey hola, estoy seguro que esta será la ultima vez que alguien sabrá algo de mi, oh! Que despistado soy, me llamó Kane Alexander y de seguro el que este leyendo esto es uno de esos policías que están investigando mi repentina desaparición. Bueno, que tal si comenzamos desde el principio? Tal vez me tomes de a loco pero esto es la pura verdad. Bien? Demos inicio a mi historia.  
_

_Empecé como el típico guardia nocturno, pero mi situación cambio cuando me enamore de Toy Chica, si lo se, suena raro que me haya enamorado de un robot, pero es cierto, lo único que no pensé fue que enamorarme de ella conllevaría una responsabilidad y estoy dispuesto a tomarla._

_Lo único que me arrepiento es no poder decirle a mis hermanos cuanto los amaba, pero bueno, ellos ya se llegaran a enterar._

_Estas son mis ultimas palabras que espero alguien encuentre._

_Nos veremos en la otra vida._

_Atte: Kane Alexander."_

Eso fue lo ultimo que Kane pudo escribir, este se levanto de su silla y luego acompaño a Foxy a Parts and Servise.

Una vez ahí dentro, Kane noto a Chica, Bonnie y Freddy sentados en el suelo.

-Hasta que llegas...- Freddy miro a Kane extrañado -...¿que hace él aquí? Ya se nos acabo el tiempo- dice Freddy y se para.

-Antes que nada, debo explicarte- dice Foxy y se lleva a Freddy a una de las esquinas para hablar, ahí le explica toda la situación con TChica y Kane.

-...¿ahora entiendes?- dice Foxy concluyendo con la explicación.

-Entiendo...- Freddy volteo a ver a Kane y se le acerco -Esto te va a doler- dice Freddy de manera seria.

-Si lo se, solo haslo rápido Yogui- dice Kane de manera nerviosa y luego se pone enmedio de la habitación.

-Ay otro pendejo- dice Freddy y se acerca a un estante con varías refacciones como orejas, manos, etc.

Mientras tanto, afuera esperaba TChica impaciente y nerviosa por Kane, pero la llegada de TFreddy la puso mas nerviosa.

-¿Que esperas? Ya va a abrir el lugar- dice TFreddy.

-Lo se, solo que ando esperando a Kane- dice TChica.

-¿Lo atraparon?- pregunta TFreddy.

-No, es solo que... bueno... lo hicimos y Foxy lo obligo a tomar la responsabilidad- explica TChica.

-Al menos no es un bueno para nada. Sabes como es que ellos 4 se tardan en colocar un nuevo traje, ya veremos como sale todo en la noche- dice TFreddy y ambos se van.

Al anochecer, los 4 Toy y BB llegaron a Parts and Servise en la espera del resultado de Kane. Foxy y Chica salieron de la habitación cubiertos de aceite y luego cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Dama y caballeros- anuncio Foxy.

-Es un placer anunciarles que la operación humano-animatronico fue todo un éxito- dice Chica de manera orgullosa.

-Les presentamos al nuevo y mejorado animatronico ¡Kane!- anuncian los 2 abriendo la puerta de Parts and Servise y presentando a Kane.

Era el mismo, misma cara y misma figura, la única diferencia era que estaba hecho de metal. TChica en ese momento se emociono y abrazo a Kane.

-¡Kane! Estas bien- dice ella emocionada.

-Claro que si, solo que aun no me acostumbro al cuerpo- dice Kane mirando a TChica.

-Te acostumbraras, estas hablando con el mejor mecánico que aprendió como construir un animatronico en una sola noche y solo con manual de instrucciones- dice Foxy de manera presumida.

-No exageres- dice Kane.

-En realidad si lo es- dice Mangle colgada desde el techo.

-¿De veras?- dice Kane sorprendido.

-Si- coinciden todos.

-Al menos mis habilidades ayudaron a una causa importante- dice Foxy.

-A unir a Kane y TChica para que sean uno- dice Chica con voz soñadora.

-No, a demostrar que soy mejor que Fred- dice Foxy y TFreddy le entrega 50 dolares a Foxy.

Y así, Foxy demostró ser mejor que TFreddy, fin.

* * *

**Flaky: Que gran final, y solo me tomo escribir 7703 palabras, bueno, soy FVHTF y hasta la pró...**

**Kane: Espera, ¿ya se acabo? ¿Y mi final feliz?**

**Flaky: Dije fin, ¿y de donde saliste? Creí haberte encerrado en mi libro de cuentos.**

**Kane: No me iré hasta que me des mi final.**

**Flaky: Ay esta bien. Y Kane y TChica vivieron felices como una pareja, fin. ¿Feliz?**

**Kane: ¿Que clase de final es ese?**

**Flaky: El final que yo le doy, ahora vete antes de que haga un final trágico.**

**Kane: Al menos me dedicaste 7703 palabras.**

**Flaky: Si, si, si, ahora vete que Toy te esta esperando.**

**Kane: Ok... *Entra al libro de cuentos***

**Flaky: Ejem, como iba diciendo antes de que interrumpiera. No se les olvide votar por la pareja del próximo capítulo. Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau ;)**


	12. Mangle x Chica

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**¿Qué tal amigos? Estoy de regreso con CUENTOS (+18) después de un largo tiempo inactiva, finalmente termine el cuento de hoy y les advierto que es un tanto diferente a los típicos, pero no se preocupen, siguen siendo lemmon :3**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**REVIEWS:**

**SweetGirl90: Bien, pues e vuelto una vez más para darte lo que tanto gustan todos. Iba a hacer mas pervertida a TChica pero luego descarte la idea porque no quería que la tomaran más puta de lo que ya la ven. Gracias por tus halagos, soy así gracias a varias cosas pero ya son cosas mías :)**

**Serena Kaiwala: Que bien que te gusto el cuento especial de esta ocasión.**

**NikkiTheFoxKawai: No te reconocí por el nombre, pero como sea, si te puedo emparejar con MI Foxy. Sabes que lo único que debes hacer es describirme el personaje con el que vas a participar en el cuento :3**

**BioHazard2015: Je, bueno, el leer mucho y el me guste ser explicita es lo que me ayuda a hacerlo bien.**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Si, que hermoso que lo mataron para que estén juntos por siempre XD me inspire en "Romeo &amp; Julieta".**

**Minia999: Ja, que bueno que mis cuentos sean de vuestro gusto.**

**Toy Cupcakes: Mira, todos los personajes (incluyendo los chicos de las máscaras) serán incluidos en mis historias. Esta "ACTUALIZACIÓN" hace que todos los personajes tengan su propio lugar, incluso los shadow.**

**Bien, esos han sido los reviews de estos largos días, ahora quiero aclarar que esta nueva "ACTUALIZACIÓN" hace que todos los personajes conocidos en el juego sean parte de los cuentos incluyendo los chicos de las máscaras en FNaF 4 o los Shadow en FNa los Cupcakes de Chica en sus 4 versiones.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 – Mangle x Chica**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, Kane Alexander le pertenece a "Kane Oc", lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bonbon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: Mangle x Chica.

Era un día hermoso, sin nubes, el sol en su mejor punto y con una temperatura templada. Nos ubicamos en un campo con una cabaña algo vieja pero bien cuidada, cerca de aquella cabaña estaba la ciudad en la cual había mucho movimiento en especial en la escuela donde se notaba una enorme multitud de alumnos en la entrada.

Por ahora no pensemos en la ciudad, vamos a la cabaña donde inicia nuestra historia.

Eran las 7 a.m, una alarma sonaba a más no poder y una chica demaciado floja apenas tenía energias como para estirar su brazo fuera de las cobijas y apagar la alarma.

-Ya cayate, dame 5 minutos más- dice la voz de una joven cansada. En eso, una chica de cabello largo y rubia entró por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya despierten, el desayuno esta preparado, además de que hay que ir a la ciudad por más comida que ya no hay- anuncía la chica.

-Pero es muy temprano Toy- se queja una niña castaña de ojos violeta.

-Vamos Sally, no seas floja- dice Toy mirando a la niña con desacuerdo.

-Son las 7 de la mañana, deja dormir Toy- se queja un joven castaño claro con un fleco de un tono café mas claro.

-¡Fred! Se maduro por una vez en tu vida- dice Toy mirando al chico con orejas de oso.

-Bien, ya escucharon, hora del desayuno- dice Fred y todos los que se encontraban en las literas se quejaron y levantaron.

Cada uno tomo su ropa y se vistieron, ya que eran todos estudiantes, se pusieron el uniforme. Una vez hecho esto, bajaron a desayunar y una vez que acabaron, todos con la única excepción de Puppet, un chico palido de ojos gris y cabello negro; Billy, el hermano gemelo de Sally, y Sally, tomaron unas mochilas y de ahí se dirigieron a la ciudad en 2 motos. Fred y Bonbon iban en una y Mangle y Toy iban en la otra.

-Recuerden, al primer avistamiento, bajamos de las motos- dice Fred para lo que Mangle y Toy asintieron.

Al estar en la entrada de la ciudad, los 4 chicos bajaron de las motos y comenzaron a andar a pie hasta una tienda cercana.

-Que raro que no haya nadie, usualmente este lugar esta lleno- dice Mangle notando la ausencia de personas en el lugar.

-Deben estar en la escuela o en el trabajo, recuerda que siempre venimos mas tarde- dice Toy en un susurro.

-Si, pero… creí que aunque sea no estaría tan solo- dice Mangle mirando callejones.

-No importa, solo consigamos la comida y regresemos- dice Fred serio.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que los 4 chicos consiguieron encontrar una tienda que no estuviera escasa de productos. De ahí sacaron comida en especial enlatada, productos de limpieza y otras cosas, luego se iban a disponer a regresar a donde estaban las motos.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Bonbon notando que comenzaban a salir algunas personas de casas, calles y callejones.

-Es medio día- susurra Toy mirando su celular.

-Hay que darnos prisa- dice Mangle y choca con una de esas personas la cual voltea y se le queda viendo con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, este empieza a gruñirle a Mangle.

-Ustedes lleven las cosas a la cabaña, yo voy por Mangle- dice Fred entregando su mochila a Toy la cual lo recibe y se va con Bonbon corriendo. Fred tomo un bate que llevaba escondida en su espalda con esta le destrosa la cabeza a esa persona.

-Fred, hay que irnos de aquí, ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia- dice Mangle notando que mas personas se iban acercando a ellos con esas enormes ancias de comerlos.

-Corre- dice Fred y toma de la mano de Mangle y ambos salen corriendo en alguna dirección. Notaron como más infectados salían de los callejones y comenzaban a correr hacía ellos, no tuvieron más opción que dirijirse a la institución la cual estaba libre de infectados.

-Fred, no lo lograsremos, son muy rápidos- dice Mangle completamente exausta.

-Si se puede, solo un poco más- dice Fred igual de cansado.

Ambos ya estaban por llegar a la entrada de la escuela hasta que uno de los infectados toma de la pierna de Mangle haciendo que esta caíga al suelo, Fred al notar esto trata de ayudarla pero el infectado era mucho mas fuerte que él y con solo un sarpaso lo aparto.

-¡Mangle!- grita Fred con una grave herida en su cuerpo pero luego noto como es que la cabeza del infectado volo en pedasos librando a Mangle, los demás infectados que se encontraban ya cerca comenzaron a retroceder y luego una lluvia de balas comenzó a matarlos a todos matando a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Quién…?- Fred miro al techo de la escuela y noto que alguien se alejaba de la orilla del techo con un arma, luego la puerta de la escuela se abrió dejando ver a un estudiante castaño oscuro, llevaba una mascara tradicional de zorro pero en su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de oso.

-¿Están bien?- cuestiona el chico.

-Si, gracias- dice Fred dando la cara al chico.

-¡Fred!- el chico más alto abrazo a Fred sorpresivamente –Creí que te habías infectado- dice el chico.

-¿F-Freddy?- dice Fred separándose del abrazo.

El chico se quito la mascara mostrando su identidad –El único, Golden igual esta aquí- dice Freddy invitando a entrar a los 2 jovenes.

-¡¿Enserio?! Creí que nunca los volvería a ver- dice Fred entrando pero luego se queja, había olvidado la herida que aquel infectado le había hecho.

-¡Fred! Diablos, tu herida- dice Mangle ayudando a mantener en pie a Fred.

-Mejor lo tratamos rápido antes de que pierda más sangre- dice Freddy cargando a su hermano menor.

Ya en el tercer piso, Freddy llevo a Fred a la enfermeria donde estaba una joven rubia de ojos violeta y al igual que Freddy, llevaba puesta una mascara tradicional de zorro.

-Chica, tenemos a un herido- dice Freddy dejando a Fred en la camilla.

-Dejame ver- dice Chica quitando la camisa de la escuela a Fredy revisando la herida –Es muy profunda, me tardaré en curarlo pero tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que la herida cicatrice- dice Chica tomando varios utencilios para curar la herida de Fred. Magle y Freddy salieron para dejar que Chica haga su trabajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Freddy mirando a Mangle.

-Mangle, soy de otra escuela- dice ella cabizbaja.

-Si, lo note por tu uniforme morado, yo soy Freddy Fazbear, el 2do hermano de Fred, soy el de medio, mi hermano mayor Golden también esta aquí pero él se encarga de vijilar la entrada para ver si no entran infectados- dice Freddy.

-Quien diría que mis estudios de fueron a la mierda por la apocalipsis zombie- dice Mangle sarcastica.

-No son zombies, yo y mis 2 mejores amigos hemos estado investigando a los infectados y no son zombies, estos no mueren y vuelven a la vida, ellos una vez que se infectan sus ojos se inyectan en sangre lo que solo les permite distinguir a los seres vivos por el movimiento que estos tienen y ver a los objetos como algo tan estatico que no le permite seguir, aun así, ellos necesitan alimentarce, respirar y nutrirce a como de lugar- dice Freddy de manera breve.

-Si, pero, ¿Cómo es que nos podemos ocultar de ellos?- pregunta Mangle.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de como funciona todo esto, mejor pasemos con los chicos para que te expliquen- dice Freddy y abre una puerta donde estaban 2 chicos con mascaras de zorro, uno era peli-morado y tenía orejas de conejo del mismo color, a su lado estaba un chico pelirrojo con orejas de zorro del mismo color y una esponjosa cola de zorro del mismo color con la única excepción de su punta que era un color mas claro.

-Los presento, Mangle, él es Bonnie- señala al peli-morado –Y él es Foxy- señala al pelirrojo –Chicos, ella es Mangle.

-Un gusto- contesta Mangle de manera amable.

-Igualmente- responde Bonnie recibiendo a Mangle. Foxy no volteo ni a ver a la chica.

-Foxy- Bonnie mueve el hombro del chico –Ella es Mangle, saluda- dice Bonnie para lo que Foxy asiente y extiende su mano a la chica.

-Un gusto- dice Mangle para lo que Foxy solo asintió y luego volvió a lo que estaba.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no habla?- pregunta Mangle curiosa.

-Si puede hablar pero nunca habla con claridad o lo hace gritando o muy bajo, el problema es que esta sordo, perdió el sentido del oido cuando inicio la infección- comenta Bonnie.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te puede entender?- pregunta Mangle.

-Sabe leer los labios- dice Freddy.

-Ya veo… ¿Quién de los 2 me va a explicar acerca de esas cosas?- pregunta Mangle.

-¡Oh! Cierto, lo olvide por completo, Foxy lo hará con la ayuda de Bonnie, Bonnie entiende las señas de Foxy- dice Freddy.

-Ok, dame un segundo- Bonnie tomo el hombro de Foxy –Mangle quiere saber acerca de la infección- dice Bonnie para lo que Foxy asiente. Foxy comienza a mover las manos para comunicarse con Bonnie.

-"La infección es la falla de una bomba biologica creada durante la 3ra guerra mundial donde Rusia en un intento por venser a sus enemigos creo una bomba la cual tenía un virus que provoco una extraña y nueva enfermedad en la cual, los humanos y algunos tipos de animales pierden todo sentido de cordura y razonamiento. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre solo les hacen tener la capacidad de mirar a sus presas, en este caso, los humanos ven a los humanos, perros a perros, etc. Estos se convierten en canivales en pocas palabras, dejan de crecer y su cuerpo se comienza a pudrir si es que no se sustenta con la carne de su misma especie.

Los infectados también podrán ver a otros infectados de su misma especie por lo que pueden confundirse con gran fácilidad, pero estos se pueden identificar por ciertas circunstancias como es el sonido.

Digamos que 2 infectdos chocan, uno de ellos gruñe y el otro igual, sus gruñidos producen cierta frecuencia que solo ellos identifican y así se reconocen. En cambio, si un infectado y un no infectado chocan, el infectado gruñira y el no infectado también pero ya que el no infectado no puede producir esa frecuencia que solo un infectado puede detectar, el infectado atacará al no infectado.

Otra manera para confundirce es que los infectados caminan en línea recta y a pesar de que choquen los unos a los otros estos siguen su misma dirección.

Otra manera es vestir con una mascara de una especie distinta. Los infectados los verán como seres de otra especie y los ignoraran por completo. Por eso llevamos estas mascaras"- traduce Bonnie.

-Osea que los infectados en realidad son canivales con una horrible vista- dice Mangle resumiendo la explicación.

-En pocas palabras, si- dice Bonnie.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo se contagia la infección?- pregunta Mangle.

-"Através de fluidos del cuerpo como es la sangre y la saliba"- traduce Bonnie.

-Ok… bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos- dice Mangle.

-Igualmente Mangle- dice Bonnie y Foxy se despide con su mano.

Después de eso, Freddy y Mangle salieron de la habitación y siguieron caminando, Freddy se volvió a poner su mascara y siguió con Mangle hasta el salón de teatro.

-Necesitan unas mascaras para pasear por la escuela, aun hay muchos infectados por aquí- dice Freddy entrando al salón de teatro.

-¿Qué mascaras tienen?- pregunta Mangle entrando al salón.

-Solo de zorro, las demás están fuera de nuestro alcance, iban a sacar una obra llamada "Kakurenbo" es una historia japonesa muy buena- dice Freddy entregando una mascara a Mangle y sacando otra.

-Había escuchado de ella, es un juego de las escondidas si me queda claro- dice Mangle poniéndose la mascara.

-Sip, acompañame, vamos a darle la mascara a Fred, además que quiero ver como anda- dice Freddy saliendo de la habitación. Mangle lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la enfermeria donde Fred estaba junto con Chica.

Ambos entraron en silencio y notaron a Fred con muchas vendas alrededor de su torso, este dormía felizmente en la camilla, Chica estaba a su lado con un cuaderno en el que estaba haciendo algo.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ya llegaron, bien, les explico la situación- Chica se paro y guardo el cuaderno –Fred esta estable por ahora pero me temo que se enfermo, no estoy segura que enfermedad pero espero que cuando despierte no se encuentre infectado, haré todo lo que este a mi disposisción para evitar que algo le pase- dice Chica tomando la temperatura del chico.

-¿Entonces puede estar infectado?- pregunta Freddy nervioso.

-No lo creo pero dependerá mucho de como se ponga para la noche, estaré aquí para vijilarlo- dice Chica quitando el termometro y notando que el chico tenía algo de fiebre –Pero si es una posibilidad que pueda estarlo, traeré a Foxy para que lo pueda examinar- dice Chica poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-No te molestes, nosotros iremos- dice Mangle sentando otra vez a Chica.

-Gracias- dice Chica tomando una vez más su cuaderno.

-Vamos- dice Mangle y se lleva a Freddy de la enfermeria en busca de Foxy.

-Note que Chica tiene herida una de sus piernas- dice Mangle recordando como es que Chica se había parado a duras penas.

-Si… cuando inicio todo estábamos fuera de la institución, la puerta estaba cerrada y no tuvimos de otra mas que subir por una de las ventanas, pero Chica pisó mal y se lastimó su pierna, lo malo es que ahora no puede correr como antes- dice Freddy.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué hay de Foxy?- dice Mangle.

-No se si recuerdes que cuando comenzó mandaron al ejercito a controlar la situación. Bueno, cuando los mandaron lanzaban granadas y una de esas cayó cerca de Foxy, a su lado para ser exactos, exploto y le hizo un daño incurable a Foxy- dice Freddy.

-¿Golden?- pregunta Freddy.

-Si… ¿él esta bien?- pregunta Mangle.

-Si lo esta, es solo que anda preocupado por Fred- dice Freddy.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no lo hemos visto- dice Mangle.

-Cierto, pero tal vez nos topemos con él, siempre esta de un lugar a otro- dice Freddy.

-Bien, pero ya no falta para la oficina de Foxy- dice Mangle notando esta.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y notaron a los 2 chicos junto con un tercero el cual era un chico rubio muy parecido a Freddy.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- dice Freddy, los 3 chicos voltearon al ver a Freddy y Mangle.

-Hola Freddy, ¿Quién es ella?- dice el chico rubio.

-Mangle, él es mi hermano mayor Golden Fredbear Fazbear. Goldy, ella es Mangle- dice Freddy.

-Un gusto- dice Mangle extendiendo su mano, Golden la tomo.

-Igualmente- Golden soltó la mano de Mangle y luego se dirigió a Freddy -¿Quién más vino de visita?- dice Golden.

-Cierto, había olvidado para vine- dice Freddy.

-Creemos que Fred esta contagiado- dice Mangle.

-¿Fred? ¿Nuestro Fred?- dice Golden sorprendido.

-Si, el mismo- dice Freddy.

-¡¿Está infectado?!- dice Golden.

-Para eso venimos, queremos ver que dice Foxy- dice Freddy. Foxy asiente y sale de la habitación junto con los demás.

Al llegar a la enfermería, los 5 entraron a la habitación y notaron a Chica colocando correas en muñecas y tobillos de Fred el cual se quejaba mucho mientras sudaba.

-¡Chicos! Que bien que llegan, me temo que ya se volvió una posibilidad muy grande el que se haya infectado- dice Chica. Foxy se acercó con calma a Fred y coloco su mano en su frente, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que la aparto y luego la coloco en su pecho en la zona del corazón, luego de unos segundos, apartó su mano y abrió uno de los ojos de Fred para luego hacer señas a Bonnie.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Bonnie para lo que Foxy asiente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Golden.

-Está infectado- dice Bonnie.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Golden.

-Pero hay una posibilidad de salvarlo- dice Foxy, tenía una voz grabe (y sexy en mi opinión :9).

-¿Enserio?- dice Mangle.

-Estamos desarrollando un cura pero necesitamos una hierba que solo se encuentra en el campo- dice Bonnie.

-¿Cómo se llama?- dice Mangle, Foxy toma un cuaderno y escribe el nombre.

-"Gira-luna" eh escuchado de ella, mi amiga Toy tiene unas cuantas- dice Mangle.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunta Bonnie.

-En las afueras de la ciudad, al norte- dice Mangle.

-Vale, salimos con los primeros rayos de sol- dice Freddy.

-Chica, Mangle, Fred y Foxy se quedaran, no andan en condiciones como para viajar- dice Golden.

-Nosotros nos iremos en la mañana- dice Freddy.

-Está bien- dice Mangle.

-Yo me quedo aquí en la enfermería para procurar que Fred este bien- dice Chica.

-Bien, nosotros iremos a dormir, necesitamos energías para mañana- dice Freddy y se va con los demás dejando a Chica sola con Fred.

2:00 a.m…

Mangle se despertaba, no podía dormir por lo que decide ir a la cafetería de la escuela. En el camino se había encontrado con algunos infectados que la habían ignorado por completo gracias a la máscara, una vez en la cafetería, Mangle entro y noto la luz de la cocina encendida y a alguien cantando una canción. Ella camino hasta la cocina en silencio para ver de quien se trataba. Ella noto que la dueña era Chica la cual estaba solo con una camisa que le quedaba como un vestido corto, sus bragas y un mantel de cocina.

-"… you never gonna be alone…"- cantaba Chica.

-Me gusta mucho esa canción- dice Mangle asustando a Chica.

-¡Mangle! Me asustaste- dice Chica recuperando el aliento.

-Perdón, ¿qué haces?- pregunta ella mirando lo que cocinaba Chica.

-Unos Hot-Cakes para los chicos- dice Chica mostrando un plato lleno de Hot-Cakes.

-Huelen delicioso- dice Mangle acercándose a los Hot-Cakes y oliéndolos con gusto.

-Gracias, todos dicen que cocino como una diosa- dice Chica con un leve sonrojo.

-Y… ¿Alguien especial en tu vida?- dice Mangle con cierta picardía.

-Aún no, ¿y tú?- dice Chica desviando su mirada con un sonrojo.

-Hay alguien en mente pero sigo conociéndole- dice Mangle con una cara de ilusión.

-¿Se podría saber de quién se trata?- dice Chica.

-No, es un secreto- dice Mangle.

-Bien, pero lo conozco- dice Chica.

-mmm… eso dependerá- dice Mangle.

-¿De qué?- pregunta Chica un poco frustrada.

-De que tan bien la conozcas- dice Mangle.

-Bien… ¿no puedes dormir?- dice Chica cambiando de tema.

-No, no puedo dejar de pensar en el estado de Fred- dice Mangle.

-Él está bien, se calmó por ahora… ya que no puedes dormir, porque no me ayudas ¿Qué te parece?- dice Chica.

-Está bien, vamos de una vez- dice Mangle sacando la leche del refrigerador.

-Bien- dice Chica colocando los Hot-Cakes dentro del refrigerador.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la escuela en silencio, varios infectados pasaban por los pasillos apenas dirigiéndoles las miradas. La mayoría eran estudiantes los cuales iban con sus mochilas y algunos con unos cuadernos y lápices en las manos en un intento de escribir en los cuadernos y libros.

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería, ambas tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones y miraron como es que Fred no paraba de moverse mientras se quejaba.

-Oye… ¿por qué los infectados estaban con sus libros y cuadernos en las manos como si intentaran escribir?- dice Mangle.

-Realmente nunca se habían dedicado a estudiarlos ¿verdad? Mira, los infectados pierden sus sentidos y todo lo que hace que un humano este cuerdo, pero conservan sus recuerdos, o al menos la mayoría, saben a que se dedicaban y los lugares que más visitaban. Mañana sabrás a que me refiero- dice Chica y se acurruca en el hombro de Mangle.

-Bien, descansa, yo estaré despierta vigilando a Fred- dice Mangle y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Chica hasta que se quedan dormidas.

Al día siguiente, ambas se despiertan con la luz del sol, Fred ya se había calmado y estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Por qué está dormido?- dice Mangle.

-Ya está en la fase de transformación, hay 3 fases, la primera es la infectación, cuando el virus viaja al cerebro; la segunda es la expansión, cuando el virus se expande por todo el cuerpo; la tercera y última es la transformación, es cuando el virus empieza a activarse, esta fase hace que el cuerpo entre en un estado de descanso hasta que el virus se active al 100%- dice Chica saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Y cómo puede servir el gira-luna?- dice Mangle.

-El gira-luna tiene una savia especial que solo unas cuantas plantas tienen, pero estas solo se encuentran en Japón. La savia es de color azul y tiene un brillro muy especial a la luz de la luna, está activa una bacteria que aniquila todo tipo de virus letal- explica Foxy.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?- pregunta Chica.

-No estoy seguro, sé que funcionará- dice Foxy confiado.

-Bien, despidamos a los chicos- dice Mangle caminando por los pasillos.

A mitad del pasillo, Mangle noto como varios alumnos infectados comenzaron a entrar a los salones.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Mangle pero luego escucha la campana de la escuela que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?- pregunta Chica.

-¿Lo de los recuerdos? Si, lo recuerdo- dice Mangle notando que maestros de los salones comenzaron a rayar los pizarrones.

-A esto me refería, ellos recuerdan a que se dedicaban- dice Chica.

-Ahora entiendo- dice Mangle.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la cafetería donde Freddy, Golden y Bonnie desayunaban sus Hot-Cakes, ya estaban listos para partir.

-¿Ya acabaron?- pregunta Chica.

-Si, solo nos falta irnos- dice Freddy y se pone de pie.

-Aw… ¿entonces no podemos comer unos más?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Nop, es hora de irse o mi hermano se convertirá en una de esas cosas- dice Freddy.

-Bien- dice Bonnie y se pone de pie junto con Golden.

Todos se fueron al primer piso a la puerta principal donde los 3 chicos se fueron a las afueras de la ciudad. Los demás se dirigieron al comedor a terminar los Hot-Cakes que quedaban.

-¿Ya está en la última fase?- pregunta Foxy un poco bajo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Chica.

-¿Ya está en la última fase?- dice Foxy más alto, casi gritando.

-Si, será mejor que se apuren, no se cuanto más aguantará en la última fase- dice Chica cabizbaja.

-No deben tardar, las afueras de la ciudad están a 4 horas a pie, y la fase de transformación dura por ahí de un día- dice Foxy casi gritando.

-Vale, ya entendimos, no es necesario que grites- dice Chica.

-Lo siento, sabes que no escucho- dice Foxy y luego se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Mangle.

-Ya termine, iré a ver la cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme de que nada está fuera de su lugar- dice Foxy y se retira.

-¿Vamos a revisar a Fred?- pregunta Chica.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- dice Mangle y se levanta de su silla y ambas se van a la enfermería donde nada estaba fuera de lo normal, solo estaba Fred durmiendo mientras pasaba por la última fase.

-Estarás bien Fred- dice Mangle tomando la mano de Fred el cual la apretó un poco y luego la soltó.

-¿Es él el que te gusta?- pregunta Chica con picardía.

-No, pero es como mi hermano, no quiero perderlo- dice Mangle con tristeza.

-Oye… ¿qué edad tenías cuando comenzó todo esto?- pregunta Chica.

-Tenía 10 años… tenía un hermano, pero se sacrificó para salvarme- dice Mangle con nostalgia.

-Yo también tenía 10… pero a mi solo me salvo Foxy… él es mi héroe… él tenía 15 cuando me salvó- dice Chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Él te gusta?- pregunta Mangle.

-Antes… pero luego me enteré que está saliendo con alguien más- dice Chica y ríe un poco.

-¿Enserio? ¿La conozco?- pregunta Mangle.

-Si, pero no es ella si no él… los buenos siempre son gais- dice Chica con un tanto de burla.

-Ja, te creo, yo también me enamoré de un gay, y luego de alguien que sé que no me aceptará- dice Mangle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Chica.

-Porque no es un él si no una ella, pero ella de seguro es hetero- dice Mangle.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?- pregunta Chica.

-Estoy segura- dice Mangle.

-Pero si no lo pruebas, no sabrás si te acepta o no- dice Chica.

-Si, tienes razón- dice Mangle y se le abalanza a Chica dándole un profundo beso en los labios. Chica se sorprendió por tal acto inesperado, pero no se resistió, esos labios eran dulces y suaves, pronto le parecieron adictivos y comenzó a corresponder al beso sorpresivo.

Pasaron así un minuto hasta que nuestra gran arruina momentos conocida como aire interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Chica recuperando el aliento y con un gran sonrojo.

-Un beso lleno de amor… yo… tú me gustas, pero tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras- dice Mangle con timidez.

-No pienses eso, tú también me gustas, ¿cómo podría olvidar a esa niña problemas?- dice Chica con burla.

-¿Si me recuerdas?- dice Mangle con sorpresa.

-Claro que si Mangle, en un principio no te reconocí, pero luego vi tu forma de ser y supe que eras tú, mi querida Roxy- dice Chica.

-Te extrañe tanto- dice Mangle abrazando a Chica.

-Yo también- dice Chica correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Confieso que siempre é querido probar esos labios- dice Mangle volviendo a besar esos irresistibles labios que ahora amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Chica correspondió al beso y pronto comenzó una pelea de lenguas en la cual Mangle estaba ganando, pasó su mano al pecho de Chica y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que esta ahogara gemidos. Mangle quería escuchar esos gemidos pero también quería seguir probando ese cuerpo que tanto le encantaba recibir atención. Mangle comenzó a besar y hacer chupones en el cuello de Chica, luego bajo al pecho de Chica comenzando a succionar los pezones, su mano bajo a la vagina de Chica para luego comenzar a masturbarla. Chica comenzó a gemir y tomo con fuerza el sillón mientras Mangle avanzó a la entrada de Chica donde empezó a lamer y succionar el punto G de Chica la cual se estremeció por la experiencia de Mangle. (*NOTA: Para los que no saben, "El punto G" es un punto donde las personas nos excitamos más)

-¿E-es tu primera vez?- pregunta Chica entre gemidos.

-Lamentablemente no, pero al menos me da la suficiente experiencia como para darte placer- dice Mangle comenzando a masturbar a Chica con 2 dedos los cuales se movían en el interior de Chica haciendo tijeras o moviéndolas en círculos. Mangle volvió a lamer y succionar el punto G de Chica mientras esta se volvía a estremecer por ese sentimiento de placer.

Mangle comenzó a buscar entre los cajones algo con que penetrar a Chica hasta que encontró una linterna pequeña en la cual su punta tenía una forma circular.

Mangle la tomo y la colocó en la entrada de Chica para luego comenzar a penetrarla con lentitud.

-N-No te preocupes, ya no soy virgen- dice Chica.

-Como digas- dice Mangle y la penetra de una sola estocada. Comenzó a masturbarla de manera rápida y satisfactoria. Mangle disfrutaba de los gemidos de Chica por lo que comenzó a masturbarse deleitándose con los gemidos de Chica.

Mangle miro la cara de satisfacción de Chica la cual no paraba de gemir de placer. Mangle dejo de masturbar a Chica la cual dio un quejido de protesta.

-Yo también quiero disfrutar- dice Mangle sentándose en el sillón y colocando a Chica sobre ella teniéndola frente a frente, sentía como la vagina de Chica tocaba la suya, ella tomo la linterna y penetro una vez más a Chica.

-Da sentones para mi- dice Mangle con picardía mientras sostenía la linterna, Chica asintió y comenzó a dar sentones mientras Mangle comenzaba a gemir al sentir como la vagina de Chica chocaba con la suya cada vez que bajaba.

Chica miraba como es que sus vaginas chocaban siempre que daba esos fuertes sentones que tanto la enloquecían. Mangle miraba de reojo como es que todo el cuerpo de Chica rebotaba cada que bajaba y subía, era la imagen más excitante que ella haya visto en su vida, sentía que podía morir en paz a sabiendas de que lo había hecho con la persona que tanto amaba.

-Ya no aguanto… me vengo- dice Chica entre jadeos que evitaban el que hablara bien.

-Yo igual, solo un poco más- dice Mangle y luego toma de la cintura a Chica y hace un último sentón que dejo fuera de combate a Chica. Esto último también hizo que Mangle se viniera.

-Te… amo- dice Chica recortándose en Mangle la cual la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Yo igual mi pequeña traviesa- dice Mangle con una voz muy suave.

Después de esto, ambas caen rendidas por el cansancio quedándose dormidas abrazadas y desnudas.

-Que niñas estas- dice Foxy en un susurro mientras cubría a ambas con una cobija azul. Después de eso miro a Fred el cual estaba comenzando a sudar mucho.

-Tengo suerte que acabo de recuperar el sentido del oído- dice nuevamente y luego se retira de la habitación para esperar a los demás.

23:00…

Foxy entraba a la habitación despertando a las 2 chicas perdidamente dormidas en el sillón.

-Despierten, ya es hora de decir hola- dice Foxy moviendo a ambas.

-5 horas más- se queja Mangle.

-No querrás que me robe su ropa ¿o si?- dice Foxy.

-Ya desperté- dice Mangle levantándose y dejando caer la cobija.

-¡Kya!- grita Chica cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo.

-Soy yo, no te preocupes, aquí está su ropa- dice Foxy entregando la ropa.

-¿Cómo que solo eres tu? Eres un pervertido- dice Mangle tomando su ropa.

-Lo soy pero no soy un violador de niñas pequeñas- dice Foxy con sarcasmo.

-Como digas- dice Mangle con un puchero.

Una vez que se vistieron, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cafetería.

-¿Ya regresaron?- pregunta Mangle.

-Desde hace rato, incluso Fred ya despertó, solo vamos a cenar y después a la cama, mañana va a ser un día largo- dice Foxy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Chica.

-Encontraron una cabaña, donde vive esta Toy y los demás amigos de Mangle, nos iremos a vivir con ellos- dice Foxy.

-¡¿Enserio?! Genial, podré verlos otra vez- dice Mangle emocionada.

-Mañana en la tarde los verás, por ahora hay que recuperar fuerzas para el viaje- dice Foxy.

-Está bien- dicen ambas chicas decididas.

-Por cierto, que buena escena yuri hicieron en la tarde- dice Foxy.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Mangle enojada.

-Aquí tengo toda la evidencia- dice Foxy tomando un disco de un bolsillo suyo.

-¡Dame eso!- grita Mangle y comienza a perseguir a Foxy en un desesperado intento de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil pues era muy rápido.

-Dejalo, conociéndolo le saco copias- dice Chica.

-Está bien, mientras solo sea él, todo bien- dice Mangle.

-¿A caso te da pena?- dice Chica y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo nuestro no, pero el que él tenga ese vídeo de nosotras me asusta- dice Mangle.

-No te preocupes, es pervertido pero no es traidor- dice Chica.

-Bien, ya estoy más calmada- dice Mangle.

-Vamos a cenar- dice Chica y las 2 van a cenar junto a los demás, mañana sería un nuevo día y uno muy largo.

FIN…

* * *

**Como notaron, esta vez no fue lo normal pero lo que importa es tener una buena historia y para los que no entendieron la parte donde Chica y Mangle se conocían, es simple, ellas se supone que ya se conocían de niñas pero se separaron al iniciar la infección.**

**Bueno, ahora se me dificultará más subir los capítulos, mi computadora esta descompuesta y debo trabajar desde la laptop de mi hermano, además de que tengo mucha tarea últimamente por lo que apenas y podré continuar las historias desde Word.**

**Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado el cuanto de hoy, espero Reviews para la siguiente pareja que hay empate.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	13. Golden x Springtrap

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18), un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Bueno, e regresado después de una ardua votación entre Guppet o Goldentrap y e de decir que me han complicado una vez más la vida con las votaciones. Primero va ganando uno y luego el otro, al menos no hubo empate y si un ganador. PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Serena Kaiwalla: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar querida ^3^**

**Nicole Kawaii: 1 voto para Puppet, gracias por votar mi kawaii niña pervertida ;)**

**milagrosjacob85: 1 voto para Puppet, gracias mi milagroso amigo perver.**

**Lisa108: 1 voto para el triangulo, gracias por votar y no eres tan perver como yo. :p**

**SweetGirl90: 1 voto para Puppet, gracias por votar mi entusiasta porrista.**

**Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar mi olvidadiza amiga.**

**hue hue: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar.**

**Ellie: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar.**

**Guest: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar extraño.**

**Mlg: 1... 2... 3... 4 votos para Springtrap, nah mentira, solo es uno, ja ja ja, chiste malo, gracias por votar.**

**Someone: 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar alguien.**

**Danny: 1 voto para Puppet, gracias por votar Daniel.**

**Leila: 1 voto para Puppet, gracias por votar ^3^**

**Candela559: 1 voto para TBonnie y Spring... espera, no votaste pero esta bien, veamos cuando toca esa pareja ;)**

**Guest (2): 1 voto para Springtrap, gracias por votar extraño 2.**

**Y esos fueron los votos de estos días tan largos... ahora que reviso... ¡TENGO MÁS DE 8000 VISITAS Y MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS :D ! Dios, siento que llorare *Escritora llorando, espere un momento* No, enserio llore de felicidad, no creí que fuera tan buena escritora ¡GRACIAS, LOS AMODORO A TODOS USTEDES :'D ! Nunca creí llegar hasta aquí y solo llevo 13 capítulos contando esté.**

**Bien, ya me dejo de todo esto, el ganador de esta votación fue *sonido de tambores* ¡SPRINGTRAP!**

**FVHTF: *vestida de reportera* Felicidades Springtrap, ¿cómo te sientes?**

**Springtrap: ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

**FVHTF: Estoy hablando de que eres el favorito de Golden, y llegaste aquí porque yo tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera.**

**Springtrap: ¡¿Qué?! Oye, no se ni quien eres pero... *FVHTF lo patea y hace que entre a su libro de Cuentos***

**FVHTF: Disfruten al ganador :)**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podr****á****n aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 ****–**** Mangle x Chica ****–**** Golden x Springtrap**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que ser****á****n descritos aqu****í**** contendr****á****n escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violaci****ó****n. Tambi****é****n contendr****á**** parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendr****á**** historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relaci****ó****n con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes est****á****n completamente humanizados y no habr****á**** excepci****ó****n, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). Tambi****é****n habr****á**** participaci****ó****n de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan ser****á****n propiedad de cada quien, lo ****ú****nico que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie m****á****s, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra p****á****gina), solo av****í****senme para yo permitirlo, pero tambi****é****n mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

**Cupcake ****–**** Cupcake de Chica.**

**Cupbell ****–**** Cupcake de Tchica.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: Springtrap x Golden.

Era ya tarde, casi de noche en una enorme ciudad la cual permanecía oscura hasta el último centímetro de tierra y hiervas que lo recorrían a lo largo de las calles rotas de ladrillo gris y los enormes edificios viejos ya con grietas que dejaban ver su interior.

En la sima de uno de los edificios al final de la ciudad se podía ver a un chico rubio con ojos azules, orejas de oso doradas y un elegante abrigo crema. Él miraba el atardecer de manera seria mientras el viento recorría su figura con delicadeza.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- cuestiona un chico muy parecido de cabello castaño y abrigo negro.

-Solo espero a que inicie otra vez- dice el chico rubio.

-Goldie, no puedes pasarte toda tu vida esperando a que inicie el juego otra vez. Tienes que pensar en tu vida, salir con alguien- dice Freddy.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no sabes lo que pase ahí dentro- dice Golden.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿se te olvida que también estuve dentro?- dice Freddy.

-Pero no a mi lado- dice Golden.

-De no ser por él, no estuviéramos aquí ahora, recuerda que solo 6 salimos de ahí- dice Freddy.

-Lo se… es solo que aún me cuesta pensar en lo que paso ahí sin llorar- dice Golden.

-Lo es y lo entiendo- dice Freddy, la noche había caído en ese mismo instante, 14 niños se reunieron en la entrada de la ciudad y entraron a está siguiendo el único camino iluminado por los viejos anuncios iluminados.

-Ya es hora, mejor nos vamos antes de que lleguen al punto de reunión- dice Freddy, Golden solo asintió y ambos chicos se fueron de aquella destruida ciudad subiendo a un auto y yéndose de aquel lugar.

Treinta minutos después, los 2 chicos llegaron a una casa grande donde entraron en silencio y luego colgaron sus abrigos en un perchero a lado de la puerta principal, en eso, 2 niños llegaron riendo.

-¡Papá!- gritan ambos niños y abrazan a Freddy.

-Hola pequeños- dice Freddy abrazando a los 2 niños.

-Hola tío Goldie- dicen ambos niños.

-Hola niños- dice Golden y alborota el cabello de los 2 niños.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunta una niña castaña y de ojos verdes.

-En la ciudad oscura- dice Freddy.

-¿Qué hacían ahí?- pregunta un niño pelinegro de ojos azules.

-Yo buscando a su tío, y él estaba esperando a que iniciará un juego- dice Freddy y se sienta en el sillón.

-¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?- pregunta el niño.

-El de las escondidas, nada especial- dice Freddy, en eso, llega una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes que iba en una bata rosa.

-Hola chicos, que bien que llegan, sobre todo tu Golden, necesito que los niños se queden en tu casa- dice la chica.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Golden.

-Algunos asuntos con Freddy- dice la chica con una voz un tanto seductora.

-Vale, entiendo. Vengan niños, vamos a casa- dice Golden y luego toma su abrigo y las llaves de su carro.

-Si tío- dicen ambos niños y se dirigen al auto de Golden y luego entran.

-Los veo después chicos- dice Golden y se va al auto para luego irse.

A mitad del camino, los niños comenzaron a sentirse aburridos hasta que una pregunta se les vino a la cabeza.

-Oye tío, ¿en qué consiste ese juego de las escondidas?- pregunta la niña.

-Esconderse de demonios, de eso trata- dice Golden sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¿Demonios? ¿Eso no es peligroso?- pregunta el niño.

-Si lo es, créanme, nunca lo hagan- dice Golden.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer en el juego?- pregunta la niña.

-Este juego es sencillo de hacer. Tú y alguien más tienen que comprar uno de esos collares que representa su amistad, como el del corazón que uno tiene un lado y el otro el otro lado. Una vez que tengan ese símbolo de unión, deben dirigirse a la entrada de la ciudad oscura y esperar a que lleguen otros 12 chicos, y cuando estén todos, deben adentrarse en lo más profundo de la ciudad siguiendo el único camino iluminado hasta la plaza principal y luego deben gritar "Estamos listos", así, el juego dará inicio. Tú y tu pareja serán llevados a alguna parte de la ciudad y ustedes deben salir sin que los demonios los encuentren. Si salen, ganaran el juego solo los que hayan salido, si son capturados, los demonios decidirán su destino una vez que el juego termine, ya sea ser los nuevos demonios o morir- dice Golden.

-Suena muy peligroso, ¿cómo sabes tanto del juego?- pregunta la niña.

-Porque yo y su padre lo llegamos a jugar, por eso conozco las reglas del juego- dice Golden.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta el niño.

-Es una larga historia, pero se las cuento- dice Golden.

***FLASHBACK* 15 A****Ñ****OS ATR****Á****S****…**

Era un día claro y soleado de verano, había 14 chicos reunidos frente a un árbol de cerezo.

-Bien, de eso trata ¿Quién me sigue?- pregunta Foxy, el segundo mayor del grupo.

-¿Enserio quieres que te sigamos en ese juego?- pregunta Golden, el tercer mayor del grupo.

-Sip- dice Foxy completamente decidido.

-Yo te sigo- dice Chica levantando su mano.

-Suena divertido- argumenta Bon.

-Yo no puedo dejar solo a Bon, así que yo también entro- dice Bonnie.

-Yo también quiero entrar- dice Billy entusiasmado.

-Nosotras igual- dicen 2 niñas gemelas, Cupcake y Cupbell, ambas de cabello rosa y vestuario café, su única diferencia eran sus ojos pues Cupcake los tenía café y Cupbell azul.

-No dejare a mis hermanitas atrás, yo también entro- dice Toy.

-Yo y Fred entramos- dice Freddy.

-Yo igual entro- dice Mangle.

-Yo también juego, no tengo nada que hacer- dice Springtrap el mayor del grupo.

-Bueno, si todos entran, yo igual juego- dice Golden.

-Si él entra, yo igual juego- dice Puppet un poco tímido.

-Bien, entonces todos juegan, ahora elijamos las parejas con un sorteo. Yo, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Cupcake, Puppet y Golden sacaremos un papel con el nombre de nuestra pareja- dice Foxy sacando un sombrero de la nada y sacando un papel –A mí me toca estar con Mangle- dice Foxy mirando el papel.

Freddy metió su mano en su sombrero y miro con quien le tocaba –Me toco Fred- dice Freddy y alborota el cabello de su hermano menor.

Bonnie era el siguiente así que metió su mano y saco un papel –Me toco Bon- dice él, Bon en eso abrazo a su hermano.

Chica también metió su mano y saco un papel –Me toca Toy- dice emocionada.

-Bueno, al menos puedo estar con mi hermana favorita- dice Toy seguido de un "Oye" de ambas gemelas.

Cupcake con un puchero saco su papel -¡Yay! Estoy con Cupbell- dice emocionada mientras abrazaba a su gemela.

Puppet tomó un papel del sombrero y luego miro quien le tocaba –Me quedo con Billy- dice Puppet con algo de felicidad.

-Entonces yo me quedo con Goldie- dice Springtrap sacando el último papel del sombrero y luego toma del hombro a Golden el cual se sonrojo un poco.

-Bien, está hecho, vamos a la plaza y consigamos nuestros collares, los veré en la ciudad oscura al anochecer- dice Foxy y luego todos se van a la plaza de la ciudad a buscar los medallones de unión.

Golden y Springtrap iban juntos paseándose por la plaza hasta que Springtrap los encontró.

-Mira, aquí están- dice él y corre al puesto seguido de Golden.

-Hola joven, ¿qué necesitas?- pregunta una mujer de cabello negro y ojos chocolate.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en cuánto tiene los medallones de unión?- pregunta Springtrap.

-A $20, ¿es para su pareja?- pregunta un tanto curiosa.

-Algo así- dice Springtrap, Golden se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de la mujer.

-No hay que temer sobre los sentimientos, yo no soy homofóbica- dice ella con algo de picardía, esto incomodo aún más a ambos chicos.

-Creo que se está confundiendo, nosotros no somos pareja, él es solo mi amigo que me está ayudando con las compras- dice Springtrap.

-Además, yo ya tengo novia- dice Golden.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pues que incomodo, lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarlos así- comenta la chica.

-No hay problema. Entonces serían $20 ¿no?- dice Springtrap sacando su billetera y sacando un billete de $20.

-Si- dice la chica tomando el billete, Springtrap tomo uno de los medallones el cual era una estrella con la frase "Best friends forever", después se retiraron.

Una vez que ya habían salido de la plaza, Springtrap saco del empaque el medallón y entrega una mitad a Golden.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunta Springtrap curioso.

-No, solo era para que no creyera otra cosa- dice Golden tomando el medallón.

-Ya veo, sí que fue incomodo eso que paso, creer que somos pareja- dice Springtrap con un tono de burla en la idea.

-Sí, lo sé, que cosas… ¿Tú eres homofóbico?- pregunta Golden.

-No, acepto todas esas cosas, en un principio creí que estaba mal todo eso de las parejas gay, pero luego me enteré que un primo mío era gay así que lo tuve que aceptar y luego deje esas tontas ideas de que ser gay estaba mal- dice Springtrap.

-¿De veras? ¿Conozco a ese primo tuyo?- pregunta Golden.

-Em… no… a menos de que Bonnie lo haya mencionado en algún momento- dice Springtrap.

-No, él no menciona nada acerca de sus primos- dice Golden.

-Lo supuse, bueno, entonces te veo en la noche junto con los demás- dice Springtrap.

-Em… si, hasta luego- dice Golden y sigue caminando en dirección a su casa, Springtrap simplemente salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a su casa.

Cuando Golden ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, comenzó a buscar en su abrigo en busca de sus llaves pero se dio cuenta de que no las tenía, pero no le preocupo en lo más mínimo, aprovecho ese momento para pensar.

-Qué raro estuvo Springtrap hoy, se notaba muy nervioso sobre todo con el comentario de su primo- dice él comenzando a buscar su celular hasta que lo encontró y marco a un número.

-¿Hola?- dice la voz de Freddy.

-Oye, ya llegue a casa y olvide otra vez mis llaves, ¿se tardarán mucho?- pregunta Golden.

-No, ya vamos para allá, llegamos en unos 5 minutos- dice Freddy y cuelga el teléfono. Golden no tuvo más que hacer que esperar a su hermano.

-Me pregunto si se puso celoso cuando mencione que tenía novia- dice Golden en voz baja. Al poco rato llego Freddy y Fred, ambos tenían un medallón en forma de delfín cada uno con un pedazo de corazón que decía "BROTHERS FOREVER".

Habían pasado las horas hasta que cayó la noche, los 14 chicos ya se habían reunido en la entrada de la ciudad oscura, cada uno con un medallón diferente, Foxy y Mangle tenían un medallón en forma de un cráneo pirata, la gemelas tenían un medallón con la mitad de un cupcake cada una, Chica y Toy iban con uno en forma de corazón, Puppet y Billy iban con uno en forma de globo, y Bonnie y Bon iban con un medallón en forma de guitarra.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- pregunta Foxy mirando a todos los presentes y en eso, se comenzaron a escuchar como las luces de los anuncios comenzaron a encenderse.

-Ya es hora, comencemos con el juego- dice Foxy con un todo nervioso.

-Espero todo salga bien- dice Chica tomando de la mano a Toy.

-Tranquila, Foxy sabe lo que hace, ¿verdad Foxy?- dice Toy mirando de manera amenazante a Foxy.

-No se preocupen, estoy casi seguro de que saldremos de aquí- dice Foxy.

-¡¿CASI?!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Olvide decir que los que juegan desaparecen y de vez en cuando solo 2 salen?- dice Foxy un poco nervioso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritan nuevamente todos.

-Lo tomaré como un si- dice Foxy.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí- dice Golden a punto de dar la vuelta.

-No podemos, les dije que una vez entremos, no hay marcha atrás- dice Foxy.

-Eres un...- Freddy comenzó a ahorcar a Foxy -¡Si no salimos de está juro que yo mismo te voy a matar!- grita Freddy.

-Tranquilo Freddy, saldremos de esto- dice Springtrap separando a Freddy de Foxy.

-Bien, continuemos- dice Freddy siguiendo el camino de anuncios iluminados.

Todos iban caminando en silencio mientras veían con miedo la ciudad destruida, a los minutos llegaron a la plaza principal, todos se voltearon a ver nerviosos.

-¡Estamos listos!- gritaron, toda la plaza se iluminó y luego los 14 se desvanecieron de la plaza principal.

**NAV/GOLDEN...**

Había aparecido en un callejón oscuro, miraba a mi alrededor y note que había aparecido con... ¡Springtrap!

-Golden, ¿Estas bien?- me dijo angustiado o al menos eso yo veía.

-Sí, to te preocupes- dije con un leve sonrojo.

-Qué suerte- me dijo aliviado.

Empezamos a escuchar unos golpes muy pesados en el suelo que se iban acercando a cada segundo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte curioso.

-Lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno- Springtrap me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta una reja tirada en el suelo cubierta por una manta blanca cubierta por mugre. Springtrap me soltó y luego tomo la puerta de la reja y trató de abrirla hasta que está cedió y se abrió causando un rechinido.

-Rápido, entra y acuéstate, lo que sea que venga no debe ser nada bueno- me dijo Springtrap, yo hice lo que me pidió y me metí y recosté, luego Springtrap entró y cerró la reja y la cubrió con la manta para evitar que nos vieran.

-¿Ves algo?- le pregunte tratando de ver hacía el exterior pero no podía, en eso, Springtrap se recostó pegándose mucho a mí. Me sonroje al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, era cálido y acogedor, pero las pisadas metálicas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me llevaron a la realidad.

-Guarda silencio- me dijo Springtrap y me tapó la boca con su mano.

Escuchaba como es que las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y sentía como el suelo comenzaba a temblar debajo de mí, comencé a tener miedo y a temblar involuntariamente esperando que nada pasara.

**NAV/NORMAL...**

Springtrap trato de divisar una figura hasta que notó una enorme sombra en forma de perro o lobo, se escuchaba con es que éste empezaba a gruñir cuando levantaba la vista. Finalmente la figura entró en el callejón, era una especie de perro o lobo hecho de metal, iba de tonos grises, sus patas tenían unas enormes garras que pareciera que podía atravesar metal sólido, unos colmillos igual de afilados que desfilaba cada vez que gruñía, y unos ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad.

Springtrap se tensó al notar aquélla figura buscando algún rastro de vida en aquel callejón hasta que comenzó a acercarse a la reja donde ellos estaban. Springtrap se acostó a lado de Golden mientras seguía tapándole la boca para evitar que emitiera un solo ruido.

En eso, se escuchó como un bote de basura caía al suelo haciendo de que la criatura se distrajera y comenzara a ir a donde el sonido.

Springtrap suspiró aliviado y salió de la reja junto con Golden.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice un tanto nervioso.

-Un perro o algo así- dice Springtrap.

-¿Qué haremos si vuelve?- pregunta Golden nervioso.

-Volverá, pero nosotros ya no estaremos aquí. Si Foxy dijo la verdad, para estar a salvo debemos salir de la ciudad- dice Springtrap y empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida del callejón junto con Golden y empezaron a caminar en silencio por toda la ciudad oscura.

**CON CUPCAKE Y CUPBELL...**

Ambas hermanas caminaban por una especie de alcantarillado, estaban tomadas de las manos mientras buscaban una manera de escapar hasta que sintieron como es que el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Cupbell.

-No lo sé, pero si es un juego de las escondidas, debemos ocultarnos- dice Cupcake y mira su alrededor hasta que escucha una especie de gruñido metálico que se acercaba a ellas, ambas voltearon y notaron una criatura gigante arrastrarse a ellas. Ambas dieron un grito y comenzaron a correr como podían hasta que una tapa en el techo se abrió y unas manos tomaron a ambas niñas y las jalaron evitando que sean alcanzadas por aquella figura.

-Suelta, no queremos morir- decían ambas gemelas pataleando en un intento de escape.

-Tranquilas, solo somos nosotros- dice Foxy tratando de calmar a las niñas.

-Foxy... Mangle... que suerte que llegaron- dice Cupcake y ambas los abrazan.

-¿Qué había sido eso?- dice Cupbell a punto de llorar.

-Un demonio- dice Foxy.

-Hablando de demonios- Cupcake le había acomodado un puñetazo en el estómago -Eso fue por meternos en éste embrollo- dice Cupcake enfadada.

-Si... ya Mangle me mostró su aprecio igual- dice Foxy sobándose el estómago.

**FLASHBACK...**

Foxy y Mangle habían aparecido en el interior de un edificio, Mangle miraba a su alrededor hasta que notó a Foxy.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Mangle.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser un lugar en el centro de la ciudad- dice Foxy.

-Mejor nos vamos- dice Mangle pero comenzó a temblar y se escuchaban pasos muy pesados ir a donde ellos.

-Ocúltate- dice Foxy escondiéndose detrás de un mueble junto con Mangle. Ambos asomaron su cabeza notando un perro de metal caminando hasta donde un callejón.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Mangle con miedo.

-Uno de los demonios- dice Foxy sin despegar la vista del callejón.

-¿Un demonio?- dice Mangle alarmada.

-Si... si nos encuentra seguro que nos querrá matar- dice Foxy.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Mangle más fuerte y alarmada.

-Este juego sí que es divertido ¿no crees?- dice Foxy animado.

-Verás lo que es divertido- dice Mangle y le acomoda una patada en el estómago.

-Vale, ya entendí- dice Foxy sobándose el estómago.

-Ya no está, salgamos de aquí- dice Mangle saliendo del callejón junto con Foxy y comenzaron a correr lejos del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

-Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que un demonio nos encuentre- dice Mangle y los 4 salieron de ahí y comenzaron a correr hasta que sintieron otro temblor por lo que se fueron a esconder en un edificio.

-Guarden silencio- dice Foxy y voltea a ver hasta que nota a Golden y Springtrap corriendo.

-Chicos- susurra Foxy, ambos voltearon a ver y notaron a Foxy -Vengan- dice Foxy y los 2 corren hasta ellos y se ocultan junto a todos.

-Qué suerte que están bien- dice Golden aliviado.

-No todos- dice Springtrap y le acomoda un puñetazo en el estómago a Foxy.

-Ese... si... dolió- dice adolorido mientras se agarraba el estómago con fuerza.

-Te lo tienes merecido, un perro casi nos encuentra- dice Golden.

-Sí, solo falta Toy, Puppet y Bonnie- dice Foxy.

-No se te olvide Freddy- dice Mangle.

-No, él ya me estranguló- dice Foxy.

-Eso te pasa por omitir "Unos demonios nos intentarán matar y solo 2 saldremos con vida y eso si tenemos suerte"- dice Golden.

-Ya lo siento, solo que me emocioné tanto que lo olvidé- dice Foxy.

-¿Por qué te emocionaría la idea de que puedes morir?- dice Mangle enojada.

-No lo sé- dice Foxy sin importancia.

-Como sea, debemos salir de aquí, el demonio ni vino- dice Golden al dejar de sentir aquel temblor.

-Bien. Pero avancen rápido y en silencio- dice Foxy y todos salen en silencio y comienzan a correr por las calles estando alertas de cualquier temblor o señal de vida hasta que finalmente sintieron como es que el suelo comenzaba a temblar una vez más. Las 3 parejas corrieron y se ocultaron dentro de una vieja juguetería ocultándose entre algunos estantes con peluches de osos, conejos y perros.

El enorme perro de metal pasó caminando por la juguetería y miro un momento y después se fue siguiendo su búsqueda de todos los jugadores.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dice Golden aliviado.

-Demasiado cerca diría yo- dice una voz parecida a la de Golden, todos voltearon asustados y se encontraron con Freddy y Fred entre los juguetes.

-¡Chicos! Están bien- dice Golden y abraza a sus 2 hermanos menores, estos corresponden al abrazo.

-Claro que sí, estás hablando con los Fazbear- dice Freddy.

-Qué suerte- dice Golden, Freddy miro a los presentes y noto a Foxy.

-Veo que sigues vivo- dice Freddy con enojo.

-¿Me vas a golpear?- dice Foxy nervioso.

-No, no te golpearé aun- dice Freddy, Foxy solo dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Como sea, hay que apresurarnos a salir de aquí- dice Springtrap, todos voltean a ver la ventana sin notar movimiento alguno.

-Bien, pasemos al siguiente nivel- dice Freddy.

-¿Nivel?- pregunta Mangle curiosa.

-Sí, la ciudad está dividida por niveles- Freddy tomó una hoja e hizo un circulo grande, uno mediano dentro del grande y uno pequeño dentro del mediano –Nosotros estamos en el primer nivel- señalo el circulo pequeño –Aquí hay 2 demonios que cuidan el que pasemos a la siguiente zona de la ciudad. El lobo será el que más nos dificulte la entrada ya que él se pasea por las calles, el gusano es el que nos cause menos dificultad para llegar al límite porque él está en las alcantarillas. Para cruzar al siguiente nivel debemos ir atraves de los edificios y una vez que estemos en las orillas del siguiente nivel, esperar a que sean las 10 de la noche o 10:30 ya que esa cosa se va a investigar las alcantarillas de la ciudad cada 30 minutos, ¿alguna duda?- pregunta Freddy.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes tanto?- pregunta Cupcake.

-Fred y yo aparecimos en la cima de un edificio, ahí pudimos ver muchas cosas y entendí la estrategia de los demonios en este nivel- dice Freddy.

**FLASHBACK****…**

Freddy y Fred habían aparecido en la sima de un enorme edificio. Freddy se acercó a la orilla del edificio y vio toda la ciudad y notó 3 luces que dividían esta en 3 partes, el primer círculo del medio brillaba de azul, el segundo brillaba de amarillo y el último brillaba de rojo.

Freddy miró la ciudad del primer círculo y notó a un enorme lobo de metal deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, luego notó de que en la orilla donde el primer círculo, saltaba una especie de gusano gigante el cual iba alrededor de todo el circulo hasta que dieron las 9:00 y este desapareció por un minuto, luego nuevamente regreso a las orillas del círculo.

-Vamos Freddy, debemos irnos de aquí- dice Fred.

-Vale, bajemos- dice Freddy y ambos hermanos comienzan a bajar por el edificio hasta que después de 15 minutos, finalmente llegaron al último piso donde se sentaron en unas sillas frente a un par de carteles.

-Finalmente llegamos- dice Fred recostando su cabeza notando el cartel lleno de dibujos y descripciones.

-"_El cazador: Se dice que este demonio sal__í__a por las noches buscando personas que comer__"_\- lee Fred, Freddy voltea a ver el cartel y nota que había 5 descripciones con una imagen. El llamado "Cazador" iba con la imagen de un lobo de ojos rojos, dientes afilados y enormes garras.

-"_El merodeador: Est__é__ demonio de las alcantarillas se dice que invad__í__a la casa de las personas atraves de los ba__ñ__os en un intento de comerse a los ni__ñ__os que las habitaban__"__\- _Freddy notó a un enorme gusano con unos afiliados dientes _–"__La marioneta: Se dice que est__é__ demonio tiene la forma de una marioneta y posee la capacidad de atraer a sus presas con una canci__ó__n especial para ni__ñ__os, luego los convierte en juguetes__"__\- _Freddy miro la imagen de una sombra con una sonrisa macabra de color blanco _–"__El vigilante: Est__é__ enorme demonio en forma de ave vigila el lugar desde el cielo en busca de presas que comer__"__\- _Freddy miro a una criatura en forma de un búho el cual miraba al frente con unos ojos penetrantes _–"__El impostor: Se dice que est__é__ demonio adquiere la forma de una persona que conozca su presa y luego la atr__é__ para descuartizarla lentamente__"__\- _Freddy miro pero no había alguna imagen del conocido "Impostor".

-¿Qué son todos esos?- pregunta Fred.

-Demonios según esto, debemos cuidarnos de 2 aquí, el cazador y el merodeador- dice Freddy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Fred.

-Porque los vi afuera, después debemos preocuparnos de 2 de los 3 que quedan, el problema es que no se de quienes debemos cuidarnos más- dice Freddy.

-Sea quien sea, debemos encontrar a los demás- dice Fred y salen del edificio, pero no paso más de 5 segundos cuando sintieron unos leves temblores.

-Debe ser el cazador- hay que ocultarnos- dice Freddy y ambos corren a una juguetería.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****…**

-Así es que los encontramos- dice Fred.

-Vaya, entonces hay que cuidarse de 5 demonios- dice Cupbell.

-Sí, así que hay que apresurarse para llegar al límite de este nivel- dice Freddy, las 4 parejas comenzaron a correr al límite de aquel nivel con la única esperanza de encontrarse con los demás.

Minutos después, las 4 parejas llegaron a las orillas del primer nivel y esperaron a que el gusano se fuera, en eso, Cupcake noto como es que Bonnie y Bon iban corriendo hacía donde el puente seguido de unos temblores.

-Chicos, aquí- dice Freddy, los 2 conejos voltearon a ver y notaron a las parejas, luego corrieron a ellos y se agacharon para empezar a jadear.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Foxy seguido de un buen golpe en sus partes nobles por Bonnie, esté se aguantó gritar y solo cayó al suelo.

-No, no estamos bien, esa cosa casi nos atrapa- dice Bonnie enojado.

-Sí, comprendo- dice Foxy con dificultad.

-Ya dejen de pegarse entre ustedes, es hora de actuar- dice Freddy y todos se ponen de pie para luego empezar a correr en dirección al puente. Los temblores se habían hecho más fuertes y en eso, llegó el lobo que al notarlos, comenzó a correr hacía ellos.

Todos empezaron a cruzar un puente que pasaba por arriba de los alcantarillados hasta que finalmente consiguieron pasar. El lobo en eso, se detuvo y luego les gruño para luego retroceder e irse de ahí.

-Lo logramos- dice entre jadeos Bonnie.

-Me pregunto contra qué demonios nos vamos a enfrentar está vez- dice Freddy.

-Contra la marioneta y el vigilante- dice Bon entre jadeos.

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta Cupcake.

-Un cartel que vimos- dice Bonnie.

-¿Dónde vienen sus nombres y descripciones?- pregunta Fred.

-Si, en las orillas de las descripciones habían 3 colores, el cazador y el merodeador iban de azul mientras que el vigilante y la marioneta iban de amarillo, y el impostor iba de rojo- dice Bon.

-Cierto, no lo note- dice Freddy.

-Bueno, hay que ser muy cuidadosos- dice Golden y todos comienzan a caminar para luego adentrarse en la segunda sección de la ciudad. Todo iba tranquilo por unos, nadie hablaba para tratar de no ser descubiertos por los demonios.

-¡Cupcake, Cupbell!-se escucha a alguien en la distancia, en eso, ambas gemelas son abrazadas por su hermana mayor Toy.

-Qué suerte que los encontramos- dice Chica llegando junto con Toy.

-Mis niñas, las creía muertas o algo peor- dice Toy casi llorando.

-No te preocupes, están bien gracias a mí- dice Foxy en un tono presumido.

-Pero si tú- Toy lanzo una patada en el rostro de Foxy -¡Casi haces que las maten!- grita Toy completamente furiosa.

-Shhhh, cállense, escucho algo- dice Springtrap, todos guardan silencio tratando de escuchar y notan que lo que se escuchaba era el aleteo de un ave.

-Es el vigilante, ocultémonos- dice Bonnie nervioso. Todos corrieron hasta una de las muchas tiendas que había en esa zona y notaron una enorme sombra pasar sobre la calle en la que estaban seguido del canto de una águila.

-Salgamos por atrás- dice Golden y todos se dirigen a la parte trasera de la tienda y salen por ahí notando como es que sobrevolaba un enorme búho hecho de metal en busca de los chicos. Todos esperaron el mejor momento y luego comenzaron a ir en silencio lejos de la gran ave hasta que dejaron de escuchar el aleteo.

-¿Alguno ve el brillo amarillo?- pregunta Freddy.

-Yo lo había visto, este por allá- dice Cupbell señalando al norte, en eso, se comenzó a escuchar una canción que las clásicas cajas sorpresa tenían.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Mangle al escuchar la canción un tanto lejos. Todos se quedaron quietos en espera de ubicar el paradero de la canción hasta que está se detuvo.

-Se detuvo- dice Cupcake, todos esperaron hasta que se escuchó como algo muy delgado y a alta velocidad era lanzado y se enredaba con algo, todos voltearon a ver en dirección del sonido y notaron como unos hilos eran lanzados desde la oscuridad tomando de las extremidades a Bon.

-¡Bon!- grita Bonnie y Springtrap, pero Bon desapareció en la oscuridad, luego se escuchó un desgarrador grito de Bon. Todos miraron aterrados en dirección a la oscura calle hasta que una figura negra comenzó a caminar a ellos con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-Hola hermanos- dice la marioneta con la voz de Bon, en eso, saca una muñeca de porcelana de Bon –No se preocupen, estoy bien- dice la marioneta seguido de varias risas.

-¡Corran!- grita Springtrap y todos reaccionan y comienzan a correr en dirección contraria a la marioneta la cual, los comenzó a perseguir en un intento de atraparlos lanzando sus hilos hasta que uno agarra la pierna de Cupcake.

-¡Cupcake!- grita Cupbell, Foxy al estar cerca de Cupcake, la toma de las manos y consigue jalarla con fuerza librándola de las ataduras y lanzándola lejos. Foxy no tuvo la misma suerte de libertad siendo capturado por la marioneta y jalado a su muerte segura.

-¡Sigan corriendo!- grita por última vez Foxy antes de que de escuchasen los desgarradores gritos de su horrible dolor. Todos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un punto donde todas las calles se juntaban tomando todos unos diferentes caminos. Chica, Toy, las gemelas y Mangle se habían ido por el lado izquierdo, Freddy, Fred y Bonnie siguieron de frente y luego se fueron por otra calle, y Golden y Springtrap se habían ido por otra calle y siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio de 30 pisos en el que entraron y luego comenzaron a subir hasta llegar al piso 10 la cual, tenía varias oficinas, se metieron en una de estas y se dejaron caer en el sillón que había ahí.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Springtrap entre jadeos. Golden no respondió y en lugar de eso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No, tengo mucho miedo- dice Golden, para él era vergonzoso llorar frente a una persona y sobre todo, demostrar debilidad.

-…Golden…- Springtrap atrajo a Golden en sus brazos en un intento de consuelo –No llores Goldie, yo estoy aquí contigo- dice Springtrap y comienza a acariciar el cabello de Golden para consolarlo, esté se sonrojo por el acto del mayor.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- pregunta Golden correspondiendo al abrazo mientras se calmaba.

-¿Así cómo?- pregunta Springtrap.

-Así de bueno conmigo, no veo que seas igual con tus hermanos o con los demás- dice Golden.

-Bueno… es un poco complicado, creo que es porque ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón desde hace un buen tiempo- dice Springtrap.

-¿Enserio? Tú también eres muy especial para mí- dice Golden separándose del abrazo mientras se calmaba de llorar y tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, yo me refiero a que… tú… me gustas…- dice Springtrap y desvía la mirada.

-¿Enserio?- dice Golden sorprendido.

-Sí, quería decirte desde hace mucho, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad o creyeras que soy un aprovechado por todo lo que paso del accidente y después de que me perdonaran, me dejaras porque sé que aun sigues con ese rencor hacía mí y no quería perderte está vez y yo…- Springtrap fue callado por un beso de Golden el cual funcionó a la perfección para relajar a Springtrap.

Duraron así unos minutos hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar y se separaron para recuperar la respiración.

-Eres muy complicado, pero si realmente sintiera rencor, nunca te hubiera perdonado y mucho menos, enamorado- dice Golden.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- pregunta Springtrap completamente sonrojado.

-Porque me enamoré de ti, por eso- dice Golden y vuelve a besar a Springtrap pero está vez, con más pasión.

Springtrap tomó a Golden por la cintura y Golden colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Springtrap. Durante el apasionado beso, Springtrap había logrado filtrar su lengua en la boca de Golden y comenzaron a jugar con estas mientras poco a poco se iban excitando, Golden enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Springtrap sin separarse de él. Springtrap comenzó a pasar de besar los labios de Golden a comenzar a besar su cuello y a morder esté con delicadeza.

Golden no pudo evitar gemir por la sensación de la boca de Springtrap en su cuello, pero le causo pena gemir ante tal sensación por lo que se mordió el labio en un intento de no gemir. Esto hizo que Springtrap diera un gruñido pues le excitaba escucharlo gemir de placer, así que comenzó a lamer del cuello hasta el pecho de Golden abriendo su camisa y quitándosela para poder ver ese pálido cuerpo, con una de sus manos apretó uno de los pezones y con su boca comenzó a lamer y succionar el otro. Esto hizo que Golden comenzara a gemir un poco y ahogar otros gemidos, esto hizo que Springtrap sonriera y luego recostara a Golden en aquel cómodo sillón. En esa postura, Golden sintió la fuerte erección de Springtrap tocar la suya, pero luego sintió como es que las frías manos del mayor le quitaban su pantalón y bóxer dejando expuesta su erección, esto le avergonzó pues nadie antes lo había visto desnudo, solo su madre y padre cuando bebé.

Springtrap sonrió al ver la fuerte erección del menor, pero lo ignoro y paso a la entrada de este para luego comenzar a lamer este un momento, esto hizo que Golden dejará escapar varios gemidos hasta que Springtrap metió su lengua y la comenzó a mover en su interior, Golden no lo soporto más y dejo salir todos esos gemidos que quería ahogar, esto hizo que Springtrap sonriera y luego se separara de Golden para meter 2 dedos los cuales entraron sin ningún problema, él comenzó a moverlos en círculos y abrirlos como tijeras haciendo que Golden comience a jadear y se sonrojara aún más.

-Veo que te encanta- dice Springtrap con una gran sonrisa, Golden solo desvió la mirada avergonzado y luego se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Springtrap rio por la reacción de Golden así que saco los 2 dedos de su interior lo que provocó una queja en Golden, pero no se quitó las manos de la cara. Springtrap se acomodó entre las piernas de Golden quitándose el pantalón dejando ver su gran erección y tocar la estrada de Golden con la punta de su miembro.

-Seré cariñoso- dice Springtrap en el oído de Golden, y luego comenzó a entrar con delicadeza. Golden solo apretó sus dientes para evitar soltar alguna queja de dolor, Springtrap se detuvo y luego quito las manos de Golden de su cara mostrando lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Me está… doliendo- dice Golden desviando la mirada.

-Yo sé que podemos hacer para quitarte esa sensación- dice Springtrap y comienza a besar los labios de Golden el cual cerró los ojos para disfrutar los dulces labios de Springtrap mientras esté seguía entrando hasta que llegó al fondo del menor y se esperó ahí unos segundos y luego comenzó a moverse con suavidad en el interior de Golden el cual solo apretó los dientes una vez más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró con fuerza la espalda de Springtrap haciéndole unos rasguños.

Poco a poco, el dolor comenzó a disminuir siendo remplazado con placer, Golden dejo de apretar la espalda de Springtrap hasta dejarlas caer en el sillón, Springtrap aprovechó eso y las tomó con fuerza dejándolas sobre la cabeza de Golden y comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que Golden comenzará a jadear y soltar gemidos mientras un hilo de saliva caía por su roja mejilla derecha.

-Te ves tan tierno así- dice Springtrap con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Golden solo desvió su rostro dejándolo de lado mientras abría los ojos con vergüenza.

-Deja de… decir eso- dice Golden entre jadeos.

-Lo haré cuando encuentre tu punto débil- dice Springtrap y aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que da una muy fuerte que hace que Golden encorvará su espalda dejándola suspendida en el aire y sacará un fuerte gemido con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Tal parece que lo encontré- dice Springtrap con una cara de satisfacción y siguió dando fuertes embestidas en aquel punto que hacía que Golden no pudiera ahogar sus gemidos de placer.

-Así me gusta- dice Springtrap y besa a Golden unos segundo para luego pasar a su cuello mientras seguía con fuertes embestidas que daban justo en el blanco de Golden el cual no paraba de gemir.

-Me… vengo- dice entre jadeos y gemidos este Golden.

-Solo un poco más- dice Springtrap y toma de la cintura a Golden para dar embestidas más profundas y fuertes hasta que finalmente acabo dentro de Golden el cual no aguanto más y se vino en el abdomen de ambos.

Los 2 jadeaban cansados y luego Springtrap salió de Golden, después ambos se acostaron de lado olvidando un rato el mundo en el que estaban.

-Es lo mejor que he hecho- dice Golden acurrucándose en los brazos de Springtrap.

-Digo lo mismo- dice Springtrap apretando el abrazo pero un sonido los desconcertó. El llamado de un águila y el aleteo de unas alas, ambos callaron mientras se quedaban quietos, de suerte, el sillón obstruía la vista de la ventana mientras el vigilante pasaba volando por donde el edificio y se alejaba.

Una vez que ya no se escuchó más el aleteo de las alas de aquel demonio, ambos suspiraron aliviados de que estuvieran a salvo.

-Hay que salir de aquí- dice Springtrap y Golden se levanta del sillón tomando su ropa al igual que Springtrap y ambos comenzaron a vestirse y luego se acercaron a la ventana y divisaron el extremo del segundo nivel, después salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a bajar en silencio el edificio.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR****…**

Estaba Chica, Toy, Mangle y las gemelas deambulando por el tercer nivel tranquilamente esperando no encontrarse con ningún demonio.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dice Cupcake cansada al igual que su gemela.

-No, aún nos falta- dice Toy.

-¿Alguna sabe que será el siguiente demonio?- dice Chica con fastidio.

-Es el impostor, un demonio que puede fingir ser cualquiera de nosotros- dice Mangle.

-Entonces no hay que confiar en nadie- dice Toy.

-Sí, exacto, así que mejor vamos a descansar a algún lugar, estoy cansada de correr- dice Chica.

-Vale, entremos a una de las casas y descansemos- dice Toy, las 5 chicas se dirigieron a una casa y la abrieron para después entrar. No era la gran cosa pero al menos tenía una sala relativamente cómoda.

Todas se acomodaron en la sala excepto Toy.

-Todas duerman, yo estaré vigilando, las despierto en 30 minutos- dice Toy y se sienta en un sillón individual, Mangle y Chica se acostaron en un sillón para 3 y las gemelas en uno para 2. No tardaron en quedarse dormidas todas, Toy las miraba pero la verdad era que ya no aguantaba el cansancio hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

**10 MINUTOS DESPU****É****S****…**

Cupcake se despertaba gracias al frío viento, ella se levantó y notó que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta así que se levantó para cerrarla despertando a Cupbell.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Cupbell poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su gemela.

-Solo quiero cerrar la puerta, hace mucho frío- dice Cupcake y toma la perilla de la puerta pero unas familiares voces le llama la atención. Ella asoma la cabeza y nota a Bonnie pasando por el callejón de la parte trasera de la casa.

-Seguro que podremos salir, creo que estamos un poco perdidos- dice Bonnie pasando por la entrada del callejón.

-Tranquilo, verás de que estaremos fuera muy pronto- dice Freddy.

-Son ellos, vamos a avisarles de que estamos aquí- dice Cupcake y sale corriendo.

-Espera- dice Cupbell y va detrás de su hermana -¿Cómo sabes que no es el impostor?- pregunta Cupbell.

-El impostor solo puede copiar a uno, y se escuchó a Bonnie y Freddy hablando- dice Cupcake.

-Buena lógica- dice Cupbell y ambas salen del callejón notando a Bonnie entrar corriendo a un callejón.

-Espérenme- dice Bonnie dentro del callejón.

-Apresúrate, ya quiero salir de aquí- dice Freddy en un tono desesperado.

-Vamos- dice Cupcake y corre al callejón junto con Cupbell. Una vez dentro, siguieron el único camino que esté tenía hasta llegar a una casa que estaba a oscuras. Las 2 comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente mientras seguían las quejas de Bonnie hacía lo rápido que iba Freddy y lo cansado que ya se encontraba.

-¿No puedes ir un poco más lento?- pregunta Bonnie mientras jadeaba.

-Si voy más lento, me tardaré más en llegar- dice Freddy un poco enojado.

-Espera- dice Cupcake y ambas se ocultan detrás de un mueble, Cupcake trato de divisar a Bonnie hasta que lo notó caminando, pero no vio a Freddy en ningún lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurra Cupbell nerviosa.

-Es el impostor- susurra Cupcake y toma la mano de su hermana –Salgamos de aquí- dice ella y ambas comienzan a caminar en silencio hasta que pisan unas cadenas oxidadas. Ambas se alarman y comienzan a correr a la salida pero esta estaba bloqueada.

-Hay que ocultarnos- dice Cupbell y ambas corren detrás de un enorme mueble y se abrazan esperando no ser encontradas por aquel demonio.

**MIENTRAS TANTO****…**

Toy se despertaba gracias a que sentía frío, se estiró cansada y miro los sillones, vio a Chica y Mangle abrazadas para mantener el calor, pero no vio a sus 2 hermanas menores.

-¡¿Cupcake, Cupbell?!- dice asustada al no ver a las gemelas, luego se levantó y despertó a las 2 chicas –Despierten par de flojas- dice Toy desesperada. Ambas chicas se despertaron con flojera y miraron a la mayor.

-¡¿Saben dónde están las niñas?!- dice desesperada Toy.

Chica reacciona y se levanta -¡¿No están?!- dice y mira el sillón donde deberían estar.

-Si estuvieran, no las hubiera despertado- dice Toy enojada.

-Buen punto, ¿pero dónde se meterían las 2?- dice Chica.

-El impostor, seguro que se las llevó- dice Mangle nerviosa.

-Hay mi dios- dice Toy asustada.

-¡Hay que buscarlas!- dice Chica y sale de la casa junto con las otras 2 chicas. Las 3 comenzaron a buscar en todos los lugares por minutos hasta el punto de casi perder la esperanza de encontrarlas hasta que escuchan un llanto. Las 3 se acercaron a una calle y lograron ver a Cupbell sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Cupbell!- dice Toy y corre hacía la niña abrazándola.

-Toy, lo siento- dice ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Cupcake?- dice Toy.

-El impostor se hizo pasar por Bonnie y lo seguimos pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que no era él y nos escondimos pero nos encontró y nos trató de matar pero Cupcake me protegió, le dije que no la dejaría pero luego me empujo fuera del lugar y me grito que corriera y luego el impostor la mató frente a mí y yo… no tuve de otra que correr hasta que lo perdí aquí- dice Cupbell entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no me engañaras- dice Toy y empuja a Cupbell la cual cae al suelo y mira a Toy con enojo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta Cupbell con enojo.

-Cupbell tiene los ojos azules, no café- dice Toy.

-Creí que no lo notarías, después de todo, esas gemelas lloraban muy bien- dice el impostor con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú… las mataste- dice Toy con la voz quebrada y comenzando a llorar.

-Al igual que lo haré con ustedes- dice y adquiere la forma de la marioneta capturando a Toy.

-¡Corran!- grita Toy.

-¡No te dejaré!- grita Chica y estaba a punto de correr para ayudar a Toy pero esta la detiene.

-¡Chica! Vete, no quiero perder a mi única hermana- dice Toy entre sollozos. Aún con el corazón partido, Chica y Mangle corrieron a todo lo que sus pies daban mientras escuchaban los gritos de Toy, eso les quebraba el alma hasta que llegaron al límite del tercer nivel que lo obstruía un enorme muro de concreto sólido. Mangle sin problema consiguió subir y luego ayudó a Chica a subir para luego caer fuera de la ciudad justo frente a la entrada de está, lo habían logrado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR****…**

Golden y Springtrap iban caminando en el tercer nivel después de escapar de la marioneta una vez más. Iban tomados de la mano e iban tranquilos por primera vez desde que entraron en la ciudad oscura.

Un grito desgarrador los desconcertó, reconocerían ese grito de terror donde fuera (gracias a que Foxy siempre la asustaba e.e), esa era Toy, sabían de que había sido encontrada por el impostor.

-Hay que salir de aquí- dice Springtrap y ambos empiezan a correr para tratar de llegar a la salida lo más rápido posible, pero los 2 notaron como es que el impostor salía del callejón adquiriendo la forma del cazador.

-No saldrán de aquí- dice el impostor con una voz muy tétrica.

-Por aquí- dice Springtrap jalando a Golden del brazo. Ambos comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por aquel demonio que corría desesperadamente por alcanzarlos. En eso, Golden notó el límite de la ciudad siendo dividida por una muralla de concreto, pero el impostor salta y les obstruye la salida por lo que tomaron una ruta diferente siendo seguidos por el impostor, Springtrap sabía que a ese paso, ninguno lo lograría.

-Mira, son Freddy y Bonnie- dice Golden feliz de ver a su hermano. Springtrap tomó la mano de Golden y luego tomaron otra ruta.

-Al llegar a la esquina, tú darás vuelta a la izquierda y correrás lo más rápido que puedas al siguiente callejón que guíe a este barrio y luego saldrás de aquí- dice Springtrap.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- dice Golden con tristeza, Springtrap bajo la cabeza.

-Yo lo alejaré de ustedes- dice Springtrap.

-¡¿Qué?! No te dejaré- dice Golden enojado de la idea.

-Goldie, no hay otra opción- ambos llegaron a la esquina y Springtrap le dio un último beso a Golden –Al menos así podré pagar todas mis equivocaciones. Nunca olvides que siempre te amaré- dice y luego sale corriendo lejos de Golden. Él solo se limitó a llorar y hacer lo que Springtrap le había pedido, corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permitían dar hasta que llego al barrio una vez más, pero él reconocía esa zona, no estaba lejos de la entrada de la ciudad así que siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la entrada donde se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver una última vez la ciudad antes de que el juego acabase.

-Adiós Springy. Siempre te visitaré, es una promesa- dice y luego sale de la ciudad siendo tacleado por alguien.

-¡Goldie!- dice Freddy abrazando fuerte a su hermano mientras lloraba.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy devuelta- dice Golden abrazando a su hermano menor.

-Tardaste mucho, tenía miedo de perderte a ti también- dice Freddy entre sollozos.

-¿También?- Golden miro a los que habían conseguido salir notando solo a Puppet, Mangle, Chica y Bonnie.

En eso, la ciudad comenzó a brillar indicando el final del juego, Golden tardo un segundo en asimilar quienes habían muerto en el intento; Bon, Foxy, Cupcake, Cupbell, Toy, Billy, su hermano menor y su primer amor. Golden al asimilar lo ocurrido no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, había perdido a 2 personas muy importantes para é de sus mejores amigos, su alma se destrozó pues sabía que no era el único que había perdido lo más especial en su vida, miro a los restantes. Chica lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Mangle, ella había perdido a su hermana mayor y a sus hermanas menores de apenas 6 años, no vivieron lo suficiente, Mangle a pesar de que no lloraba se le notaba triste, perdió a muchos amigos en solo una noche, Bonnie estaba con sus manos cubriendo su cara, había perdido a su hermano mayor y su hermano menor, Puppet solo miraba el suelo con la mirada apagada, de seguro había visto morir a Billy.

-Chicos- dice Golden con la voz un tanto apagada –Regresemos a casa a descansar- dice Golden, todos solo asintieron y caminaron en silencio a sus casas, a pesar de que los pies y el cansancio se los comían vivos, no era nada como el dolor que tenían en sus corazones, todos habían perdido una parte de sus corazones aquella trágica noche.

A los pocos días, se alzó la noticia de los 8 niños desaparecidos y las investigaciones dieron lugar. Todo mundo se enteró que los 8 habían jugado aquel tan famoso y peligroso juego de las escondidas que ya no era noticia nueva, lo que fue noticia fue que 6 niños habían conseguido escapar de aquel aterrador destino. Una noticia que se dejó en el olvido después de 5 años. Los 6 sobrevivientes tomaron caminos distintos meses después del juego, Puppet se mudó a otro país para intentar olvidar aquella horrible experiencia, Mangle acabo siendo escritora relatando todo lo que vivió en aquel lugar, Chica se hizo chef profesional en un restaurante famoso, y Bonnie se hizo solista. Al final, Freddy hizo una familia y se consiguió un empleo estable, Golden se dedicó a la medicina en un intento de olvidar lo que sucedió en aquel juego y olvidar al que fue su primer amor.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK M****Á****S LARGO DE LA HISTORIA****…**

Omitiendo el yaoi de la historia, Golden termino de contar lo que había ocurrido en aquella ciudad. Los 2 niños quedaron sorprendidos por los sucesos que su padre y Golden pasaron gracias a la irresponsabilidad de un amigo.

-Vaya, sí que fue triste- dice la niña con un tono muy apagado.

-No sabía que teníamos otro tío- dice el niño.

-Hay cosas que un padre prefiere ocultar, sobre todo si se trata de una trágica muerte- dice Golden sentado en un sillón muy viejo.

-¿Siempre visitas esa ciudad por aquella promesa que hiciste?- pregunta la niña.

-Sí, pero el otro día fui a buscar algo- dice Golden con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía el sillón donde lo había hecho con el amor de su vida.

-Fue una gran historia- dice el niño y da un gran bostezo al igual que su hermana.

-Mejor se van a dormir par de traviesos- dice Golden y carga a ambos niños y los lleva a un cuarto donde había 2 camas individuales –Descansen- dice Golden y deja a los 2 niños dormir.

Golden camino a su cuarto y se recostó en una cama matrimonial que solo era para él luego cerró los ojos y sonrió unos segundos.

-Creo que ya debo dejarte ir- dice Golden y se acomoda entre las cobijas y se queda dormido –Hasta pronto Springy- dice entre su sueño.

**¿****FIN?**

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado y los espero la próxima vez.**

**?: Espera, ¿enserio hiciste que todos se anden muriendo mientras esos 2 cogían?**

**FVHTF: Si, es mi historia y hago lo que se me pegue la gana.**

**?: A no pues así no te lo puedo discutir *Se va***

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, el siguiente capítulo será Guppet, no se les olvide votar para la pareja del próximo del próximo capítulo y enviarme sus Oc's.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	14. Golden x Puppet

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18) año 2016, un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Bueno, feliz año nuevo 2016, yo la pase de maravilla y espero que ustedes también, se que no escribo desde el año pasado (mal chiste e.e) y e traído el primer fanfic de este año 2016.  
**

**REVIEWS:**

**Nicole Kawaii: Hay que cosas contigo Nicole, no dejes que te atrape Saw, feliz año nuevo.**

**lucario blanco: Vale, a ver cuando sucede un Phanton Mangle x Mangle.**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Lo sé, triste final pero así debía ser, y si que debía regresar por el sofá (prueba de su amorx ewe).**

**huehue: Que bien que te gusto, me esforcé.**

**Angelica Cullen Vulturi: Feliz navidad y año nuevo a ti, que bien que te gusto y gracias por la galleta ;)**

**Danny: Etto... que incomodo fue eso, lo siento Danny, pero no te preocupes, Danny es para ambos -.-"**

**joshi 2.0: Si me la invente yo y si puedes pedir esa pareja, para Bonnie y TBonnie serán 2 oportunidades ya que luego son hombre y luego mujeres.**

**Longina De571: Etto... Bonnie mujer u hombre, porque hombre ya no se puede.**

**NiZ fande Creepy: Vale, gracias por votar ;)**

**Y esos fueron los reviews del año pasado, ahora vamos a mejorar en este año por que o si no valdremos verga en la vida :D**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podr****á****n aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 ****–**** Mangle x Chica ****–**** Golden x Springtrap ****–**** Golden x Puppet**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que ser****á****n descritos aqu****í**** contendr****á****n escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violaci****ó****n. Tambi****é****n contendr****á**** parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendr****á**** historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relaci****ó****n con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes est****á****n completamente humanizados y no habr****á**** excepci****ó****n, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). Tambi****é****n habr****á**** participaci****ó****n de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan ser****á****n propiedad de cada quien, lo ****ú****nico que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie m****á****s, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra p****á****gina), solo av****í****senme para yo permitirlo, pero tambi****é****n mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

**Cupcake ****–**** Cupcake de Chica.**

**Cupbell ****–**** Cupcake de Tchica.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: Golden x Puppet, especial ¡AÑO NUEVO!

Era una tarde fría de invierno, a pocos días de año nuevo 2016. Como siempre, todos reunidos en familia para planear la cena para noche vieja, y otras personas solo pensando en sus nuevos planes para aquel nuevo año que iba con todo, pero… ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que lo primero que hará en año nuevo es planear su muerte?

Así es, no todas las personas festejaban, sobre todo alguien que no tiene algún propósito en la vida, alguien que se desprecia por lo que hizo y espera acabarlo antes de que vuelva a equivocarse.

¿De qué estoy hablando? Bueno, está es la historia de cómo un corazón roto puede herir otro.

Era noche buena, al día siguiente sería navidad y en poco tiempo se cumpliría un año más desde aquella decisión que marco a muchos, ¿de qué hablo? Ustedes lectores conocerán mi capítulo anterior donde di a conocer la peor equivocación que uno puede tomar al aceptar retos que no fueron hechos para uno, pues bien, ya se cumplirían 16 años desde que sucedió aquel juego que acabo con la vida de algunos de nuestros protagonistas.

En aquella noche buena, la familia Fazbear celebraban con una gran cena, todos felices de poder vivir un año más en aquel mundo, bueno, menos Golden que aun sentía aquel vacío que en algún momento tuvo lugar Springtrap.

-Brindemos, por estar un año más en este mundo con aquellos que amamos- anuncia Freddy levantando su copa de vino tinto, todos alzaron copas y juntos dijeron "Salud" y bebieron el vino, excepto los menores que tomaron refresco para brindar.

-¿Ya sabes que harás para año nuevo?- pregunta una joven de unos 20 años a lado de Golden.

-¿Cómo?- Golden la miro confundido.

-Ya sabes, conocer a alguien especial, conseguir trabajo- dice la chica.

-Pues trataré de salir con personas y reconstruir mi vida otra vez- dice Golden.

-Bueno, al menos tendrás una visita especial está noche- argumenta la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Golden, en eso, el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Debe ser él- dice Freddy y atiende la puerta encontrándose con Puppet pero mucho más crecido, su cabello ya no era muy largo e iba algo desordenado, iba de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos.

-Hola Freddy, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dice Puppet con una voz suave y joven, Freddy lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Ya serán 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos- dice Freddy y ofrece el paso a Puppet el cual entro con un poco de pena.

-Hola Puppet- saludaron varios de la familia que conocían al chico y este saludo igualmente hasta que llego a Golden y bajo un poco la mirada.

-Hola Goldie, ¿cómo has estado?- dice con algo de timidez.

-No me quejo, ¿y tú? ¿En qué estuviste trabajando todo este tiempo?- pregunta sin un verdadero interés.

-En una investigación, no es nada- dice Puppet y se sienta a su lado.

La noche iba tranquila, todos brindaban y festejaban la navidad, los niños jugaban con sus juguetes o con sus vídeo juegos. Los adultos platicaban o contaban chistes que los niños no entendían y exigían una explicación, cosa que solo se le respondía con un "te lo diré cuando crezcas".

Golden disfrutaba el momento hasta que se aburrió y salió a tomar aire fresco. Puppet noto la ida de Golden así que lo siguió afuera donde lo noto sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- pregunta Puppet, Golden lo miro y luego le sonrió para hacerle espacio.

-¿Quién diría que ya van a pasar 16 años desde que jugamos?- dice Puppet.

-Si… 16 años desde sus muertes- dice Golden desanimado.

-No seas aguafiestas Goldie, es navidad, ¿ya enviaste tu carta a Santa?- dice Puppet burlón.

-Estoy muy grande para esas cosas- Golden desvió la mirada –Sobre todo creer en ese gordo come galletas- dice casi en un susurro.

-Oh vamos Golden, al menos hazle la ilusión a los niños- dice Puppet.

Golden hizo un puchero y volteo a ver a los niños que jugaban –Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que se vayan a dormir si quieren que "Santa" les de sus regalos- dice Golden un poco fastidiado.

-Ven, vamos a decirles que vayan a dormir- dice Puppet y jala de la mano de Golden hasta donde los niños.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que es hora de dormir?- dice Puppet llamando la atención de los niños.

-No, aún no queremos dormir- se quejan los niños.

-Si no van a dormir, no vendrá Santa a darles sus regalos- dice Golden poniéndose a la altura de los niños.

-¡Regalos!- gritan todos y corren hasta sus madres la cuales bebían y platicaban.

-Bueno, creo que yo igual dormiré- dice Golden y se dirige a su hermano.

-Espera- Puppet lo detiene -¿Qué tal si te quedas en el hotel conmigo? Aun no me gusta dormir solo- dice un poco tímido.

-Ya tienes 26 años, ya debiste superar ese miedo- dice Golden sarcástico.

-Lo sé pero… es que aún no lo supero- dice Puppet.

Golden suspiro un poco fastidiado –Bien, pero solo será está noche- dice Golden y toma una vez más su camino a Freddy.

-Hey Goldie- dice Freddy ya un tanto borracho.

-Freddy, ya me voy a casa, Puppet también ya se va- dice Golden.

-¿Qué? No se vayan aun, la fiesta aun no acaba- dice Freddy aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

-Y aquí viene otra vez, ¿Cuánto tomaste?- dice Golden.

-Unas…- empieza a contar con sus dedos -10 latas- dice Freddy.

-Vale, hora de irte a la cama Freddy- dice Golden y carga a su hermano.

-Aun no tengo sueño Goldie- se queja Freddy.

-Ya estás en tu punto Freddy, mejor duermes antes de que hagas algo estúpido- dice Golden y recuesta a Freddy en su cama.

-Hermano, déjame en paz, aun no me quiero dormir- se empieza a quejar Freddy tratando de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

-¡No Freddy, hablo enserio!- dice Golden tratando de hacer que Freddy se deje de mover.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Puppet viendo la escena.

-Si… por favor- Puppet se acerca e intenta ayudar a que Freddy se quede quieto y seda ante el cansancio.

-Hermano, por favor ya duérmete- dice Golden agarrando las 2 manos de Freddy mientras Puppet sostenía sus piernas con dificultad.

-Esto no lo hacen los hermanos- se queja Freddy y consigue empujar a Golden y patear a Puppet.

-¡Freddy!- grita Golden mientras veía a su hermano correr fuera del cuarto.

-¡Nunca me atraparan!- grita Freddy desde el pasillo.

-¿Siempre se pone así?- dice Puppet adolorido.

-Siempre- dice Golden ayudando a Puppet a ponerse de pie.

-¿Aun debemos alcanzarlo?- pregunta Puppet y escuchan el motor de un auto.

-¡Corre!- grita Golden y ambos salen corriendo hasta llegar fuera de la casa notando a Freddy tratar de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad en el auto de Golden.

-Ayúdame a sacarlo- pide Golden y abre la puerta de su auto y saca a Freddy de este.

-No, suéltame hermano, aun no quiero dormir- dice Freddy pataleando.

-Es por tu bien- dice Golden y nuevamente carga a Freddy.

-No quería usar mi ataque sorpresa pero me obligaste- dice Freddy enojado y toma de la cabeza de Golden jalando su cabello hacía él y plantando un beso en sus labios, esto hizo que Golden lo soltará por la sorpresa.

-¡Ja! Adiós hermano- dice Freddy corriendo pero choca contra la pared y cae desmayado al suelo.

-Agh- Golden comenzó a "limpiar" sus labios por el beso de Freddy.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Puppet preocupado.

-Sí, solo me beso, pero eran los efectos del alcohol- dice Golden enojado.

-Al menos ya se calmó- dice Puppet. Ambos se acercan a Freddy y lo cargan hasta su cuarto donde lo recostaron.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- pregunta Puppet y suelta un bostezo.

-Claro, estoy cansado de tanto correr- dice Golden y ambos van al auto de Golden para luego conducir al hotel donde Puppet se hospedaba.

Puppet no aguanto el sueño y se quedó dormido en el camino mientras Golden conducía hasta que llego al hotel.

-Oye, despierta, ya llegamos- dice Golden moviendo a Puppet para despertarlo.

-Está bien- dice y ambos bajan para entrar en el hotel y dirigirse al cuarto de Puppet.

Una vez que llegan, Puppet se quita los zapatos y el esmoquin para luego dejarse caer en su cama y quedarse dormido un vez más, Golden solo lo miro, se quitó sus zapatos, su esmoquin y corbata y luego se sentó en una silla para ponerse a ver alguna película random.

-Veamos… Siempre a tu lado… suena bien- argumenta Golden y coloca la película de "Siempre a tu lado" y se la pone a ver.

Los minutos pasaron y Golden paso de estar serio a estar depresivo por la situación del perro hasta que comenzó a llorar y luego con más intensidad al final de la película.

-No, ¿pero por qué? El perro no merecía eso- se queja entre sollozos Golden –Yo te comprendo Hachi- dice entre jadeos para tratar de tranquilizar su estado de ánimo.

Una vez que se calmó y tomó un respiro, quito la película y apago todo para dirigirse a la cama donde Puppet descansaba felizmente. Golden lo miro y con cuidado lo acobijo en la cama para que pudiera descansar mejor, luego él se recostó a su lado y se quedó profundamente dormido.

La mañana comenzó a tomar lugar dando inicio a la navidad con los millones de regalos que los niños comenzaron a estrenar en el mismo instante en que los sacaban de sus empaques.

Golden despertó por la luz que invadía sus ojos impidiendo recobrar el sueño profundo, así que se despertó y miro el reloj que tenía a su lado, 8:30 am, aún era temprano, pero ya no podía recobrar el sueño gracias a la luz del sol así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió al primer piso del hotel hasta que noto la sección de aperitivos y bares, no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió a la sección de bares.

-Hola señor, puedo tomar su pedido- pregunta el cantinero que tomaba el turno matutino.

-Cualquier cosa que sea fuerte- dice Golden desanimado.

El cantinero tomo una botella y la sirvió en un pequeño vaso para luego dársela a Golden -¿Por qué tan deprimido?- pregunta el cantinero.

-Ya se cumplirán 16 años desde que mi único amor murió- dice Golden y se toma de un solo sorbo su Vodka entrando en un estado de ebriedad al instante.

-Tranquilo amigo, todos pasan por eso- dice el cantinero limpiando el vaso del que había bebido Golden.

-No es cierto- Golden comenzaba a ver borroso y a comportarse como un engreído –Nadie ha pasado lo que yo, nadie ha visto morir a su único amor por culpa de un monstruo, usted no sabe con quién está hablando- se empieza a quejar Golden.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON PUPPET****…**

Él comenzaba a despertar gracias a los rayos de sol y noto que Golden no estaba en la habitación, esto lo puso algo triste, pero miro el cuarto y noto que había una nota en la mesita de noche a su lado.

_-__"__Gracias por acompa__ñ__arme est__á__ noche y por ayudarme con Freddy__"__-_ Puppet suspiro y luego se vistió para bajar e ir a comer más un escándalo en el bar dio lugar a su atención así que volteo a ver y se acercó para meterse entre el público hasta que llego con un oficial que evitaba el que las personas pasaran.

-Lo siento señor, no puede pasar- dijo el oficial.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Puppet tratando de mirar a quien estaban tratando de arrestar.

-A un hombre que bebió de más- argumento el oficial. Puppet trato de mirar hasta que vio a varios policías en un intento de mantener quieto a alguien que se encontraba de espaldas mientras exigía que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿Qué clase de persona toma más de lo que debe?- dice Puppet en voz baja hasta que la persona se libró de los oficiales y corrió hasta la multitud.

-¡Puppet!- grito Golden borracho y mareado.

-¿Es broma?- dice Puppet y pasa sin que el oficial lo viera -¡¿Estas bien?!- Puppet ayudo a mantenerse en equilibrio y Golden se calmó y dejo de pelear y gritar.

-Oye marioneta, llévame a la cama, tengo sueño- dice Golden cansado.

Los oficiales se acercaron pero Puppet los detuvo –Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa, solo necesita dormir para recuperarse- dice Puppet y se lleva a Golden de ahí hasta su cuarto y lo deja caer en su cama.

-Gracias- dice Golden y se arrastra hasta llegar a una almohada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Golden? Hiciste una escena ahí abajo- se queja Puppet sentándose a su lado.

-No puedo olvidarlo, quiero olvidarlo pero me enoja no poder hacerlo- dice Golden y oculta su rostro en la almohada.

-¿Olvidar qué?- pregunta Puppet.

-Al estúpido conejo del que me enamore, quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo- se queja enfadado Golden.

-Ya van a pasar 16 años desde lo que sucedió en el juego, ya supéralo- dice Puppet enojado.

-Lo sé, pero lo extraño, quiero olvidarlo- se empieza a quejar Golden.

-Yo te ayudo a olvidarlo, hagamos algo divertido, te ayudo a conseguir a alguien más, lo que quieras, pero ya olvídalo, pasa de página- dice Puppet enojado.

-¿Tú tienes novia?- pregunta Golden.

-Algo así, ¿por qué preguntas?- dice Puppet curioso por la pregunta.

Golden se levantó aun mareado y le indico a Puppet que se acercara, este lo hizo y se acercó, Golden con torpeza lo abrazo de lado y se recargo en su hombro -¿Qué harías si lo perdieras?- dice Golden cayéndose al frente.

-No lo sé, llorar creo- dice confuso.

-¿Y si lo lastimaras?- pregunta Golden y se deja caer a la cama jalando a Puppet.

-Me arrepentiría- dice Puppet.

-¿Por qué no te quedas callado?- dice Golden.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Puppet.

-Eres muy respondón, odio eso- dice Golden y se pone encima de Puppet tomando sus 2 manos e inmovilizándolo.

-Solo te respondo lo que me preguntas- dice Puppet confundido por las preguntas y acciones de Golden.

-Mentiroso, por eso te debo castigar- dice Golden enojado y luego le planta un beso a Puppet en los labios, esto le sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego recordó que el día anterior, Freddy se comportó igual de necio que Golden así que no hizo nada esperando a que Golden parara y cayera dormido como hizo Freddy.

El beso duro un tiempo hasta que el aire falto y Golden se separó de Puppet, este estaba enojado por las acciones de Golden pero le tuvo tolerancia y solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya me dejas ir?- pregunta Puppet y trata de liberar sus manos pero Golden apretó más estos.

-No, por mentiroso mereces ser castigado- dice Golden y luego con la corbata que tenía puesta amarró las manos de Puppet con fuerza para evitar que se soltará, luego hizo que Puppet se pusiera de pie, él se sentó e hizo que Puppet se arrodillará frente a él.

-¿Cuál es mi castigo?- pregunto con algo de pánico Puppet.

-Ya verás- Golden se abrió el pantalón y saco su miembro erecto, Puppet lo miro nervioso –Vamos, chúpala- exige Golden.

-No haré eso- dice Puppet nervioso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo- dice Golden enojado.

-Y por eso me niego a hacerlo- se queja Puppet, pero Golden lo toma de la cabeza y lo empuja hasta su miembro, Puppet cerró los ojos y la boca y rechazo el miembro de Golden, esto lo hizo enojar más y con su otra mano le abrió la boca y le metió su miembro sin su consentimiento, con su otra mano comenzó a guiarlo para que fuera más rápido y placentero hasta que Puppet sintió que su boca se llenaba y tuvo y salir, Golden solo se vino cubriéndolo de su esencia.

Puppet comenzó a jadear completamente sonrojado y enojado -¿Feliz?- dice desviando su cara.

-Aun no- dice Golden y tomó a Puppet de sus caderas y lo tiro en la cama boca arriba, este movimiento hizo que Puppet se soltara del amarre en sus manos y se recargo en estas para tratar de sentarse, pero Golden se puso encima y de un movimiento le quito los pantalones y bóxer a Puppet.

-Espera Goldie- pidió Puppet tomando con sus manos los hombros de Golden –Aun no estoy listo para eso- dijo avergonzado.

-Dije que te castigaría y eso haré- Golden comenzó a rozar la estrada Puppet con su miembro, esto hizo que Puppet soltará un gemido.

-Al menos se amable y prepárame- dice Puppet rodeando a Golden por el cuello.

-Eso haré- dice Golden e introduce un dedo en la entrada de Puppet y comenzó a moverlo haciendo que Puppet empezará a gemir, luego metió otro dedo y los comenzó a abrir como tijeras, después los sacó y nuevamente se acomodó para entrar.

-¿Sabes que esto es una violación?- dice Puppet enojado, Golden comenzó a entrar lentamente hasta que llegó al fondo.

-No lo es si tú también lo disfrutas- dice Golden con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentos. Puppet sintió un gran ardor combinado con una pisca de placer, pero más que nada era dolor.

-N-No lo estoy disfrutando… duele- se queja Puppet tratando de resistir el dolor.

-Se pasa- Golden aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas –yo lo sé más que nadie- dice Golden con una enorme sonrisa.

Puppet trataba de contener el dolor y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Golden el cual, solo aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, de la nada, Puppet dejo de quejarse y comenzó a gemir mientras jadeaba, efectivamente el dolor se le comenzó a ir y comenzó a ser remplazado por el placer que lo envolvía a cada embestida que Golden daba.

Golden al notar que Puppet ya había dejado de quejarse, sonrió y paro sus embestida y salió de su interior, esto desconcertó a Puppet que quería más, pero Golden lo tomó una vez más de sus caderas y le dio la vuelta dejándolo en 4 y luego lo penetro de un solo movimiento haciendo que Puppet soltará u gemido de entre dolor y placer, sin esperar un segundo, Golden comenzó con las embestidas fuertes que volvieron a envolver a Puppet en el placer y la lujuria.

-Dime, ¿quieres más rápido?- Golden se recargo sobre la espalda de Puppet el cual solo jadeaba.

-S-Si- pidió Puppet, Golden comenzó a ir más rápido a cada segundo, esto hizo que Puppet perdiera fuerza en sus delgados y pálidos brazos y se dejará caer tomando con fuerza las cobijas de la cama.

-¿Te gusta aquí?- cuestionó Golden dando una fuerte embestida en un punto exacto haciendo que Puppet diera un fuerte gemido, eso respondió la pregunta Golden y comenzó a dar embestidas certeras en aquel punto que hacía enloquecer a Puppet.

-Y-Ya no aguanto más… me vengo- decía entre jadeos Puppet.

-Hazlo, aun me falta- dice Golden jadeando de cansancio, él tomó el miembro de Puppet y lo comenzó a masturbar hasta que él ya no aguanto más y se vino en la mano de Golden.

-Perdón- dice Puppet, Golden sonrió y acerco su mano manchada con el semen de Puppet a la cara de este, Puppet entendió la indirecta y comenzó a lamer la mano del mayor con lujuria.

Golden ya excitado a más no poder, retiró su mano llena de saliva y la esencia de Puppet y lo tomó de las caderas dando las últimas y más fuertes embestidas hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y se vino dentro de Puppet el cual soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la esencia de Golden en su interior.

Golden jadeaba cansado y sin siquiera salir de Puppet, se dejó caer sobre este metiéndose ambos debajo de las cobijas quedándose dormidos.

**4 HORAS M****Á****S TARDE****…**

Los efectos del alcohol ya habían pasado y Golden se despertó mirando la cabellera negra y la piel pálida de Puppet acurrucado en su pecho.

Asustado, trato de moverse sin despertar a Puppet pero este se quejó un poco pues recordemos que Golden seguía dentro de él, Golden al notar esto, entro un poco en pánico y con mucho más cuidado, abandonó la entrada de Puppet, se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Puppet.

Una vez que bajo el edificio y se metió dentro de su auto, suspiro aliviado y trato de recordar cómo es que había llegado a eso con Puppet hasta que el único recuerdo que le llegó fue el que Puppet le dijo que lo estaba violando, solo basto con ese recuerdo para que Golden se arrepintiera y se fuera de ahí camino a su casa.

**CON PUPPET****…**

Él despertaba por el molesto sonido de su celular llamando, con desprecio lo tomó y contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunto seguido de la voz de una chica.

-Sr. Puppet, lamento molestarlo pero debe regresar a Canadá para seguir el proyecto Uranus- dice la chica.

-Bien, iré para allá de inmediato- dice Puppet y cuelga el teléfono, luego miro a su alrededor sin ver a Golden y sus cosas, luego suspiro y se puso de pie para vestirse y empacar sus cosas.

A las horas, Puppet se dirigió al aeropuerto y tomo el primer avión a Canadá con una cara triste, se sentía mal por Golden de cierta manera y tenía miedo de que pensara mal de él por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, le rompía el corazón el que Golden lo haya utilizado para calmar sus penas.

Los días pasaron, Golden ya se había propuesto a acabar con su vida a media noche de aquel día, su mente le decía que ya no valía la pena seguirse torturando, pero su corazón le decía que esperará un poco más.

No sabía qué hacer, seguir a su mente o a su corazón, se perdió en millones de pensamientos indecisos que le hacían reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer hasta que finalmente su mente gano con el pensamiento de volver a estar con Springtrap y haber lastimado a Puppet.

-Lo siento- dice Golden soltando unas últimas lágrimas y dejándose caer del edificio en el que estaba parado.

La brisa acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza y eso le transmitió un sentimiento de paz hasta que algo tomó tu pierna e hizo que su cuerpo se balanceara e hiciera chocar su rostro contra la pared del edificio haciendo que su nariz comenzará a sangrar.

-¡¿Eres un idiota o te emborrachaste?!- grito Freddy tomando su pierna junto con Bonnie.

-Suéltame Freddy, ya no quiero seguir- se queja Golden, Freddy y Bonnie con ayuda de un tercero ayudaron a Golden a subir.

-En verdad te comportas como idiota a veces- dice Puppet enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías trabajo que hacer en Canadá- dice Golden avergonzado.

-Lo tengo que no me hace daño celebrar año nuevo con las personas que me importan y bueno… encontré tu nota y venimos a salvarte- dice Puppet.

-¿Y para qué querrías salvar a alguien como yo después de todo lo que hice?- dice Golden apenado.

-Vamos Goldie, ¿no creerás que estoy enojado contigo?- dice Puppet.

-Si lo creo, después de lo que te hice pasar… soy un idiota- dice Golden.

-Pues sí que lo eres por aventarte desde un edificio- se queja Freddy seguido de un codazo por parte de Bonnie.

-Eso no ayuda- dice Bonnie.

-¿Nos dejan solos?- pregunta Puppet.

-Vale- se van los 2 sobrantes.

-¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?- pregunta Golden.

-No, estoy feliz de estar contigo- dice Puppet y abraza a Golden, este corresponde con sorpresa pero feliz.

-Entonces todo bien ¿cierto?- pregunta Golden.

-Todo bien- se separa del abrazo –además de que quería preguntarte que si querías venir a vivir conmigo a Canadá- añade Puppet.

-¿Juntos?- pregunta Golden.

-Sí, juntos- Puppet mira con ternura a Golden y luego ambos se dan un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Al poco tiempo después, Golden y Puppet se mudan juntos a Canadá para vivir juntos una nueva vida dejando por primera vez en sus vidas, el pasado en el pasado y el alcohol en los bares. A los años de pareja decidieron adoptar a un niño y formar una familia.

Bueno, esta es la historia de cómo un corazón herido, puede reparar un corazón roto y como un corazón roto puede curar a un corazón herido.

-¿Ya acabaste?- pregunta Puppet a Golden.

-Sí, así es- dice Golden.

-Bueno, guarda tu ensayo- le da un beso en los labios.

-Solo falta algo- ambos te miran y saludan -¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!-

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, gracias por leer y bla bla bla, no se les olvide votar por su pareja y espero que les haya gustado el fanfic de este nuevo año 2016.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	15. NOMBRES DE ANIMATRONICOS

**Hola amigos, en esta ocasión no voy a hacer mención acerca de las parejas ya que se definió ya cual será la próxima pareja, pero vengo para aclarar algunos asuntos que tal parece, no deje bien en claro para algunos.**

**Había decidido que cada versión de animatronico: Clásicos, Toy, Withered, Phanton y Nightmare; serán representados como personajes individuales, ¿a que me refiero? Pues las versiones clásicas (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) serán personajes completamente diferentes a las versiones Withered u Old, siendo un total de 43 personajes a elegir y múltiples parejas que se darán, por ejemplo: Phanton Mangle x Mangle; es una pareja aceptable pues como dije, cada versión es individual, una cosa más, ya que Bonnie y TBonnie se les a llegado a confundir entre hombre y mujer, la versión clásica y Toy se dividirán entre hombre y mujer, ya los dividí por sus nombres y versión.**

**CLASICOS - TOY - WITHERED - PHANTON - NIGHTMARE - SHADOW**

* * *

**Freddy - Fred - Withfred - Fredson - Frederick - Shon**

* * *

**Bonnie - Bon - Ben - ... - Blaze - Sheik**

**Bonny - Bombón**

* * *

**Chica - Toy - Carol - Cloe - Cler**

* * *

**Foxy - Mangle - Fray - Francis - Tomas**

** \- Megan(PMangle)**

* * *

**... - Billy(Ballon Boy) - Benjamin**

** \- Sally (Ballon Girl)**

* * *

**Los personajes extra que no coloque en la tabla improvisada de arriba ^ son personajes que son únicos y que en cualquier versión solo existe uno pero en una diferente representación.**

**Animatronicos: Golden Freddy - Fredbear/NFredbear - Springtrap - Springbonnie - Plushtrap - Nightmare - Cupcake - Cupbell - Puppet**

**Humanos: Vicent/Purple Guy - Scott/Phone Guy/niño con mascara de Foxy 4to juego - Mike/niño con mascara de Bonnie 4to juego - Jeremy/niño con mascara de Chica 4to juego - Fritz/niño con mascara de Freddy 4to juego - Tobias/víctima de la mordida del 87...**

**Bueno, ya que quedo aclarado esta parte, ahora si pueden pasarme sus parejas en cualquier combinación, todos los personajes desde el 1er juego hasta el 4to juego participan.**

**Soy FlakyVickyHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	16. Purple Guy x Puppet

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18) año 2016, un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Hola lectores, apuesto que me extrañaron, ¡Eh regresado con la siguiente historia! puesto que eso ya lo sabían, pero como sea, me alegra informarles de que tengo asegurado el semestre y probablemente ya no me castigarán hasta el próximo parcial así que podré estar un buen tiempo libre, bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que ahora ya desfile los nombres de cada versión que hay así que espero que ya no haya una confusión cuando haga la mención de algún nombre. Como sea, me alegra volver, y ahora, ¡EL CUENTO DE HOY!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake: Ja ja ja vale, en realidad me había planeado esa historia por un tiempo pero quería esperar a que tocara al igual que esta historia.**

**Guest: Que bien que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo responda tu pregunta.**

**Logina De571: Veamos cuando toca Golden x Chica.**

**Danny 3: Ja vale, me alegra que te haya gustado y enserio ya me había planeado este capítulo pero debía esperar su turno, veremos cuando es turbo de los Toy.**

**Bueno, gracias por todo esto chicos, realmente creí que este fanfic no pasaría de al menos 20 reviews pero miren, ¡más de 100! wuaw, nunca creí llegar a tanto, pero bueno, sigamos con mis emociones luego.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podr****á****n aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 ****–**** Mangle x Chica ****–**** Golden x Springtrap ****–**** Golden x Puppet ****–**** Purple Guy x Puppet**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que ser****á****n descritos aqu****í**** contendr****á****n escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violaci****ó****n. Tambi****é****n contendr****á**** parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendr****á**** historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relaci****ó****n con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes est****á****n completamente humanizados y no habr****á**** excepci****ó****n, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). Tambi****é****n habr****á**** participaci****ó****n de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan ser****á****n propiedad de cada quien, lo ****ú****nico que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie m****á****s, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra p****á****gina), solo av****í****senme para yo permitirlo, pero tambi****é****n mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Fred - Toy Freddy**

**Bon - Toy Bonnie**

**Toy - Toy Chica**

**Sally - Ballon Girl**

**Billy - Ballon Boy**

**Cupcake ****–**** Cupcake de Chica.**

**Cupbell ****–**** Cupcake de Tchica.**

* * *

**NOTA: Aqu****í**** manejo 3 especies, las humanas, las criollas y las híbridas.**

**HUMANOS: Personas cualquiera.**

**CRIOLLOS: Gente que posee alg****ú****n gen de animal, humano con orejas y cola de alg****ú****n tipo de animal.**

**H****Í****BRIDOS: Gente que tiene m****á****s de un gen de animal, la convinaci****ó****n de 2 criollos diferentes.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: Purple Guy x Puppet.

Era una oscura noche siendo unos reflectores la única fuente de luz y una carpa de color rojo y blanco siendo el único lugar iluminado de la ciudad. Muchas personas formaban una larga fila esperando entrar en aquella enorme carpa, todos miraban emocionados el lugar en especial los niños que no paraban de pensar en lo que se encontrarían dentro de este.

Entre las personas del público había un solitario hombre de abrigo morado, pantalones negros y un sombrero casual morado oscuro, él alzo la mirada para ver las variedades de estrellas que miraban la tierra con timidez, el sonrió tras ver estas y luego concentro su vista en la luna, sentía su magnífico esplendor y sentía que le llenaba su hueco corazón.

La fila finalmente comenzó a avanzar y tardaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente aquel hombre entró a la enorme carpa que en medio tenía un gran aro con 2 postes que se alzaban para sostener la carpa, eran unidos por una cuerda muy fina que apenas se notaba desde el suelo, rodeando el aro, había millones de asientos que lo rodeaban, del otro lado de la entrada había una entrada de dónde venían las personas que actuarían en aquel lugar, era un circo. Él tomó asiento en la fila principal y contempló el lugar analizándolo de pies a cabeza con mucho cuidado.

A los poco minutos, las luces que iluminaban se apagaron y los asientos se iluminaron siguiendo el patrón de un arco iris que se extendía como las manecillas del reloj, aquel hombre llamado Vicent miro asombrado la variada tecnología que aquel circo tenía, en eso, entro por la entrada en el aro un hombre joven de cabellos negros vistiendo un traje negro y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, era oji azul y era un poco moreno.

-¡Bienvenidos al "Delux Circus", damas y caballeros, niños y niña, híbridos y criollos, les presentamos a los sorprendentes y maravillosos integrantes de esta enorme familia!- anuncia el presentador y de la puerta aparecieron varios trabajadores del circo vistiendo desde trajes formales, hasta trajes casuales y hasta trajes ridículos que eran los payasos, algunos iban montados en animales exóticos como elefantes e incluso tigres, en los cielos aparecieron los trapecistas balanceándose de un lado a otro apoyándose mutuamente y de la cuerda floja que unía los postes apareció un hombre de traje y un joven de cabello negro, ojos grises, era algo pálido, iba vestido de un atuendo negro que le cubría por completo, en las mangas había unas rayas blancas y unos botones blancos que adornaban la pechera, su cara estaba maquillada de blanco, sus mejillas tenían un rubor rojo y de sus ojos se extendía un maquillaje color morado que llegaba hasta las mejillas cerca de la boca, este se dejó caer y antes de tocar suelo, unos hilos lo frenaron y lo alzaron en el aire mientras danzaba y el hombre de traje lo sostenía con aquellos hilos que apenas se notaban.

Vicent miro la actuación de cada uno de los integrantes, la mayoría lo llego a divertir pero en otra ocasión notaba que el circo maltrataba a sus integrantes como eran un par de gemelos unidos literalmente, el niño manipulaba el lado derecho del cuerpo mientras que la niña el lado izquierdo de este, también una chica rubia de buena figura que figuraba a una muñeca de trapo teniendo todas sus extremidades cosidas al igual que las mejillas de su rostro sonrojado, ellos entre otros que se notaba un verdadero maltrato con tal de entretener a la audiencia.

Era ya la última actuación que daría final al espectáculo que muchos niños y demás personas disfrutaron, Vicent miro atento la última actuación, el escenario se volvió de un color azul fosforescente y de la cuerda apareció el hombre de traje y aquel chico de vestimenta negra, la música inicio siendo el lago de los cisnes la elegida, el joven se dejó caer y el hombre de traje lo bajo lentamente, el joven comenzó a bailar mientras era comandado por aquel hombre como si se tratara de una marioneta.

Vicent quedó petrificado al mirar a aquel chico que bailaba al compás de la canción y de los comandos de sus manos, algo le atrajo de aquel chico que no podía dejar de verlo, el tiempo paso tan rápido que Vicent no se había dado cuenta de que la presentación había acabado y de nuevo el presentador entro.

-¡Bueno damas y caballeros, eso ha sido todo, gracias por acompañarnos está noche en el gran "Delux Circus" que solo se presenta cada 20 años, que tengan buena noche!- se despide el presentador y luego todos los integrantes se despiden y se retiran, la audiencia hizo lo mismo, pero sin que se le viera, Vicent se escabullo y entro a donde se encontraban los integrantes del circo que celebraban la buena presentación que aquella noche habían hecho, Vicent siguió sin ser visto mirando todo lo que no se veía en la presentación, miro a los integrantes, sus animales y finalmente llegó al final de la carpa donde habían varias celdas con varios "fenómenos" encerrados, entre ellos estaban los gemelos unidos, la "muñeca de trapo" y aquel joven que figuraba a una marioneta en su presentación.

Vicent camino un poco sin que los "fenómenos" lo vieran pues no sabía si lo delatarían o lo dejarían seguir, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a aquel chico que hablaba con sus compañeros.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto aquel chico.

-Sabes que sí, eso deberíamos preguntártelo a ti- dice la "muñeca de trapo".

-Aun duele- dice el chico alzando una de sus manos y mirándola, había una estaca de metal clavada en este y estaba asegurada con unas tuercas para que este no pudiera salir sin una herramienta, a pesar de esto, la mano aun funcionaba con normalidad, Vicent no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico.

-Bueno, al menos no te han unido con hilos que se descosen a cada rato- dice la "muñeca de trapo" tomando algo del suelo, a pesar de verse terrorífico, saco unos hilos y aguja y cosió su mano que se había caído.

-Si… agradezco eso- dice el chico pelinegro.

En eso, el presentador entró a la habitación junto con unos hombres que llevaban bandejas de comida –Buen trabajo el que hicieron el día de hoy, todos menos ustedes- señalo a 2 chicos criollos, uno castaño con orejas de oso y de ojos azules, y uno peli azul con orejas de conejo del mismo color y de ojos esmeralda, ambos eran trapecistas pero se les notaban barias marcas alrededor de su cuerpo apenas cubierto con unas camisas blancas adornadas con algunas piedras de colores y unos shorts negros –Hoy no recibirán su comida, espero que la próxima vez no fallen en su actuación- después de eso, se retiró.

Vicent miro con rabia aquel hombre, durante la presentación de los trapecistas, el chico castaño no alcanzó a tomar las manos de su compañero peli azul y cayó a la red de seguridad para luego rebotar y su compañero conseguir tomarlo y seguir con el show.

-Perdón- se disculpó el peli azul.

-No es tu culpa Bon, al menos di que no nos cortó la lengua como a Mangle- dice el castaño, una chica de cabello blanco con rayos rosas y orejas de zorro blancas balbuceo con enojo hacía sus compañeros, ella era Mangle.

-Si… creo que tienes razón Fred… gracias- dice cabizbajo.

-Ya no se preocupen, realmente no sé porque me dan de comer a mi así que pueden tomarlo- dice la chica rubia entregando su bandeja de comida, ella era conocida como "muñeca de trapo" por ser alguien bella y cuyas extremidades estaban unidas con hilos por ser un tipo de zombi, en el mundo actual era común ver a seres de diversas especies incluyendo a los zombi.

-Gracias Toy- dice Bon y toma la bandeja para repartirla entre él y Fred.

-Por cierto, gran actuación Puppet, está vez disimulaste muy bien el dolor de tus manos- dice Fred comiendo a montones la comida.

-El lago de los cisnes es de mis canciones favoritas- dice el chico pelinegro.

-Lo había olvidado- dice Fred con la boca llena.

-¿Qué harían si fueran libres?- pregunta Puppet a los demás.

-Jugar- dice Bon.

-Tener familia- dice Fred.

-Vivir la vida- dice Toy recostándose en su celda.

-¡Luces fuera!- anuncia alguien desde otro lugar de la carpa y las luces se apagaron.

-Algún día los sacaré de aquí, se los prometo- dice Puppet, todos se recostaron en sus celdas y durmieron.

Vicent bajo la mirada, sabía lo que era vivir así, en algún momento lo metieron en la cárcel por matar a un niño mientras manejaba, las primeras leyes lo mantenían encerrado, ahí conoció a un grupo de chicos que los habían metido por diferentes razones, uno también por matar a algunas personas en un tiroteo; después de que pasaron 3 años en su condena, se rigió una nueva ley, todos los presos serían liberados pero debían pasar por un castigo y dependía de que tan grave era su condena, después debían cumplir dando servicio investigando lugares que podían ser "ilegales". Ahora mismo él estaba en eso debía investigar aquel circo y determinar si merecía ser cerrado dando un reporte de la situación. Después de determinar que el lugar debía ser cerrado, se retiró del circo y se dirigió a un auto negro y entro para luego conducir fuera del alcance del circo el cual se encontraba en medio de un inmenso bosque, Vicent miro la ventana y miro a varias criaturas brillantes que pasaban por su camino en medio de la noche.

-Odio que los pixies se me crucen- susurra Vicent haciendo sonar su claxon y ahuyentando a estas pequeñas criaturas.

Después de varios minutos, llego a una estación en la cual entró, caminó por unos pasillos apenas iluminados y se metió a un cuarto con un número "7891" pintada en está, ahí había otros 5 chicos, todos eran criollos, Freddy era castaño oscuro con orejas de oso y ojos azules, Bonnie era peli morado con orejas de conejo del mismo color y tenía ojos rojos, Golden era hermano mellizo de Freddy y se veían igual con la única excepción de que él era rubio y sus orejas doradas, en una de las 3 literas que había, Foxy era pelirrojo de orejas y cola de zorro, sus ojos eran dorados, estaba acostado mientras dormía y roncaba en silencio, en la cama de arriba estaba su hermanastro Springtrap, un chico rubio cenizo con orejas de conejo doradas, una partida por la mitad, y tenía ojos grises, él también dormía.

Vicent solo se dirigió a una de las literas y se recostó para luego arroparse y quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, los 6 chicos despertaron, se vistieron con un uniforme negro y se fueron a una oficina donde se sentaron en unas mesas de 4 personas por lado, Foxy se recargo en la mesa y se quedó dormido otra vez, Bonnie, Freddy y Golden se sentaron a su lado y se pusieron a jugar con el celular de Bonnie, Springtrap y Vicent se sentaron juntos, Springtrap saco una consola portátil y comenzó a jugar con está, Vicent solo se recostó en la mesa para pensar por un momento mientras llegaba su superior. Pensaba acerca del circo, las actuaciones que todos dieron en especial los "fenómenos", pero recordó que el presentador había regañado a los 2 trapecistas por fallar un poco en su presentación y que le había cortado la lengua a aquella chica Mangle, un sentimiento de rabia paso por su mente y frunció el ceño, le molestaba el que maltrataran a aquellos chicos, luego pensó en todos los que estaban ahí y como los maltrataban hasta que recordó a Puppet y su presentación, recordó sus heridas en sus manos y emitió un gruñido pero recordó aquellos grises ojos que él tenía y se sonrojo un poco, peor fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a la oficial entrar, era bajita, rubia, de ojos violeta e iba con un uniforme de policía.

-Buen día chicos, veo que hoy llegaron temprano, pero pasemos a los reportes. Foxy, dime tu reporte- ella miro al zorro dormir en la mesa y frunció el ceño, se acercó con una regla en su mano y el alzo para luego azotar está en la mesa donde el zorro dormía, este se despertó exaltado y miro a la oficial.

-Em… buenos días oficial Chica- dice Foxy confundido.

-Tu reporte- dice seria.

-Ejem… es un lugar de alta seguridad, paredes de concreto impenetrable con balas normales y blindadas, la sala principal es la más grande y está custodiada por varios guardias de seguridad, en la parte trasera están varios prisioneros desde humanos hasta híbridos, necesitamos el factor sorpresa si queremos rescatarlos- dice Foxy.

-Bien, Bonnie, tu reporte- dice Chica, Foxy se recostó y volvió a dormir.

-Nada que reportar- dice Bonnie mirando a Freddy jugar.

-Vale, Freddy tu reporte- dice Chica mirando al oso castaño.

-Un segundo…- Freddy se concentró en el juego hasta que perdió –Vale, este… tiene 4 pisos y un sótano con un suelo falso, ahí guardan drogas y armas, hay unos cuantos guardias pero son profesionales así que debemos tener cuidado- dice Freddy mirando a Golden jugar pero este pierde y le pasa el celular a Bonnie.

-Golden, tu reporte- dice Chica.

-Sí, em… es un edificio común a primera vista pero en su sótano hay una puerta secreta con clave "7401" después de eso, hay un elevador que te lleva a 4 pisos bajo tierra, cada uno con un código que desconozco pero gracias a una cámara oculta pude ver en los 4 diferentes pisos guardan animales exóticos en peligro de extinción y los trafican, en el primero están animales de tierra, en el segundo hay aves, en el tercero hay acuáticos y en el último hay reptiles, hay varias entradas pero solo una salida custodiada por 10 guardias- dice Golden.

-Bien, tu reporte Springtrap- dice Chica.

-Nada que reportar- dice sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

-Vale, Vicent, tu reporte- dice Chica mirando a este con seriedad.

-Es como circo cualquiera pero sus integrantes conocidos como "fenómenos" son maltratados y heridos además de castigados de manera exagerada, solo son alimentados después de una presentación y están encerrados en unas celdas de metal. El presentador cuenta con 6 guardias y 2 guarda espaldas, uno es un hombre de traje que actúa caminando por la cuerda floja pero tiene una gran habilidad con las artes marciales, el otro es domador de vestías y tiene a su merced a algunos tigres y 2 leones, la carpa es fácil de penetrar, pero el circo se va hoy en la noche por lo que debemos actuar ya si queremos detener a esas personas- dice Vicent.

-Bien, pues preparare algunas unidades para cerrar ese circo- dice Chica y se retira de la habitación, todos menos Foxy se levantaron y se retiraron, Vicent antes de salir miro a Foxy dormir así que tomo un pedazo de yeso que había en el suelo y lo lanzo cayendo en la cabeza de Foxy haciendo que este se despierte, luego se fue junto con los demás.

-Tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no?- dice Freddy.

-Vamos al nuevo restaurante, dicen que su comida es deliciosa- dice Bonnie.

-Pero dicen que es cara- dice Foxy apenas llegando.

-Además, hoy es nuestro último día de servicio y nos tendremos que conseguir casas y sabes que llevo ahorrando en mi casa todo este tiempo- dice Springtrap.

-Tranquilos, yo invito- dice Freddy, todos lo miraron y aceptaron la propuesta. Después de eso todos subieron al auto de Vicent y se fueron a aquel restaurante con sus cosas y su respectivo dinero, luego se fueron a comer y después de eso, se decidieron a ir a buscar una casa donde vivir, al final terminaron siendo vecinos en un lindo y agradable vecindario.

El día se había pasado muy rápido hasta que valló la noche y los 6 se quedaron en sus casas nuevas, Vicent se recostó sobre un colchón inflable y se cubrió con unas cobijas gruesas y cerró los ojos para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el timbre de su celular lo despertó y luego lo tomó para responder.

-¿Hola?- dice adormilado.

-Vicent, tú y tus amigos traigan su trasero aquí en este mismo instante- dice Chica de manera exigente.

-¿Por qué? Ya cumplimos nuestro periodo de servicio- dice Vicent enojado.

-Lo sé, pero es con respecto al circo que acabamos de cerrar ayer, los "fenómenos" no tienen donde quedarse así que los prisioneros ya libres tendrán que quedarse con alguno de ellos, así que trae a tus amigos y elijan al suyo- dice Chica.

-Bien, ya voy, nos vemos en unos 30 minutos- dice y cuelga. Vicent salió de su casa y fue por sus amigos y hermano, luego les explico y se fueron en su auto hasta la central de oficial donde estaba Chica esperando en la entrada.

-Los esperaba, vengan conmigo- dice Chica, todos entraron y la siguieron –Solo quedan 7 de ellos… aunque creo que 2 de ellos cuentan como uno- dice Chica entrando a una habitación donde estaban los 7 que quedaban, los 2 trapecistas, los gemelos unidos, la muñeca de trapo y la marioneta, todos miraban los juguetes que había en la habitación mientras que una médico vendaba las manos sangrantes de Puppet, a lado de la médico estaba una mesita donde se encontraban las estacas de Puppet cubiertas de sangre tanto seca como fresca.

-Chicos, ellos son los que les cuidaran de ahora en adelante- dice Chica a los 7 chicos que estaban en el cuarto. Mangle miro a los chicos que habían entrado al igual que Toy, ambas se detuvieron en Foxy y se sonrojaron, el muy distraído ni se había dado cuenta, solo miraba a los gemelos unidos.

-Yo me quedo con él- dice Mangle abrazando a Foxy.

-No, yo me quedo con él- se queja Toy haciendo lo mismo.

-Em… un gusto- dice Foxy mirando a las 2 chicas que lo abrazaban.

-Que él elija- dice Mangle y ambas miraron al pelirrojo.

-Elijo a… ellos- dice Foxy mirando a los gemelos.

-¡¿Ellos?!- se quejan ambas chicas mirando a los gemelos que sonrieron al ver a Foxy, este se zafo del agarre de las 2 chicas y se dirigió a los gemelos.

-Hola pequeños, ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunta Foxy poniéndose a su altura, siempre había sido bueno con los niños pero odiaba a los adultos así acabo en la cárcel, él era huérfano y vivía en un orfanato donde lo golpeaban los que cuidaban y en un ataque de ira, mató a todos los adultos de ahí, le habían dado 150 años de condena sin posibilidad de libertad condicional pero con la nueva ley, lo azotaron y le quitaron el ojo derecho y lo remplazaron con uno de vidrio.

-Yo soy Billy y ella es Sally- se presenta el niño, la niña solo saludo.

-Un gusto, soy Foxy- dice Foxy alegre, los demás en la sala miraron a las 2 chicas que tenían un aura oscuro mientras miraban a los gemelos.

-Disculpen, ¿no importa si nos quedamos con ustedes? Es que nos recuerdan a nuestros hermanos- dice Bon dirigiéndose a Freddy y a Bonnie.

-Sí, no hay problema- dice Freddy mirando a los 2 trapecistas.

-Bien pues…- Toy miro a los 3 sobrantes en la sala y tomo el brazo de Golden –Yo me quedo con él- dice ella en forma de reto a Mangle, la otra chica tomo el brazo de Springtrap –Pues yo me quedaré con él- dice decidida a seguirle el juego a su compañera.

-¿No se supone que notros debíamos elegir?- dice Golden soltándose del agarre de Toy al igual que Springtrap de Mangle.

-E-Entonces creo que… me quedo contigo- dice Puppet dirigiéndose a Vicent, él lo miro con un leve sonrojo que casi no se notaba, el menor ya no tenía maquillaje y sus manos estaban vendadas.

-Supongo, me llamo Vicent- dice Vicent amablemente.

-Me llamo Puppet… o al menos ese es el nombre que me dieron- dice Puppet desviando la mirada, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no fueran sus compañeros y se sentía nervioso.

-Un gusto Puppet- dice Vicent.

-Bueno, ya se pueden retirar, espero no volver a ver sus caras por aquí- dice Chica corriendo a los 12 chicos que había.

Sin protesta alguna, todos se fueron, Freddy y Fred iban hablando al igual que Bonnie y Bon, Mangle y Toy se miraban con rabia mientras tomaban el brazo de los 2 chicos que solo se miraron con nervios, Foxy iba feliz con los 2 niños tomando su mano como si de su padre se tratara, y Vicent iba a lado de Puppet en silencio, Puppet tenía la mirada baja, estaba nervioso y miro a los gemelos y el zorro caminando como si fueran padre e hijos, él miro a Vicent y luego su mano, la quería tomar pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría así que con la mano temblorosa, tomo la mano de Vicent y bajo la cabeza, Vicent lo miro de reojo al notar que le había tomado la mano, se sonrojo un poco al ver lo tierno que se veía así que correspondió a la acción del más bajo y también tomo su mano, Puppet al sentirse correspondido sonrió y miro al frente.

Un rato más tarde, todos ya se había separado en el vecindario, Vicent subió a su auto junto con Puppet.

-Vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la casa ¿vale?- dice Vicent, Puppet solo asintió. Un rato más tarde, ambos se encontraban en un centro comercial mirando varias salas, TV, cocinas, camas y demás. Compraron las que a ambos les parecía más pues después de todo, vivirían juntos. Después de eso, se iban a disponer a salir hasta que pasaron frente a un puesto de ropa donde Puppet paró y miro la ropa con ilusión.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunta Vicent a Puppet, este solo asintió así que entraron y comenzaron a ver la ropa que había, pero Vicent noto que había algo mal, era toda ropa de dama, aunque a Puppet parecía no importarle mirando los vestidos y demás prendas.

-Qué bonita ropa- dice Puppet tomando unas cuantas prendas, luego se iba a disponer a quitarse la ropa pero Vicent lo detiene.

-Espera, para eso existen los vestidores- dice Vicent sonrojado.

-¿Vestidores? ¿Qué son?- pregunta Puppet curioso.

-Donde la gente se cambia y… em… ¿eres mujer?- pregunta Vicent.

-No, ¿por?- pregunta Puppet.

-Porque esa es ropa de chica- dice Vicent.

-¿A caso hay diferencia?- dice Puppet corriendo hasta un vestidor, Vicent corrió tras él, pero no alcanzo a detenerlo antes de entrar a uno de los vestidores donde comenzó a cambiarse quitándose la única ropa que tenía que era su traje negro, luego se puso unas bragas rosas seguido de una blusa blanca, una falda rosa, un suéter de lana verde, unas calcetas blancas y sus zapatos negros.

-Ya quedo- dice mirándose al espejo que había dentro, luego abrió la puerta con Vicent esperando – ¿Cómo me veo?- dice posando para Vicent, él se sonrojo un poco y algunas chicas que estaban ahí lo miraron con ternura.

-Te ves bien- dice Vicent mirando de pies a cabeza a Puppet, realmente parecía una mujer así vestido.

-¿Lo podemos comprar?- dice emocionado.

-Claro, solo que por ahora quítatelo y luego lo pagamos en la caja- dice Vicent, Puppet sonrió feliz y cerró la puerta para vestirse.

-¿Es tu hija?- pregunta una mujer mirando a Vicent.

-No, era yo un preso y bueno, me dijeron que lo cuidara, él sufrió mucho- dice Vicent.

-¿Él? ¿Es hombre?- dice la chica sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no sabe nada del mundo fuera del circo así que no le ve diferencia a la ropa- dice Vicent.

-¿Y por qué no le compras ropa de hombre?- dice la chica.

-Iba a hacer eso pero quería probar primero esa ropa y no se lo negué- dice Vicent, Puppet salió del vestidor con su ropa habitual y corrió a Vicent.

-Vamos a comprarla- dice emocionado, ambos se fueron y pagaron la ropa, luego salieron.

-Ven, vamos a comprarte más ropa, pero ahora de hombre, además, puede que encuentre algo para mí- dice Vicent, Puppet lo miro y luego asintió, ambos entraron a un puesto exclusivo de hombre y unas cuantas horas después salieron con varias bolsas llenas de ropa para Puppet y Vicent.

Ya era de tarde y ambos habían llegado a la casa de Vicent, pero el estómago de Puppet rugió, tenía hambre.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a alguna parte?- pregunta Vicent.

-No conozco por aquí- dice apenado Puppet.

-Vale, entonces vete a cambiar de ropa y luego te llevo a un lugar que hace deliciosa comida- dice Vicent.

-Está bien- dice Puppet y sube las escaleras hasta su nuevo cuarto junto con las bolsas con su ropa, después se cambió colocándose las prendas que había comprado en el puesto de mujeres, luego bajo y noto a Vicent mirando su celular.

-Estoy listo- dice Puppet, Vicent lo miro y luego suspiro, no le molestaba que Puppet se vistiera así, pero si le parecía incomodo pues se trataba de un chico.

-Vamos- indico Vicent y ambos subieron al auto de Vicent para luego ir a un restaurante. Ambos tomaron asiento, Puppet tomo la carta y la miro confuso.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Vicent mirando a Puppet.

-¿Para qué se ocupa esto?- pregunta Puppet.

-Ahí dice que es lo que puedes pedir de comida- dice Vicent.

-Pero no veo que emita un sonido- dice Puppet.

-Je, no, tienes que leer que hay- dice Vicent burlón por la actitud inocente de Puppet.

-Em… no se leer- dice Puppet bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno… entonces yo te ayudo a leer, ¿qué te gusta, la carne, pescado, pollo, ensalada…?- Vicent miro a Puppet pensando.

-mmm… no lo sé, es la primera vez que como algo así- dice Puppet dejando la carta a un lado suyo.

-Vale, pediremos uno de cada uno- dice Vicent, una mujer se acercó a ellos con una libreta y pluma.

-¿Ya van a pedir?- pregunta la chica.

-Si- Vicent pidió un platillo de los 4 tipos de comida que había, luego la señorita se fue y esperaron un momento hasta que llego su pedido y 2 refrescos.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la señorita.

-No cre…- Vicent había sido interrumpido por Puppet –Una malteada de chocolate- dice emocionado, la chica se había ido y regreso al poco rato con la malteada de chocolate.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta la señorita.

-No, gracias- dice Vicent.

-Buen provecho- dice la señorita y se va.

-Veamos que te gusta- Vicent corto un pedazo de carne y Puppet se lo metió a la boca y lo saboreó.

-¡mmmm! Delicioso- dice feliz masticando su carne.

-¿Qué tal el pollo?- dice Vicent cortando un pedazo y dándole a Puppet, él lo tomó y lo saboreo.

-¡mmmm! Esta igual de delicioso- dice Puppet.

Vicent sonrió y le dio un pedazo de pescado, Puppet lo tomo y lo comió –mmm… me gusta más la carne y el pollo- dice tragando el pedazo, Vicent tomo un poco de la ensalada y le dio a Puppet, él lo comió y frunció el ceño –Sabe mal, no me gusto- dice Puppet.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sé que es lo que te gusta- dice Vicent tomando el pescado y comiéndolo él, no era tampoco de su agrado pero no le sabía tan mal como las ensaladas. Ambos siguieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta acabar, luego de pagar la cuenta, se fueron de vuelta a casa.

-Puppet- él menor miro a Vicent -¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta curioso.

-Tengo… em… creo que tenía 19 o más- dice pensativo, Vicent sonrió, tenían solo 2 años de diferencia.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Puppet.

-Yo tengo 21- dice Vicent.

-Oye… ¿me enseñarás a leer y escribir?- dice nervioso.

-Bueno, un maestro lo hará, te llevaré a una escuela- dice Vicent.

-¡No! Quiero que tú me enseñes- dice Puppet enojado.

-¿Seguro?- dice Vicent.

-Seguro, no confió en nadie más que mis amigos y tú- dice Puppet.

-Vale, te enseñaré yo mismo, pero necesitaré un par de libros para eso- dice Vicent estacionándose frente a su casa. Ambos entraron y se dejaron caer en el suelo alfombrado que había, Puppet suspiro feliz.

-Tengo algo de calor- dice Puppet y se quita la falda y la blusa, Vicent lo miro sonrojado pues también llevaba puestas unas bragas rosas que remarcaban su miembro –Amo la libertad- dice feliz.

-¿Qué tal si te das un baño?- dice Vicent aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo cuando limpiaban a los tigres y leones de Sheik?- pregunta Puppet.

-Algo así- dice Vicent.

-Bueno… nunca me he dado un baño… ¿se siente bien?- pregunta Puppet.

-Claro que sí, te sientes tan limpio, como si algo acariciara tu cuerpo con tal delicadeza- Vicent se calló, Puppet había soltado una risita por la poética descripción del mayor –Bueno, ya entendiste, vete a dar un baño- dice algo apenado.

-Um… ¿me ayudarías? No sé cómo se baña un humano- dice Puppet apenado.

-Em…-Vicent desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, pero sabía que Puppet había pasado toda su vida en el circo y realmente no sabía nada que no fuera actuar –Claro, vamos- Vicent y Puppet subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al baño, Puppet miro maravillado el pequeño espacio.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta mirando el lavabo.

-Es el lavabo, ahí te limpias las manos antes de comer- dice Vicent, Puppet tomo la perilla y la giro saliendo el agua por el grifo, él miro maravillado, luego miro el inodoro.

-Qué extraña silla…- Puppet lo miro más detenidamente hasta que noto que había agua en su interior -¡Oh! Aquí se lavan las piernas y todo eso ¿no?- dice emocionado.

-Em… no, ahí hacemos nuestras necesidades- dice Vicent.

-¿Necesidades?- pregunta Puppet.

-Si… pipi y popo- dice Vicent, sentía que hablaba con un niño pequeño.

-No teníamos de estas en las jaulas- dice Puppet jalando la cadena y mirando cómo es que el agua se desechaba, él miro con sorpresa la reacción que hubo.

-Fue muy difícil tu vida en el circo ¿no?- dice Vicent apenado por el chico.

-No sé qué es difícil pero si te refieres que las heridas y las jaulas, entonces sí, fue muy difícil- dice Puppet.

-Bueno… al menos ya no sufrirás- dice Vicent caminando a la tina del baño y encendiendo el agua para llenar la tina, luego saco de una caja un par de juguetes de baño y los dejo dentro de la tina.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Puppet alzando uno de los juguetes.

-Son juguetes de baño, ellos flotan en el agua y puedes jugar mientras te bañas, aunque no los ocupó desde que tenía 10 años- dice Vicent mirando con nostalgia los juguetes, había unos que aun de grande, le justaba y admiraba.

-Creí que los juguetes solo eran las pelotas que los elefantes usaban para entretener- dice Puppet entrando a la tina de baño.

-Pues ahora sabes que no- Vicent miro a Puppet que tomaba con curiosidad los juguetes que empezaban a flotar en el agua, pero luego noto que no se había quitado las bragas rosas –Em… se supone que te bañes sin ropa- dice apenado.

-¿Eh?- Puppet miro las bragas rosas y noto que las había mojado con el agua, luego se las quitó y se las dio a Vicent –Listo, creo que ahora los debes secar- dice algo apenado.

Vicent se sonrojo al ver desnudo al chico, pero luego tomo las bragas y las dejo dentro de un sesto –Si, pero luego, debes bañarte- dice Vicent y apaga el grifo de la bañera, luego tomo un bote de Shampo y vació un poco en su mano para luego empezar a restregarlo en el cabello de Puppet el cual se quejó –Cierra los ojos, no queremos que te entre jabón en los ojos- dice Vicent, Puppet los cerró con fuerza mientras dejaba que Vicent lavara su cabeza sintiendo la espuma empezar a caer y pasar por su cuerpo desnudo.

-Hace cosquillas- dice Puppet sonriendo.

-¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, es como si acariciara tu cuerpo- dice Vicent tomando un envase y llenándolo con agua para vaciarlo en la cabeza del menor para quitarle el jabón que se había puesto gris por la suciedad que tenía Puppet en todo ese tiempo, luego tomo el jabón de barra y lo empezó a restregar en su abdomen pálido, sus brazos y espalda, la espuma del jabón también se puso algo gris y la piel de Puppet tomo un tono más blanco.

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto Puppet mirando su pálida piel.

-Ya casi, solo faltan tus piernas y caderas- dice Vicent metiendo su mano en el agua y destapando la salida del agua para que esta se pudiera ir junto con toda la suciedad, Puppet miro el agua gris irse y luego miro su cuerpo y noto que la mitad para abajo estaba de un tono más oscuro que de su abdomen para arriba. Vicent se puso de pie y activo la regadera para que pudiera mojar a Puppet mejor, luego tomo otra vez el jabón –Ponte de pie- dice Vicent, Puppet se había puesto de pie, luego Vicent comenzó a restregar el jabón en las piernas de Puppet, él comenzó a reír, le hacía cosquillas sus toques.

-Me haces cosquillas- ríe Puppet, Vicent alzo la vista y se topó con las caderas del menor, recordó que ya no se trataba de un niño aunque así lo hacía ver.

-Je, bueno- Vicent se puso de pie algo rojo –Creo que ya sabes cómo limpiarte, ¿por qué no lo intentas?- dice Vicent entregando el jabón.

-Lo intentare- dice Puppet tomando el jabón y comenzando a frotarlo en sus pies y entre sus dedos -¿Así?- pregunta Puppet.

-Lo haces bien, estaré abajo preparando la cena, si necesitas algo me gritas ¿ok?- dice Vicent.

-Um… pero ya comimos, ¿vamos a comer otra vez?- dice Puppet confundido.

-Claro, los seres vivos necesitamos comer al menos 3 veces al día- dice Vicent.

-Es que… a nosotros nos daban 1 vez por semana y eso si nos portábamos bien- dice Puppet.

-Ese circo era horrible- dice Vicent.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No te gusto como actuábamos?- pregunta Puppet nervioso –Creí que lo hacía bien pero…- Vicent lo interrumpe –N-No me refería a sus actuaciones, sus actuaciones eran increíbles, me refiero a esa persona que los "cuidaba"- dice Vicent apenado.

-Oh… si lo era, cuando era niño me maltrato mucho cuando debía bailar, me dijo que si no lo hacía bien con las manos, no serviría de nada… luego me puso esas estacas e hizo que alguien más hiciera mi acto con las manos- dice Puppet.

-Ya veo… bueno, pues ya no sufrirás más, termina de bañarte, vístete y baja a comer- dice Vicent saliendo del baño.

Puppet se incoo y siguió lavando sus piernas y luego noto los seguros que cubrían los hoyos en sus manos, suspiro con tristeza, a pesar de que odiaba a ese tipo que lo lastimó mucho, no podía evitar extrañar el circo y sus actuaciones bailando para todos.

-¿Ahora qué haré?- se preguntó limpiando sus piernas hasta que llego a las caderas, limpio su trasero y luego miro su miembro, sabía por Toy que era una zona delicada por lo que supuso que debía tener un limpiado diferente a la de su cuerpo –Um… ¡Vicent!- grito.

Vicent preparaba todo para hacer un par de sándwiches hasta que escucho a Puppet llamarlo, dejo lo que hacía y subió las escaleras y entro al baño notando a Puppet.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Vicent.

-Um… no sé cómo lavar mí… um…- señalo su miembro –mi pene- dice apenado.

-Oh… bueno… te enseño- Vicent se acercó y ayudo a Puppet **(La verdad es que no tengo idea de c****ó****mo se limpian los hombre sus miembros, por eso no describo est****á**** parte).**

Después de ayudar a Puppet, ambos salieron del baño, Puppet con una toalla en su cintura y otra en sus hombros.

-Me siento como nuevo- dice maravillado Puppet caminando a su cuarto junto con Vicent. Después Puppet se puso ropa, está vez un bóxer y un pijama negro y unas pantuflas blancas, luego ambos bajaron, y notaron a un pequeño gato que se había colado en la casa en busca de comida.

-¡Hey!- grita Vicent, el gato se aterró e intento escapar pero no tenía las fuerzas para salir por la ventana, Puppet lo miro maravillado.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Lo podemos conservar?- dice tomando al gatito y abrazándolo.

-Vale- dice tomando un pedazo de jamón y se lo da al gatito que lo comenzó a comer rápido.

-Prepare unos sándwiches- dice Vicent terminando de juntar los ingredientes y dándole un plato a Puppet.

-Gracias- dice tomando el plato, ambos comieron y después de eso, subieron a sus cuartos dispuestos a dormir junto con el gatito cuando Vicent recordó que solo había un colchón inflable.

-Creo que hoy duermes conmigo- dice Vicent.

-Tranquilo, no me da miedo la oscuridad- dice Puppet.

-No, quiero decir que solo hay un colchón- dice Vicent.

-No me molestaría dormir en el suelo- dice Puppet.

-Ven, insisto- dice Vicent, Puppet ya no se negó y fue con Vicent, ambos se acostaron en el colchón –Buenas noches Puppet- dice Vicent algo adormilado.

-Buenas noches Vince** (Nt: Se pronuncia Vins)**\- Puppet se acurrucó en la espalda de Vicent y se quedó dormido, Vicent se sonrojo por el apodo y la forma en la que Puppet se acurruco, pero luego sonrió y se quedó dormido, el gatito se acurrucó en las piernas de ambos y también durmió.

**2 SEMANAS DESPU****É****S****…**

Después de un tiempo, Puppet se comenzó a acostumbrar el vivir con Vicent y viceversa, Vicent se había convertido en el maestro de Puppet y le empezaba a enseñar a leer y escribir aunque en solo 2 semanas no progreso mucho, si tuvo un buen progreso, al menos sabía cómo se pronunciaban las palabras que había escritas.

Ya que al parecer, el cumpleaños de Mangle era ese preciso día, Springtrap decidió hacerle una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Era algo tarde, Puppet y Vicent no se habían separado porque a Puppet le aterraba perderse, pero le había surgido la urgencia de ir al baño.

-Vince, tengo que ir- dice Puppet jalando la camisa morada de Vicent.

-Vale, vamos- dice Vicent llevando a Puppet al baño. Puppet después de hacer del baño, fue al lavamanos y se lavó pero golpeo un barandal donde estaban colgadas las toallas y cayeron un par de revistas.

-Ups- Puppet tomo las revistas después de secarse sus manos y las miro, 2 eran revistas normales con noticias de las estrellas de TV y la última era una revista erótica –PPPLLLLAAAYYY BBBBOYYYYYY- lee con dificultad Puppet, luego abrió la revista y noto a las chicas vestidas de conejo y algunas desnudas leyendo las pocas palabras que encontraba por ahí hasta que encontró una que no entendía su significado –SSSSSEEEEXXXXXXXOOOOOO- lee con dificultad, luego abrió la puerta –Vince, ¿Qué significa sexo?- pregunta mostrando la revista en la página donde la palabra.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Vicent se sonrojo al notar la imagen de una mujer completamente desnuda –D-Deja eso donde lo encontraste ¡Ahora mismo!- dice Vicent enojado, esto asustó a Puppet e hizo lo que le había pedido, luego ambos bajaron, Vicent seguía enojado y quería salir de ahí, así que se dirigió a Springtrap –Spring, ya me debo ir, mañana debo salir temprano a un compromiso, adiós- dice llevándose casi a rastras a Puppet y dejando confundido a los demás.

-Vince, ¿por qué estás enojado?- pregunta Puppet aterrado por la actitud de Vicent.

-No estoy enojado- dice Vicent entrando a su casa junto con Puppet.

-Si lo estas, ¿es por qué te pregunte que significaba "sexo"?- dice Puppet.

-¡No!- dice Vicent sentándose en su sillón.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Puppet.

-¡No estoy enojado!- grita Vicent, esto asusto a Puppet, nunca le había gritado así, solo bajo la mirada y se sentó a su lado –P-Puppet… yo no quería gritarte- Vicent tomo la barbilla de Puppet para que alzará la vista pero este solo le dio la espalda –Lo siento Puppet, yo…- solo debió la mirada y suspiro.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?- dice Puppet después de un par de minutos.

-No quería que viras esas cosas y me molesto que Springtrap tuviera eso en el baño- dice Vicent más calmado.

-¿Qué significa "sexo"?- pregunta Puppet mirando a Vicent.

-Tiene 2 significados, la primera es que define el sexo de una persona, ósea, si es hombre o mujer- Vicent suspiro.

-¿Y el otro significado?- pregunta Puppet.

-Es una manera en el que las parejas se demuestran amor- dice Vicent y se sonroja un poco –Se vuelven uno- dice Vicent.

-¿Y por qué solo las parejas lo hacen?- pregunta Puppet.

-Porque se entregan al otro en cuerpo y alma- dice Vicent.

-¿Y yo no me puedo entregar así contigo? No me quiero ir nunca te tu vida- dice Puppet algo sonrojado.

-B-Bueno… tú también me agradas mucho pero puede que conozcas a alguien- dice Vicent sonrojado.

-Yo no quiero a alguien más, yo te quiero a ti, me has enseñado mucho y no creo que alguien más podría ser esa gran influencia como tú- dice Puppet poniéndose encima de Vicent el cual se sonrojo.

-Puppet… yo…- Puppet se inclinó y le planto un beso en sus labios, Vicent se sorprendió pero luego correspondió, su mano derecha se dirigió a los oscuros cabellos de Puppet y jugaron con sus mechones largos, la otra mano se posó en su cintura, Puppet lo abrazo por el cuello feliz, pero luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Me enseñas como tener sexo?- pregunta Puppet sonrojado, Vicent beso sus labios un poco más y lo recargo en su cómodo sillón blanco y luego lo miro a los ojos –Claro que si- dice Vicent y sigue besando esos pálidos labios para luego colar su lengua en la boca y saborear todo lo que había dentro, después se separaron por falta de aire.

-Deja que yo me encargue de la primera parte- dice Vicent y se quita la camisa morada que llevaba para pasar al cuello del menor para besarlo y morderlo, Puppet estaba sonrojado y no podía evitar soltar pequeño gemidos al sentir la curiosa boca de Vicent recorrer todo su cuello dejando un rastro detrás de sí. Vicent se deshizo de la camisa negra de Puppet y se dirige a uno de los pezones de Puppet succionándolo y lamiéndolo, Puppet se estremecía con cada toque de Vicent y empezaba a sentir presión en su entrepierna y el miembro duro de Vicent en sus piernas.

Vicent bajo al abdomen de Puppet dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el torso de Puppet y noto que el miembro de Puppet ya estaba erecto.

-Parece que te gustan mis caricias- dice Vicent quitando el pantalón de Puppet y arrancando el bóxer de Puppet dejando su miembro expuesto.

-Vince, quiero hacerme uno contigo- suplico avergonzado Puppet, Vicent sonrió y se quitó su pantalón y bóxer dejando su miembro al aire libre.

-Bueno, pues primero hagamos esto- Vicent tomo a Puppet de sus caderas y lo puso sobre él y luego le dio la vuelta quedando en un 69.

-¿Vince?- Puppet estaba nervioso, pero luego soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de Vicent pasando por su entrada.

-Relájate, ve lubricando mi pene- dice Vicent y sigue lamiendo.

-¿Lubricando?- pregunta Puppet.

-Sí, chúpala- dice Vicent, Puppet miro el miembro de Vicent y luego lo comenzó a lamer desde el tronco hasta la cabeza y luego se lo metió poco a poco en la boca luego subió y bajo otra vez comenzando un oral, Vicent sonrió pues Puppet había entendido como hacerlo, luego metió un dedo en la entrada de Puppet, el cual reaccionó y se quejó.

-V-Vince… du-duele- dice Puppet, pero luego Vicent movió el dedo haciendo que Puppet se estremeciera más, pero le agradaba esa sensación así que siguió con lo suyo y siguió lubricando a Vicent, Vicent sonrió y metió el segundo dedo en la entrada de Puppet el cual se quejó un poco, Vicent siguió con lo suyo y metió un tercer dedo y empezó a moverlos simulando leves embestidas, Puppet se estremeció pero lo disfrutaba.

-Ya estás listo- dice Vicent y se quita de encima a Puppet, luego lo recuesta en el sillón y se pone en medio de sus piernas para luego colocar su miembro en la entrada de Puppet.

-Vince… tengo miedo- dice nervioso Puppet, Vicent unió ambas manos de Puppet con las suyas y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tranquilo, solo dolerá un poco, pero lo disfrutarás, ya verás- dice Vicent y empieza a entrar en Puppet, este se estremeció y chilló del dolor, pero Vicent lo beso para distraerlo del dolor.

Una vez que llego hasta donde la entrada de Puppet le permitía, se quedó quieto mientras Puppet se acostumbraba a tener el miembro de Vicent dentro.

-¿Ya somos uno?- pregunta Puppet ya más relajado.

-Aun no del todo- dice Vicent y empieza a moverse dentro de Puppet el cual se comenzó a quejar un poco por el dolor que ya casi se desvanecía. Las embestidas de Vicent eran lentas pero una vez que sintió que Puppet ya se había entregado al placer, empezó a moverse más rápido.

-¡Vince!- grito Puppet al sentir las embestidas en un punto específico, Vicent sabía que había encontrado el punto dulce de Puppet así que siguió dando con fuerza en ese punto que hacía que Puppet gritara su nombre del placer, Vicent se sentía cerca del clímax así que le dio la vuelta a Puppet y este quedo en 4, pero Vicent tomo sus brazos y los comenzó a jalar hacía él para poder penetrarlo con más fuerza, Puppet comenzó a jadear también se sentía al borde del clímax.

-V-Vince… me vengo… Vince- Puppet comenzaba a gemir hasta que se vino manchando su abdomen y el sillón, luego dejo su cuerpo cansado suspendido sobre el sillón mientras Vicent lo sostenía con fuerza, él dio las últimas embestidas y luego termino dentro, Puppet soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir a Vicent venirse en su interior. Vicent salió poco a poco de él y soltó sus brazos, Puppet se dejó caer sobre el sillón cansado y sintiendo como es que la esencia de Vicent salía de él, Vicent se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, Puppet se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Ahora si somos uno- dice Vicent dándole un beso en la frente a Puppet.

-_Miau-_ el gato de ambos se había subido al sillón y los miro, luego se bajó camino hasta estar frente del sillón, ambos lo siguieron con la mirada, el gato se asomó para ver donde había espacio para subir y acurrucarse con ellos, pero noto el líquido que salía de la parte trasera de Puppet.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunta Vicent mirando al curioso gato.

-Sus bigotes me haces cosquillas- dice Puppet a punto de reír pero luego siente que el gato comenzó al lamer su entrada para limpiar el semen que aun salía, esto hizo que se estremeciera un poco pero luego el gato se lamió lo bigotes y saltó para ponerse sobre la pareja y luego acurrucarse y quedarse dormido.

-Creo que le gusto mi esencia- dice Vicent burlón.

-Creo que si- dice Puppet sonrojado y luego se acurruca en Vicent para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

-¿Eh? Puppet, despierta- dice Vicent pero este se acurruca más –Vale, pero solo por hoy- dice Vicent y se acuesta para luego dormir.

Cuando amaneció, ambos chicos seguían dormidos, el gato que se había levantado ya y tenía hambre, se dirigió a los rostros de ambos y con sus patas golpeo el rostro de Puppet despertándolo.

-¿Eh?- Puppet alzo la mirada y miro al gato.

-Miau- el gato se lamió los bigotes, Puppet sabía que así el gato decía que tenía hambre así que se levantó sin despertar a Vicent, aun desnudo tomo el mandil blanco de cocinero y se lo puso, luego tomo la comida de gato y le sirvió al gatito, luego saco algunos ingredientes y comenzó a preparar unos hotcakes.

Mientras los cocinaba, sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura, él alzo la vista y noto a Vicent con una enorme sonrisa –Buenos días Puppet- saludo dándole un beso en los labios, Puppet sonrió.

-Buen día Vince- dice Puppet sonrojado.

-¿Listo para la lección de hoy?- dice Vicent.

-Sí, estoy listo, pero primero desayunemos- dice Puppet sacando los hotcakes y sirviéndolos, ambos desayunaron y luego siguieron estudiando juntos.

Así fue, Vicent seguía enseñándole a Puppet mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y cuando el momento llegaba, volvían a ser uno, eran felices y disfrutaban de esa felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy chicos, siguiendo con el drama...**

**FVHTF: Buaaaaaaaaa que alegría me dan ustedes, los amodoro mucho buaaaaaa...**

**Rynu: Oh vamos, ya comprendimos que estas feliz, sigue con las buenas noticias.**

**FVHTF: Tienes razón *suspiro* ¡ADIVINEN QUE SIGUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Rynu: Deja el suspenso *me golpea la cabeza***

**FVHTF: Buaa... bien... ¡ESPECIAL ANIMATRONICO X OC PARTE 3! Y adivinen quien sigue en la lista (aunque la autora ya lo sabe cof cof cof).**

**Rynu: ¡YO! ¡Rynu Caygamn Firts!**

**FVHTF: De la autora ¡ALESILEON1009!**

**Alesi: Em... ¿cómo llegue aquí?**

**FVHTF: Magia Pokemon, como sea *Saco a Alesi de mi casa* ¡Felicidades Rynu! Tu hombre te espera.**

**Rynu: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Dónde?! *mira todo mi cuarto***

**FVHTF: En mi libro de historias *la patea y está cae dentro del mundo de cuentos* Bueno, los espero en el próximo capítulo y no olviden votar por la siguiente pareja.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	17. ESPECIAL animatronico x Oc 3

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18) año 2016, un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, se que me tarde, pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer que no e podido escribir tan continuamente, pero eso ya no es de importancia, por ahora ya tengo finalmente el especial que tal parece que siempre continuaran estos pues ya tengo nuevos Oc's que violar... digo, que mis animatronicos se los violen.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Helios226: ¿Enserio crees eso de mi? ¡Buaaaa! que felicidad, no creí que alguien me dijera que tengo talento para escribir TuT**

**KFCC Ashley K: Lo sé Ash, lo sé, demasiado uke pero bueno, así son ellos aunque siempre digan que no XD casi me da un derrame nasal mientras escribía... ¿a quién engaño? Casi me desangro.**

**Darktemblar 343: Gracias por mandarme tu Oc, ya quería torturar a... digo hacer que un shadow ame a quien torturaré.**

**Danny: Ja ja ja ja ja ay que cosas contigo Danny, pero yo soy el fantasma de 7u7 porque soy la mayor pervertida ¡MUA JA JA JA JA! Digo... hola :3**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, estos fueron los REVIEWS de estos largos y agotadores días de escuela, ya me merecía un descanso pero como sea, la fantasma 7u7 deja que sigan leyendo y por cierto... ¡MÁS DE 9,000 VISITAS! ¡GRACIAS MUNDO, LOS AMODORO MUCHO! ^3^**

**CAP. 16**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 – Mangle x Chica – Golden x Springtrap – Golden x Puppet – Purple Guy x Puppet**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Este fanfic contendrá historias al azar (no tienen ninguna relación con la historia original o relatadas anteriormente). Los personajes están completamente humanizados y no habrá excepción, emparejare todos los personajes con todos (ej. Foxy x Bonnie o Foxy x Chica). También habrá participación de Oc's de los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan serán propiedad de cada quien, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Ya he dejado muy bien en claro los pronombres de los personajes según su versión, alguna duda del nombre de un personaje consultar en "NOMBRES DE ANIMATRONICOS"**

**Gracias…**

Oc –DESCRIPCIÓN-

Nombre: Rina Caigan Fritz

Sexo: Mujer.

Edad: 22 años.

Personalidad: Inmadura, tímida, pervertida, amigable, leal, bipolar.

Apariencia: Cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con las puntas de color morado, piel morena, ojos café oscuro, mide 1.65, buen cuerpo.

Ropa y Accesorios: Short de mezclilla, polera negra con frase en medio "Los chicos perfectos solo existen en los libros y el anime", zapatillas negras.

Historia: Creció convirtiéndose en ataque, le gusta leer y escribir, su libro favorito acabó siendo "50 sombras de Grey".

CAPÍTULO 16: ESPECIAL ANIMATRONICO X OC 3.

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué pasa después de morir? Apuesto que sí. Bien, los llevaré a otro mundo donde el secreto de la vida después de la muerte aún era un misterio conocido por pocos.

Año 1200 d.C.

En las épocas antiguas se creía únicamente en los dioses que uno se proponía a creer, pero el mayor de todos se creía era Dios, pero existía alguien que era capaz de desafiarlo, el Diablo.

En esas épocas varias cosas eran consideradas del Diablo y para deshacerse de ellas, le echaban maleficios especiales, los quemaban y en caso de seres vivos, los ahorcaban.

Las prácticas se reducían a solo 2 palabras, hechicería y brujería. Los hechiceros eran aquellos capaces de invocar a los demonios y espíritus, mientras que las brujas conjuraban atravez de pociones y magia a los malos espíritus, así mismo, también ofrecían sacrificios al Diablo con la vida de los niños.

Eran tiempos oscuros y llenos de temor, la iglesia dejando de lado la historia, en un hermoso reino cerca de las orillas del mar y las misteriosas profundidades de un extenso bosque, habitaba una familia real. El sabio rey Camelot, su reina Reinxy, su hija mayor Victoria y su hija menor por 5 años, Rynu.

Nos situamos cuando Rynu tenía 5 años, la vida de una princesa es sencilla en muchos sentidos de la palabra, vivir con lujos, sin preocupaciones y con miles de posibilidades, pero, cuando uno es el hermano menor de una princesa que comienza con las responsabilidades reales, puede resultar bastante solitario.

Rynu no era la excepción, desde que su hermana mayor había empezado con los deberes reales, ya no tenía tiempo para ella, siempre se quedaba en su habitación rodeada de sus únicos amigos, sus peluches, un par de osos de felpa, unos cuantos perros y algunos conejos, tenía sus 3 preferidos, Casu, un oso color café claro, Lepus su coneja blanca y Cub un perro negro.

Era de noche, Rynu ya tenía puesto su camisón para dormir y como cada día, tomaba a Casu y caminaba hasta su ventana y salía para mirar el conocido "bosque encantado", le habían dicho que nunca fuera a aquel misterioso lugar pues todo aquel que entraba no volvía a salir, a pesar de que le aterraba la idea de quedar atrapada en aquel bosque, no podía evitar pensar de que sería la mejor cosa de su vida.

Ella suspiro y espero un rato hasta que noto como sobre los árboles comenzaba a extenderse una hermosa luz de colores como azul, verde y morado, siempre creyó que se trataba de las hadas que vivían en aquel bosque.

Era una tormentosa noche de primavera, como siempre, Rynu estaba en su habitación junto con sus peluches debajo de su cama, estaba aterrada.

-Debo salir de aquí- dice Rynu aterrada, pero reúne el suficiente valor y sale de su cama y se dirige a su closet para sacar una gruesa capa y unas botas, luego salió de su cuarto y sin que nadie la viera, salió del castillo y luego del palacio.

Estaba asustada y en un segundo se comenzó a arrepentir y se le había venido la idea de volver pero recordó a los héroes de sus libros, ellos nunca retrocedían sin importar cuan asustados estaban, siempre iban en búsqueda de su princesa en apuros.

-Pero… ¿no sería yo la princesa en apuros?- se preguntó a si misma mientras se refugiaba debajo del techo de una tienda –No, yo quiero ser el héroe de la historia- se dijo y salió de debajo del techo y siguió su camino al bosque encantado.

Tardo un poco y en varias ocasiones quiso retroceder pero luego retomaba sus propias palabras de ser el héroe de la historia y seguía hasta que finalmente llego a la entrada del bosque.

-¿Enserio entraré?- se preguntó pero luego suspiro y entró al bosque, camino un rato para investigar el bosque, en varias ocasiones se asustaba por los ruidos del bosque o al ver alguna criatura ocultándose.

-¡Ayuda!- escucho y corrió hasta donde el grito, noto como es que una especie de perro o lobo hecho de sombras había acorralado a un pequeño conejo morado de ojos rojos contra el suelo.

-¡Hey!- grito ella entrando a escena, el lobo la volteó a ver pero luego salió corriendo a las profundidades del bosque.

-Uf… gracias…- el conejo volteo a ver a Rynu y luego dio un grito de terror -¡Un demonio!- el pequeño conejo cayó al suelo del susto.

-Yo no soy un demonio, soy una princesa- dijo Rynu enojada.

-¿Una princesa?- preguntó el conejo.

-Sip, soy la princesa Rynu Caygamn Firzt- dijo casi presumiendo.

-Bueno princesa, me llamo Bonnie the Rabbit- dice el conejo haciendo reverencia de manera burlona.

-¿Te estas burlando?- pregunto Rynu enojada.

-Solo un poco, aquí en el bosque no tenemos reyes como los humanos, cada quien rige sus propias reglas y así vivimos bien- dice Bonnie.

-Bueno… ¿por qué me dijiste demonio?- pregunta Rynu algo enojada.

-Tu cabello- señalo la cabeza de la princesa, ella miro su largo cabello y noto como es que las puntas eran de color morado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- se preguntó mirando las puntas.

¿No los tenías de ese color ya?- pregunto Bonnie curioso.

-No…- Rynu seguía viendo su cabello.

-Bueno, eso quita la idea de que seas un demonio pero espiritualmente tienes relación con uno que vive aquí en el bosque- dice Bonnie.

-No comprendo- dice Rynu mandando su cabello detrás de la cabeza.

-Quiero decir que… tu verdadero amor es un demonio y vive aquí en el bosque, cuando entraste aquí, tu cabello se hizo así porque te conectaste con él o ella- dice Bonnie, Rynu ya había entendido.

-¿Y quién es? No creo que haya muchos demonios aquí ¿o sí?- dice ella.

-Por desgracia si habitan muchos demonios en el bosque y encontrar tú amor verdadero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, tomará demasiado tiempo- dice Bonnie.

-¿No hay otra manera?- pregunta Rynu.

-Puede que la haya, pero debemos consultar a las hadas, ellas sabrán más- dice Bonnie –Sígueme- y así, ambos partieron, Rynu seguía a Bonnie por el bosque hasta que dio con un enorme árbol que despedía un brillo color amarillo.

Bonnie se acercó a la base y con una de sus patas tocó un par de veces el árbol – ¡Chica! Sal de ahí- dice Bonnie y se aparta del árbol, en eso, sale un hada rubia de ojos morados, tenía un vestido hecho con pétalos de flores, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus alas aleteaban rápido como las de una libélula.

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?- preguntó la pequeña hada y luego miro a Rynu -¡Demonio!- grito.

-¡No lo soy!- grita Rynu enojada.

-Su amor verdadero lo es- dice Bonnie, Chica llevó su mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿Y saben quién es?- pregunta ella.

-No, para eso venimos, queremos reducir los posibles demonios- dice Bonnie.

-Bueno- Chica se comenzó a rascar la nuca –No sé si tengamos la posibilidad de reducir a los pretendientes pero si de rastrearlo- dice la pequeña hada.

¡¿De veras?!- dice Rynu emocionada.

-Sí, verás, los demonios y los humanos no son muy distintos, solo se pueden enamorar una vez. Cuando un demonio y un humano están destinados a estar juntos, el demonio tiene la capacidad de saberlo y encontrar a su único amor, pero, ese demonio tendrá la misión de tomar una decisión, quedarse con aquel que ama o matarlo y adquirir el poder absoluto, en cualquiera de las decisiones, el demonio deberá acercarse al humano, así que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, el demonio que adquirió tu amor aparecerá en cualquier momento- dice Chica.

-¿Cómo ahora?- se escuchó de alguna parte de las copas de los árboles, entonces un chico pelirrojo bajo asustando a la pequeña hada.

-¡No hagas eso Foxy!- se queja el hada.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír por la furia de la hada –Perdón, no pude evitarlo- se burló.

-¿Es un demonio?- pregunta Rynu.

-No, pero pareciera que si- se quejó Chica.

-Yo soy Foxy the Pirate Fox, solía ser capitán de la más temida tripulación de piratas, pero como todo, siempre llega el final y cuando menos te lo esperas, tu vida ya está a punto de dar su último respiro- dice el chico.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó Rynu.

-Que soy un fantasma que resguarda su más preciado tesoro en los 7 mares- dice el chico.

-¡¿Enserio?! Nunca creí encontrarme con un pirata capitán Foxy- dice Rynu emocionada.

-Pues ahora me conoces princesa- dice Foxy con orgullo.

-No te fíes del él, es un pirata y los piratas son traicioneros- dice Chica furiosa.

-Ya va a empezar- dice Foxy con fastidio.

-Este tipo se hizo pasar por un zorro herido y me hizo cuidarlo y mimarlo mientras se "curaba"- Foxy comenzó a imitar los movimientos del hada sin que esta se diera cuenta, Rynu y Bonnie rieron por la cómica escena –Y cuando menos te lo esperas ¡Boom! Ya es pirata fantasma que cuida un tesoro y que por aburrimiento a la espera de un invasor te engaña para divertirse contigo- se queja Chica.

-No puedo creer que no lo superes ya, eso pasó hace más de 30 años- se quejó Foxy.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré maldito pirata!- se queja Chica.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche- dice Foxy con un puchero.

-¡¿Qué te dije?!- dice Chica furiosa.

***FLASHBACK***

Notamos a la pequeña Chica saliendo del árbol de las hadas llorando, en eso, aparece Foxy con forma de zorro y se acerca a la pequeña hada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el zorro curioso.

-¡No! El estúpido de White me dejo por la troll de Toy- se queja Chica mientras lloraba.

-¿Sabes que estás hablando de tu hermana?- dice Foxy sarcástico.

-¡Lo sé, pero ella siempre se lleva a todos!- grita Chica enojada.

-Bueno… ella sí que es una bellísima hada- dice Foxy desviando la vista al árbol.

-¡Cállate estúpido zorro!- se queja Chica.

-Ya, está bien, solo lo decía de broma, he visto chicas más hermosas que ella, ¿Un abrazo?- dice Foxy alzando una de sus patas, Chica se acercó lo abrazó –Gracias Foxy, aunque eres un idiota, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo- dice Chica mientras lloraba.

-No sé si tomarlo como un alago o un insulto- dice Foxy algo molesto.

-No creas todo lo malo que digo de ti, solo es que no quiero aceptar que eres mi 2do mejor amigo- dice Chica.

-Vale… al menos sé que no soy el estúpido, traicionero, poco confiable, egoísta, vanidoso, pervertido y atemorizante pirata que tanto dices- dice Foxy.

-No lo eres a veces- dice Chica ya más calmada.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Oh… ya recuerdo…- dice Chica ingenua.

-Oigan… ya va a amanecer- dice Bonnie notando el sol saliendo.

-Cierto, será mejor que regreses a tu castillo princesa- dice Foxy.

-Tienen razón, pero… no me quiero regresar sola- dice Rynu apenada.

-Bonnie, quédate con ella, si el demonio aparece, tú lo sabrás por ser una criatura mágica- dice Chica.

-Espera, ¿entonces me deberé quedar con ella?- dice Bonnie.

-Precisamente, serás como su mascota- dice Chica.

-¡Yo no quiero ser la mascota de nadie y menos de una humana!- se queja Bonnie.

-Solo será hasta que el demonio de la cara- dice Chica.

-¿Pero si nunca aparece?- pregunta Bonnie.

-Aparecerá, además, creo que te encariñarás con Rynu- dice Chica.

-Bien, me quedaré con ella- dice Bonnie.

Después de la pequeña discusión, Rynu y Bonnie se despidieron del hada y el pirata fantasma y se fueron al palacio, nuevamente, Rynu evito que la vieran y se fue a los jardines junto con Bonnie, fingió que lo había encontrado vagando por el enorme patio y se lo quería quedar, le construyeron una jaula de oro y le dieron un baño para luego colocarle un brillante moño rojo en su cuello, era de esperar el que Bonnie se quejará del trato como mascota.

El tiempo había comenzado a pasar y no se sabía nada acerca del demonio pues nunca había aparecido, Rynu y Bonnie acabaron siendo los mejores amigos además de que Bonnie termino aceptando el trato como mascota ya que podía disfrutar quedarse dormido sin ninguna preocupación. Todas las noches, Rynu y Bonnie se escapaban del palacio e iban al bosque encantado que acabo siendo como su 2do hogar y sus amigos mágicos su 2da familia siendo Chica el hada, Foxy el fantasma, Freddy Fazbear un hechicero y su hermano Golden Fazbear que de igual manera era un hechicero.

Los años pasaron sin darse cuenta y la espera del demonio comenzó a desaparecer de la mente de todos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado 17 años desde que se conocieron y Rynu ya había adquirido la mayoría de edad.

Su hermana mayor Victoria había adquirido la corona a los 18 años después de la muerte de su madre y padre durante un viaje en barco, a los 24, la ahora reina Victoria se casó con un joven amable llamado Marcos y a los 26, nacieron los descendientes de la reina, un par de mellizos, la niña era Flor Ortiz Caygamn y el niño era Tomas Ortiz Caygamn. Rynu se encariño rápido con sus sobrinos y sin quererlo, recordó que ella también debía encontrar a su príncipe y la espera por el demonio que había tomado lugar en su corazón volvió, quería tener al amor de su vida junto con ella o morir en la espera.

Era una tormentosa noche de verano, Rynu y Bonnie se habían quedado en el palacio pues la última vez que fueron en una noche como esa, Rynu acabo enferma de un resfriado.

Ambos dormían tranquilamente, en eso, Bonnie siente la presencia de alguien cerca, así que se despertó y salió de su jaula para levantar a Rynu.

-Rynu… Rynu…-Bonnie movía a la princesa hasta que se despertó –Hay un ser mágico cerca- dice Bonnie algo temeroso.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Rynu sentándose en la cama y restregando sus ojos para despertar, Bonnie asintió nervioso –Vale, vayamos a investigar- dice Rynu tomando una espada y en silencio salió de su cuarto siguiendo a Bonnie. Gracias a Foxy, ella había aprendido a usar la espada.

Rynu no había podido evitar notar que se dirigían al cuarto de su hermana y cuñado, así que se dieron más prisa hasta que llegaron a este, Rynu noto a un hombre joven de cabellos negros entrando al cuarto de los reyes con una espada en mano.

-¡Hey!- grita Rynu llamando la atención del hombre, este volteo hasta quedar debajo de la luz de la luna, entonces su cabello se ilumino de un tono azul oscuro.

-¡Demonio!- grito Bonnie asustado y corriendo detrás de Rynu.

-Pero vaya lo que tenemos aquí, otro demonio- dice el hombre de manera burlona.

¡Que no soy un demonio!- dice Rynu enojada, en sus años con el cabello tal y como lo tenía, muchos la confundían con un demonio.

-Entonces tu pretendiente es uno… vaya que es curioso- dice el hombre poniéndose en posición de pelea, Rynu hizo lo mismo. Ambos esperaban que el otro atacará hasta que finalmente el hombre corrió hasta Rynu y con su espada, hizo que chocaran ocasionando un fino sonido, así es como iniciaron un batalla de espadachines, ambos hacían movimientos agiles y dignos de hacerlos llamar espadachines.

El ruido ocasionó que todos en el palacio despertaran y entraran en alerta llegando a la escena donde ambos espadachines danzaban con sus espadas hasta que el demonio retrocedió.

-Eres buena princesa, me inclino ante usted- el demonio se inclinó ante la princesa –Me sorprende que alguien de la realeza tenga tal habilidad con la espada, pero yo me debo retirar- dice el demonio y de un salto llega a la ventana.

-¡No lo harás!- grita Rynu lanzando una bolita color azul al demonio haciendo que este se electrocute y caiga al suelo paralizado.

-¿D-Dónde conseguiste eso?- dice el demonio con dificultad.

-En unas ruinas sagradas, llévenselo- dice Rynu y se va con Bonnie en brazos y con su espada en alto, ya en su cuarto suspiro cansada, dejo su espada a lado de la su cama y se recostó junto con Bonnie.

-¿Qué no eran las bolas mágicas que Freddy te dio para defenderte?- pregunta Bonnie.

-¿Quieres que me culpen de brujería?- dice Rynu algo molesta.

-No… solo decía- dice Bonnie entrando a su jaula y recostándose en una suave cama.

-Descansa Bonnie- dice Rynu, el conejo dijo lo mismo y ambos durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, el demonio sería ejecutado frente al pueblo, era un chico joven de cabello negro y ojos azul claro iba vestido completamente de negro y poseía un par de gafas.

Rynu lo miro detenidamente y sentía ira en su interior pues aquel demonio había intentado matar a los reyes, su familia, no le daría piedad.

-Vaya, su majestad, se ve radiante hoy- dice burlonamente aquel demonio –Y princesa, esperare nuestro próximo enfrentamiento- dice haciendo reverencia.

-Vete al infierno- dice Rynu enojada.

-Ya estuve ahí y lo encuentro adorable- se burla aquel tipo.

Los guardias lo llevan a la guillotina y preparan a aquel demonio para su muerte, Rynu bajo la mirada, la realidad era que nunca le habían gustado esa clase de eventos pues los consideraba repugnantes.

El verdugo alisto su enorme hacha y luego la alzo en lo alto del aire, se guardó un silencio sepulcral y Rynu solo se iba a disponer a salir de ahí antes de que vomitara como la última vez. El verdugo bajo el hacha y está impacto con la dura piedra que sostenía al demonio, pero este simplemente se evaporó en el aire dejando a todos boquiabiertos, el demonio apareció a lado de Rynu y la tomó del brazo para luego salir corriendo, Rynu se había asustado por la repentina acción del demonio.

-¡Hey! Suéltame maldito demonio- dice Rynu enojada y apenas siguiendo el paso del demonio tropezando en varias ocasiones.

-Me llamo Scott, un gusto- dice el demonio cargando a la princesa para salir de ahí de un solo saltó.

-¡Kya! Bájame demonio- dice Rynu asustada por la altura.

-Dime Scott- dice el chico.

-¡Bien! Ya bájame Scott- dice Rynu enojada.

-Bien- Scott cayó en el bosque encantado en una zona que Rynu no había visto antes.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dice Rynu más calmada.

-Lo hice por un amigo- dice Scott en eso, llega otro demonio, este tenía el cabello negro y con la luz del sol, le brillaba de morado, sus ojos eran morados e iba vestido de negro al igual que su compañero.

¿Qué es todo este…?- el chico miro a Rynu – ¿Qué hace la princesa Rynu aquí?- dice mirando a la joven princesa.

-Sabes para que la traje, si me disculpan, los dejaré conocerse- dice Scott y sale corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?- dice Rynu confusa.

-Está loco, solo porque mi "amor verdadero" se hizo presente en el bosque hace varios años, ya quiere que nos casemos y todo- se queja aquel chico.

-¿Enserio? ¿Sabes quién es?- pregunta Rynu curiosa.

-Creo que ahora lo sé- dice y luego se retira.

-¡Espera! No conozco está parte del bosque- dice persiguiendo al chico.

-Bien, te llevo devuelta al palacio, pero eso es todo- dice el chico y le indica que lo siga.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Rynu.

-Vicent, Asmodeo Vicent, soy un demonio de la lujuria- dice el chico.

-¿Enserio? Había escuchado de Asmodeo, el príncipe demoniaco de la lujuria, pero no creí que habría más- dice Rynu pensativa.

-Los demonios se dividen en 3 categorías, los de bajo nivel, que son como los fantasmas o espectros que únicamente atormentan a los humanos, los de nivel intermedio, que son los seguidores de los de categoría uno, los de categoría uno son seres que se rigen ellos solos como son los 7 príncipes del pecado o el propio Diablo- dice Vicent.

-¿Y tú eres un nivel 2?- pregunta Rynu.

-Exactamente, por ejemplo, aunque no lo parezca, tu amigo pirata se acerca a ser un categoría 2 pues noto que se rige a si mismo a pesar de su maldición- dice Vicent.

-¡Genial! Espera a que le diga- dice emocionada Rynu.

-Creo que ya lo sabe- dice Vicent.

Pasar aron algunas horas, ya estaba atardeciendo y ambos chicos aun no llegaban a una zona que Rynu conociera, Vicent caminaba en silencio mientras Rynu protestaba de que se sentía agotada.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta molesta Rynu.

-Llegaremos en la mañana- dice Vicent algo enojado.

-¿Ya podemos descansar? Llevamos horas caminando- dice Rynu.

-Si paramos ahora, llegaremos mañana al atardecer- se queja Vicent.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo quiero descansar- se queja Rynu y se deja caer al suelo.

-Te comerán los lobos de sombras si te quedas ahí- dice Vicent.

-Pero les tienen miedo a los demonios- dice Rynu con un puchero.

-Agh ¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! Descansemos pero me debes ayudar a hacer un refugio- se queja Vicent.

Ambos comenzaron a tomar ramas y crearon un pequeño refugio para cada uno, Rynu tenía la ventaja de que las criaturas mágicas pudieran detectar a los demonios sintiendo únicamente su presencia cerca por lo que no se acercarían ni de chiste a su pequeño refugio.

La noche se había hecho presente, Vicent estaba dentro de un pequeño refugio dormido, no quería perder el tiempo en aburrirse así que al menos quería recuperar fuerzas, mientras tanto, Rynu estaba en su refugio, tenía algo de frío y estaba asustada, nunca en su vida había dormido sin la compañía de algo o alguien, además de que aún tenía miedo de que su plan no funcionara y los lobos la comieran.

-No puedo con esto- se quejó y se sentó en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas para mantener el calor en su cuerpo, quería ir con Vicent y quedarse con él hasta el amanecer mientras estaba en aquel lugar tan siniestro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Vicent desde la entrada del refugio, en su mano había una bola morada que iluminaba un poco el lugar.

-Si no es mucha molestia- dice Rynu algo apenada, Vicent entró y se acomodó a lado de Rynu -¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?- pregunta Rynu.

-Me quede dormido como un bebé, pero sentía que me llamabas y pedías quedarme contigo así que me dije "¿Por qué no?" y viene aquí- dice Vicent, Rynu ríe un poco y bajo la mirada, en su mente realmente quería llamarlo.

-Me pregunto si en verdad tenemos una conexión- se dice Rynu en su cabeza y luego se recuesta a lado de Vicent.

-Buenas noches- dice Rynu y cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Descansa princesa- dice Vicent, el cerró los ojos e intento dormir pero sintió a Rynu acurrucarse en su cuerpo para tratar de mantener el calor, él sabía que tenía frío y ya que él podía de cierto modo controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, calentó este para que Rynu pudiera dormir bien, al final, él también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se comenzaban a filtrar por el pequeño e improvisado refugio de ramitas golpeando la cara de la princesa y despertándola de su profundo y cálido sueño, con enfado asegurando que mandaría a matar al sol en cuanto vuelva al reino, se acurrucó en los cálidos y fuertes brazos que la rodeaban pero el sol simplemente no iba a dejar que durmiera un segundo más.

Rynu se quiso quitar pero Vicent la abrazó con más fuerza, Rynu se sonrojó.

-No te vayas... Sr. Teddy- dijo dormido y beso la frente de la chica, ella se puso más roja que el cabello rojizo del Foxy.

-Vicent, despierta- dice Rynu apenada, Vicent finalmente despertó y miro a Rynu.

-Buenos días princesa- dice Vicent, Rynu se molestó un poco por el pronombre.

-No me llames princesa, nadie más que mis guardias y ciudadanos me llaman así- dice Rynu con un puchero infantil.

-¿Te molesta que te diga "PRINCESA"?- dice Vicent burlón.

-¡Si! Si me molesta- dice Rynu enojada.

-Vale princesita- dice Vicent, eso hizo que Rynu se molestará aún más pero su estómago la interrumpió en su protesta para gruñir de hambre.

-Um...- Rynu se sonrojó por la manera en el que su estómago había llamado a su dueña -Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de desayunar?- pregunta Rynu.

-¿Te gusta la carne?- pregunta Vicent.

-Solo si esta cocida- dice Rynu apenada.

-Vale, iré a cazar el desayuno- dice Vicent y se levanta soltando a Rynu, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos sintiendo la brisa fría pasar por sus cuerpos.

-Sí que hace bastante frío aquí- dice Rynu temblando un poco.

-Sí, algo… haré una fogata para que te calientes mientras voy por algo de comer- dice Vicent saliendo del pequeño refugio, luego tomo varias ramas y un puño de pasto seco el cual comenzó a quemarse, luego lo colocó el pasto donde las ramas y encendió la fogata –Listo, ahora vengo princesita- dice Vicent y se adentra en el bosque, Rynu salió y se sentó a lado de la fogata, quería pensar en algo pero nada llegaba a su mente.

Rynu bajo la mirada y finalmente llego algo a su cabeza, se preguntaba si su familia la estaría buscando, si sus amigos la trataban de encontrar por estos sitios tan alejados de la parte más segura del bosque.

-Amigos… ¿dónde están?- dice Rynu algo desanimada, en eso, una fuerte brisa recorre el pequeño lugar dándole un fuerte calosfrío a Rynu, ella se abrazó temblando.

-Ojala Vicent estuviera aquí- se dice ella y se sonroja dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, aun así, quería que él la abrazara y la mantuviera caliente como aquella noche.

-Ya llegue- argumenta Vicent llegando con un siervo muerto, Rynu sintió nauseas al ver a aquel animal muerto -¿Qué parte quieres? La pierna, las costillas…- Vicent miro el siervo.

-Por favor, me causa nauseas- argumento Rynu desviando la mirada.

-Perdone princesita, olvide que hablaba con la realeza y sé que la realeza no disfruta de la cacería- se burló Vicent, Rynu lo miro con enfado –Solo era broma, no te enojes princesita, te daré las costillas- Vicent había empezado a abrir el estómago del animal mientras Rynu ni se dignaba a mirar, le repugnaba aquello.

Después de un rato, Rynu y Vicent continuaron con su caminata al reino hasta toparse con un lago bastante limpio y claro, Rynu se detuvo y miro con sorpresa el lago.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- pregunta Vicent mirando a la princesa.

-Quiero darme un baño, si no te molesta- dice Rynu desabrochando su vestido lleno de tierra, lodo entre otras cosas, Vicent desvió la mirada sonrojado por la osadía de la princesa, sin embargo, ella no le tomo la más mínima importancia para quitarse el estorboso vestido y meterlo en el lago mientras trataba de quitar la suciedad con sus manos.

-Tú toma tu baño, yo me encargo de tu vestido- dice Vicent quitando de las manos de la princesa el vestido, ella lo miro molesta.

-¿Crees que no lo puedo hacer yo?- pregunta con un puchero en su rostro.

-No es por faltarle al respeto pero… ¿cómo decirlo…?- Rynu se comenzó a poner roja de la ira –Solo dilo- dijo Rynu, Vicent la mira y se sonrojo mientras analizaba el aspecto de Rynu, era realmente bella -…Bueno… eres un princesa, toda tu vida á sido cuidada por sirvientes y guardias, no es como nosotros los del bosque o incluso el pueblo que debemos valernos por nosotros mismos- dice Vicent rascando su nuca con pena.

-¿Eso piensas?- ice Rynu un poco más calmada, no podía enojarse con él, Vicent solo asintió como respuesta –Bueno, pues está princesa no es así, para tu información, eh pasado 17 años en este bosque y se valerme por mi misma- dice Rynu enfadada.

-Lo sé, aun así, deja que yo lo haga, perderemos más tiempo si primero lo lavas y luego tomas un baño, además, no tardaré, con mi magia es fácil- dice Vicent, Rynu suspiro con fastidio y acepto, se quitó el resto de la ropa y luego entro en el lago sintiendo la frialdad de este tocar toda su morena piel y se quedó así un rato para luego voltear a ver a Vicent que con un par de movimientos rápidos había dejado lista su ropa.

Mientras Rynu se daba un corto pero refrescante baño, Vicent se había comenzado a quitar su ropa para lavarla de igual forma que la ropa de Rynu, luego se dirigió al lago completamente desnudo y noto la perdida mirada de Rynu, sabía que estaba metida en sus pensamientos así que se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que esta se estremezca por el contacto del mayor.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Vicent algo sonrojado al sentir la piel de la princesa, ella se dio vuelta alejándose un poco de Vicent.

-Me preguntaba si mis amigos y familia me están buscando- dice Rynu.

-De seguro lo están haciendo, después de todo, eres la princesa del reino, la hermana de la reina, la tía de los primogénitos, la guerrera capaz de enfrentar a los demonios, la mejor amiga de este bosque y… la dueña de mi corazón- dice Vicent sonrojado, acababa de decir la cursilería más grande en la historia aunque era cierto cada una de sus palabras, Rynu miro a Vicent sorprendida por sus palabras mientras estaba más sonrojada que antes , los 2 se acercaron lentamente hasta que no solo sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, sus labios rompieron ese odiado espacio entre ellos para romper en un beso dulce y tierno, el primer beso de ambos, instintivamente, Vicent rodeo a Rynu por la cintura y ella lo rodeo por el cuello profundizando más el beso y solo por unos segundos, el tiempo se hizo muy lento y la excitación no pudo evitar hacerse presente en esos instantes, Vicent comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de Rynu mientras ella recorría su espalda sintiendo cada cicatriz y musculo que esta dejaba ver.

-¿Les importa?- pregunta una voz algo chillona, casi de un niño, ambos se sobresaltaron tras esto.

-¿Eh?- ambos miraron alrededor sin notar a alguien o algo más que ellos y su ropa.

-¿No me escucharon?- pregunta nuevamente aquella voz, en eso, sintieron que la corriente del lago recorrió un poco sus cuerpos haciendo un bulto en el agua, en eso, un chico de cabello celeste se formó con toda el agua acumulada.

-Em… ¿hola?- dice Rynu apenada.

-Me llamo Bon, soy un guardián del agua y note a lo que todo esto iba a llegar, miren, les permito limpiarse en este lugar, beber, incluso jugar, pero no permiten que tengan relaciones, así que por su propio bien, no hagan eso aquí, para eso existe el bosque que permite todo eso, dudo que a Fred le importe que ustedes lo hagan en sus territorios- dice el guardián algo molesto.

-Perdone, ya nos íbamos de cualquier manera- dice Vicent algo molesto por ser interrumpido, pero no dijo más y tomo la mano de Rynu para sacarla del agua e irse de ahí una vez vestidos y preparados, luego siguieron su camino en silencio.

-Oye… con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar…- Rynu bajo la mirada.

-Tranquila, solo fueron nuestros instintos, pero no me molestaría repetir cuando estemos listos, aun es algo pronto como para llevar una relación tan íntima- dice Vicent algo apenado por lo que acababa de pasar hace un par de minutos.

-Si... tienes razón... yo... quisiera que... bueno... que tú... te quedarás en el castillo una vez que lleguemos- dice Rynu como si hubiera sido la cosa más difícil del mundo.

-Prefiero quedarme en el bosque libre, por eso no fui a buscarte, cuando supe que se trataba de un miembro de la realeza preferí dejarlo pasar- dice Vicent.

-Yo quiero estar con mi verdadero amor, no con cualquier príncipe que se me cruce por el camino- argumenta Rynu con fastidio.

-Mira princesa, la idea de vivir en un castillo no me llama nada la atención, además de que tendría que limitar mi uso de mis poderes y eso es algo que no quiero hacer- dice Vicent.

-Entonces hazlo- Vicent la miro confuso -¿eh?- Rynu se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa -Quiero que me hagas el amor, al menos quiero tener algo tuyo- dice Rynu, Vicent se puso aún más nervioso que ella y se sonrojó por la petición de la menor.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Vicent, Rynu trago saliva, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto con aquella petición.

-Si lo estoy- dice ella poniéndose firme.

-Está bien princesa- Vicent se acercó a ella y beso sus labios con ternura, luego paso a besos más apasionados y profundos, Rynu no quería esperar más así que comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de Vicent rosando el pantalón de Vicent tratando de decidir si ir más allá de esos límites.

-¿Lo harás o no?- dice Vicent burlón de la duda de la princesa, ella lo volvió a besar.

-Quiero que tú hagas el trabajo- pidió ella algo apenada. Vicent sonrió y siguió con el beso pasando a su cuello suave e intacto hasta ahora, era suave y muy dulce, él comenzó a pasar sus manos por las caderas de la menor y luego llego a algo suave y grande, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomo con fuerza aquello tan grande y suave comenzando a moverlas en círculos mientras pellizcaba algo más pequeño, esto hizo que Rynu soltara un pequeño suspiro en un intento de ahogar un gemido.

Vicent paso a desabrochar el vestido que Rynu tenía y con su lengua paso a lamer los pezones de esta, sin querer, Rynu soltó un gemido de placer al sentir la húmeda lengua de Vicent saborear sus pechos. Vicent comenzaba a succionar sus pezones con lujuria mientras metía su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Rynu y empezaba a rosar la ya húmeda entrada de la mencionada, esta última soltó otro suspiro en un intento de ahogar un gemido.

Rynu pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Vicent hasta tocar otra vez con el borde del pantalón de este, esta vez sin dudarlo, metió sus manos debajo del pantalón sintiendo la tersa piel de Vicent, luego paso a la entrepierna sintiendo el miembro de este ya bastante erecto, podía jurar que le estaba doliendo de tan excitado que estaba así que con todo y dudas, le saco el pantalón con lentitud para evitar lastimarlo, Vicent no se opuso ante aquella acción proporcionada por la menor, es más, el para sentirse mucho más cómodo, se quitó su ropa superior y siguió saboreando el cuerpo de Rynu.

-Ah~ Vicent- gimió Rynu con una enorme lujuria recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ella en eso, se separó de Vicent y se puso de rodillas tomando el miembro de Vicent entre su busto y con ayuda de sus manos, comenzó a mover estos de arriba abajo para hacer un movimiento parecido al coito.

Vicent comenzó a jadear de la lujuria, a pesar de que realmente no era la primera vez que lo hacía con una persona, en está ocasión sentía un placer tan grande como nunca hubiera pensado, Rynu por otro lado, solo seguía su instinto pues verdaderamente era su primera vez, al menos los libros que leía, en especial su favorito, le ayudaban a dar lo mejor de sí misma en ese acto.

No duro mucho cuando Vicent no aguanto mucho más y termino en el rostro de Rynu, ella cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca esperando que el semen de Vicent callera en su boca, ella tomó un poco con su mano y la lamió, tenía un sabor entre dulce y amargo, algo como el café.

Vicent comenzó a jadear de cansancio, pero Rynu aún no había disfrutado como era debido en su primera vez así que decidió hacer lo que ella considero más debido, ella se puso de pie y se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente para luego darle la espalda a Vicent, ella recargarse en el árbol que tenía enfrente inclinándose un poco y comenzando a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro.

-Anda, hazme tuya, te doy la libertad de hacer lo que gustes- dice Rynu tratando de sonar sensual para el demonio.

Vicent miro como es que Rynu le rogaba de esa manera sintiendo como es que su saliva se escapaba de su boca, así que no lo dudo más y se puso tras Rynu colocando su miembro en la húmeda entrada de Rynu, ella se mordió el labio y se preparó para lo que seguía, Vicent tomó las caderas de Rynu y con lentitud comenzó a penetrarla.

Rynu ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir que Vicent había llegado a su límite y aún seguía tratando de traspasar aquella delicada barrera que marcaba la virginidad de Rynu, Vicent aumento la fuerza de la estocada provocando que el himen de Rynu se quebrara haciendo que ella sangrara.

-Duele…- se quejó Rynu apretando con fuerza el árbol mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco, Vicent empezó a masajear la espalda de Rynu para relajarla y esperaba a que se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación.

Después de unos minutos, Vicent finalmente comenzó a moverse provocando que Rynu se quejará un poco de dolor pero eso de fue cuando sintió el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, los jadeos y gemidos habían comenzado a salir como si de eso dependiera Rynu para respirar.

-Ah~ m-más rápido… Vicent, por favor- pide Rynu, Vicent para este punto sentía que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo envuelto en la lujuria que sentía en esos instantes, él ya no lo pensó más y comenzó a dar estocadas mucho más fuertes y placenteras para Rynu la cual no dejaba de gemir por el placer.

Vicent se alejó un poco de Rynu rompiendo su unión, Rynu soltó un quejido de protesta, pero Vicent la tomó de la cintura y la volteo para quedar de frente, luego la cargó, Rynu rodeó la cintura de Vicent para evitar caer, Vicent nuevamente la penetró, ella soltó otro gemido mientras bajaba su cuerpo tratando de hacer que Vicent la penetre con más fuerza, este simplemente tomó su trasero e hizo que ella se moviera de arriba abajo provocando que esta Rynu comenzara a gemir débilmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de evitar ser escuchada por alguna criatura del bosque cerca del lugar.

-Vi-Vicent, me vengo… ya no aguanto- argumenta Rynu entre jadeos, Vicent apretó su cuerpo a ella mientras movía más rápido el cuerpo de esta, Rynu se aferró con fuerza a Vicent mientras soltaba gemidos que ya no podía contener más.

De un segundo a otro, Rynu sintió que su piel entera se erizaba mientras se desahogaba dando un fuerte gemido, Vicent sintió que toda su cintura se humedecía lo que le provocó una incomparable excitación lo que provocó que este descargará toda está viniéndose dentro de Rynu sin un previo aviso, Rynu apretó con más fuerza a Vicent haciéndole un par de arañazos en su espalda, Vicent se quejó un poco por el dolor.

-Vi-Vicent…- Rynu temblaba un poco pero se puso de pie y miro a Vicent a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, Vicent se estaba acercando para besar a Rynu.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta a punto de besar a Rynu, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue una bofeteada –Auch…- fue lo único que dice Vicent, Rynu lo miraba con enfado.

-E-Está bien que quería tenerte como un recuerdo pero… ¡No quería que te vinieras dentro de mí!- grita Rynu completamente enojada.

-Um… lo siento… es que… me vine antes de lo previsto- argumenta avergonzado Vicent.

-Se nota que los demonios son muy malos- dice una voz infantil, esto alarmó a ambos jóvenes.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- grita Vicent acercando a Rynu a su cuerpo como única manera de tapar sus partes privadas.

-Perdón…- de las copas de los árboles baja una elfo alvina de ojos miel, llevaba un vestido corto color blanco con rosa, en su espalda llevaba un arco hecho de ramas mágicas y especiales para los seres de luz –Me llamo Mangle, soy una elfa de luz, desde hace un rato que les estuve siguiendo para procurar que tú, demonio, no le hicieras daño a la princesa Rynu- argumenta la alvina, Vicent la miro y paso su mano sobre la cabeza de la elfa y luego verificó a que altura le llegaba, apenas al hombro.

-Eres muy joven como para servir al rey y la reina- dice Vicent casi burlándose.

-Soy la más joven de la guardia, pero ya tengo la edad- dice Mangle algo enojada.

-¿Enserio? Debes estar jugando, si tuvieras la edad estarías casi de mi estatura- dice Vicent, en eso, Mangle saca de su vestido un papel que especificaba su graduación en la academia de la guardia real.

-Como sea, note el pequeño acto que ambos cometieron y ya que las reglas son las reglas, deben casarse- dice Mangle autoritaria.

-¡¿Qué?! No creas que me voy a casar, eso significaría que nuestra unión sería permanente y tendría que… vivir en… el castillo- Vicent se puso pálido.

-¿Está bien demonio?- pregunta Mangle al notar como es que el demonio se había puesto pálido.

-Es que… no puedo entrar en el castillo- dice Vicent apenado.

-Cierto, está protegido por un hechizo que repele a los demonios- dice Mangle pensativa.

-Pero… Scott entro- dice Rynu confusa.

-Él no es un demonio, se le asemeja pero no lo es, es igual que con tu amigo pirata, son de nivel 1- dice Vicent.

-Eso responde a mi pregunta- dice Rynu con fastidio.

-Princesa, si este joven es el amor de su vida, entonces vaya a vivir en la zona segura del bosque junto con él, yo le aviso a su majestad que no puedo permitir que este lejos de vuestro amor- dice Mangle haciendo reverencia.

-¿Lo harías por mí?- pregunta Rynu conmovida por la humildad de su guardia.

-Claro que si mi princesa, además, sé que estaréis seguros con la compañía de Sir Bonnie y myleidy Chica, además de ser protegidos por Sir Foxy, Sir Freddy y Sir Golden- dice Mangle aun en la reverencia.

-¿Sabes de ellos?- pregunta sorprendida Rynu.

-Claro que los conozco, cuando era niña, Myleidy Chica y Sir Bonnie me mantuvieron segura mientras entrenaba para ser guardia de su majestad- dice Mangle.

-Bueno… creo que deben estar preocupados por mí, así que regresemos a la zona segura- dice Rynu a lo que los otros 2 asintieron.

Después de un largo rato, finalmente llegaron a la zona segura donde Rynu fue recibida con mucho cariño por sus amigos, aunque Foxy comenzó a pelear con Vicent pues ambos se conocían de una de las aventuras de Foxy cuando aún seguía con vida.

La reina Victoria no había recibido de buen gusto la noticia de su hermana menor pero debía aceptar su unión pues ella sabía que el amor solo llega una vez y no haría a arruinar la elección que su hermana había hecho, pero la única condición que asigno a esta era que Mangle se quedara para vigilar su vida.

A los pocos días Freddy, Foxy y Vicent se hicieron los mejores amigos y los guardianes de Rynu junto con Golden, Chica, Mangle y Bonnie los cuales solo aceptaron a Vicent e hicieron un lazo de amistad pero no era como el de ellos 3.

A los meses, Rynu se enteró que se había embarazado de Vicent y al pasar los 9 meses de gestación, dio a luz a un niño rubio cenizo de ojos grises al cual llamaron Springtrap.

Así, su vida como padres comenzó a darse y a pesar de los típicos problemas en las parejas, no pudieron ser una familia tan unida, vivían felices tal y como vivían hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Fin...**

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo con su lemmon y amor correspondido, espero que este especial les haya gustado y todo eso, recuerden votar por su pareja favorita y aun no se vayan porque daré un aviso después de lo siguiente:**

**Antes que nada, me alegra que les guste mi manera de escribir pues se que muchos de ustedes se quejan con autores externos a mi que manejan una mala ortografía pues como muchos sabemos, aunque tenga una buena historia, la mala manera de escribir arruina mucho parte de su esplendor, así que si eres un escritor y piensas serlo, te voy sugiriendo que para cautivar a tus lectores debes manejar una buena ortografía pues nosotros los lectores disfrutamos de ese gran factor además de la historia.**

**Bueno, ahora si...**

**¡AVISO!**

**Gracias a las personas por enviarme a sus Oc's, ahora como nuevo factor aquí en CUENTOS (+18), ya que hay Especiales, decidí que pueden sugerir personajes externos al mundo de FNAF, que quiero decir, que pueden sugerir el que los personajes de esta saga sean juntados con personajes de otros (juegos, series, novelas/libros, etc), por ejemplo, e visto que por ahí ronda la pareja de Foxy x Sonic, así que me dije, "¿Por qué no?" así que ahora los episodios ESPECIALES podrán incluir a Oc's de su propiedad o a personajes externos al mundo de FNAF.**

**Bueno, ahora si sería todo con respecto a lo que quería decir, voy a tener que actualizar el Summary aunque me de flojera.**

**Soy la fantasma 7u7 y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	18. Pareja inesperada

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18) año 2016, un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Bueno, se que está vez me tarde como nunca, pero al final del fic, les pido que lean la mini sección que hice, bueno, sigamos.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Melody Shadow 666: Je je je, bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, me alaga lo que me has dicho con ser muy buena (^/u/^)**

**amynya2750: Que bien que también te haya gustado y que bien que te llame la atención las parejas crack, por cierto, no, no leí un fic de esa pareja, solo me la encontré por ahí.**

**Knight Fujoshi Creppy Cupcake: Je je je ay tú y tus traumas je je je, como sea, creo que hoy tus traumas se harás realidad, y entiendo ese problema de Mangle, la gente aun no me cree que ya este en preparatoria... ¡NO MIDO NI 1.45! QuQ Como sea, lo que dijiste de Bon... si se me vino a la cabeza pero bueno, hay niños presentes.**

**Friquio FNAF: Gracias por el Oc y tranquilo, no lo mataré, ¿y oshe qué? No me esperaba esa pareja crack O.O**

**Bueno amiguillos, esos fueron los reviews de estos laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos días, al final del fic dejare algo que les puede interesar n.n**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 – Mangle x Chica – Golden x Springtrap – Golden x Puppet – Purple Guy x Puppet – Animatronico x Oc parte 3 – Toby x Plushtrap**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Las historias que son contadas aquí son One-Shorts en los que se relatarán historias eróticas acerca de los personajes. Se manejarán los 3 tipos de parejas, hetero, homo y mixtas. Se elegiran las parejas según las votaciones de los lectores, además, ustedes lectores pueden enviar a sus Oc's o a personajes externos al mundo de FNAF (explicación en capítulo 17).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan serán propiedad de cada quien, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Ya he dejado muy bien en claro los pronombres de los personajes según su versión, alguna duda del nombre de un personaje consultar en "NOMBRES DE ANIMATRONICOS"**

**Gracias…**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: Toby x Plushtrap.

Era un día como ningún otro de verano, niños jugando en el parque, otros en casa jugando, otros en las calles reuniéndose con sus amigos y otros gritando del terror… sip, un verano de 1987 ocurrió un accidente en el restaurante favorito de muchos niños, sin embargo, hay veces en que es el centro de las bromas hacía quienes no les agradan; ahí es donde entra nuestra famosa "Mordida del 87".

Un niño llamado Tobías Cawthon o solo Toby, sufrió un accidente en Fredbear Family Dinner, pero no es necesario relatar la historia, ya todo mundo la conoce así que continuemos con la historia.

Toby quedo en coma, sufrió graves pesadillas con los personajes y tiempo después falleció… aunque… hubo algo más antes de su muerte.

Toby se encontraba en la cama del hospital, había despertado aunque sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo como para que su cuerpo dejará esa vida. Él miraba el blanco cuarto de hospital en una tranquila noche, tenía flores en una de sus mesas, pastillas para mantenerlo estable, un gotero para que sus pulsaciones no bajaran… claro… estar en un hospital también puede resultar triste y aterrador, se puede sentir la muerte tan cerca que casi sientes que tú serás el próximo en su lista.

Toby miraba débilmente su habitación de hospital y miro el monitor que mostraba su estado siendo solo un "bip… bip… bip…" el único sonido que lo relajaba, miró la luna que lo miraba por la ventana, tan grande y brillante que sientes que te trata de consolar en esos momentos difíciles.

Toby la miraba perdidamente, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente podría sentir esa calma que lo incitaba a dormir tranquilamente pero escucho como algo o alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de su habitación, era pequeño pues no alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta, pero no tanto pues al saltar, podía tomarla.

-Venga, déjame intentarlo- se escucha la voz de alguien, era como la de un niño pequeño de aproximadamente 10 u 11 años.

-Vale, pero solo porque eres más alto- se queja una segunda voz, también era la de un niño pero era más aguda, la de uno d años.

Toby miraba confuso a la puerta mientras trataba de escuchar atentamente a esas 2 personas que se encontraban fuera de su habitación seguido de la primera voz haciendo un "jup" para luego tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta, grande fue la sorpresa de Toby al ver a sus 6 peluches entrar a la habitación, Foxy sin cabeza el cual, era ayudado por Chica a guiarse; también estaban Bonnie y Freddy que se adentraban a la habitación con inseguridad y al final estaba Fredbear y Springbonnie o como algunos niños le decían incluyéndole, Plushtrap.

-¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestiona Toby nervioso.

-¿No es obvio? Venimos a verte- anuncia Chica pero Foxy le da un codazo seguido de un quejido de la única chica de la banda.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dice Bonnie con timidez.

-¿De veras?- dice Toby ilusionado.

-Claro que si- dice Plushtrap animado, Fredbear en eso le hace la señal a todos para que guarden silencio y luego sube a la cama de Toby.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- pregunta Fredbear.

-Me siento raro… no lo sé- Toby bajo la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Oye, escúchame… nosotros… sabemos que no te queda mucho tiempo…- Toby alzo la mirada, aunque ya lo sabía, le daba miedo aceptarlo, le daba miedo la muerte –pero al menos quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre seremos tus amigos…- Toby empezó a llorar mientras oía como es que su pulsación bajaba anunciando que la muerte ya se aproximaba –nosotros ya no somos más tus pesadillas y… espero que nos veas en un futuro…- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su querido amigo Fredbear antes de que su mente se negara a escuchar todo lo demás. Sin ya poder soportar su cuerpo, se recostó y miró a sus únicos amigos, Fredbear que notó que estaba por llorar, Freddy que solo lo miraba con tristeza, Bonnie que ya no se aguantó las ganas de llorar, Chica que abrazaba a su cupcake con fuerza mientras lo miraba, Foxy que se notaba desorientado en lo que sucedía, y por último, Plushtrap que lo miraba con esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, todo se empezó a hacer negro mientras los volvía a mirar a todos y antes de que las luces se apagaran, notó que Plushtrap decía algo que no pudo escuchar pero sí pudo deducir aquellas palabras "Te amo".

Puede que esto sea el final de la historia para Tobías Cawthon cuyo destino fue sellado por la simple y estúpida broma de su hermano, pero… la muerte puede resultar ser el mayor enigma para un ser humano, todos se han preguntado alguna vez en sus vidas ¿qué pasa después de morir?

Al final, uno lo termina averiguando pues todos estamos destinados a mirar lo que pasa una vez que morimos así que… iniciemos con la segunda vida de Toby ahora conocido como Tobías Clayton Ivanov.

Nacido en Yakaterinburgo, Rusia; su padre, Edward Clayton era Estado Unidence y su madre, Marina Ivanov era Rusa; vivió ahí toda su infancia ayudando a su padre en su juguetería en donde aprendió la creación de los juguetes tales como peluches o figuras, su madre trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital millonario donde los pacientes eran en su mayoría, personas de dinero.

Al cumplir los 13 años, su vida dio un giro de 180° pues su madre falleció en un trágico accidente automovilístico, murió por exceso de alcohol en uno de los conductores que iba en la autopista en la que ella tomaba su transporte para regresar a su casa.

Sin más opciones, su padre y él se mudaron a California, E.U donde abrirían una nueva juguetería que tuvo éxito en poco tiempo, Toby después de sus clases, se dedicaba a ayudar a su padre a fabricar juguetes que donaban a niños en orfanatos y hospitales, su madre siempre le decía "El primer paso para el éxito es mostrar que estás dispuesto a no solo pensar en ti si no en los demás también" una frase muy modesta a su consideración.

Después de un tiempo viviendo en California, Toby se enteró gracias a un amigo suyo que de vez en cuando le ayudaba en la juguetería, acerca de unos rumores que había en toda la escuela, se mencionó acerca de la víctima de la mordida del 87 tenía un enorme parecido con Toby, claro, solo eran rumores que deambulaban por la escuela, no era molestia para Toby pues en su escuela se corrían varios rumores acerca de todos los alumnos que iban ahí, el más famoso era el de una chica llamada Ana pues se rumoreaba de que su actitud tierna solo era una cuartada para ocultar sus crímenes; pues sí, rumores tan raros e incluso locos.

Volviendo con Toby, su rumor le dio tal curiosidad que quiso investigar acerca de aquella mordida topándose con el reporte del joven niño Tobías Cawthon, un niño solitario que sufría de maltrato y humillación por su hermano mayor, Scott Cawthon el cual, murió en la primavera de 1995 en la 2da generación de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Según el reporte, Tobías Cawthon sufría de esquizofrenia e imaginaba a sus peluches (Fredbear, Springbonnie, Freddy, etc…) que le hablaban para no sentirse tan solo.

Toby se sentía atraído hacía la noticia y a pesar de no saber porque, sentía que su corazón se partía en 2, se puso triste por lo que aquel niño vivió pero por alguna razón, tenía la necesidad de buscar los peluches que el niño poseía y crear los suyos propios.

Puso manos a la obra y con ayuda de sus amigos, consiguió imágenes de los 6 peluches e inicio su trabajo, desde el más fácil hasta el más difícil siendo primero Chica, luego Freddy y Fredbear, después Foxy y por último, Bonnie y Springbonnie.

Miro a los 6 peluches, se sentía inspirado y quería hacerlos otra vez pero… más humanos…

Durante la escuela, dibujo en sus cuadernos el aspecto que cada uno de los 6 peluches tendrían, inicio con Chica, la dibujo como una chica rubia de ojos morados y vestimenta amarilla con un mantel blanco con las palabras "LET'S EAT!" impresas en esta, unas mayas naranja y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro, luego hizo a Freddy, un joven castaño con orejas de oso café, piel de un tono un tanto morena, pecas en sus mejillas y ojos azul, llevaría un traje elegante de color café oscuro, moño y sombrero negro y zapatos del mismo color; luego Fredbear, tendría casi el mismo aspecto de Freddy solo que de piel pálida, cabello rubio al igual que sus orejas, traje negro y moño y sombrero morado; luego hizo a Foxy, un joven adulto de cabello largo pelirrojo, orejas y cola de zorro rojo, ojos dorados con un parche cubriendo el derecho y un traje de pirata con un garfio en su mano derecha; luego diseño a Bonnie, sería un joven de cabello morado con orejas y cola de conejo del mismo color, ojos rojos y de camisa lavanda con un chaleco morado rosando al azul, moño rojo y pantalones y zapatos de color negro; al final hizo a Springbonnie, un chico de cabello largo rubio cenizo, orejas y cola de conejo del mismo color, ojos azul y traje igual que Bonnie con la única excepción de que la camisa era amarilla y el chaleco dorado oscuro y sin poseer el moño.

Al salir de la escuela, Toby se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la juguetería que de igual manera era su hogar, tomó materiales para hacer muñecas de porcelana, eligió cuidadosamente las que serían las representantes de sus 6 personajes, luego tomo tela, ojos de diversos colores y el cabello falso de varios colores, tomó también 6 pares de zapatos, 1 de mujer, 4 de hombre y un par de botas, luego se fue a su cuarto e inició con Chica, luego con Freddy y Fredbear, después Foxy y más tarde, acabo con Bonnie y Springbonnie.

Para cuando termino ya era de noche y sus obras maestras estaban terminadas, coloco a las 6 muñecas en un estante junto con los 6 peluches que las representaba, luego dio un bostezo y se fue a acostar en su cama para descansar y luego ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Eran las 3 a.m. y todo mundo estaba descansando felizmente en sus casas sin sospechar que el mundo observaba un cuarto donde unos viejos amigos despertaban una vez más después de 13 años de descanso.

La muñeca de Fredbear comenzaba a parpadear mientras miraba el lugar en donde se encontraba sentado notando el peluche de sí mismo a su lado. Confundido movió sus manos las cuales apenas reaccionaban a sus movimientos, sus pies también se movían apenas un poco hasta que finalmente reaccionaron, él se impulsó y bajo de aquella estantería en la que encontraba perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y tambaleándose un poco hasta que lo recupero.

-Fredbear- susurro alguien desde la estantería, él volteó y notó a Plushtrap desde la estantería junto con los demás que también estaban reaccionando apenas.

-Vamos chicos, podemos bajar- avisa Fredbear, los otros se miraron algo nervioso hasta que Chica se armó de valor y bajo de un salto, ella se mantuvo de pie, luego Foxy le siguió también saltando, él si perdió un poco el equilibrio teniendo que impactar con sus manos también, luego se puso en 2, Freddy miro a sus amigos y con cuidado comenzó a bajar hasta que toco el suelo, Bonnie y Plushtrap hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo, Bonnie resbalo y cayó de sentón quejándose del impacto que recibió, Plushtrap tuvo más cuidado hasta que llegó al suelo.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- pregunta Bonnie mirando su cuerpo humanizado.

-No lo sé- dice Fredbear analizando su cuerpo de igual forma.

-¡Tengo cabeza!- exclama Foxy alegremente mientras se miraba en un espejo, todos hicieron lo mismo mientras se analizaban en aquel espejo, aun eran juguetes pero eran ahora muñecas de porcelana, lo mejor que ellos consideraron era que ahora eran mucho más altos, Foxy rondaba en el 1.40, Freddy y Fredbear estaban por el 1.36, Bonnie y Plushtrap medían por ahí del 1.34 sin contar las orejas que les daban la estatura de 1.40 aproximadamente, Chica era la más baja llegando al 1.30 apenas (tomemos en cuenta de que son juguetes y por lo usual, estos no llegan a medir más de 1.30 m).

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué son más altos?- exclama Chica al notar que era mucho más baja que sus compañeros.

-Porque siempre serás la más joven de nosotros- dice Freddy revolviendo el cabello de Chica la cual solo golpeo su mano y se cruzó de brazos enojada hasta que escucho un quejido en el cuarto y notó a un joven dormido, ella supuso que era su creador así que camino enojada hasta donde Toby dormía feliz de la vida.

-Espera Chica- trato de detener Fredbear pero ella ya se había subido a la cama para empezar a saltar.

-¡Hey! Despierta- dice Chica, Toby se despertó y cuando notó a la joven sobre él se exaltó.

-¡¿Quién…?!- miro a la joven que cayó en la cama mientras lo miraba atónita, Toby palideció al notar a la muñeca, luego miro su cuarto notando a los demás mirándolo de misma manera.

-¿Toby?- dice sorprendido Plushtrap, sin embargo este salió de su shock y se levantó con rapidez mientras salía de su cuarto gritando.

-¡Están vivos!- grita aterrado, los 6 juguetes se miraron con sorpresa, sus ojos no los engañaban, era Toby pero… ¿no los recordaba?

-¿Qué hacemos capitán?- cuestiona Foxy mirando a Fredbear.

-Vamos a buscarlo, debemos aclarar las cosas con él- dice Plushtrap y sale corriendo de la habitación notando frente a él una enorme escalera en la que Toby bajaba con desesperación, sin más que hacer, se subió al barandal en el cual, bajó con rapidez y llegando antes al pie de las escaleras que Toby el cual se detuvo completamente aterrado.

-Espera Toby, no te haremos daño- dice Plushtrap tratando de relajar a Toby.

-¿C-C-Cómo sabes m-m-mi nombre?- pregunta Toby aterrado, Plushtrap lo miró confuso.

-¿No me recuerdas Toby? Éramos amigos antes de que murieras- dice Plushtrap, Toby estaba en shock.

-No puede ser… ¿entonces… los rumores eran ciertos…?- dice Toby tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-Toby…- llama Fredbear desde el piso superior -¿enserio no nos recuerdas?- pregunta, Toby negó con la cabeza, los otros 4 llegaron detrás de él.

-Pues obvio que no nos va a recordar, ¿se les olvida que murió? Nadie recuerda su vida pasada después de morir- dice Foxy algo enojado.

-¿Toby?- se escucha una voz masculina, era el padre de Toby, los 6 juguetes en eso, se dejan caer al suelo -¿Toby?- su padre llega a donde estaba Toby y mira a todos los juguetes que estaban en el suelo ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunta confuso.

-Con nadie… hablaba para mí mismo- dice Toby nervioso para luego tomar a Plushtrap de la cintura y subir las escaleras.

-¿Y estas muñecas? ¿Las hiciste tú?- pregunta su padre tomando a Chica y examinar la manera en la que estaba hecha.

-Em… sí, yo los hice- dice Toby tomando a Fredbear y metiéndolos en su cuarto.

-Vaya…- su padre tomó a Freddy y también lo examinó –has aprendido muy bien- dice su padre sorprendido.

-Gracias papá…- Toby tomó a Bonnie y Foxy y también los metió en su cuarto –me esforcé en hacerlos- dice Toby ahora tomando a Chica y a Freddy para meterlos en su cuarto.

-Bueno… te dejó, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela- dice su padre para luego irse.

-Sí, buenas noches- se despide Toby para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta soltando un suspiro largo y cansado.

-¿Tú nos hiciste?- pregunta Bonnie impresionado.

-Si… tenía esa necesidad todo el día pero bueno- Toby suelta un largo bostezo –Tengo sueño y quiero dormir- dice Toby para recostarse en su cama otra vez, los 6 juguetes se miraron y luego entraron a la cama junto con Toby el cual se alertó quitándose la cobija y mirar a las 6 muñecas acurrucarse a su lado, Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy se acurrucaron en su brazo derecho utilizándolo como almohada, de igual manera, Fredbear, Plushtrap y Chica en su brazo izquierdo.

-Buenas noches- dicen todos al unísono.

Toby suspiro y se tapó –Buenas noches- dice y se queda dormida.

**1 MES DESPUÉS…**

Toby se despertaba con la alarma de su despertador número 10, pero como le era de esperar, Foxy soltó un gruñido y de un golpe derribo el despertador rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, Toby suspiro y se levantó siendo abrazado por Fredbear y Plushtrap, los otros 3 espeto Foxy se levantaron cansados.

-Chicos…- Toby bostezo –ya es hora de despertar- dice Toby despertando a Fredbear y Plushtrap.

Después de levantarse y lavarse la cara para ponerse algo de ropa, tomó su mochila y bajó junto con las 6 muñecas, ya que nadie estaba en casa a las 6 de la mañana, no tenían por qué esconderse.

Toby preparo su desayuno y luego de desayunar, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para luego ver a los 6 chicos frente a él.

-No hagan destrozos, ni fiestas- voltea a ver a Chica –Lo digo por ti Chica- ella hace un puchero de enfado –Nos vemos en la tarde- se despide y luego se va a la escuela.

-Iré a dormir- dice Foxy y se va a la habitación de Toby a dormir.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Chica aburrida.

-Tenemos toda la mañana para hacer algo- dice Freddy mirando a Chica.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero desayunar- dice Bonnie caminando a la cocina.

-Propongo que primero desayunemos- dice Chica.

-Suena bien- dice Fredbear, los otros 4 siguieron a Bonnie a la cocina donde Chica sirvió cereal para todos y comenzaron a desayunar, aunque no tenían la necesidad de comer, era algo que les gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

-¿Y… han sentido… emociones?- pregunta Bonnie.

-¿Emociones?- pregunta Freddy curioso, todos miraron a Bonnie el cual se sonrojo un poco por las miradas.

-Si… alegría, miedo… amor- dice Bonnie tratando de explicarse.

-¡¿Estás enamorado?!- dice Chica emocionada, Bonnie la volteó a ver todo rojo por la suposición de su compañera -¡¿Qué?! N-No… solo preguntaba- dice Bonnie apenado.

-Venga conejito, ¿de quién te enamoraste?- pregunta Freddy sacudiendo la cabeza de Bonnie el cual se relajó.

-D-De nadie…- dice Bonnie.

-Vamos, no te juzgaremos- dice Chica emocionada.

-B-Bueno… creo que me enamore de la muñeca que la vecina tiene… Annabel- dice Bonnie sonrojado.

-Que emoción, mi pequeño Bonnie está enamorado de una hermosa chica- dice Chica ilusionada.

-B-Bueno… ¡Yo ya me confesé, es su turno!- dice Bonnie más que decidido pero se guardó el silencio mientras todos se dirigían mirada para ver quien se daba el valor de hablar hasta que Freddy tomó aire mientras se sonrojaba –A mí me gusta la muñeca que está en la oficina de Edward, Helen- dice Freddy sonrojado.

-¿La pelinegra con fleco rojo de ojos morados?- pregunta Chica.

-S-Si- dice Freddy y luego empieza a comer su cereal con rapidez.

-Bueno… si estamos en esas, a mí no me gusta nadie, prefiero esperar al yaoi- dice Chica con alegría.

-Solo faltan ustedes, ¿quién les gusta?- dice Freddy mirando a Fredbear y Plushtrap, estos se miraron sin demostrar nervios u alguna emoción parecida.

-Nadie en realidad- dice Fredbear, Plushtrap le siguió.

-Bueno… ya que acabamos de desayunar, juguemos algo- propone Chica.

-¿Qué tal… la escondidas?- propone Bonnie.

-Suena bien, tú cuentas- dice Freddy.

-¿Por qué yo?- dice Bonnie molesto.

-Porque lo propusiste- dice Chica y todos bajan de sus sillas.

-Vale- dice Bonnie entrando a un armario para empezar a contar hasta 100, los demás se fueron a esconder, Fredbear y Plushtrap terminaron escondiéndose en la misma habitación donde los juguetes son fabricados para donar.

-Oye…- Plushtrap voltea a ver a Fredbear quien lo llamaba –Eres mi mejor amigo así que puedo confiar en ti- dice Fredbear.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dice Plushtrap, Fredbear bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Creo que si estoy enamorado- dice él, Plushtrap lo miraba atento aunque se había alejado un poco.

-¿De veras? ¿De quién?- pregunta Plushtrap.

-Bueno… creo que soy gay...- Plushtrap ante eso se alarmo mucho más, estaba nervioso e instintivamente se estaba alejando.

-¿A si?- dice Plushtrap.

-Si… creo que me enamore de Toby…- dice Fredbear, por alguna razón (aunque ya sabemos cuál :v), Plushtrap se sintió molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-Q-Que bien… te felicito- dice Plushtrap aunque se le notaba molesto.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunta Fredbear al notar la manera en la que Plushtrap se comportaba ante la noticia.

-Solo un poco- dice Plushtrap algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué…? Espera… no me digas que tú estás…- Fredbear se sentía nervioso pues creía que su molestia era porque Plushtrap tuviera sentimientos hacía él.

-Ok, lo acepto, también me gusta Toby- dice Plushtrap algo molesto, Fredbear en ese momento también se sintió aliviado y molesto.

-Ya veo… pero solo se puede quedar con uno… y quiero que ese alguien sea yo- dice Fredbear con un tono competente, Plushtrap se molestó ante esto.

-No… yo me quedaré con él- dice siguiendo su juego.

-¿Quieres hacer un apuesta conejito?- dice Fredbear decidido a lo que iría a decir.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- dice Plushtrap emocionado de cierto modo.

-El perdedor será el sirviente de por vida del ganador, ¿hecho?- dice Fredbear extendiendo su mano.

-Hecho- dice Plushtrap estrechando sus manos, el trato estaba hecho y ninguno lo iba a romper.

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS… NAV/TOBY…**

Últimamente he notado demasiado afecto por parte de Fredbear y Plushtrap, la semana pasada se pusieron muy cariñosos conmigo, bueno… ya lo eran pero está vez estaban mucho más cariñosos de lo común.

A la hora de dormir me jalaban de un lado para el otro con tal de permanecer a su lado, cuando sonaba la alarma de mi reloj ellos saltaban de la cama a preparar mi ropa, preparaban mi desayuno y cuando regresaba de la escuela, siempre me empezaban a recibir con un abrazo y mi comida ya hecha, en varias ocasiones, mi padre casi los descubre, tuve que fingir demencia para evitar que me creyera loco… algo están tramando esos 2 y averiguare que es.

Era un día viernes, nuevamente sonó la alarma y se levantaron saltando de la cama para preparar mi ropa y como me era de esperar, Foxy rompió por 40ba vez mi despertador con tal de seguir dormido, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica se levantaron con pesadez y miraron como es que los otros 2 se peleaban por que ropa me quedaría mejor ese día, al final se decidieron a dejar que yo eligiera cuál de las 2 prendas usar e irse a preparar mi desayuno.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos 2 últimamente?- pregunta Freddy levantándose de la cama.

-Ni idea- dice Bonnie haciendo lo mismo que Freddy.

-Creí que ustedes sabían- les dije algo apenado por mi suposición.

-Nop, está vez te fallo- dice Chica adormilada.

-Como sea, debo prepararme para ir a la escuela- les dije tomando uno de los conjuntos para ponérmelo y luego bajar con mi mochila y tomar mi desayuno, note el enfado en Fredbear, tal parece que elegí el conjunto de Plushtrap.

Después de desayunar, me dirigía la puerta con ese par siguiéndome –Nos vemos en la tarde- me despedí.

-Nos vemos amor/cariño- dicen Fredbear y Plushtrap al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Fredbear me dijo amor y Plushtrap cariño?

-Em… no hagan destrozos- dije nervioso y salí de ahí para irme a la escuela, en solo pensar en ello me hace sentir que mis mejillas ardan, ¿por qué esos apodos? Solo me dicen Toby y ya… algo traman en definitiva.

Llegue a la escuela y me senté donde siempre, ya que en mi salón no me llevaba tan bien con mis compañeros y mis amigos son de otros salones, me distraje en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en está mañana y en lo que sucedió con ese par en toda la semana… aunque… creo que tengo una leve sospecha de lo que ocurre… bueno… ambos son decimado competentes así que supongo que hicieron una apuesta o un trato, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

Me quede así durante un largo rato tratando de pensar en una respuesta hasta que me volvió a llegar la imagen de ambos llamándome como lo hicieron, me ruborice, recuerdo lo tiernos que se veían diciéndome amor y cariño, aunque Plushtrap se veía más adorable… espera… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!

Sacudí mi cabeza completamente sonrojado, mire el reloj de la pared del salón, en una hora saldría de la escuela… ¿Cuánto tiempo me la pase en mi mente?

Tenía un lápiz en mi mano, sin darme cuenta, me puse a dibujar, note que el dibujo era de Plushtrap y Fredbear pero… ¡estaban vestidos de maid! (si no saben que es "maid" búsquenlo, tienen internet)

Me ruborice aún más por el dibujo que había hecho, ambos estaban en 4 mirando a mi dirección con esa dulce mirada inocente con esos trajes puestos y con sus orejas decaídas atrás de su cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sentí que mi mano se humedecía con algo caliente, mire mi mano y tenía sangre… ¡¿Sangre?! Toque mi nariz, me había dado una hemorragia nasal y no me di cuenta.

-Maestra…- alce mi mano y ella volteó a verme –no me siento bien, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?- dije mientras cubría mi nariz que seguía sangrando.

-Claro joven Clayton- me dice mi maestra, yo guarde mi cuaderno en mi mochila y salí del salón para ir a la enfermería, la doctora estaba ahí, me atendió y luego me dijo que me quedará ahí hasta que la hemorragia se calmara.

Ya que solo quedaban 30 minutos de escuela, me quede ahí hasta que estas terminaron y volví a casa caminando, llegue y como siempre, esos 2 llegaron y me abrazaron.

-Bienvenido amor/cariño- dicen ambos, me sonroje por los apodos pero seguía algo mareado por la leve pérdida de sangre.

-Hola em… me siento algo cansado así que iré a dormir un rato ¿vale?- les dije, ellos me sonrieron y aceptaron, yo sonreí y me fui a mi cuarto, de suerte, Foxy no es tan flojo como para quedarse dormido hasta que llegue la tarde así que pude recostarme y dormir.

**NAV/NORMAL…**

Fredbear y Plushtrap estaban en la cocina comiendo en silencio hasta que llega Freddy con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué traman?- pregunta algo molesto.

-Nada, ¿por?- dicen al unísono.

-Son decimado obvios, algo están tramando- dice Freddy.

-¿Acaso es ilegal ayudar al amor de tu vida?- dice Fredbear sarcástico, Plushtrap se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza, no quería que supieran que estaba enamorado de Toby pero bueno.

-Esperen, ¿Toby?- pregunta Freddy sorprendido.

-Dah, obvio que si- dice Fredbear.

-No sé porque me lo veía venir- dice Freddy rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno… éramos muy obvios así que bueno- dice Fredbear.

-Yo… vuelvo en un momento- dice Plushtrap saliendo de la cocina notando la mochila de Toby en el sillón donde Foxy comía feliz de la vida frituras mientras veía uno de los cuadernos de Toby.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Plushtrap al notar lo que el zorro hacía.

-Veo lo dibujos de Toby, encontré nuestros diseños y el de otras cosas…- Foxy en eso se atraganta y empieza a toser unos segundos hasta que se calma.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- dice Plushtrap al notar la reacción del zorro.

-Si… pero no sé si Toby lo esté- dice Foxy más calmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Plushtrap curioso y confundido, Foxy volteó el cuaderno dejando ver el dibujo donde Fredbear y él vestían de maid, Plushtrap se sonrojó como nunca.

-Bueno… no se ve nada mal… pero yo lo vería como una gran oportunidad- dice Foxy analizando el dibujo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice Plushtrap confuso.

-Se de tu apuesta con Fredbear… yo considero que ambos están progresando de tal manera en la que Toby ya los mira con interés, pero puedes tomar la iniciativa y llamar la atención de Toby de una manera más… em… interesante- dice Foxy cerrando el cuaderno.

-¿Ósea…?- Plushtrap seguía confuso.

-Sígueme, te ayudo- dice Foxy llevando a Plushtrap al cuarto de fabricación de juguetes, luego comenzó a buscar en la ropa de las muñecas una en específico.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiona Plushtrap.

-La encontré- dice Foxy sacando un vestido de maid negro.

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunta Plushtrap nervioso.

-Si quieres a Toby, debes subir de nivel, dar la iniciativa- dice Foxy dándole el vestido.

-¿Y cuál es la iniciativa?- pregunta Plushtrap.

-Interés sexual, dale su fantasía y verás que se interesará más en ti- dice Foxy confiado en su plan.

-¿Y para qué el vestido?- pregunta Plushtrap.

-Dime, ¿qué viste en ese dibujo?- pregunta Foxy, Plushtrap se sonrojo tras entender a lo que se refería Foxy con "fantasía".

-¿E-Estas seguro que funcionará?- pregunta Plushtrap.

-Estoy 100% seguro de eso- dice Foxy.

-Vale… entonces lo haré- dice más que decidido Plushtrap.

-Así se habla, ahora te dejaré vestirte, distraeré a los demás en especial a Fredbear- dice Foxy saliendo de la habitación.

Plushtrap miro el vestido y acepto lo que debía hacer, se empezó a quitar su ropa habitual y luego se colocó el vestido de maid lo mejor que pudo, luego suspiro y se asomó para verificar que nadie estuviera… nadie… Foxy cumplió su parte.

Plushtrap camino lo más silenciosamente que pudo con esos zapatos de tacón hasta llegar al cuarto de Toby donde él dormía.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntó mentalmente mientras ideaba un plan para hace de la fantasía de Toby real hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza, cerró la puerta con seguro y camino a la cama donde Toby dormía. Plushtrap suspiro y se metió debajo de las sabanas de Toby, ya que este no acostumbraba usar pantalón a la hora de dormir, solo estaba en su bóxer azul de rayas en un tono más claro.

Plushtrap quitó el bóxer con cuidado de no despertar a Toby y miro su miembro, era grande para ser de un chico de ya pronto 14 años, suspiro y con sus manos enguantadas lo tomó para masturbarlo un poco, notó que este se puso erecto aun con Toby dormido, Plushtrap tocó con su dedo la cabeza del miembro de Toby y luego se decidió a darle mayor placer, con su lengua empezó a lamer la punta mientras escuchaba que Toby empezaba a soltar leves gemidos, sabía que lo disfrutaba así que metió todo su miembro en su boca y empezaba con un oral.

Toby se despertó, se sentía caliente y sentía un enorme placer en todo su cuerpo, luego miro y notó movimiento debajo de las cobijas, Toby tomó estas y las apartó para encontrarse a Plushtrap chupando su miembro con enorme lujuria.

-¿P-Plushtrap?- Toby se sonrojo y soltó un leve gemido -¿Qué haces?- cuestiona Toby, Plushtrap lo miro y sacó su miembro de su boca mientras seguía masturbándolo.

-Solo quiero cumplir tu fantasía cariño- dice sonrojado y luego empieza a chupar su miembro otra vez, Toby suelta un leve gemido mientras veía a Plushtrap disfrutar de su acto.

-No aguanto… me…- Toby no termino su frase, se comenzó a venir en la boca de Plushtrap el cual, se tragó todo el semen luego sacó su miembro de su boca y miro a Toby.

-¿Se sintió bien?- dice Plushtrap con felicidad.

-Si… ¿por qué… tú…?- Toby no sabía cuáles serían las palabras correctas.

-Porque te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado- dice Plushtrap sonrojado como nunca.

-Plush… yo- Toby estaba nervioso, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Te amo- dice Plushtrap desviando la mirada, Toby lo miro y recordó algo.

**FLASHBACK…**

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?- pregunta Fredbear.

-Me siento raro… no lo sé- Toby bajo la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Oye, escúchame… nosotros… sabemos que no te queda mucho tiempo…- Toby alzo la mirada, aunque ya lo sabía, le daba miedo aceptarlo, le daba miedo la muerte –pero al menos quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre seremos tus amigos…- Toby empezó a llorar mientras oía como es que su pulsación bajaba anunciando que la muerte ya se aproximaba –nosotros ya no somos más tus pesadillas y… espero que nos veas en un futuro…- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su querido amigo Fredbear antes de que su mente se negara a escuchar todo lo demás. Sin ya poder soportar su cuerpo, se recostó y miró a sus únicos amigos, Fredbear que notó que estaba por llorar, Freddy que solo lo miraba con tristeza, Bonnie que ya no se aguantó las ganas de llorar, Chica que abrazaba a su cupcake con fuerza mientras lo miraba, Foxy que se notaba desorientado en lo que sucedía, y por último, Plushtrap que lo miraba con esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, todo se empezó a hacer negro mientras los volvía a mirar a todos y antes de que las luces se apagaran, notó que Plushtrap decía algo que no pudo escuchar pero sí pudo deducir aquellas palabras "Te amo".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

Toby sonrió, sabía que a pesar de todo, Plushtrap siempre estuvo ahí para él, se acercó, tomó su cabeza y le dio un profundo y tierno beso, uno lleno de amor, Plushtrap se sorprendió pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo, abrazó a Toby por el cuello mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-También te amo Plushtrap, como Tobías Cawthon y como Tobías Clayton, siempre te amaré sin importar que- dice Toby, Plushtrap no se aguantó la lágrimas y beso nuevamente a Toby hasta que este se quedó sin aire, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos con gran felicidad mientras se unían en un beso más profundo y salvaje lleno de amor y lujuria, Toby ya se sentía caliente con todo lo que estaba empezando a suceder y la excitación no se hizo esperar así que empezó a baja sus besos al cuello de Plushtrap mientras este no podía evitar soltar gemido de placer, sentía que se derretiría del calor que sentía, pero sabía que no pasaría, los labios de Toby eran suaves y tiernos, también sentía que algo en su ser crecía mientras más avanzaban.

-Toby…- el mencionado miro a un sonrojado Plushtrap –Quiero satisfacerte… por favor, hazme el amor- suplica Plushtrap levantando su vestido dejando ver su ya erecto miembro.

-Seré amable- dice Toby mientras quitaba la braga que Plushtrap usaba para dejar al descubierto su ya erecto miembro, Toby lamió el miembro de Plushtrap y este soltó un gemido de placer, Toby sonrió, quería escucharlo otra vez así que lamió sus dedos y fue introduciendo uno en la estrada de Plushtrap.

-Ah~ e-espera… es incómodo- dice Plushtrap tras aquella nueva sensación.

-Tranquilo- Toby empezó a mover aquel dedo en círculos, luego metió el segundo dedo para abrirlos como tijeras, Plushtrap sentía dolor y placer, sentía que no lo soportaría.

-Ya hazlo Toby- suplica Plushtrap desesperado, Toby se puso entre las piernas de Plushtrap y con cuidado, comenzó a entrar, Plushtrap mordió su labio y tomo con fuerza las sabanas, lo deseaba tanto que no quería esperar, comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Tranquilo, aun no estás listo- dice Toby divertido por la desesperación de Plushtrap.

-Ya lo estoy, quiero sentirte- dice Plushtrap empujando a Toby para que se recostará en la cama, luego empezó a dar sentones leves y suaves, no quería contener nada, lo deseaba tanto que sin pensarlo 2 veces, dejo que su garganta hiciera todos los ruidos que quisiera.

-Plush… es mi turno- dice Toby y toma el lugar de Plushtrap para iniciar con fuertes embestidas, Plushtrap no lo pensó y abrazó a Toby por el cuello mientras dejaba salir sus gemidos que no se permitían ser ahogados, Toby tomo a Plushtrap se sus caderas y empezó a moverlo para dar en lo más profundo que el cuerpo de Plushtrap le permitía.

-Ah~ Toby… me… vengo…- Plushtrap apretó con sus manos la espalda de Toby mientras sentía su cuerpo arder.

-Solo… un poco… más- Toby le dio la vuelta a Plushtrap para dejarlo en 4 mientras embestía con mayor fuerza a Plushtrap el cual, perdió fuerza en los brazos dejando caer su rostro en la suave cama hasta que sintió aquel delicioso líquido entrar en todo sus ser.

-¡Ah~!- Plushtrap suelta un fuerte gemido mientras se venía junto con Toby el cual, empezaba a salir de Plushtrap con cuidado de no lastimarlo, ambos jadeaban y se recostaron en la cama, Plushtrap abrazo a Toby y se recargo en su pecho escuchando su tranquilizante respiración.

-Te amo- susurra Plushtrap, Toby sonrió con satisfacción –Yo también te amo Plush- dice Toby abrazando a Plushtrap para luego quedarse dormidos.

Mientras, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie y Fredbear estaban fuera de la habitación mirando todo lo que sucedía, Chica sufría de una hemorragia nasal mientras que Foxy sonreía con satisfacción de que su plan haya funcionado, Freddy y Bonnie miraban un trauma en sus vidas y Fredbear solo aguantaba las lágrimas, sabía que había perdido a Toby y aceptaba su derrota aunque le doliera en el corazón.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiona Foxy al notar a Fredbear.

-No… es que… yo también amo a Toby…- dice Fredbear triste.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo, el amor le llega a todos, incluso a los corazones rotos- le dice Foxy, Fredbear lo miro y sonrió, sabía que Foxy tenía razón.

-Sí, tienes razón, es más, me siento feliz por ellos- dice Fredbear secando sus lágrimas.

-Así se habla, vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- dice Foxy y se dirige a la cocina junto con los demás.

**_"El amor es para todos, no importa quién o que seas, cuando se trata de tu alma gemela, nada en el mundo podrá separarlos._**

**_Se feliz con quienes te rodean y no tengas miedo de demostrar quién eres en verdad, pues la vida está llena de riesgos que debemos superar día con día._**

**_Si no arriesgamos, no vivimos_**

**_Atte: FVHTF"_**

* * *

**Bueno amiguillos, la fantasma del 7u7 les quiere agradecer por leer el fic, y ahora, lo que ustedes esperaban, quiero darles unas curiosidades durante el escrito del fic.**

***El One-Short fue modificado otras 2 veces antes de llegar a está historia, la primera trataría de lo que paso ANTES de la mordida, la segunda idea sería una donde incluiría a los criollos e híbridos y los dividiría en 2 mundos donde los humanos son enemigos de los criollos e híbridos.**

***Hasta ahora, es la historia que más problemas me a dado pues la pareja fue una realmente inesperada.**

***La historia fue inspirada en un One-Short llamado "Pino-cho"**

***El fanfic fue realizado en un viaje de avión, así es, ahora mismo estoy en un avión XD**

***Tuve que investigar acerca de Rusia para asignar el lugar de nacimiento de Toby y el nombre y apellido de su madre.**

***Tuve que hacer medidas para las estaturas de los 6 personajes donde me dí cuenta de algo triste, no mido ni 1.45 QnQ**

***Mientras estaba escribiendo el One-Short, estuve escuchando canciones acerca del rompimiento y corazones rotos XD**

***Mi inspiración fue tal que dibuje a Fredbear y Plushtrap disfrazados de maid.**

***Me tarde mucho pues también estuve escribiendo otros 2 fics, uno que llevo años sin escribir y uno nuevo que subo en el wattpad.**

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero les haya gustado el fic y se hayan dado el tiempo de leer las curiosidades y si quieren, colocaré una pequeña sección en CUENTOS donde escribo las curiosidades durante la realización del One-Short.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


	19. Freddy x TFreddy

**Em... hola lectores... se que me tarde como nunca antes... je... creo que 2 meses sin una sola actividad... me quiero disculpar enserio pero... no estuve en mis mejores días... pero eso ya lo diré en las curiosidades (que veo les gustaron) al final del capítulo, por ahora me saltare los REVIEWS y pasaremos directo al fic, aun así, agradezco a todos los que me dejan su review.**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 – Mangle x Chica – Golden x Springtrap – Golden x Puppet – Purple Guy x Puppet – Animatronico x Oc parte 3 – Toby x Plushtrap – Freddy x TFreddy**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Las historias que son contadas aquí son One-Shorts en los que se relatarán historias eróticas acerca de los personajes. Se manejarán los 3 tipos de parejas, hetero, homo y mixtas. Se elegirán las parejas según las votaciones de los lectores, además, ustedes lectores pueden enviar a sus Oc's o a personajes externos al mundo de FNAF (explicación en capítulo 17).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan serán propiedad de cada quien, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.  
**

* * *

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Ya he dejado muy bien en claro los pronombres de los personajes según su versión, alguna duda del nombre de un personaje consultar en "NOMBRES DE ANIMATRONICOS"**

**Gracias…**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Freddy x TFreddy.

En una habitación enorme, varios jóvenes hablaban entre ellos sentados en sus pupitres, era temprano y ellos esperaban a que iniciaran sus clases.

No más de 5 minutos después, entro a la sala un hombre rubio de piel pálida, iba formal con una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco elegante de color dorado y unos pantalones y zapatos de color negro.

-Muy bien chicos, guarden silencio por favor- anuncia aquel hombre.

Todo el mundo en eso guardo silencio y puso atención al hombre que estaba frente a todos ellos en la clase, él miro a cada uno de los alumnos asegurándose de que no hubiera desorden alguno, luego tomó una tableta y pluma electrónica y escribió en esta haciendo que apareciera en una pantalla ubicada detrás de él.

-Soy su profesor de psicología, Golden Fazbear y les voy a enseñar todo acerca de la psicología. Por favor, saquen sus libretas para anotar el concepto de psicología- dice Golden, después de explicar acerca de la psicología, miro a todos sus alumnos -¿Alguna duda con respecto a la clase?- una chica alzó la mano -¿Si Srta.…?- Golden miro su lista.

-Clayton. Quería preguntar ¿Cómo se metió en la psicología?- cuestiona la joven.

-Bueno… fue por mis 2 hermanos menores- dice Golden, la chica tomó asiento una vez que había tenido su respuesta. Después de la clase, Golden dio el anuncio de que podían retirarse, sin embargo, la chica de antes se acercó a Golden.

-¿Necesita algo Srta. ¿Clayton?- dice Golden guardando sus cosas.

-Quiero saber acerca de lo que paso con sus hermanos- dice la chica.

-Es algo largo, dudo que tengas tiempo- dice Golden tomando su maleta para ver a la cara a la joven.

-Al contrario, tengo más tiempo del que suelo utilizar, a menos de que trate de evadir el tema- dice Clayton, Golden la miro y suspiro –Vale, suerte que tengo el resto de la tarde libre. Todo esto comenzó a pasar cuando tenía 18 años…- Golden guardo silencio un segundo mientras memorizaba cada detalle.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- cuestiona Clayton.

-Tengo 37 años… fue ya hace 19 años…

**FLASHBACK… HACE 19 AÑOS… NAV/GOLDEN…**

Era un día como cualquier otro, regresaba de la universidad, en ese entonces yo estudiaba psicología criminal, desde niño que me gustaban las novelas de detectives así que me había decidido por esa carrera.

Como decía, era un día como cualquiera, regresaba a mi casa, era algo tarde cuando llegue a mi casa, ya que mi padre trabajaba toda la tarde y regresaba de madrugada, y mi madre había fallecido en un incidente… bueno… solo estábamos yo y mis 3 hermanos, mi hermano menor, Fred, mi hermano Withfred y su gemelo, Freddy.

Cuando entre, note a los 3 discutiendo acerca de una salida a alguna parte, Withfred y Freddy le decían a Fred que no iría a ningún lugar, en eso yo interrumpí su discusión.

-Ya llegue…- los 3 me miraron y luego me rodearon.

-Goldie, ¿me dejas salir con mis amigos? Vamos a ir a una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí- me dice Fred, en eso, Freddy me llama.

-¡No lo dejes ir! Mañana tiene escuela- me dice Freddy, pero yo veía cierto celo en sus ojos, había otra razón por la que no quería que él fuera a esa fiesta.

-Además… a nosotros no nos dejaste ir a la fiesta de 15 de Chica- me dice Withfred, esa era la razón principal.

-Ok, Fred, si puedes ir, pero no solo- él celebro alegremente, los otros 2 me miraron con enfado.

-¡¿Pero por qué al él sí?!- me dice al mismo tiempo.

-Porque él saca buenas calificaciones y ustedes no- le dije pues según yo, era la razón más obvia, ambos me miraron con cierto enojo en su mirada pero el timbre sonó así que fui a abrir encontrándome con los amigos de Fred; Bon, Toy y Mangle.

-Hola Goldie, ¿Fred vendrá a la fiesta?- me pregunta Toy, los 2 excepto ella, tenían 12, Toy tenía 13.

-Si voy- dice Fred poniéndose su chamarra y dándome un fuerte abrazo –Bye Goldie- se despide él y luego se van con sus amigos.

**NAV/NORMAL…**

Fred, Bon, Toy y Mangle iban caminando a un salón de fiestas no muy lejos de la vecindad en la que ellos vivían junto con sus familias, ellos reían y hablaban acerca de lo que harían en aquella fiesta hasta que un hombre peli-morado oscuro se atravesó en su camino seguido de una camioneta negra. El hombre huía de esta desesperadamente hasta que de la ventana de la camioneta se asomó un hombre de no más de 30 años con una metralleta.

Los 4 chicos se alarmaron ante la escena pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre con la metralleta comenzó una balacera, los 4 trataron de cubrirse como podían pero esto era en vano.

**NAV/FREDDY…**

Estaba en casa con mis hermanos, Golden nos daba un sermón acerca de nuestras calificaciones hasta que el teléfono de línea comenzó a sonar para lo que Golden se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contestó Golden, Withfred y yo lo miramos –Sí, soy yo…- notamos como Golden se ponía cada vez más nervioso hasta que su cara cambió a una de sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo -¡¿Qué?! ¿E-Están seguros que es él?- cuestiona Golden, mi hermano y yo nos miramos preocupados –Voy para allá- dice Golden y cuelga el teléfono para tomar su chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

-¡Golden! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice mi hermano levantándose de su asiento.

-Fred está en el hospital- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, nosotros nos alarmamos y seguimos a Golden tomando nuestras chaquetas y siguiéndolo.

Él manejaba rápido y en silencio mientras íbamos al hospital, los 3 estábamos rogando que Fred estuviera bien aunque no sabíamos que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos, pasamos directamente a urgencias donde conseguí ver a Foxy caminando de un lado a otro mientras fruncía el ceño, se notaba que había estado llorando.

Golden se dirigió a la recepcionista mientras Withfred y yo íbamos con Foxy, él ni notó cuando habíamos llegado a su lado.

-¡Foxy!- él dio un salto de la sorpresa y luego nos miró -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le cuestione, él abrió la boca e intento decir algo pero cayó en llanto y me abrazo.

-Yo… no sé… no sé cómo… todo fue tan rápido- sollozaba Foxy, seguí sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Freddy, Foxy, With!- escuchamos la voz de Chica, los 3 miramos, ahí estaba ella junto con Bonnie.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- cuestiona Bonnie completamente preocupado, Springtrap llego un par de segundos después que ellos y se dirigió con la recepcionista donde Golden.

-No lo sé…- no sabía que más decir.

-Hubo… hubo una ba-balacera… ellos estaban ahí- sollozaba Foxy, los 4 estábamos callados e impresionados.

-¿E-ellos están…?- Chica empezó a llorar.

-No lo sé… dijeron que los tratarían de salvar pero no sé…- Foxy tenía la voz ronca y era obvio que estaba destrozado, después de todo, Mangle era la única familia que él consideraba que le quedaba.

-¡Toy Simón! ¡Bon Bonnister!- llama un médico, estaba cubierto de sangre pero aun así se veía sereno. Chica, Bonnie y Springtrap corrieron al doctor esperando buenas o malas noticias.

-¿Cómo están señor?- dice Chica impaciente.

-Ellos se pudieron salvar, la operación fue todo un éxito, no había muchas balas y heridas graves pero por el momento están dormidos y están en cuidado intensivo, esperamos que no hayan sufrido ningún trauma psicológico- dice el doctos aliviando a los 3.

-Fred y Mangle están en proceso de operación- anuncia Golden, se notaba preocupado.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Nos habíamos quedado en el hospital esperando resultados, Golden no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro desesperado, Withfred había conseguido conciliar el sueño así que se encontraba dormido al igual que Foxy que después de un largo rato, habíamos conseguido calmar, yo también había dormido por lo menos unas cuantas horas mientras abrazaba a Foxy para mantenerlo caliente ya que no tenía nada para cubrirse, y a mi hermano ya que las bancas eran muy incomodas.

Miraba a Golden caminar de un lado a otro, ya que estaba aburrido, trataba de leer sus pensamientos hasta que note a un médico caminar por el pasillo cubierto de sangre, temía lo peor.

-Fred Fazbear, Mangle Fox- anuncia el doctor, Foxy despertó al instante para ir con el médico, With también despertó por el movimiento brusco de Foxy, así que nos levantamos y caminamos rápido con el médico.

-¿Cómo están?- cuestiona Golden. El doctor suspiro con pesadez y miro a Golden a los ojos, a mí me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-El joven Fred Fazbear se consiguió salvar pero se encuentra en estado crítico pues tal parece que recibió una buena cantidad de disparos y tenemos la leve sospecha que sufrió un traumatismo cerebral pues tiene una herida grave en la cabeza- indico el doctor para luego mirar a Foxy con mucha más seriedad –Y la joven Mangle Fox… lamentamos su perdida… los disparos que recibió dieron en puntos vitales de su cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza y lamentablemente el corazón, se hizo todo lo que se pudo… lo lamento…- Foxy no reaccionó, miro al médico mientras temblaba y comenzaba a llorar.

-Es broma ¿no?- dice Foxy en estado de shock.

-Lo lamento señor- dice el médico, Foxy en eso lo tomó de su delantal cubierto de sangre y lo alzaba en el aire, Golden en eso reaccionó y trató de separar a Foxy del médico.

-¡¿Por qué no la salvaron?! ¡Era mi hermana menor!- gritaba Foxy, en eso, paso de solo amenazarlo a tomarlo por el cuello para comenzar a ahorcarlo y le gritaba amenazas. La recepcionista en eso tomó una pistola tranquilizadora y le disparo un tranquilizante a Foxy el cual dejo caer al médico y se desmayó en brazos de Golden, el medico comenzó a toser tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¡Lo lamento! Es solo que…- trate de explicar pero el medico solo me calló.

-No te preocupes, ya me ocurrió antes…- ayude al médico a ponerse de pie –Vengan, vamos a llevarlo a una camilla para que descanse, además de que ya pueden ver a su hermano aunque no se sorprendan si se encuentra dormido- dice el medico amablemente.

With y yo comenzamos a caminar junto con el medico mientras Golden cargaba a Foxy mientras dormía, me ponía triste verlo así, yo sabía bien que la familia de Foxy no eran buenas personas, su padre se encuentra en la cárcel por asesinar a su madre e intentar asesinarlos a ellos, algunos tíos suyos también están en la cárcel por fraude y los demás se desinteresaron de ellos… no sé qué hará ahora que está solo.

-Aquí es- anuncia el medico abriendo un cuarto con el número 103 en la puerta, los 5 entramos y notamos a Fred en una camilla durmiendo, frente a él estaban las camillas de Toy y Bon los cuales, también dormían, a lado de Fred estaba otra camilla completamente vacía donde Golden recostó a Foxy.

-Los dejaré un rato a solas, si ocurre algo, presionen ese botón y vendré de inmediato- dice el médico para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espere… ¿y si Fred despierta?- pregunta With.

-Dudo que ocurra pero en ese caso, presionen el botón- dice el médico y luego salió, yo me acerqué a una silla justo al lado de Fred, su cabeza estaba vendada y note algunas heridas en sus brazos.

Golden tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama y With justo al lado de mí, yo mire a Fred y tome su mano con la esperanza de que despierte… claro que no iría a pasar tan pronto.

Golden se acomodó tomando también la mano de Fred y acostándose en un pequeño espacio para quedarse dormido, With también se acomodó y también se quedó dormido, yo era el único que no podía dormir no quería hasta que Fred despertará.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

Había pasado una semana desde el tiroteo, Bon y Toy se recuperaron pero seguían en el hospital, en un par de días les darían de alta pero en todo ese tiempo estaban deprimidos por la muerte de Mangle y el estado de Fred, Foxy en todo ese tiempo se metió a rehabilitación para superar el estado de shock en el que se encuentra después del descenso de Mangle, Fred aun no despierta pues entró en un pequeño coma por la herida que tiene en su cabeza.

Yo iba al hospital como todos los martes después de la escuela, Chica y Bonnie en esta ocasión no irían conmigo ya que tenían un "proyecto" que hacer, así que no los quise interrumpir; bueno… en esta ocasión iría solo ya que Golden está estudiando y With estará en casa de un par de amigos suyos.

Llegue y salude a la enfermera que me dio una tarjeta de visitante, después camine al cuarto 103 de urgencias, a Toy y Bon los habían transferido a otro lado del hospital para rehabilitación mientras les daban de alta. Bueno, entre como de costumbre y lo vi, como siempre, dormido, diría que siempre ha sido un flojo total pero bueno, como si yo no fuera.

-Hey Fred… ya volví- dije como si verdaderamente me escuchase.

-¿mmm…?- escuche de Fred, yo lo mire con sorpresa, se estaba moviendo mientras fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos poco a poco.

-¡Fred!- grite emocionado y me abalance para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba un poco.

-¿Qué…?- lo mire, note que estaba confundido pero no me importo, presione el botón un par de veces con mucha hiperactividad.

-No puedo creer que… finalmente- lo volví a abrazar pero sentí como el me empujaba, tal vez lo estaba asfixiando un poco así que me separe.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó Fred completamente nervioso, yo quise responder pero el medico volvió.

-Oh… Fred, veo que ya has despertado… ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta el medico colocando su mano en la frente de mi hermano.

-Confundido… ¿qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Fred quitando la mano del médico.

-Hubo una balacera y estuviste ahí, dime que sabes de tu vida- dice el medico Fred cerró los ojos y arrugo la nariz para pensar, siempre me dio ternura esa acción suya.

-Bueno, soy Fred Fazbear… em… nací en 1985, mi madre murió en un accidente… ¡Oh! Y tengo 2 hermanos mayores- dice Fred, yo me confundí, ¿solo 2? ¿A quién ha de estar olvidando?

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?- pregunta el médico.

-Golden Fazbear y Withfred Fazbear- dice Fred… me olvidó a mi…

-Em… Fred, yo…- el doctor me interrumpió.

-Debo hablar contigo- dice el médico y me saco del cuarto.

-¿Por qué no me recuerda a mí?- pregunte algo enojado.

-Escucha, Fred se encuentra en un estado de shock, la bala que daño su cabeza daño sus memorias, por el momento no le digas que eres su hermano, deja que lo vaya recordando de a poco ¿vale?- me indica el médico, yo baje la mirada un poco enojado pero acepte, después de eso, el medico se fue y yo entre con Fred pero él me siguió viendo con algo de miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Fred, yo pensaba en un nombre pero tal vez si le digo mi nombre, me recuerde con más facilidad.

-Freddy- le dije, el me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Eres mi amigo? Pareces algo mayor como para conocerme- me dijo aun algo desconfiado.

-No soy tu amigo pero es parecido, y sí, soy mayor que tú y te conozco desde que eras niño- dije un poco molesto.

-Ya veo… perdón si no te recuerdo… por cierto, ¿te han dicho que te pareces a mi hermano With?- me pregunto Fred.

-Sí, muchas veces- le dije, él me sonrió e invitó a sentarme a su lado.

**NAV/FRED…**

Este tal "Freddy" me parece alguien agradable, siento que ya lo conozco pero no sé… también me parece algo… extraño… me dijo que no éramos amigos pero que era algo parecido… tal vez somos primos… mis primos siempre son muy parecidos a mí y mis hermanos… pero solo tengo 2 primos así y ninguno de los 2 son hermanos o tienen alguno… tal sea algo más que mi amigo… quien sabe… ¡Cierto! Mis amigos, ya recuerdo que nos dirigíamos a una fiesta y luego ocurrió la balacera.

-Freddy, ¿dónde están mis amigos? Ya sabes, Bon, Toy y Mangle- Freddy me mira con sorpresa y puedo notar que algo molesto, de seguro es porque los recuerdo a ellos pero no a él.

-Bon y Toy están en rehabilitación y Mangle…- ha desviado la mirada con tristeza… algo malo le debió pasar –ella lamentablemente murió- me dijo con mucha tristeza, yo solo baje la mirada, ¿cómo estará su hermano…? em… no recuerdo su nombre.

-Ya veo… que mal…- dije triste.

-¡Hey! No te desanimes, ya verás que todo esto mejorará- me dijo Freddy mientras me abrazaba de lado y sacudía mi cabello… tal vez sea… no… o si… nah, yo no soy gay… ser bi no cuenta… creo… ¡Agh! Odio que me confundan de esa forma.

-No te avergüences de ser un bebito llorón Fred, puedes confiar en mí- me dijo él con aire de superioridad, pero si somos más que amigos, debo poner en claro quién manda en la relación.

-No soy un bebé…- me zafé del abrazo y lo tome de la manga para jalarlo pero recordé que sigo conectado a muchas maquinas además de que no tengo fuerzas -…em… cuando salga de aquí te mostraré quien manda y quien es el bebé- dije tratando de mantener el liderazgo.

-Como gustes "je-fe"- me dice él en burla, eso me molesto aún más, pero ya verá quien manda.

Después de un par de horas vino a visitarme mi hermano With, ahora sé que puedo confiar en Freddy porque With parece conocerlo y llevarse muy bien y es definitivo, ellos 2 son como gemelos, la única diferencia es que With tiene el cabello más oscuro.

Bueno, Freddy lo había llevado afuera y hablado algo acerca de mi estado, note la preocupación de With porque volteo a verme desde la ventanilla de la puerta pero luego siguió conversando.

Un par de horas después, Goldie fue a visitarme pero With y Freddy también hablaron con él de mi situación, no creí estar tan grave pero bueno, así es recibir heridas graves.

Después de un par de horas más, mis hermanos y Freddy se fueron y se hizo de noche, el doctor me dijo que no podía moverme así que tenía que quedarme en cama pero la verdad es que no tenía sueño, según Freddy y With, estuve dormido por una semana y la verdad es que pensar en eso me quita el sueño.

-¿Sigues despierto?- escuche desde fuera de mi habitación, yo mire y note a Bon entrando a este.

-¡Bon! Que bien que estés bien- dije felizmente, él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me acabo de enterar que te despertaste, Toy está muy feliz pero no resistió el sueño como yo- me dice Bon alegremente.

-Me alegra que ustedes estén bien- le dije aliviado.

-Si… ¿ya supiste lo de Mangle?- me pregunto desanimado.

-Si… Freddy me dijo- dije igual de triste.

-Hablando de Freddy, me dijeron que recuerdas a todo mundo menos a él. Amigo, no sabes lo triste que le puso saber eso- me dijo Bon casi burlándose de esta situación.

-Cierto… él… ¿qué es de mí?- pregunte, estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta.

-Me dijeron que no puedo decirlo, que tú debes recordarlo poco a poco porque si te lo digo, podría causar un extraño shock o algo así, no estoy seguro- me dijo Bon, esa respuesta me desanimo pero bueno, ahora sé de qué tanto hablaban Freddy y mis hermanos.

-Está bien, ya me quite un peso de encima- le dije, Bon en eso bostezo.

-Bueno, yo me iré a dormir, mañana me dan de alta al igual que Toy, nos vemos- dice Bon saliendo y dejándome en completa soledad otra vez.

**NAV/NORMAL…**

Los días fueron pasando, Bon y Toy salieron y después de un par de días de descanso volvieron a la escuela, Fred entró a rehabilitación para determinar que su estado físico seguía estable, sin embargo, en todo aquel tiempo, Fred nunca pudo recordar a Freddy.

Freddy siempre después de la escuela iba a visitar a Fred para ver que su estado mejorase y le ponía feliz saber que de a poco su estado mejoraba aunque a veces no solo iba a visitar a Fred, como ya se había mencionado, Foxy también estaba en una sesión de rehabilitación para su shock emocional y al igual que Fred, él también mejoro su estado hasta que dejo de ir una vez ya recuperado.

Era un día como cualquier otro, al día siguiente darían de alta a Fred ya que estaba recuperado pero no podría asistir a la escuela hasta dentro de una semana.

Como siempre, Freddy iba a visitar a Fred después de salir de la escuela, ya se le hacía una acción muy típica después de un mes y medio de la misma rutina, iba con los audífonos (o adiculares) puestos mientras tarareaba la canción que iba escuchando.

Después de un pequeño rato caminando y tomando algunos transportes, finalmente llegó al hospital, se puso su tarjeta de visitante y paso directamente al cuarto de Fred el cual, se encontraba comiendo la comida insípida (sin sabor) del hospital.

-¡Hey Fred!- saluda Freddy, Fred lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-Hola Freddy, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta Fred.

-Más o menos, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunta Freddy poniéndose a lado de Fred, este se sentó en la cama sin responder, luego tomó del cuello del uniforme de Freddy y lo jalo para hacerlo caer en la camilla, luego se acomodó entre las piernas de Freddy, este último se puso nervioso sin saber las intenciones de su hermano menor.

-¿Sabes? Por más que intento recordarte, no se me viene a la cabeza ninguna pista de que eres de mí, no sé si eres mi primo, mi amigo o…- Fred se acercó al rostros de Freddy el cual solo desvió la cara completamente rojo -… o algo más- en eso, Fred beso los labios de Freddy el cual reaccionó de manera brusca tratando de apartar a Fred, pero este último tomó sus manos y las pego contra la cama dejando a Freddy sin posibilidad de escape.

-Fred, nosotros no somos eso- dice Freddy en medio del beso.

-¿A no?- Fred se separó completamente rojo.

-¡No! Nosotros somos hermanos no pareja- dice Freddy quitando a Fred de encima.

-Yo… yo… perdón Freddy… no era mi intención… es que tú eras el que más me visitaba y no me decían nada y creí que éramos algo…- Freddy en eso calló a su hermano tapando su boca.

-Lo sé, pero con el parentesco que tenemos, creí que se te haría fácil deducir que somos hermanos- dice Freddy bajando de la cama.

-Lo siento enserio- dice Fred completamente apenado.

-Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Fred- dice Freddy caminando a la puerta.

-Adiós Freddy- dice Fred desanimado, después de que Freddy se fuera, Fred tomó la almohada de su camilla y cubrió su rostro con esta para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse.

-¿Estas bien Fred?- pregunta alguien en la puerta, Fred alzó la mirada y noto a Bon.

-No, no estoy nada bien- dice Fred volviendo a ponerse la almohada en el rostro para cubrir su sonrojo.

-¿Llamo a una enfermera?- pregunta Bon algo preocupado.

-No, es solo que… ya sé que es Freddy de mi… pero malinterprete TODO- dice Fred avergonzado.

-Era por eso que Freddy se fue tan pronto ¿no?- dice Bon sentándose a orillas de la cama.

-Si…- dice Fred desanimado mientras pensaba en lo que paso con Freddy.

-¿Qué pensaste que eran?- pregunta Bon tomando una botella de agua para beberla.

-Yo… creí que éramos… novios- dice Fred sonrojado, Bon en eso escupió el agua que estaba tomando y como si le hubiesen llamado, Toy y Chica entraron por la puerta.

-¿Yaoi?- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, ustedes fuera, debo hablar con Fred- ordena Bon sacando a ambas Chicas del cuarto.

-Bon… antes de que él me dijera que somos hermanos, también lo bese…- Fred otra vez se cubrió con la almohada.

-Fred, escucha, yo no soy gay para serte honesto pero no soy homofóbico, así que confía en mi cuando me respondas, ¿Te gusta Freddy?- pregunta Bon sentándose a lado de Fred.

-Si… me enamore de MI PROPIO HERMANO- dice Fred completamente avergonzado.

-Bueno… tal vez no sea tan malo como parece…- dice Bon algo pensativo.

-¿Cómo que no es tan malo? Es HORRIBLE, es mi hermano… soy un jodido enfermo- dice Fred, Bon no sabía que decir, quería apoyar a Fred pero admitía que verdaderamente era raro.

-Oye, mira, te enamoraste de Freddy aun sin saber que eran hermanos, así que no estas mal, es como si te hubieras enamorado de mi o… no sé… mi hermano Bonnie, entiendo que ahora estés confundido pero deja que tu mente se aclare y sabrás cuáles son tus sentimientos, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez solo sea algo temporal amigo- dice Bon, Fred alzo la mirada ya más animado.

-Gracias Bon- dice Fred, Bon le sonrió y sacudió los cabellos de Fred.

-No hay de que, aun así, si en verdad no superas lo de Freddy, cuídate de que este par de fujoshis no te acosen- dice Bon seguido de un "¡Hey!" de ambas Chicas.

-Je, vale, gracias por animarme- dice Fred más alegre con su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Freddy caminaba a su casa, seguía sonrojado reviviendo en su mente una y otra vez ese vergonzoso momento en el que su hermano menor lo beso.

-¡Cuidado Freddy!- una mano agarró a Freddy de su brazo y lo jalo mientras un tipo en un camino hacía sonar su claxon haciendo que Freddy volviera a la realidad, casi lo atropellaban.

-¿Eh?- Freddy miro a su alrededor.

-Freddy, ten más cuidado, casi haces que te maten- dice Foxy enojado mientras jalaba a Freddy a la vía pública.

-Perdón, estaba distraído- dice Freddy algo apenado.

-Pues ponte atento, por eso repruebas- dice Foxy en un tono de burla.

-Como si tú sacaras buenas calificaciones- dice Freddy algo enojado.

-Tal vez no soy el mejor estudiante pero saco mejor calificación que tú- dice Foxy burlón.

-Ya entendí- dice Freddy molesto.

-De cualquier manera, ¿qué te tenía tan distraído?- pregunta Foxy, Freddy bajo la mirada recordando el beso con Fred.

-Nada…- fue lo que respondió.

-¿Nada? Eso no fue lo que Chica me dijo, Fred te beso ¿no?- dice Foxy, Freddy lo miró con sorpresa y completamente rojo.

-¡¿Cómo supiste?!- dijo Freddy, Foxy solo rio –Chica me vino a decir corriendo lo que sucedió, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer beso?- dice Foxy tomando asiento en una banca cerca de donde estaban.

-Eso no se pregunta Foxy- dice Freddy sentándose a lado de Foxy.

-Vamos Freddy, ¿Qué tu hermano menor sabe besar bien?- pregunta Foxy aun en burla.

-Hablo enserio Foxy- dice Freddy enojado.

-Vale, vale, ya entendí… que lo disfrutaste- dice Foxy comenzando a reír.

-¡Ay Dios!- Freddy empuja a Foxy asiendo que este cayera al suelo aun riendo.

-Perdón, pero enserio, mientras más me evades, más me dices que lo disfrutaste- dice Foxy poniéndose de pie y quitándose el polvo de encima.

-No me gusto, fue extraño y vergonzoso- dice Freddy volviendo a sonrojarse cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Sonaría raro para mí de no ser por Chica y Mangle- dice Foxy algo incómodo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dice Freddy confuso.

-¿No sabías? Bueno, dudo que te lo hayan dicho, Ejem… Chica y Mangle tenían la manía de shippear a todo el mundo incluyendo a ti y Fred- dice Foxy incómodo.

-¿Qué es shippear?- pregunta Freddy.

-Shippear es emparejar a alguien de manera imaginaria, por ejemplo, a mí me solían shippear con Bonnie y Golden- dice Foxy, Freddy se sonrojo un poco tras pensar en los shippeos que le habían aplicado a él.

-¿Con quién me shippearon a mí?- pregunta Freddy.

-Bueno… ya te comenzaron a shippear con Fred así que cuidado con el acoso de Chica y Toy- dice Foxy acomodándose en la banca.

-¡Agh! Odio mi vida- se queja Freddy aun avergonzado.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son las fujoshis, emparejan a todos los hombres aun con sus hermanos… que enfermas- dice Foxy mirando a Chica y Toy ocultas con un arbusto.

-¿Sería enfermo que si me gustará mi propio hermano menor?- pregunta Freddy aun avergonzado.

-No lo sé, el amor es amor y nadie lo puede cambiar, pero si quieres intentarlo, hazlo- dice Foxy animando a Freddy.

-Pero es mi hermano y me avergüenza tener estos sentimientos por mi propio hermano- dice Freddy en rabieta por sus pensamientos.

-Mira, simplemente devuélvele el "favor" que te hizo allá en el hospital, ya si te corresponde es porque te quiere más que como su hermanOSO- dice Foxy haciendo énfasis en "oso" para luego reír un poco.

-¡Agh! No empieces con tus malos chistes Foxy- se queja Freddy enojado.

-Vale, como sea, lo otro es enserio, si quieres hazlo cuando regrese mañana, yo me encargo de vaciar la casa para que te le confieses, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tengamos nuevos noviOSOS mañana- dice Foxy otra vez en burla.

-¡Okey! Basta de los chistes de osos Foxy- dice Freddy parándose y yéndose.

-Nos vemos mañana- dice Foxy para luego irse.

A la mañana siguiente, Freddy se levantó temprano gracias a su alarma, tomo un baño y luego se vistió para ir al hospital a buscar a su hermano Fred, estaba nervioso, sabía lo que debía hacer y esperaba que Foxy cumpliera con su parte de vaciar la casa para dejarlos a ambos completamente solos.

Cuando llegó al hospital, paso a urgencias donde le darían los papeles de Fred para irse, luego fue al cuarto de su hermano y entró en silencia.

-¡Freddy! Em… hola hermano- saluda Fred nervioso, él creía que le iría a recoger Withfred o Golden, tal vez estaban ocupados.

-Toma tus cosas, ya vamos a casa- le dice Freddy aun nervioso, quería que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

Fred asintió algo penoso pues aun no olvidaba lo que paso ayer, sin ninguna palabra, tomo sus cosas, ya estaba vestido así que después de tomar todas sus cosas, siguió a Freddy a la salida para luego irse a la casa tomando algunos transportes públicos en el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa, Freddy se aseguró de que estuviera vacía, sabía que Foxy conseguiría sacar a Withfred y Golden de ahí, tiene una extraña manera de siempre llamar su atención y sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Y Goldie y With?- pregunta Fred mirando todo el lugar.

-Tuvieron que salir con Foxy- dice Freddy aun algo nervioso pero tomo aire.

-_Mierda, ¿enserio? Ahora no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo porque estoy solo con Freddy… trágame tierra-_ piensa Fred mientras subía a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas.

Freddy lo siguió por detrás sin que este se diese cuenta de que este venía, entró al cuarto de Fred y cerró la puerta con seguro de la manera más silenciosa posible, luego se le acercó a Fred y lo abrazó por la cintura y besar su mejilla, Fred dio un pequeño salto por la inesperada acción de su hermano.

-Freddy… ¿q-qué…?- Freddy lo volteó y lo beso en los labios dejando muy sonrojado a Fred, no sabía si era broma de su hermano o que era lo que hacía pero esos sentimientos que había sentido por él antes de que supiera la verdad seguían ahí y esta vez para quedarse.

Sin más que hacer y pensar, correspondió el beso de Freddy –_Pero yo mantendré el control de esto_\- pensó Fred para tomar a Freddy de la cintura y tirarlo en su cama para ponerse encima y seguir besándolo pero de una manera más apasionada y deseada.

-Fred… no quiero… ser el pasivo- decía Freddy entre besos y suspiros.

-Qué pena Freddy, porque tú serás mi pasivo- dice Fred para pasar de besar los labios de Freddy a su cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por el delgado cuerpo un tanto moreno de Freddy.

-Ah~ no muerdas~- dice Freddy muy sonrojado mientras por instinto, trato de mover a Fred para que le dejase de morder, pero Fred tomó ambas manos y las aprisiono en su cama para ver al rostro de su hermano con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ahora solo eres mío hermano, nadie más puede tocar tu cuerpo si no soy yo- dice Fred para luego desabrochar la camisa café de Freddy dejándole ver su delgada figura, luego comenzó a besar y morder el pecho de Freddy dejando marchas de chupones y mordidas en este.

-Ah~ Fred deja de hacerlo… ah~- Freddy se mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos de placer.

-No hay nadie, déjame escucharte- dice Fred mientras con sus labios rosaba el bulto en los pantalones de Freddy para luego tomar el cierre con sus dientes y bajarlo lentamente, con sus manos quitó el botón y cinturón del pantalón y luego quito los boxers de Freddy dejando expuesta su erección.

Freddy miró de reojo cada una de las acciones de Fred mientras se seguía mordiendo el labio hasta que sintió la caliente lengua de Fred lamer su miembro.

-¡Ah~ Fred~!- suelta Freddy mientras se tapaba la boca avergonzado.

-Sigue así Freddy, di mi nombre- dice Fred mientras metía todo el miembro de Freddy en su boca el cual gimió por la acción de su hermano, Fred empezaba a subir y bajar mientras masturbaba a Freddy rápido y delicado.

-Ya no aguanto… me voy a correr… ¡ah~!- Freddy tomó las sabanas con fuerza y sacó la lengua en su fuerte gemido de placer mientras se venía en la boca de Fred el cual, solo se relamió los labios.

-Ya es mi turno de divertirme ¿no crees?- dice Fred poniendo su mano frente a Freddy el cual, entendió la indirecta tomando su mano para comenzar a lamerlos hasta dejarlos completamente lubricados con su saliva.

Fred sonrió y beso a Freddy mientras alzaba la pierna de este a su hombro y metía uno de sus dedos, Freddy comenzó a temblar un poco mientras ahogaba su gemido en el beso que su hermano le ofrecía. Fred movía su dedo en círculos para luego meter el otro dedo y empezar a abrirlos como tijeras.

-¡Ah~!- Freddy se separó del beso soltando un par de gemidos y jadeos, Fred sonrió ante esto y metió el 3er dedo para empezar a simular pequeñas embestidas mientras escuchaba los intentos fallidos de Freddy por no gemir.

-Ya estoy listo… solo hazlo- suplicó Freddy completamente rojo.

-Como gustes mi osito- Fred sacó los 3 dedos y luego se puso entre las piernas de Freddy poniendo ambas alrededor de su cintura para quitarse su incomodo pantalón dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro, luego comenzó a penetrar a Freddy con el mayor cuidado posible.

Freddy al sentir que su interior era comenzado a llenar lentamente por su hermano, tomó las cobijas con sus manos fuertemente mientras salían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza en un intento de no gemir ni quejarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Fred al terminar de entrar en Freddy para luego acariciar su rostro quitando esas traviesas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sí, es solo que duele- dice Freddy sonriéndole a su hermano de manera forzada.

-¿Te sientes listo?- pregunta Fred moviendo sus caderas un poco.

-S-Si…- Fred en eso, comenzó a moverse lento para evitar lastimar a Freddy el cual, solo llevó una de sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar esos vergonzosos sonidos y tomaba con fuerza las sabanas.

-Te sacaré esos gemidos así o más rápido- dice Fred para aumentar sus embestidas aunque seguían siendo amables para evitar lastimar a Freddy-

¡Ah~!- Freddy sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en una de las embestidas de Fred el cual sonrió, encontró el punto dulce de Freddy y sin pensárselo, comenzó a dar en ese punto mientras Freddy ya no podía aguantar más los gemidos que rogaban ser sacados.

-No aprietes tanto Freddy, harás que me corra más rápido- le advierte Fred al sentir que Freddy contraía su entrada.

-Más… más rápido~- suplica Freddy, Fred sonrió por la petición de su compañero y comenzó con fuertes estocadas en aquel punto que hacía enloquecer a Freddy sintiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax de su acto.

-Ya no aguanto… me voy a correr otra vez~- gime Freddy entre jadeos, Fred en eso, comenzó con movimientos mucho más rápidos en un desesperado intento por llegar a su máximo placer consiguiendo llevarse más gemidos de su hermano, para cuando se vino, dio la embestida más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitió dejando salir todo, Freddy al sentir esa última arqueo su espalda y tomó con fuerza las cobijas mientras soltaba un gemido de placer sacando su lengua y corriéndose en el abdomen de ambos.

Respiraban… no más bien, jadeaban completamente exhaustos de su acto, Fred empezó a salir de Freddy mientras Freddy seguía jadeando y se relajaba aunque ahora se sentía vacío.

-Supongo que… (Jadeo) ahora somos novios ¿no?- dice Freddy más calmado.

-Eso creo aunque… hay que mantenerlo en secreto ¿ok?- dice Fred acostándose a lado de Freddy para abrazarlo tratando de calmarse.

-Como gustes osito- dice Freddy acurrucándose en Fred para quedarse dormido.

Después de eso, se quedaron dormidos hasta que llegó la tarde donde Golden y With llegaron y llamaron a sus 2 hermanos los cuales se alarmaron y vistieron para fingir que no había pasado nada.

Al día siguiente, Freddy fue a la escuela con normalidad esperando a que llegará la tarde para pasarla con su osito, llegó y tomó asiento junto con sus amigos los cuales lo miraban con una enorme cara de pervertidos.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Freddy mirando a sus 3 amigos.

-Nada- contestaron Chica y Bonnie, pero Foxy solo le golpeó en la espalda baja provocando que Freddy ahogara un quejido.

-Felicidades, ahora tienes a tu hermanovio- dice Foxy alegre mientras sacudía los castaños cabellos de Freddy.

-¡¿Les dijiste a Chica y Bonnie?!- dice Freddy enojado con Foxy.

-Nop, Chica te grabo en secreto y me mostró el vídeo- dice Bonnie mostrando su celular.

-¡Chica!- regaña Freddy.

-¿Qué? Una fujoshi siempre será fujoshi- dice Chica sin vergüenza alguna.

-Solo que aún no le digas a tu padre, With y Golden, ellos deben aceptarlo como sea- dice Foxy, Freddy se sonrojo por la idea de decirles a sus hermanos y padre de su nueva relación con su hermano menor.

Después de aquel día, Freddy y Fred se volvieron mucho más unidos levantando la curiosidad de sus otros 2 hermanos sin saber que era lo que sucedía entre ellos 2.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO FLASHBACK MÁS LARGO DE LA HISTORIA… NAV/GOLDEN…**

-Bueno, mis hermanos se comenzaron a comportar raro desde que se les dio de alta, decidí usar mis estudios de psicología para averiguar que había entre ellos 2 hasta que finalmente llegue a una conclusión que en un principio no me agrado…- mire a la chica que me miraba con sumo interés.

-¿Qué era?- me preguntó ella, yo baje la cabeza y reí un poco.

-Ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro… les pregunte y aceptaron que se encontraban en una relación amorosa… me costó pensar en que mis 2 hermanos menores estaban en algo así pero bueno, el amor es el amor ¿no?- le conteste más alegre.

-En eso tienes razón… ¿y qué fue de ellos?- me preguntó ella, yo saque mi celular y le mostré una foto de ellos 2 juntos con un niño de 4 años, su hijo para ser exactos, era adoptado pero aun así lo querían mucho.

-Están cazados, ahora tienen una vida y una familia y me alegro por ellos- le dije.

-Que gusto Sr. Golden, enserio me pareció interesante su historia y… ¿qué fue de sus amigos?- me preguntó ella, mi sonrisa en eso se me borró.

-Bueno… Bonnie y Chica se casaron y también tienen una familia pero… Foxy… 2 años después del tiroteo… él simplemente desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratase… nunca volvimos a saber de él para serte honesto, se rumorea por ahí que se suicidó, otros dicen que lo secuestraron y otros dicen que se mudó a otro lugar y se cambió el nombre, pero ¿quién sabe?- dije pensando en las miles de posibilidades que pudieron suceder.

-Bueno… eso es triste pero así es la vida… bueno, gracias por su tiempo Sr. Golden, nos veremos en clase- me dijo ella, yo asentí y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar, note que un auto estaba estacionado frente de mi casa, mis hermanos habían venido de visita seguro, así que entre para recibirlos aunque me sorprendí al notar no solo a mis hermanos y su hijo, también note a Bonnie y Chica junto con sus 2 hijas, Cupcake y Cupbell.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No me esperaba tener visitas- dije sorprendido y alegre, pero ellos no se veían tan alegres.

-Niños, vayan a jugar a la sala- indico Chica de manera seria, esto me puso nervioso, debía ser algo muy serio como para que Chica actuara de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupado.

-Golden… encontraron a Foxy…- me dijo Freddy, eso me preocupó… si estaban serios es porque algo serio había ocurrido con Foxy.

-¿Dónde?- pregunte nervioso de la respuesta.

-Detrás de ti- escuche su gruesa y profunda voz para luego sentir que comenzaba a tocar mis costillas haciéndome cosquillas, Chica y los demás empezaron a reír viendo la escena.

-¡Foxy!- lo abrace, me alegre de verlo -¿Dónde te habías metido zorro escurridizo?- dije tomando sus manos pero note que una de ellas era… mecánica…

-Estaba en México de vacaciones, luego sufrí un accidente y perdí la mano, luego confundieron mi vuelo y termine en Japón, como no tenía suficiente dinero como para un boleto devuelta, me tuve que quedar a vivir allá mientras conseguía trabajo y ahorraba para volver acá, pero una empresa me contrato y comencé a andar de viajes de negocios hasta que recordé que debía venirme para acá así que bueno, aquí me ves ahora- me dijo Foxy enumerando cada una de las cosas que hizo.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste?- pregunte enojado.

-¡Lo hice! Le llamaba a Freddy pero nunca me contestaba- me dijo mirando a mi hermano.

-¡¿Eras tú el que llamaba?! Diablos, ahora me siento mal por eso- dijo mi hermano rascando su cabeza.

-Como sea, cuando llegue, primero fui con Freddy y Fred y me encontré con su pequeña sorpresa, luego fuimos con Chica y Bonnie y después para acá, me entere que te preocupaste mucho- me dijo Foxy, era cierto, me alarme cuando desapareció al igual que los demás, ¿quién no se preocuparía por saber dónde estaba su amigo?

-Claro que me preocupe, desapareciste así de la nada- le dije enojado.

-Buenop, al menos ya volví y me alegra encontrarme con estas 3 pequeñas sorpresas- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y recibía a los 3 niños en brazos.

Yo sonreí y mire a mis hermanos y a mis amigos, nada en este mundo podría arruinar este hermoso momento.

**FIN :D**

* * *

**Buenop, eso a sido todo por ahora... vale este... vamos con las curiosidades durante la edición del fanfic.**

**CURIOSIDADES...**

***La historia se modificó 2 veces, en la primera yo hacía que Fred muriera en el tiroteo y Freddy veía su fantasma del que se acababa enamorando al igual que Fred.**

***Me tarde mucho en hacer la historia porque cuando iba a comenzar a escribirla, inicie con semana de exámenes y debía entregar un par de proyectos, me tomó 2 semanas todo eso.**

***Buenop... la anterior solo era un retraso durante el escrito, la verdadera razón por la que me tarde tanto fue...**

***Entre en un serio caso de shock, estaba en el hospital recuperándome...**

***Entre en shock porque vi morir a mi perra atropellada... ella... murió en mis brazos mientras se desangraba porque el auto aplasto su estomago... fue algo traumante para mi...**

***Apenas hace unos días me recuperé y decidí continuar con la historia...**

**Buenop, eso a sido todo amigos, espero me perdonen por mi retraso pero entiendan que en verdad fue horrible lo que me paso... yo vivo casi todos los días sola... cuando paso... no sabía que hacer más que llorar... mi perra... Kissy, ella era todo para mi, la tengo desde que ambas teníamos 2 meses de nacidas porque... ella y yo nacimos el mismo día, el mismo mes y el mismo año... era como mi hermana en perro y cuando la vi morir, me sentí horrible... nadie me ayudo y cuando vinieron ya era tarde... je... estoy llorando mientras escribo... bueno... después de esto... ahora si puedo decir que mi adolescencia a sido todo un asco...**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima...**


	20. Freddy x Cupcake

**Hola lectores y bienvenidos a Cuentos (+18) año 2016, un lugar donde se relataran las pervertideses de nuestros animatronicos y donde los sueños húmedos cobran vida. FlakyVickyHTF Enterteiment no se hace responsable de traumas, derrames nasales y masturbación. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN SU ESTANCIA AQUÍ.**

**Hola chicos, bueno, se que llevó casi 2 meses inactiva en todo sentido de la palabra pero ya saben que en curiosidades explico porque, como sea, ustedes han estado esperando mucho por que saque este siguiente capítulo y lo entiendo, pero primero quiero advertir que este es uno más... sentimental... esto es una experiencia que tuve y se que ustedes sabrán cual es, gracias por tenerme paciencia.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR VOTAR ^3^**

**PAREJAS YA MOSTRADAS: (Son las parejas que ya no podrán aparecer)**

**Foxy x Bonnie - Puple Guy x Phone Guy - Freddy x Chica - Foxy x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 1 - Freddy x Bonnie - Foxy x Mangle - Toy Chica x Chica - Jeremy x Mike - Bonnie x Chica - Animatronico x Oc parte 2 – Mangle x Chica – Golden x Springtrap – Golden x Puppet – Purple Guy x Puppet – Animatronico x Oc parte 3 – Toby x Plushtrap – Freddy x Tfreddy – Freddy x Cupcake**

**AVISO: Este fanfic no es apto para menores de edad que no sean unos pervertidos. Los relatos que serán descritos aquí contendrán escenas sexuales, violencia y probable violación. También contendrá parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Queda bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Summary: Las historias que son contadas aquí son One-Shorts en los que se relatarán historias eróticas acerca de los personajes. Se manejarán los 3 tipos de parejas, hetero, homo y mixtas. Se elegirán las parejas según las votaciones de los lectores, además, ustedes lectores pueden enviar a sus Oc's o a personajes externos al mundo de FNAF (explicación en capítulo 17).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi si no a Scott Cawthon, los Oc que aparescan serán propiedad de cada quien, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

**NOTAS: PRONOMBRES...**

**Ya he dejado muy bien en claro los pronombres de los personajes según su versión, alguna duda del nombre de un personaje consultar en "NOMBRES DE ANIMATRONICOS"**

**Gracias…**

Capítulo 19: Freddy x Cupcake.

NAV/CUPCAKE…

Es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, los perros juguetean en el parque… en días como estos, los niños y adolescentes como yo… estamos en la escuela.

Bueno, soy Cupcake Clayton, soy la hermana menor de mi familia, mis 2 hermanas mayores son muy bien conocidas, Toy, la chica más popular de su colegio, y Chica, la más inteligente de su Universidad.

A pesar de que soy la hermana de las 2 chicas más conocidas por aquí, graciosamente yo no soy conocida tanto como ellas más que por mi mala suerte, enserio, yo soy de esas personas que siempre andan sufriendo accidentes y no exagero, he sido atropellada, golpeada, me he fracturado los huesos, llegue a estar en coma y lo que me falta, aun así, no puedo decir que vivo muy mal, al menos puedo considerar las cosas buenas que han pasado pero dejemos esto de lado.

Como iba diciendo, soy Cupcake, tengo 16 años y voy en el 3er semestre de mi preparatoria, no soy alguien que considere, destaque mucho o tenga la mejor personalidad y gustos que alguien busque, pero curiosamente, soy de esas chicas con las que todos quieren estar y simplemente no lo comprendo, soy una chica muy baja para la edad que tengo, 1. 46 m para ser exactos, es muy usual que me confundan con una niña pues dicen que tengo cara de niña, mi pecho no es algo que destaque más que para una tabla, yo no soy de esas que se maquillan o pintan, tampoco soy de las que se dedican mucho en arreglarse, simplemente un pantalón de mezclilla y la primera blusa o suéter que me encuentre junto con unos viejos tenis y calcetas equis, no me arreglo el cabello en lo más mínimo, solo lo desenredo y listo, y mis gustos son los de un friki, eso es todo, no soy alguien bella…

-Señorita Clayton, ¿está poniendo atención?- alce mi mirada de mi cuaderno y mire al profesor.

-Em… más o menos…- dije algo nervioso, olvide mencionar que soy tímida.

-Ponga atención, esto es tema de examen- me indica el profesor para luego seguir explicando ese tema de matemáticas que me aburre.

Al poco rato inicio nuestro descanso yo mire mi cuaderno y lo guarde para sacar otro y seguir terminando un comic que hago.

-¿Ya lo vas a acabar?- me pregunta Carol que se sentaba frente a mí, ella es mi mejor amiga aquí en la escuela.

-Ya casi acabo este tomo- le dije animada pero note que Fray me empezó a hacer señas para llamar mi atención, yo suspire y cerré mi cuaderno no sin antes poner un lápiz para dividir mi trabajo.

-Oye, ¿si recuerdas a Freddy?- me pregunto animado.

-Sí, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Lo conozco desde que éramos niños- le dije algo confuso por la pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que se había ido a Londres? Pues ya regreso y terminará de estudiar en la universidad de tu hermana Chica, ¿no estas emocionada?- me dijo él con suma emoción, yo solo sonreí, Freddy es 2 años mayor que yo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, fue mi primer amor infantil.

-Sería bueno recordar buenos tiempos supongo, ¿dónde vivirá?- le pregunte de manera tímida, todos saben que cuando ando emocionada me comporto de manera tímida.

-Esa es la mejor parte, vivirá donde antes, seguirá siendo tu vecino- me dijo sacudiéndome por mis hombros.

-Que bien, cuando regrese pasaré a saludarle- le dije soltándome de su agarre y luego volviendo a mi lugar para seguir con mi comic, me parece gracioso que solo lo había hecho para matar el tiempo pero ahora ya se volvió famoso entre mis conocidos y lo seguí y parece seguir gustando.

Después de descanso seguimos con las clases igual de aburridas hasta que al final nos tocó gimnasia, todos nos fuimos a los vestidores para colocarnos nuestro uniforme de deportes y luego salir para prácticamente no hacer nada, yo me quede con Carol hablando un rato hasta que una de mis amigas de mayor grado llego, Mangle es una chica amable y me suele considerar su hermana menor aunque sabe que no lo soy.

-Cupcake, te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo animadamente dándome una bolsa.

-Um… gracias Mangle- dije algo avergonzado sacando el contenido de la bolsa, note que era un par de orejas de gato y unos guantes igual.

-Venga, póntelos, quiero ver cómo te quedan- me dijo ella emocionada, yo me sonroje pero me los puse –Aw~ ahora has un "Nya"- me pidió ella, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de diabetes.

-Nya~- dije algo avergonzada, Mangle en eso salto de emoción y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras daba un grito, sentí que casi me explotaba los tímpanos.

-Eres increíblemente adorable Cupcake- me dijo con emoción en eso, nos indicaron que ya era hora de salir.

Como siempre, Carol y yo caminamos juntas a casa pues tomábamos el mismo camino hasta que llegábamos a nuestra vieja escuela donde tomábamos distintos caminos.

Yo me puse mis audífonos antes de seguir caminando y puse una canción animada para mi caminata a casa y comencé a caminar mientras miraba a mí alrededor tratando de hacer aquel ambiente la escenografía de la canción, me sentía feliz, era viernes, podría descansar cuando llegara a casa.

Como siempre, llegue a mi vecindad y salude a todos los que me topaba con un "Buenas tardes", todos aquí me conocen pues vivo aquí desde hace 14 años, llegue a mi casa y saque mis llaves para abrir y entrar.

-¡Estoy en casa!- grite en cuanto cerré la puerta, sé que nadie me responderá pues nunca hay nadie en casa hasta después de las 5 de la tarde que es cuando todo mundo llega, pero al menos no estaba sola, como siempre, mi perrita Cupbell me recibió en la puerta al igual que mis 2 gatos, mi gata Cookie y mi gato Sr. Gato.

-Hola, ¿se portaron bien?- dije acariciando a mis gatos y luego dándole un beso en la cabeza a Cupbell para ella lamer mi cara con alegría, no puedo decir que Cupbell se lleva bien con mis gatos pues ella tiene más tiempo aquí con nosotros, le agrada estar con Cookie pero odia al Sr. Gato, Cupbell es como mi hermana gemela en perro pues nació el mismo día, mes y año que yo por lo que también tiene 16 años al igual que yo, mi gata Cookie tiene 4 años, Chica la rescato de la calle pues su dueña la abandono, tenía por ahí de 2 meses, y Sr. Gato es uno de los cachorros de Cookie, fue el único que conservamos porque no se quería ir.

Me levante e iba a ir a mi cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta así que me di media vuelta y abrí la puerta para toparme con Fred, el hermano menor de Freddy, Fred es un año mayor que yo.

-¡Hey! Cupcake, ¿ya supiste que mi hermano ya volvió?- me dijo con emoción, yo reí un poco.

-Si me enteré, de hecho, quería pasar a saludarle, hace 10 años que no lo veo- dije animada.

-Pues vamos para que saludes- dijo Fred para tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme a la casa a la derecha de la mía para entrar, note que ahí estaban la mayoría de mis viejos amigos saludando a Freddy, pero no pude ver a Freddy ya que la multitud lo rodeaba.

-Vente, se cómo llegar del otro lado- me dijo Fred para luego ponerse en gatas y pasar por entre las piernas de la multitud, yo al ser mucho más baja que todos, no me surgió ninguna necesidad de ir como Fred y pude pasar sin problema alguno.

-¡Freddy! Gusto volver a verte- dije al llegar con el mencionado, él me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

-¡Cupcake! Que bien que viniste- me dijo dándome un abrazo, me sonroje un poco pues solo estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres me abracen.

-Igual Freddy- le dije separándome y viéndole la cara, vaya que había madurado en estos 10 años, ya se veía como todo un hombre… uno muy guapo… no me avergüenzo en decirlo, ya admití ante todo el mundo que soy una friki pervertida que ama shippear a todo mundo, sean hombres o mujeres.

-Vaya, te ves como toda una chica- me dijo Freddy mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Solo le falta el cabello rubio y los ojos morados para verse como toda una _"Chica"_\- se empieza a reír un chico pelirrojo detrás de Freddy, lo mire confusa, ¿quién diablos era?

-No empieces con tus bromas Foxy, sabes que las odio- dice Freddy con una sonrisa en el rostro y forzándose a no reír.

-Estas sonriendo Froddo, no te hagas- dice ese tal _"Foxy"_ con burla a Freddy.

-Lo estoy haciendo y lo odio, como sea, Cupcake, te presento a Foxy, es amigo mío de Londres, vino aquí para estudiar conmigo- dice Freddy… ¡¿Amigo?! ¡A mí se me hace que este tipo quiere más!

-Aw, no te hagas Froddo, tú querías que viniera contigo- dice este Foxy abrazando a Freddy por la cintura, este solo le miro con molestia y un… ¡¿sonrojo?! Sabía que Freddy era demasiado perfecto como para ser hetero.

-Em… si… oye, no es por ser mala ni nada, pero debo volver a casa, tengo tarea que hacer para mañana, hablamos después ¿no?- dije algo incomoda por la situación.

-Em… está bien, de todas formas tenemos cosas que desempacar, ¿nos vemos después?- me dijo animado.

-Si termino mi tarea a tiempo, puede que si- dije animada para luego salir de aquella casa, no miento, si tengo tarea que hacer, pero lo hice más que nada porque me sentía muy incómoda… lo acepto, estoy celosa.

Entre a mi casa y nuevamente salude a mis mascotas para luego ir a mi cuarto con mi mochila y revisar que tenía que hacer de tarea para mañana para luego acabarla lo más rápido que pude, luego me vestí con lo más cómodo que encontré para luego ponerme a leer algo por ahí o ponerme a ver vídeos, sin embargo, no había nada que ver o leer, lo último que me quedo hacer fue hablar con alguien por alguna de las miles de redes sociales en las que estoy inscrita, al final me quede a hablar con mi prima Cler que es una friki igual que yo, ya que noto mi aburrimiento me paso el link de un nuevo videojuego que ella me dijo, estaba muy genial, eso hice, me puse a jugar aquel juego y si, era muy interesante y entretenido pero la puerta de mi casa interrumpe mi concentración del videojuego, baje y abrí para encontrarme con Freddy.

-¡Oh! Freddy, hola otra vez- dije un poco avergonzada.

-Hola Cupcake, ¿entonces si salimos?- me propuso él de manera animada.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si claro, ya termine- dije algo distraída.

-Vale, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- me pregunto con esa hermosa y enorme sonrisa, mi amor infantil se hizo amor adolescente.

-Donde gustes- dije con un sonrojo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?- propone… Foxy…

-Seguro- dije un poco enojada de que Foxy viniera con nosotros.

-Vale, denme un momento mientras voy por unas botellas de agua a mi casa- dice Freddy y se va a la casa, yo mire a Foxy con cierto fastidio.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa- me dijo, yo lo mire con sorpresa, el soltó una carcajada –Tranquila, entre Freddy y yo no hay nada, solo que me gusta fastidiarle con eso, es más, creo que está interesado en ti y además, yo ya ando con alguien- me dijo con orgullo en sí, yo suspire algo aliviada.

-Bueno, supongo que aun así… hacen tierna pareja- le dije en burla, él rio por el comentario que había hecho.

-No eres la primera que lo dice pero me sigue pareciendo gracioso que digan eso- me dijo burlón.

-Ya regrese chicos, ¿de qué tanto hablaban?- pregunta Freddy con un morral pequeño donde traía las botellas de agua, Foxy le abraza por la cintura y Freddy se sonroja otra vez.

-Que Cupcake piensa que hacemos linda pareja- dice Foxy de manera coqueta, Freddy al escuchar eso me volteó a ver completamente rojo, yo solté una risa por ello.

-¡Ok! Ya vámonos- dice Freddy separándose de Foxy.

-Que no te avergüence Froddo, sabes que solo juego- dice Foxy burlón.

-No me avergüenzo, tu actitud homosexual me preocupa, siento que vas a violar en cuanto me distraiga- dice Freddy nervioso.

-Vale, vale, ya vámonos o se nos hará más tarde- dice Foxy, nosotros no encaminamos al parque, estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que llegamos al parque, ahí nos sentamos en una banca a seguir hablando, ellos me contaron como es que se conocieron y yo solo les conté algunas cosas que me pasaron desde que Freddy se fue, era muy divertido estar con ese par.

NAV/NORMAL…

Los 3 estaban platicando y riendo hasta que a Foxy le tapan los ojos desde atrás.

**-¿Quién soy?-** dice un voz fingida, Freddy y Cupcake voltean a ver de quien se trataba notando a Bonnie aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-mmm… ¿el chico peli morado que amo?- dice Foxy con una sonrisa, Bonnie bufa de enojo y le quita las manos de los ojos -¿Cómo andas conejito?- dice Foxy abriendo paso en la banca para que este se siente.

-Bien, alegre de volver- dice Bonnie felizmente.

-¡Bonnie! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dice Cupcake alegre de ver a Bonnie.

-Hola Cupy, pasaron 8 años desde que me fui… ¿cómo andan tus hermanas?- pregunta Bonnie alegre de ver a Cupcake.

-Bien, ¿cómo anda Bon y Springy?- pregunta Cupcake igual de animada.

-Alegres de volver a nuestro viejo hogar- dice Bonnie animado.

-Eso está bien- dice Cupcake, Foxy sonríe y toma a Bonnie de la cintura para cargarlo un poco y colocarlo en sus piernas para que se quede sentado y luego lo abraza con ternura por la cintura, este se sonroja pero se mantenía alegre.

-¿Ustedes están… saliendo?- pregunta Cupcake a Bonnie y Foxy, estos 2 asiente, Cupcake los mira con un brillo en sus ojos – ¿Se darían un beso?- pregunta a punto de sufrir el derrame nasal de su vida.

-No creo que deberíamos, aun me da pena dar afecto en público- dice Bonnie algo tímido, Foxy roda los ojos y toma del mentón a Bonnie y le gira con cariño la cabeza para luego besarlo, Cupcake casi muere de un derrame nasal al igual de un par de chicas a la distancia, Bonnie se puso rojo.

-¿No iban a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo?- pregunta Freddy un tanto incómodo.

-No te preocupes Froddo, Bonnie y yo ya nos íbamos de cualquier manera, te dejamos con tu novia- dice Foxy levantándose al igual que Bonnie que estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza, Freddy adquiere un todo rojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de su compañero ganándose carcajadas de Foxy –Si no te conociera, te hubiera confundido con tu hermanito Fred pero bueno, nos vemos luego cariño- dice Foxy burlón para luego irse de la mano con Bonnie que se había comenzado a quejar por la manera en la que trataba a Freddy.

-¿Por qué dejas que te diga cariño?- pregunta Cupcake con un pañuelo en la nariz limpiando la sangre.

-No es como si pudiese hacer algo, cuando comenzó a llamarme así y comportarse de igual manera… le dije que se detuviera porque me avergonzaba pero aun así siguió y pues… ya no le pude decir nada porque sabía que de cualquier manera no me iría a escuchar- dice Freddy sin importancia aunque seguía algo sonrojado.

-Te sonrojas muy rápido- dice Cupcake en un tono burlón, Freddy soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si lo sé, es algo de familia- dice Freddy algo apenado por el comentario. Ambos siguieron hablando animadamente de sus vidas y lo que había pasado en esos años, sin darse cuenta, ya había pasado una hora y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, Freddy había sido el primero en notar este asunto.

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo, mejor volvemos antes de que oscurezca más- dice Freddy levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a Cupcake para que ella se pudiera levantar, ella acepta gustosa los modales de su amigo y comienzan a caminar a casa.

-Dime… ¿Alguien te gusta?- pregunta Cupcake interesada por la respuesta de Freddy.

-Mmmm… si, hay una linda chica que me gusta, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún afortunado?- dice Freddy igual de interesado que Cupcake.

-Sep, hay alguien- dice Cupcake con un leve sonrojo y mirando al suelo.

-Eso está bien, ¿sabes si él gusta de ti?- pregunta Freddy intrigado.

-No, pero es un chico de lo más lindo en el mundo- dice Cupcake aun algo sonrojada.

-Que bien, espero que consigas lo que quieres- dice Freddy aunque su tono era algo desanimado, Cupcake ni se había dado cuenta, miro al frente y noto que ya estaban frente de ambas casas.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos otra vez mañana?- pregunta Cupcake caminando a su casa, Freddy sonrió –Esta bien, nos vemos mañana- dice Freddy yendo a su casa, Cupcake sonrió y entró a su casa notando a Chica y a Toy ya en casa.

-¿Cómo te fue con Freddy?- pregunta Toy coqueta.

-Bastante bien, hace tiempo que no lo veía- dice Cupcake sentándose a lado de Toy, Cupbell en eso llega y se sube al sillón y se recuesta en las piernas de ambas chicas.

-Bueno, pues prepárense que hoy es noche de películas- anuncia Chica llegando con 3 tazones de palomitas y un par de películas.

-¿Qué quieren ver primero? Terror, acción, romance…- Chica muestra las películas.

-¡Terror!- gritan ambas hermanas con entusiasmo, Chica ríe un poco y toma una película de terror y se sienta con sus hermanas.

Así pasaron el rato escuchando a Chica gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello, Toy abrazando un cojín tratando de no gritar y Cupcake concentrada en la película y soltando pequeños chillidos cada que Chica gritaba.

Después de la película de terror vieron una de acción y por último una romántica en la que Chica y Toy se quedaron dormidas, Cupcake al acabar de ver la película se levantó, quitó y apagó todo, luego trajo una cobija y arropa a sus hermanas que estaban dormidas en el sillón, era ya de madrugada, Cupcake tomó una chamarra y tomó un cuchillo de la cocina para ocultarlo en la manga de su chaqueta y después salir con Cupbell siguiéndola hasta llegar al parque donde Cupcake se sentó bajó un árbol, Cupbell se sienta a su lado y notó que su dueña estaba triste por lo que llama su atención lamiendo su mano para que la volteara a ver.

-No sé qué hacer Cupbell… solo no sé qué haré…- dice Cupcake, luego empezó a llorar, Cupbell se acerca y recibe un abrazo de Cupcake, ella trataba de calmarse mientras se desahogaba con la presencia de su fiel compañera, no era la primera vez que hacía eso, desde la muerte de su padre al que amaba con toda su alma, se había comenzado a escapar algunas noches junto con Cupbell y se iba al parque a desahogar sus penas, el cuchillo solo lo traía para protección personal en caso de que un loco se le acercará o a veces a hacer algún grabado en aquel árbol que al igual que su mascota, escuchaba todas sus penas.

Después de un par de horas hablando con Cupbell en aquel lugar bajo el árbol, Cupcake volvió a sonreír y abraza a Cupbell agradeciendo que la escuchara y le tuviera paciencia siempre, aunque sabía que solo se trataba de un perro y que no le entendía, aun así su presencia le ayudaba más que la de cualquier persona en esas noches de tristeza y soledad.

Ambas se levantaron y luego se fueron caminando devuelta a casa esperando que ambas hermanas no se hayan dado cuenta de la falta de su presencia y para su suerte, así era, ambas seguían dormidas, Cupcake sonrió y suspiro para luego ir a su cuarto donde notó a sus 2 gatos dormidos, ella sonrió y se acobijo junto a ellos, Cupbell subió y al igual que Cupcake, se acurruca en la cama para tener calor y comodidad.

Así pasaron un par de días, Cupcake y Freddy solían salir por las tardes, a veces solos y a veces acompañados por alguien, Cupcake iba a la preparatoria aunque a veces no hacía mucho al estar al final del 2do parcial ese 3er semestre.

Era un día lunes, ella se estaba quedando dormida en la clase de literatura hasta que su profesora le llamó la atención.

-Srta. Clayton, ¿está poniendo atención a mi clase?- cuestiona la profesora.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, solo ando algo distraída pero si estoy escuchando- dice Cupcake algo nerviosa, ese día no había sido de los mejores.

-Bien, pues sigue leyendo en donde nos quedamos- dice la profesora, Cupcake toma su libro y trata de ubicarse en donde iba la profesora llegando a un curioso escrito.

_-"Los cielos de mi vida son negros, nada ilumina mi camino, siempre camino a ciegas mientras busco la manera de guiarme, es difícil pero soy determinado a seguir aunque la vida me da la espalda, ya no le tengo miedo a la muerte que vendrá a ayudarme cuando pueda._

_Siento que todo se oscurece ante mis ojos pero la débil y clara voz de mi amada me llama, no me quiero rendir hasta encontrar a la dueña de aquella tan dulce voz que ha ido a mi ayuda, siento que desaparezco pero ahí estas tú, con esa mirada que busca mi presencia con tanta desesperación._

_-Aquí estoy- dije débilmente mientras mi vista se apagaba y mi existencia desaparecía con el viento y el sonido de tu voz._

_-Aquí estoy- dijiste abrazándome como si así mi vida pudiese volver a encenderse._

_-No quiero morir- dije con pesar y con aquellas saladas lagrimas invadir mi rostro destruido entre malos recuerdos._

_-Pues no mueras- me dijiste como si eso impidiera mi inminente muerte, pronto esas saladas lágrimas se hicieron tan dulces como el más dulce chocolate que hubiera en el mundo, mi sonrisa volvió una vez más ante tan torpe pero sabía respuesta._

_Un –Te amo- fue lo último que se asomó de nuestras voces antes de dar el último adiós"-_ acaba de leer Cupcake, todos la miraban atentos, había sido una lectura tan profunda y triste pero al mismo tiempo era algo alegre y nostálgico.

-Gracias Srta. Clayton- dice la profesora y luego se dirige a sus alumnos –Chicos, ¿qué creen que se haya querido referir el escritor con este escrito?- cuestiona la profesora.

(*Coloque respuestas ridículas y unas que otras inteligentes con respecto a la lectura*)

-Srta. Clayton, ¿algo que decir?- pregunta la profesora, Cupcake no le había puesto atención, leía una y otra vez aquel escrito la hacía sentir triste, como si supiera la intención del escritor al escribir aquello.

-¿Srta. Clayton?- cuestiona la profesora algo molesta por ser ignorada.

-¿Eh?- Cupcake miro a la profesora confundida tratando de recordar su pregunta.

-Pregunte que si tiene algún cometario acerca de la lectura- dice la profesora.

-Si… creo que… él quería compartir el dolor que uno siente al perder a alguien querido… que los últimos momentos tienen que ser los más hermosos diciendo todo lo que uno quiere como es un "te amo"- dice Cupcake, la profesora la miro un poco sorprendida, Cupcake no se dio cuenta que había unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro así que las limpio con su suéter y fingió que no había pasado nada.

-Puedo ver… que la lectura le llego… ¿podría saber por qué esa respuesta?- cuestiona la profesora, Cupcake bajo la mirada y miro a Carol como indicando que no quería hablar y pidiendo que ella le explicara a la profesora.

-Em… profesora… eso es un tema privado en la vida de Cupcake, no es algo que ella quisiera hablar- explica Carol nerviosa.

-Comprendo, bueno, sigamos con la clase- dice la profesora y sigue con esta.

Para los que no entiendan lo que sucede es que Cupcake no ha tenido una vida tan feliz como algunos pueden imaginar pues ella vivió la pérdida de su padre cuando ella tenía 13 años y es algo que le seguía afectando a veces.

Al final de la escuela, Cupcake y Carol se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas en silencio, simplemente no quería entablar una conversación pues sentían que no era momento para hablar, solo se despidieron en la esquina de siempre y luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Cupcake iba desanimada y con sus audífono a máximo volumen, al llegar a su hogar abrió y nuevamente fue recibida por sus 3 compañeros a los que saludo, ellos animaron su día como ella esperaba pero noto que Cupbell debía salir al baño pues rascaba la puerta de su casa, así que ella abre esta y la deja salir, ya que el lugar tenía reja, no podría salir de su vecindad, además de que todo mundo la conocía y nunca tenían problemas con que Cupcake paseara libremente por todo el lugar, se podría decir que era algo ya muy común.

Cupcake subió a su cuarto y se puso a revisar todas sus cuentas activas, no había nada que notificar y estaba a punto de tomar su celular para comenzar a leer algo para matar la tarde mientras esperaba a sus hermanas o a Freddy para salir a algún lugar o solo quedarse a jugar video juegos, pensamientos interrumpidos por un chillido, pero no uno cualquiera, uno de perro.

Cupcake sintió como el alma se le iba en un instante y como si su vida dependiese de ello, bajo tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron y abrió la puerta tan rápido que está casi se sale de su lugar solo para sentir como el corazón se rompía una vez más.

-¡Cupbell!- grito con desesperación y corrió hasta ella.

**NAV/CUPCAKE…**

Sentí como es que mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar frío al ver a Cupbell arrastrándose hasta donde yo estaba, sentía mi cara humedecerse y como mis piernas reaccionaban por su cuenta llegando hasta donde estaba ella, la tome con cuidado y sin darme cuenta, la cargue hasta estar dentro de mi hogar, estaba en un estado completo de shock y no paraba de llorar, nadie se acercaba a ayudarme, solo me miraban con terror nadie se atrevía a acercarse, yo lloraba con Cupbell recargada en mi regazo mientras se desangraba de su estómago y me cubría de sangre, mire asustada su herida, me horrorice al notar que su estómago estaba abierto, sabía que no habría manera de ayudarla, pero trate de calmarme y llorar en silencio, ese absoluto e infernal silencio, la abrace sin levantarla y la trate de calmar como podía, estaba algo alterada pero gracias a que estaba yo ahí ella se pudo calmar.

-¡Cupcake! Ay por Dios- escuche desde la puerta y note a uno de mis vecinos preocupado, era Shon, el tío de Freddy, también note a Fred ahí, me veía asustado.

-¡Fred llama a l veterinario ahora!- grita Shon desesperado y me indicó que me alejara de Cupbell pero me negué… me quede ahí, no la dejaría por nada.

No se cuánto paso pero finalmente los veterinarios llegaron y me quitaron para revisar a Cupbell, cuando la alzaron vi su herida y mi vista no se apartó de ahí, la vi y note como ella me miraba con esa singular sonrisa que siempre podía ver en su rostro como diciéndome que no me preocupara… que todo estaría bien.

Alguien me había tomado por atrás y me sacó de ahí no vi ni quien era y no me di cuenta ni cuando estaba dentro de la casa de Freddy con él abrazándome por la espalda repitiendo "Todo estará bien".

Yo solo me quede ahí, entre sus brazos, no paraba de llorar y el me acurrucó entre estos para darme protección hasta que finalmente lo solté, ese grito de desesperación que llevaba ahogando desde que todo esto inicio, lo abrace con desesperación buscando consuelo en él, así seguí hasta que llegó la tarde-noche que ya estaba más calmada, Freddy me dijo que me quedara que después Chica se encargaría de limpiar la sangre de la casa, pero me negué, no quería que ella lo vieran, no quería que vieran aquella sangre.

Salí de la casa de Freddy con él siguiéndome hasta que entre a mi casa estaba mareada y el olor a sangre aún seguía cautiva en el aire, pronto me encargue de ello con un par de aromatizantes, limpie la casa pero el mareo seguía, creí que me desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

-Eso es suficiente Cupcake- me dijo Freddy deteniendo mi mano, yo lo mire mareada, él tomó el trapo con el que lavaba y lo dejo en el patio para remojarlo, a pesar de todo, había quitado ese olor a sangre.

Freddy en eso me cargo al estilo princesa y me llevó a su casa hasta su cuarto, estaba aún algo mareada, él tomó ropa de su armario y me la dio, olvide que aún tenía el uniforme puesto y ahora este estaba lleno de sangre –Báñate y cámbiate, yo llevaré tu ropa a lavar- me indico y yo hice lo que me había dicho, me bañe y vestí con la ropa que me había dado, aunque me quedaba demasiado grande.

Luego salí y me dirigí a su cuarto, ahí estaba él preparando algo de sopa para mí, yo me acerca y senté en su cama.

-Estas débil, déjame darte algo de comer al menos- me dijo poniendo la cuchara con sopa frente a mí, yo la comí pero seguía con el mareo y no pude decir que la sopa me iría a hacer sentir mejor, al instante sentí como es que iba a vomitar así que corrí al baño una vez más y lo deje salir todo en el escusado, Freddy camino rápido hasta donde yo estaba y me agarro el cabello mientras yo dejaba salir todo, no paso mucho cuando termine de hacer eso que me debilito más y me desmaye.

**NAV/FREDDY…**

Note como es que Cupcake se desmayaba así que una vez más la cargue y la lleve a mi cuarto para acobijarla, después de lo de hoy necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera.

La deje en mi cama y la cubrí con las cobijas, luego mire su rostro, ese fino y dulce rostro que había visto el sufrimiento tantas veces… a pesar de haber estado tan lejos, Chica se encargaba de mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por aquí, regrese aquí por Cupcake, sabía que necesitaba que le mostraran el amor una vez más pues había perdido ese sentimiento, Chica me comenta que a veces se escapaba por la noche para ir al parque con esta Cupbell para desahogarse, sabía que necesitaba que yo la ayudará.

Acaricie una de sus mejillas que estaban empapadas en esas saladas lágrimas, mire su rostro que ahora descansaba pacíficamente para recuperarse, luego mire sus labios, tan finos y jamás tocados, me comencé a inclinar hasta ellos para robarle un beso sintiendo como es que mi mente se perdía en ellos.

Después de aquel pequeño beso me acosté a su lado y la abrace, no quería verla sufrir otra vez, no después de lo que pasó hoy, poco tiempo después, caí dormido.

**NAV/NORMAL…**

Pasaron horas hasta que Freddy despertó, aun abrazaba a Cupcake y ella lo abrazaba a él, sonrió por ello pero sintió que ella estaba comenzando a despertar encontrándose con la sonrisa de Freddy.

-Buenas madrugadas- dice Cupcake adormilada.

-Buenas Cupcake- Freddy se levanta y va por la sopa, está ya no estaba en el mueble por lo que supuso que Foxy había ido a bajarlo.

-Vuelvo en un momento, traeré tu sopa- dice Freddy bajando, Cupcake solo lo miro irse y volver a los minutos con el plato de sopa, ella se acomoda en la cama y mira a Freddy.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Freddy dándole algo de sopa a Cupcake, ella comienza a comer.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias por dormir conmigo- dice Cupcake comiendo la sopa, Freddy mientras le daba de comer.

-¿Mañana iras a la escuela?- pregunta Freddy curioso.

-No… después de lo de hoy… no tengo ganas para ello… tal vez pasado mañana- dice Cupcake.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- pregunta Freddy algo apenado.

-Si- dice Cupcake acabando con la sopa.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca lo dudes, estaré contigo siempre que me necesites- dice Freddy poniendo el plato vacío en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

-Lo sé… pero… yo no quiero estar solo como amigos- dice Cupcake con un sonrojo, Freddy la miro y sonrió.

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó Freddy algo intrigado.

-Tú me gustas desde que éramos niños… quiero ser algo más que una amiga…- Freddy toma del mentón a Cupcake y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

-Siempre has sido más que una amiga para mí- y nuevamente le robo un beso que Cupcake correspondió torpemente pero feliz

-Te amo- dice Freddy al separarse del beso con Cupcake.

-Yo igual- dice Cupcake y vuelve a besar a Freddy.

_"El amor es algo curioso que se da a todo, desde objetos hasta seres de todos tamaños y colores, perder algo así nunca ha sido cosa fácil por superar, pero con las personas correctas, todo es posible"_.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno, eso a sido todo mi queridos lectores, sé que no hubo lemmon *la golpean* pero entiendan que esto era algo más sentimental para mi, pero por ahora vamos con las curiosidades en todo este show emocional.  
**

**CURIOSIDADES:**

***Este capítulo lo llevaba pensado desde que note las parejas que seguían, ya sea que tocara una u otra, así iba a ser el capítulo.**

***Me tarde una jodida eternidad porque estuve y estoy en una increíble cantidad de proyectos por hacer incluyendo un concurso la elaboración de una PC por cuenta propia y la elaboración de un comic que estoy haciendo.**

***La mayor parte de la historia esta basado en lo que me paso ese trágico día con excepción del reencuentro con Freddy y el final donde Cupcake esta con Freddy.**

***Empecé a llorar cuando estaba escribiendo el accidente de Cupbell.**

***Las 3 mascotas de Cupcake son reales, y llevan el mismo nombre excepto Cupbell.**

***Chica esta basada en mi mamá y TChica esta basada en mi bro.**

***Graciosamente, desde que inicio el mes de Julio estoy más alegre que político en navidad porque por fin me compraron mi celular nuevo, fui al concierto de Simple Plan con mi bro el 21 de este mes, me hicieron una parrillada para mi cumpleaños de 16 años y ahora estoy en una relación con una chica muy linda (¡¿Qué?! Soy bisexual, dejenme vivir) y graciosamente soy la seme de mi relación.**

***Terminar de escribir este capítulo me arruino mi felicidad por un rato QwQ**

***Las 2 frases que utilice (la que lee Cupcake y la última) son unas que acabo de hacer porque me empece a sentir fatal con lo que vendría pronto.**

***Mi gato esta jodiendo de que lo deje salir :v**

**Bueno eso a sido todo chavos *le lanzan lapices* ya entendí, quieren su lemmon, pero será hasta la próxima que nos veamos/leamos, y sip, mi cumple fue el 22 de este mes, ¡YUPI! Ejem, bueno, ya me voy y los amodoro mucho mis queridos lectores.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la próxima, chau!**


End file.
